Ask the Loud Kids
by jiggylagos
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Through the reviews, send in your questions for the Loud kids and a bit of fan-mail never hurt, so, yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"That's right! Me and my sisters are questions gonna be answering your most burning questions. So here we go." Lincoln said.

 **For Lisa, can you spell iCup?**

"I-C-U-P. Simple." Lisa said.

As soon as she finished, her siblings burst out laughing. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's so humorous?" She asked.

"You fell for it!" Exclaimed Lori.

"Fell for what?"

"Lisa, think about it. "I-C-U-P"' Lynn told her.

Lisa thought for a bit, until she got it.

"Oh. HOW COULD I FALL FOR THAT!?" She screamed.

 **Lana, can you burp the alphabet?**

Lana didn't say anything, instead, she grabbed a bottle of soda and gulped it down. She wiped her mouth and got ready.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z." She belched the entire alphabet.

"Revolting." Lola said.

 **Lincoln, do you ever want any brothers?**

"Yes, but I get over it pretty easily." He answered.

 **Luna, do you have a tattoo?**

"No, but I'll get one someday, but right now, mom and dad would kill me." Luna answered.

 **Leni, are you a real blonde?**

"Of course I am." She said.

"Are you sure?" Lincoln asked.

"Have you ever seen me dye my hair?" Leni asked

 **Lynn, can you do a "dutch oven" to Lori?**

"Hey, Lori!" Lynn called out.

"What?" She replied.

Lynn, then got out a heavy pot and squared her in the face.

"What was that for!?" She said.

"I was asked to." She said flatly.

 **Lincoln, have you read comic books in your boxers?**

Lincoln was dumbfounded by this.

"NEXT QUESTION!" He screamed.

 **Lucy, can you read a poem in Pig-Latin?**

"Osesray areway edray, ioletsvay areway luebay, etgay ofway ymay ifelay, atthay eansmay ouyay. I guess I can." She said in her usual flat tone.

 **Lisa, have you ever fused different animals?**

"Not yet, but I'll put that in my planner" Lisa noted as she took out out her planner and pencil and wrote it down.

 **And finally, Lynn, can you 'This is Sparta" Lincoln?**

"Lincoln, can you meet me on the roof?" Lynn asked.

On top of the roof of the house, Lincoln was standing on the edge with his sister in front of him. Lynn put on a Spartan helmet.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked getting nervous

"THIS IS SPARTA!" She screamed head-butting him off.

Lincoln screamed as he fell then he landed in the bushes.

"Are you okay? You really fell for that!" Luan joked as her siblings groaned.

Lincoln, climbed out of the bushes and through the window.

"Yeah, the bushes broke my fall." He said before he and his sisters turned their attention to the audience. "Well that concludes this episode."

"Hey, Lisa, what does this thing do?" Leni asked holding up a test tube.

"Leni, no!" She screamed as she dropped it.

As soon as the tube hit the floor, KA-BOOM! The house exploded, concluding the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for... Ask the Loud kids!**

"Hello to all readers! And do we have a chapter for you!" Lincoln greeted.

"Enough with the introductory greetings, let's get to the questions!" Lori exclaimed.

 **Lincoln, what qualities of your sisters do you like?**

Lincoln thought for a moment before answering.

"Lori maybe bossy, but she still cares about us, Leni's naivety, Luna rocks, both as playing the kind of music and as in awesome, Luan's funny, Lynn, she's pretty hardcore, Lucy, she maybe creepy but I still care about her, I like how Lana's such a tomboy, Lola, might be a tiny bit sour, but she does mean well, for Lisa, it's her wits is what I like about her and Lily, she's just really cute, if not, adorable."

"Aw, thanks Lincoln." The sisters said as they hug their brother.

 **Lincoln, which sister is your favorite?**

"I can't decide. They have so many great qualities, it's really hard, if not, impossible to choose." He answered as he was hugged again.

 **Luna, what inspired you to be into rock music?**

"That's easy, The Beatles." She answered.

 **Luan, what was your first joke?**

Luan smiled at the question.

"Why did the cow cross the road?" She asked.

Her siblings thought for a little bit.

"Why?" Leni asked.

"To get to the 'udder' side." She laughed.

The others groaned at the bad joke.

 **Lola, did you kill Lana's frog?**

"Eww! Why would I lay one finger on that thing! Let alone kill it!" She shouted.

 **Lisa, are you in college?**

Lisa held up her PhD.

"What do you think?" She asked.

 **Loud sisters, what do you each like about Lincoln?**

"For me, he's our only brother, For Leni, Lincoln makes the perfect model, he likes Luna's songs and Luan's jokes, he cheers Lynn on during games, for Lucy, he listens to her poems, Lola and Lana like it when he plays with them, Lisa thinks he's the perfect test subject, and Lily just likes it when he's around." Lori explained.

"Thanks, girls!" He said. "Well that concludes this episode."

"Remember to send us your question." Lola said.

Just then, they all smelled something and heard a hissing sound.

"Guys, what was that?" Lana asked.

"Oh, no we have a gas leak!" Lisa said as she looked up at a pipe. "And more bad news, I forgot to turn off the burner in my lab!"

"Uh-oh." They all said.

They all screamed as the entire house exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hello, readers and yep! We're back to answer more of your most burning questions!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Lincoln, besides comics, have you read any Manga? If so, which is your favorite?**

"I don't really like Manga, so no." He simply answered.

 **Lynn, do you like anything besides sports?**

Lynn thought for a second before coming up with an answer.

"I do like listening Luna's songs." She said.

 **Also for Lynn, what sport is the most challenging for you? Have you ever plaed foreign sports?**

"Wow, I've already gotten two question. The most challenging sport for me has to be hockey and yes I have played a foreign sport and it's kick-boxing. Those Asians really love their kick-boxing." Lynn said.

 **Lisa, what is the meaning of life.**

"Well, you see, life is not about the destination but the journey itself and making friends along the way. The search for meaning is what truly gives out life meaning, so the only true answer is finding your own way to enjoy it." Lisa explained very quickly, also giving a little smile.

Her siblings gaped at this.

"That's deep. I like it." Lucy said.

 **Loud kids, do you prefer Megatron or Optimus Prime?**

"Optimus Prime!" Lincoln, the younger siblings and Leni shouted.

"Megatron!" The others shouted.

Suddenly they all started to argue. Eventually, they all ended up fighting.

 **Lynn, can you jump out of a plane with Lincoln?**

The sisters looked a around, but Lincoln and Lynn were nowhere to be seen.

"Lynn! This question's requesting you and Lincoln jump out of a plane!" Lana called out.

Just then, they saw Lincoln and Lynn landing in the front yard with a parachute. They later entered the house.

"I already read that, And it's my third one today." Lynn said.

 **Can Luna and Luan have a dance-off?**

"You're going down!" Luna threatened.

"We'll see about that!" Luan retorted as they as they started dancing.

After their long dance-off, nobody won and Luan and Luna were tuckered out.

 **Leni, what's two plus two?**

Leni thought as hard as she could.

"Uh-um."

Lisa was about to help her, when Leni slapped her hand over her mouth.

"No no wait, don't tell me. Don't tell me! I CAN DO THIS! DON'T TELL ME! DON'T TELL ME! I CAN DO THIS! DON'T TELL ME!

 **Lucy, can we see your eyes?**

"Okay, but you'll soon regret this." Lucy icily said as she lifted up her bangs.

However, she was facing away from the camera and towards her siblings. The rest of the Louds were horrified by what they saw.

Lola and Lana screamed and hugged each other. Lily started to cry as Luna tried to cover her eyes. Luan's gag flower drooped.

"Shield your eyes!" Lori and Leni cried looking away.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Lisa shrieked in fear.

"That is TERRIFYING!" Lincoln screamed.

When it was all over, Lucy lowered her bangs and saw her sibling hugging each other and cowering in fear.

"I told you you'd regret it." She said.

 **Lincoln, can you do the Hokey-Pokey?**

"Alright." He said as he started to dance.

Everyone was starting to crack up, Lily was finding this especially amusing as Lincoln danced in a hilarious manner.

"Well..." Lincoln started.

"That concludes this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Luna said cutting him off.

"Remember to send us your questions." Lisa said.

"Luna, that was my line." Lincoln told his sister.

"Well, I'm off to the basement to do the laundry since it's my turn." Luan said walking off.

When she got there, she was shocked.

"Guys, you need to see this." She called.

The others came down and gained the same shocked expressions as Luan when they saw the pile of barrels filled with gunpowder.

"Well, we're fine, as long no one lights the fuse." Lincoln explained.

Just then, an outlet sparked and ignited the fuse.

"You gotta be kidding us." Said the Loud kids irritated.

They all screamed as the barrels exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hello, hello, hello, to all you Loud fans! We're back!" Lincoln greeted.

Leni looked up.

"Announcer, what do we have?" She asked.

 **Lincoln, which is your favorite sister?**

"Man, why are there a lot of people asking me questions involving my sisters? Read chapter three, and you'll find out." He said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

 **Also for Lincoln, which sister drives you the most insane?**

Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"That's easy, it's Lori. AND I'M NOT TRYING TO BE NICE, YOU...!"

Before we heard anything, Luna played a loud guitar rift, blocking out Lincoln's voice as he appeared to be swearing.

"...OF AN OLDER SISTER!" Lincoln finished as he was taking deep breaths.

"Lincoln! Language!" Lola said as she took her fingers out of Lily's ears.

"Sorry, you had to hear that,folks. But, I do get over it." Lincoln stated to us.

 **Lisa, how are you so smart at only FOUR YEARS OLD?**

"To be honest, I'm actually clueless. I just found this out when I was two." She admitted.

 **Lana, what's your favorite animal?**

"Isn't it obvious? It's frogs." She said.

 **Lola, how many pageants have you won?**

Lola stated to count in her head, trying to remember the pageants she's won.

"I lost count." She answered simply.

 **Lucy, what got you to be so dark and gloomy?**

"For your information, I chose the path of darkness." Lucy explained.

 **Lynn, what are your top three sports and why?**

Lynn thought as hard a she could before answering.

"Basketball, because I'm really good at jumping and dunking, Baseball, because I'm pretty accurate, and Football, because I just do." Lynn explained.

 **Luan, why do seagulls fly over the sea?**

"Because, if they flew over the bay, they'd become bagels!" Luan said.

Her siblings laughed at this.

"Okay, that one was actually funny." Lori said.

 **Luna, what's your favorite song?**

"I have so many, I don't know!" She said.

 **Leni, what's 22?**

"No, wait. I can do this... I give up." She said.

"That was quick." Lynn said.

 **Lori, how's being the eldest sibling?**

"It's great, cause when mom and dad aren't around, I'm in charge, meaning I'm the boss of everyone." Lori explained

Lincoln opened his mouth, as if he was going to curse again. But, before he did, Lisa covered his mouth whilst shaking her head.

 **Lincoln, are you a brony?**

"What!? No! Why would you think that?" Lincoln said.

 **Can all the siblings, except Lily, react to the Five Night at Freddy's sister location trailer?**

The Louds, except Lily started to watch the trailer. At first, they weren't that scared but soon they were terrified. Except for Lucy, who seemed to like it.

 **Loud kids, if there were a zombie apocalypse, what would you do?**

"Do what I always do, be prepared and have a plan." Lincoln answered.

"I agree with him." Lisa said as the others agreed as well.

 **Can Lori have therapy for overusing her phone?**

 ****"No! Just, no." Lori said.

 **Luan, why did the turkey cross the road?**

"To prove it wasn't chicken!" Luan joked as her siblings groaned.

 **Lana, what do you think is the cutest animal?**

"If I had to choose I'd probably go for rabbits." She said.

 **Luna, how can you play the guitar?**

"I just found out a can when I was little. Good times. Good times." Luna said.

 **Lynn, can you give Lincoln a wet willy?**

"You don't have to ask me twice." She said sticking her finer in her mouth then into his ear.

Disgusted, Lincoln swatted her hand away.

 **Also for Lynn, can you detonate TNT?**

"I'm already gonna do it!" Lynn squealed.

She was standing in front of 10 cases of TNT and a detonator.

"Oh no, you don't! We're not gonna let you blow us up with 10 cases of TNT!" Shouted Lori.

"But I was asked to!" Lynn complained.

"NO!" The others said.

"Okay, I won't detonate 10 cases of TNT." Lynn said as if she was admitting defeat.

"Good." Lincoln agreed.

"But you never said anything about detonating '11' cases of TNT!" She stated throwing another case onto the pile.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The others screamed in horror.

Lynn threw down the detonator. The others screamed as he house, concluding the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"How's it going, readers? And we are back!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Loud kids, which celebrity do you hate the most?**

They thought for a moment before answering...

"JUSTIN BIEBER!" They shouted.

 **Have any of you ever cursed?**

"Read chapter five and you might just read the part where Lincoln curses at Lori." Lisa explained.

 **Lori, how'd you and Bobby get together?**

"We met forever ago at the park." Lori said dreamily.

Just before we were about to flashback, Lana, interrupted.

"This is no time for flashbacks." She stated.

 **Loud kids, can you go through the chapter without anything exploding?**

"We'll definitely try, but we can't guarantee that." Lincoln explained.

 **Lucy, if your eyes are concealed by your bangs, how do you see?**

"That's none of your business." She icily said.

 **Lincoln, why is your hair white?**

"Well it's because of stress and pressure of living with them." He answered pointing to his sisters.

"Hey!" The girls retorted.

"But I do love them." He added.

His sisters seemed satisfied by this.

 **Lori, has Leni 'borrowed' anything and forgot to return it?**

"She was supposed to give back my lipstick a week a ago, my hairbrush the week before and my shampoo the week before that." She explained.

 **Lincoln, have you ever played violent video games?**

"Yeah, bad idea." Lincoln shuddered.

 **Luna, are sad about the death of David Bowie?**

"Everyone, let us have a moment of silence." Luna said shedding a tear.

"Let me play you a sad song on the world's smallest violin." Lincoln suggested pulling a tiny violin from his pocket.

He started rubbing his fingers to play it.

"Wow, that's one tiny violin." Lola complimented.

 **Lola, have you ever lost a pageant?**

"No! And I never will! EVER!" She said.

 **Leni, where's Florida?**

"No wait! I can do this. I CAN DO THIS!" Leni said.

Lincoln pulled out a clipboard and pen.

"Right let's see if this house won't explode. No on gas burners?" He asked.

"Check." Lisa said giving a thumbs-up.

"No gas leaks?"

"Check!" Luan, Lola and Lana called.

"No gunpowder, dynamite or any other explosive?"

"Checkity check check check!" Luna said

Lincoln threw away the clipboard.

"Well, I guess that concludes thi..."

Before he had a chance to finished, a tranquilizer dart hit him and so did his sisters.

When Lincoln woke up he couldn't move. He looked and saw he and his sisters were chained to a bench with their hands tied behind their backs.

"What just happened?" Lori asked.

Lincoln saw a note on his lap.

"Girls, here's a note." He said.

"What does it say?" Lynn asked.

"We were sent here to blow you up. Singed, anonymous terrorists." He read.

They all looked up and saw a time bomb on the ceiling.

"AW, COME ON!" They shouted furiously.

Their anger turned to fear when the bomb beeped. The siblings screamed as the house exploded


	7. Chapter 7

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"What's up, readers? Your favorite white-haired boy and his ten sisters are back!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Leni, what's your first name?**

Leni thought as hard as her naive mind would let her.

"Is this a trick question?" She asked.

 **Luna, what are your to three rock bands?**

"That's easy. Number three: The Beatles. Number two: Nirvana. And number one: Sonic Syndicate." She explained.

 **Lana, what's the grossest thing you've ever done?**

Lana smiled.

"Very interesting question. I'd go for picking up road kill. I picked up three rats that got run over this week" She answered.

"EEEWW!" Everyone said taking a step away from Lana.

 **Lincoln, can you do the ice-bucket challenge?**

"Okay." Lincoln said in a slightly nervous tone.

Lisa filled up a bucket with water, Lynn put in several ice cubes and Luna and Luan picked up the bucket and held it over Lincoln's head.

"Ready, bro?" Luna said.

Lincoln nodded in response.

The two then dumped the frigid water right onto Lincoln.

"SO COLD!" He screamed.

"This is really cool!" Luan joked.

 **Lana, can you tell a dirty lie?**

"Okay." She said as she started to run.

She then jumped through the window and into the front yard where she jumped into a mud puddle.

"Justin Bieber is really cool." She laughed.

 **Can Lily dance?**

"Sure can." Lincoln said as he pushed a button an a stereo.

Lily then stood up and started to dance. Luan started recording it.

"AAAWW!" Everyone cooed at the cuteness.

Lincoln turned off the stereo and Lily stopped dancing and went back to sitting on the floor sucking her thumb.

"This is totally gonna go viral!" Luan exclaimed as she went to go post it.

 **Lucy, can you make the scariest face on earth.**

"Alright." She said.

The face she made was so terrifying, I COULD NOT describe it. Everyone screamed and Lisa flopped onto her back. Lucy stopped. They looked at Lisa.

"Did she just stop breathing?" Lori asked.

Lincoln put an ear up to her chest. And heard nothing.

"Looks like Lisa's little nedry 4-year-old body wasn't able to handle a scare like that." Lincoln said.

Lincoln ran off and came back with a defibrillator.

"CLEAR!" He shouted as he put it on her chest and revived her.

"Thank you, Lincoln." She thanked him

 **Luan, can you make the funniest face on earth?**

"Okay." She cheerily said making the face.

Everyone was laughing their heads off for the time Luan was doing it.

 **Lori, can you do the baby food challenge.**

The others then brought out all the kinds of baby food.

"Let's go over the rules. You must eat all this baby food without getting sick and you can only drink water and you must eat the entire spoonful." Lisa explained.

Lori started eating. After several jars, she was finished. She then ran into the bathroom to barf.

 **Lucy, what got into dark poetry?**

"I liked it once I chose to be like this." She answered

 **Loud kids, how were you able to survive five explosions?**

"I actually have no clue. It could be we're just really lucky." Lisa said.

Just then the floor cracked and they fell through the floor and the basement. When the dust settled, they were in a pile.

"Everyone alright?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah." Lori said.

Suddenly, they turned to see a bomb that had activated when they crashed.

"Why do we even bother?" They said as it exploded.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hi to you..." Lincoln started until his sisters cut him off.

"Hey, Lincoln, you always get to do the intros, do you think you could let us do the intros for a few chapters?" Lola asked.

"Well, I don't see why not?" He said.

Lola squealed as she got in front of the camera.

"Hi to all you readers! And we are back!" She greeted.

"How come she got to do it?" Lana asked.

"Don't worry. Each one of you will get to do the intros for the next 8 chapters. Lily isn't doing an intro cause she can't speak yet." Lincoln told them.

 **Lori, what do you think of Clyde?**

"He does know I'm too old for him, right?" Lori said.

 **Lily, who's your favorite siblings?**

The rest of the Louds gathered around to see who she would pick. Lily was confused at first, until she made up her mind... Somehow.

"Well, Lily, who's your favorite?" Lynn asked.

She gave all of them a look, meaning she loves them all the same. Her siblings somehow understood her.

"Thanks, Lily." They said as Lily giggled.

 **Lynn, can you make a basket from the other side of the court?**

"Yep, in fact, I can shoot this ping-pong ball into a cup. Ready, bro?" She called.

"Ready!" He called back.

Lynn threw the ball up and it landed into the cup Lincoln was holding.

"Okay, now you're just showing off." Lori said.

 **Luan, what's a cat's favorite color?**

"Purr-ple." She joked.

 **Lola, what are your thoughts on global warming?**

"I guess it's pretty bad. And by that, I mean horrible." She answered.

 **Lana, can you run through a sewer?**

"I already did that!" She exclaimed off-camera.

The others turned and saw her covered in raw sewage. They took a step back in disgust.

"I was bored." She simply said.

 **Lori, how long have you and Bobby been going out?**

"We met when we were 14." She said.

 **Lincoln, what was the craziest thing you had to accomplish?**

He thought hard. He had to accomplish so many crazy things, it was hard to choose.

"If I had to choose, I'd go for the time when I had to get the "sweet spot in the car." He said.

 **Lucy, which one would you least likely and most likely date? A vampire, werewolf, ghost or zombie?**

"For least likely, I'd go for the zombie and for most likely, vampire." She answered.

 **Lincoln, if you could only save only one of your sisters from a black hole, who would it be?**

"What is it with questions involving my sisters!? I love 'em, okay! I don't have a favorite!" He screamed.

 **Luan, what do lawyers wear to work?**

"Lawsuits!" She laughed.

 **Leni, name your siblings from eldest to youngest.**

"Lori, me, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily. I maybe naive, but I never forget my own siblings." She said.

 **Lisa, Albert Einstein or Dr. Eggman.**

"Einstein." She simply answered.

 **Lynn, waffles or pancakes?**

"Waffles!" She exclaimed.

Luna, rhinos or helicopters?

"Helicopters." She said.

 **Lori, chocolate or vanilla?**

"Chocolate." She said.

"Well that concludes an..." Before Lincoln could finish, a brick smashed through a window and nailed him on the side of the head, causing him to flop to the floor.

"Ouch." He managed to say.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?" Luan said as she as and the other ran to him.

Lisa examined him.

"I don't see any serious trauma, so he's fine." She stated.

Lincoln noticed something on the brick: a note tied to it. He untied it.

"We're back. Mwahahahaha. Singed, anonymous terrorists" He read.

The siblings made their way to the window and outside, they saw terrorists with one of them with an RPG-7 Rocket launcher, which he fired while smirking. The grenade went flying.

"TAKE COVER!" Lincoln bellowed as he and his ducked.

The rocket scored a direct hit and the house blew up.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"What up, Loud fans? We're back to answer your most burning questions!" Lana greeted. "I've always wanted to do that."

 **Can you all do the ghost pepper challenge?**

"Everyone, you know the drill." Lincoln said as he and his sisters each ate a ghost pepper.

After a few seconds later, everyone was sweating uncontrollably. The couldn't take it anymore. They screamed and ran into the kitchen to get some milk which they drank.

 **Lisa, can you do the chubby bunny challenge?**

We then see Lisa with a mouthful of marshmallows. She tried to say something but her voice was muffled.

"What?" Leni said.

Lisa couldn't hold it and the marshmallows flew out of her mouth.

"I can't do it anymore." She said.

 **Luan, how many walnuts can you fit in your mouth?**

"Let's see." She said as she started to put walnuts in her mouth.

After a while, her mouth was full of nuts. She couldn't take it anymore and spat out the nut.

"How did I do?" She asked.

"Twenty-seven." Lisa concluded.

 **Lori, can you do the cinnamon challenge?**

Lori took a spoonful of cinnamon and put it in her mouth. She struggled to swallow and ended up spitting it out.

"Guess, I can't." She said.

 **Loud kids, can you stack yourselves on top of each other with Lori at the bottom and Lily at the top?**

The siblings were already stacked and were getting pretty wobbly.

"We already did that." Lincoln said.

 **Can Ronnie-Anne guest-star on your show?**

"I guess so. So, start sending in questions for Ronnie-Anne. We'll be inviting her next episode." Lincoln told us.

 **Can you react to "The Gender-bent house" by SB99stuff on devianrart?**

Lori got out her laptop and proceeded to search. And when she found it, they were pretty surprised by what they saw.

"Is that what I look like as a girl?" Lincoln asked.

"I have to admit, I do look ravishing as a male." Lisa admitted.

"I still look great as a guy!" Leni exclaimed.

 **Lincoln, can you fight Lynn with a a light saber?**

All of a sudden, Lynn jumped out with a light saber. Lincoln got out his own and the two proceeded to duel. A few things also got cut up as the fought.

 **Lynn can you hide TNT?**

"I already did and you'll never guess where." She snickered.

 **Luan, how long can you shut up?**

Luan shut her mouth and tried to be quiet. Until...

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Luan yelled.

"How long was that? Lincoln asked.

"2.56 seconds." Lisa said holding a stopwatch.

 **Lucy, can you fly using gloominess as fuel?**

She floated down from the air and behind her siblings.

"I already have." She said causing them to yelp in fear.

C **an Luna have some Zoom cola?**

"I don't see why not." Leni said opening a a can of Zoom.

"This going to be EXTREME!" The can said as Luna drank his contents.

"Tastes like medicine." She commented,

Suddenly, she started to have an explosive burst of energy. Her pupils dilated and she started to shake. Luna grabbed her guitar and rocked out SO hard.

"THIS TOO AWESOME!" Lincoln yelled.

"THIS MIGHT JUST DETONATE THE TNT I STRAPPED TO YOUR BACKS!" Lynn screamed.

The others turned around to see TNT on their backs.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" The others shrieked.

They all screamed when the sound waves ignited the explosives and blew up the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Greetings, Loud House lovers. We are back to answer your most burning questions." Lisa greeted.

 **Lucy, do you cry black tears?**

"That's probably just my mascara." Lucy answered.

 **Lynn, would you stop planting explosives around the house!?**

"Alright, I'll try." She said.

 **Lincoln are you familiar with the Sandman comics?**

"You bet, I am!" Lincoln said.

 **Lola and Lana, what do you have in common, besides being twins?**

They thought and thought. Until they came up with an answer.

"We both like Disney and Pixar movies." Lana said.

"Oh, yeah." Lola agreed.

 **Luna, can you listen to country music?**

"Just because rock is my favorite music, doesn't mean I like anything else." Luna said as she picked up a and MP3 and played it.

 **Lori, what was your reaction when you found out Ronnie Anne was Bobby's sister?**

"I had no idea what to say." She blankly answered.

 **Lincoln, what do you think about Ronnie Anne?**

He was a bit embarrassed by the question and his face turned completely red. His sisters gave him smug looks.

"What's with the looks?" He asked.

"Come on, admit it." Luan said.

"Admit what?" Lincoln replied.

"You like her, don't you?" Lana asked him.

"I do not!" He snapped.

"Ah, classic human response. Denial. This is just more proof that you are extremely fond of her." Lisa explained.

"NEXT QUESTION!" He screamed.

 **Louds, can you play Five Nights at Freddy's?**

When they started playing there were pretty bad reactions. When Lori played, she got jump-scared and screamed, Leni screamed and ran away, Luna almost smashed the computer with her guitar, when the others stopped her, Luan threw a pie in her face so she wouldn't have to look at the jump-scare, Lynn screamed and crashed through a window, Lincoln nearly threw the computer though the window, when he was stopped, Lola and Lana screamed so loud the windows broke, Lisa was scared so much, she fainted and Lily cried.

 **Lisa, why do experiment on your siblings?**

"Because, I need human reactions." She explained.

 **Also for Lisa, would you experiment on the others that may result in injury to them?**

"Of course not, just because I am stoic most of the time, doesn't mean I have emotions." She answered.

 **Lincoln, where did you get the tiny violin and how do you play it?**

"Well, I was digging through my closet then I found this violin case. I opened it and found a really old violin. I went to go show Lisa and went into her room, I accidentally startled her, causing her to spill a formula she was working on onto the violin, shrinking it." Lincoln explained.

"How do you play that?" Luna asked.

"I put it between my thumb and index finger and rub the bow against the violin." He stated as he started to play it. "Kinda cute, though."

 **Lynn, what is it with you and TNT?**

"I'm like orange, okay?" Lynn said.

 **Lisa, is time travel possible?**

"Well, I have bee working on a time machine." Lisa said walking over to a sheet.

She pulled it off and it revealed a strange looking machine. She then handed everyone protective suits.

"Everyone put these on, because I am about to add the final component: Plutonium." She explained, putting on her own suit.

She got out a case, and opened it up, revealing a Plutonium rod. Using a pair of tongs, Lisa put it into a the machine.

"Who wants to test it?" She asked.

"I'll do it." Lynn said getting on.

"Now Lynn, to operate this, just set the date and the destination you desire and then pull that lever." Lisa explained.

"Got it." Lynn replied as she went back in time.

She came back a little while later.

"When have you been?" Luan asked.

"Nazi Germany." She said.

"Well at least you came back alive." Lori said.

"I even got this souvenir." Lynn said pulling out an S-mine.

"Lynn!" The others shouted.

"Don't worry, it's not planted." She assured them. "Although I did went back in time and planted them across the house." She added.

"Say what now?" Leni said.

Suddenly, the mines Lynn set up jumped up into the air.

"LYNN!" The others screamed furiously as the mines exploded, concluding the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey, hey, hey! Welcome to another episode of Ask the Loud kids." Lori greeted.

"And we have a special guest-star from Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln said.

The door opened and Ronnie Anne entered the house.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Thanks for guest-starring on our show, Ronnie." Lana greeted.

"Thanks. Hey, Lincoln." She said.

"Hi." Lincoln replied hiding behind Lori.

"Anyway, here's some questions for you." Lynn said.

 **Ronnie, can you have a kick-boxing match with Lynn?**

Ronnie and Lynn got into position. Lily rang the bell and they started to fight. When it was all over, Ronnie won the match.

"You're good." Lynn complimented.

 **How good are you with babies?**

Ronnie thought for a minute.

"I'm pretty good with 'em." She said.

"Oh really? Well I hope you don't mind changing Lily's diaper." Lori said.

Ronnie got to work and changed Lily's diaper. She then threw it into the trash.

 **Would you say the reason you bully Lincoln is because you get frustrated due to not knowing how to express your feelings to him causing you to lash out?**

Ronnie blushed slightly at the question.

"I guess you could say that." She said nervously.

 **Can you and Lincoln the Tango?**

The two blushed like mad as the others squealed. Luna pulled out the stereo and hit the button. Tango music started to play.

"May I have this dance?" Lincoln asked with an outstretched hand.

Ronnie grabbed it and they started to dance. Luan started to record the dance. After the dance the two were blushing.

"You know I actually enjoyed that." Lincoln admitted.

"I'd like to dance with you again sometime." Ronnie said.

"Well I gotta get going." She said as she started to walk away, when she stopped. "Oh wait, almost forgot."

She walked up to Lincoln and she did the unimaginable. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Lincoln's. He was shocked. Ronnie broke the kiss and walked away. Lincoln gaped.

"How was it? Luna asked.

Lincoln didn't say anything. Instead, a smile spread across his face and he let out a joyful scream.

 **Lana, can you pick your nose with your tongue?**

She tried as hard as she could, but failed.

"Nope, but I'll keep trying." She said.

 **Lincoln, can you hide TNT so Lynn can't find it?**

Lincoln was running around with around with a case of TNT, trying to find a place to hide it. He was just about to give up, when he got an idea and hid it somewhere.

"Now she can't possibly blow us up." He said triumphantly.

 **Lisa, do think aliens exist?**

"There isn't much evidence that extraterrestrials exist, although there are many people who are definitely looking for them and I'm one of those people." She explained

 **Lori, can you drive a car with your feet?**

Outside, Lori was driving Vanzilla with her feet, trying hard not to crash.

 **Now can you do it from the back seat?**

Now Lori was doing the same thing, except from the back seat.

 **Lucy, can you read your siblings' minds?**

"Let's see." She said as she started reading her siblings' thoughts.

As she read their thoughts this is what the others were thinking. Lori was thinking about where she and Bobby would go out tonight, Leni was thinking up new ideas for clothes, Luna was thinking up a new song, Luan, what thinking up jokes, Lynn was wondering what sport to play, Lincoln was thinking about Ronnie Anne, Lola was thinking about playing with Lincoln, Lana was thinking about going in mud, Lisa was deciding whether to conduct an experiment on Lincoln or Lori and Lily was thinking about, well, baby stuff.

 **Luan, why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?**

"Because the "P" is silent!" She joked as the others actually laughed.

 **Also for Luan, why was six scared of seven?**

"7, 8, 9!" She exclaimed.

 **Lias, who invented video games?**

"Ralph Baer." She answered.

 **Lucy, can you recite your darkest poem?**

When Lucy started reciting it, it was so dark and horrific, I CAN'T tell you what it was. But I can tell that it caused the others to whimper in fear.

 **Luna, are you sad that Prince died?**

Luna started quietly sobbing as Lincoln started to play his tiny violin again.

 **Leni, will you ever get a boyfriend?**

"One day." She said.

 **Lynn, how high can you gunp?**

She was a little confused.

"I never gunped before. Let me check the dictionary." She said getting out the dictionary.

"Here we go. The act of simultaneously throwing five swords onto the air. That sounds awesome!" She exclaimed getting out a Kilij, Turko-Mongol saber, Rapier, Arming sword, and Longsword and throwing them into the air.

"What are you doing!? Those could kill us when the fall! RUN!" Lori yelled as they all ran.

The swords the landed on one spot on the floor, all of them piercing the wooden floor.

"We're safe." Lisa sighed in relief.

"Not exactly, that's the spot in the floorboards I hid the TNT so Lynn wouldn't find it." Lincoln admitted.

Everyone screamed as the TNT exploded, ending the episode


	12. Chapter 12

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Like, hi, viewers! And we're back for some more questions!" Leni greeted.

 **Besides Lori, do any of the other sisters have boyfriends?**

"No, but, one day we'll get boyfriends of our own." Luan said.

 **Lincoln, do you have a girlfriend?**

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ronnie Anne and I are now dating. Read chapter 11 and you'll found out why." He explained.

 **Leni, what's 21?**

"I CAN DO THIS! DON'T TELL ME!" Leni screamed.

 **Lucy, how do you sneak up on everyone so easily?**

Suddenly, Lucy appeared out of nowhere, startling everyone.

"I just can." She said.

 **Lori, can you invite Bobby?**

"Sure, but better give him some questions to answer." She said.

 **Loud sisters, can you ever imagine a life without Lincoln?**

The sisters started to imagine a life without him. It was quite boring and a bit sad. After imagining, they started to shed a tear or two.

 **Lori, have you and Bobby kissed?**

"Uh, duh!" She pointed out.

 **Leni, what's the ugliest thing you've ever seen?**

Leni, shuddered at the question.

"It had to be a gross toad." She answered.

 **Luan, have you ever thought if starting a YouTube channel where you tell jokes and do stand-up?**

"Gotta remember that." Luan noted as she took out a pen and notepad and wrote it down.

 **Lynn, have you ever lost at Basketball?**

She glared.

"I never lost a match in my life! AND I NEVER WILL!" She screamed.

 **Lucy, have you ever watched Titanic?**

"Yes. I especially liked the ending because it was sad. And you know I like sad." She said.

 **Lana, can you go one day without doing something dirty?**

"I guess I can try. Starting now." She said.

10 seconds later.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lana snapped.

She ran through a window and into a mud puddle.

 **Lola, can you though a day without doing something involving make-up or fashion? Also, try not to even wear make-up.**

"Okay." She said taking off her pink gloves, tiara, and necklace.

5 seconds later.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" She screamed putting on her gloves, tiara and necklace.

 **Lisa, do you have any fears? If so, what are your top 5 fears?**

"Well the 5 things I fear the most are: Nuclear war, experiments that go horribly wrong, failing, when Leni overdoes something and of course, losing my siblings." She explained.

 **Does Lily watch Dora the Explorer or Spongebob Squarepants?**

"You bet, she does. Every time I show her something Spongebob or Dora related, she giggles. Watch." Lincoln said walking over to Lily.

He showed her a stuffed Spongebob toy. Lily giggled and tried to grab it.

"See? Well that concludes this episode." He said

"Is nothing going to explode this time?" Lori asked.

"Nope." Everyone replied.

Just then a screeching noise was heard. The family looked out the window and saw a car swerving out of control. They screamed as the car crashed through the wall. Fortunately, they were uninjured. The driver stepped out.

"Sorry about that, my brakes failed and the throttle got stuck." He explained.

"That's OK, sir." Lincoln assured.

Suddenly they smelled something. Something burning.

"What's that smell?" Luna asked.

They all turned to see the car was on fire and the flames were about to reach the gas tank.

"Oh no." Everyone said.

They all screamed as the car exploded.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"What's up, readers? This is gonna be a ROCKING chapter!" Luna greeted.

 **Lynn, if you had a monster truck, what would you name it?**

"If I had one, I'd name it 'The Crasher' She answered.

 **Lucy, can you paint?**

"What do you think?" Lucy said appearing out of nowhere startling everyone.

She was standing next to a beautifully painted canvas.

"You got skills, sis." Luna commented.

 **If you were all stuck on an island, who would you vote on eating first?**

"Eww! Gross question. Next one, please!" Lori said.

 **What monster would you each want to be? Werewolf, Vampire, Mummy, Ghost or Frankenstein's monster?**

Their answers were in this order:

Lori-mummy.

Leni-werewolf.

Luna-ghost.

Luan-also a ghost.

Lynn-Frankenstein's monster.

Lucy-vampire.

Lincoln-vampire.

Lola-vampire.

Lana-werewolf.

Lisa-Frankenstein's monster.

Lily-I don't know, she's a baby, maybe a mummy or something.

 **Can Lola and Lana switch outfits?**

The twins went into their room. When they came out wearing each others clothes. They were feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I looks ridiculous." Lana spat.

"You look ridiculous? I look like a dump with legs!" Lola shot back as she and her sister switched back.

 **Lisa, can you invent a flying car?**

"I already did. I was bored earlier so I built one." She explained.

The Louds ran outside and saw the car she built. They were in awe of Lisa's handiwork.

"Here are the keys." Lisa said smiling and handing the keys to Lori.

"We're so going on a ride later." Lori said.

 **Lucy, can you talk ghosts?**

"I already have." She said appearing.

The others yelped.

"Stop doing that!" Lincoln said.

"Who did you talk to?' Luan asked.

"Our great-uncle Larry." She replied.

 **Luan, why did the football player go to the bank?**

"To get his quarter back!" She chuckled.

 **Lori, can you and Clyde do the Tango? (I DARE YOU)**

"Nope. Uh-uh. No way! Never gonna happen!" She said.

 **Leni, is mayo an instrument?**

"I don't know, is it?" She asked.

"Well, that concludes this chapter." Lincoln said.

Everyone braced them selves for the explosion. Which never came.

"Looks like this just might be the chapter where there's no explosion." Luan said.

"Hey, guys time for you to play the flute!" Lynn called handing them flutes.

"Oh, thanks Lynn." Lana thanked.

They were about to play when they realized something.

"Wait, we don't play flute. We're still taking lessons." Lisa noted.

They all looked to see their 'flutes were actually sticks of lit dynamite.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Lincoln said.

They all screamed as the dynamite exploded.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hello, readers! Time to answer your questions!" Luan greeted.

 **Lana, can you build a replica of the Statue of Liberty entirely out of mud?**

"I already have." She answered gesturing a little mud sculpture of the statue.

"It said an exact replica." Lori reminded.

"It's just a scale model." Lana told them.

Lana lead them outside, where they gaped at the replica.

"As much as I'm disgusted, pretty impressive." Lola said.

"Who knew you had amazing skills in architecture." Lisa commented.

 **Luna, have you ever snuck into a rock concert?**

"No." She answered simply.

 **Luan, what do you call a snail on a ship?**

"A snailor!" She exclaimed.

Everyone groaned at the terrible joke.

 **What are your middle names?**

"Well, our middle names are..." Lincoln started.

Before he could say anything, the camera acted up and we see a title card saying "Sorry, we're experiencing some technical difficulties." before working again.

 **Lincoln, how's life being the only boy in the family?**

"One minute, it's absolute chaos, the next, it's alright." He answered.

 **Lisa, are you good at any other subjects besides Science?**

"Yes, yes I am." She said.

 **Lana, why do you like gross?**

"Hey, that's just me." She said.

 **Lola, what's the key to your pageant success?**

"If you must know, it's because I'm elegant, proper and cute." She said.

 **Lucy, have you ever felt any other emotion other than content, anger or loneliness?**

"Yes, I have acted out of character sometimes" She answered.

 **Lynn, how many sports do you play?**

"Basketball, soccer, football. You name it I've played." She said.

 **Luan, why do make jokes about everything?**

"It's like what they always say. Always look on the bright side of life." She noted.

 **Luna, how many instruments do you play?**

"Funny you should ask, I've made a list." She said.

The list she held was long and it unrolled all over the house.

 **Leni, do you have your license yet?**

"Nope, not yet. But I will one day." Leni said determined.

 **Lori, why do you have everyone work for car rides?**

"Because, like I said, when mom and dad aren't around, I'm the boss. And Lincoln, don't curse." She explained.

 **What would happen if Lily were to drink Zoom?**

"Let's fin out." Luna said opening a can of Zoom.

Lily grabbed the can and drank his contents.

"This is EXTREME!" He yelled.

After drinking, Lily started shaking and her pupils dilated. She stood up and ran outside with blazing speed.

"Well, I guess that ends this episode of..."

Before Lincoln could finish, an engine revving was heard. All of a sudden, Lily, who was driving Vanzilla, crashed though the door. Her sisters and brother screamed and tried to run for it, but it was too late as the van slammed right into them. The van smashed though the other wall. Where are the others, you ask? Well, they were on the front or onto of the van clinging on for dear life.


	15. Chapter 15

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"What's shakin', readers? We are back!" Lynn greeted.

"And guess who's guest-starring. It's my boyfriend, Bobby!" Lori exclaimed as Bobby entered the house.

"Hey, Lori." He said.

"Glad you could guest-star on the show." Lori replied.

 **Bobby, how much do you love Lori?**

"Way more than you can know." He answered.

 **Have you and Lori ever fought?**

Bobby thought for a moment, before answering.

"Now that I think about it, no." He said.

 **Can you dance?**

"Sure can." He said outstretching his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Lori who gladly accepted.

Lincoln pushed a button the stereo and the two started to dance like how Lincoln and Ronnie did.

After the dance, Bobby looked at his watch.

"Well, I gotta go, see you, Lori." He said walking away.

 **Leni, what do you look for in a guy?**

She thought for a bit.

"Well, he has to be cute, likes fashion and my fashion ideas and is a really good kisser." She answered.

 **Luna, do you think that you're closer to Lincoln than the others?**

"I don't think so." She said

 **Lisa, can you name the order in which every Loud sibling got their first individual question?**

"Certainly. Me, Lana, Lincoln, Luna, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Luan, Lori and Lily. Give me a real challenge." She said.

 **Lincoln, if you were the eldest sibling, would it be the same or different?**

"Well, I'd certainly be a lot nicer and a lot less arrogant than Lori." He said.

"I agree." Lana agreed.

 **Lucy, is there anything else you can do with your gloomy powers?**

"Let's find out." She groaned appearing out of thin air and startling everyone.

Lucy started to walk backwards towards a wall. She looked like she was about to hit it when she phased right though it.

"Well, she can do that." Luan noted in a spooked out tone.

 **Leni, what got you into fashion?**

"Don't you mean who? Try Tom Ford or Donatella Versace." She answered.

 **Lisa, can you do a screaming Gummy Bear experiment?**

"I already did that once, but those Gummy Bears' scream was so intense, every window and my glasses shattered. Thankfully, I had an extra pair." She answered.

 **Lincoln, who are you least crazy sisters?**

"Hmm, it's hard to choose. But, I'd go for Lucy because of her quiet and monotone nature, Lisa, because I'd say she's the most mature and Lily, because what harm could she possibly do?" He explained.

 **Lana, can you teach the pets to use the toilet?**

"Already did that. Check it." She said confidently.

A flush from the bathroom was heard and Charles the dog came out with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his leg. Shortly after, Walt the canary flew inside.

"Wow." They said in awe.

"I know right?" She agreed.

"Well that concludes this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, I need you to drink this. I haven't tested it yet." Lisa said handing him a vial of a blue liquid.

"Alright." He agreed drinking it. "Tangy."

Suddenly, he felt a bit strange.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Weird." He replied.

Lisa took out a scanner and proceeded to scan him. She was shocked by the results.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"This is bad. His testosterone levels are unstable, his cortisol levels have drastically decreased, his heart rate has sped up and the left hemisphere of his brain has become more stimulated." She explained.

"What?" Leni asked.

"No one make him upset. If he gets the slightest bit upset, he'll go insane with anger." She said.

Everyone tried to to not make Lincoln angry. Until...

"I read your journal!" Lynn blurted.

Her sisters gave her angry glares. As for Lincoln, he was already fuming. He walked outside to get something. His sisters almost looked relieved. But, when Lincoln returned, an axe blade chopped down the door, allowing Lincoln to enter.

"Subject has gotten so angry he's turned into a complete psychopath." Lisa noted as she wrote it down.

"We should run." Lori told them as they ran for their lives.

As they were being chased across the house, Lincoln ended up cutting up a few things and and chopping down walls. Eventually, there were so many holes the house collapsed under its own weight.


	16. Chapter 16

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

It was Lucy's turn to do the intro, but she was nowhere to be seen. Lucy! Lucy! Where'd you go? Where are you? It's your turn to do the intro.

"I'm right here." She said appearing right in my face.

I yelped in surprise. There you are. You scared me.

"Hello to all you readers out there. We're back." She icily greeted.

 **Leni, can you try counting to 10 without using your fingers or touching "things"?**

"Are you sure you wanna ask her that? She gets headaches by the time she gets to five." Lincoln explained.

"Don't be silly, I can do this." She said. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."

Leni started to struggle and her head started to hurt.

"Told you so." Lincoln told us.

 **Lola, do you have any talents?**

"Sure do. I can really tap tap dance. Hit it, Luna!" She called out.

Luna pressed a button on her stereo and tap music started to play. Lola was wearing a top hat in place of her tiara and was holding a cane. She was absolutely owning it.

"And Jazz hands." She said doing that action at the end of her performance.

Her sisters and brother applauded.

 **Luna, have you ever stolen a rack star's underwear?**

"Eww! Gross question." She said.

 **Lori, can you drive blindfolded?**

Lori was in the family's van and due to her blindfold, she was driving recklessly. Eventually, she ended up crashing into a fire hydrant.

 **Lisa can you invent a truth serum?**

"Well, I have been working on this new formula, but, this is just a prototype. I need someone to test this." She explained.

"I'll do it." Lynn butted in.

Lisa handed the vial to her and she drank it.

"Nutty." She commented.

Suddenly, she dropped the vial acted very strange.

"I stole Leni's scrunchy the other day. I was the one who put a whoopee cushion on Lisa's chair. I read Lincoln's journal all the time. I'm secretly jealous of Lincoln, because he's dating." She said.

"Subject seems she can't help but impulsively tell the truth." She noted as she wrote it down.

Eventually, the effect wore off.

"What the heck did I just say?" She asked.

 **Lynn, can you shoot a ping-pong ball into a cup on the roof?**

The siblings ran out side. Lana set up a cup on the roof.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" She called.

She then threw the ball up and it landed into the cup.

 **Luan, what do you call a fish with no eyes?**

"A fsh!" She joked.

 **Lincoln, how would life be like if your sisters had opposite personalities?**

"It would be SO weird." He answered blankly.

 **Can you guys go one episode with a disaster happening?**

"I hope we can." Lincoln said.

 **Lily, what would happen f you were an only child?**

Since Lily is still learning to talk, she gave a sad look.

 **Lucy, do you like Tim Burton? If so, what's your favorite movie?**

"I do like his movies, and my favorite is Edward Scissorhands. She said.

 **Lynn, can you use a beehive as a soccer ball?**

"I did that once. That was a horrible idea." She said.

 **Lori, if Bobby ever broke up with you, how would you feel?**

Her eyes began to water at the question. She ran upstairs into her room.

 **Do you enjoy being on Nickelodeon so far?**

"Yeah, it's great." Lincoln said as everyone agreed.

 **If you guys could have one superpower, what would it be?**

Their answers were:

Lori- Electric manipulation.

Leni- Super-speed.

Luna- Sonic scream.

Luan- Heat vision.

Lynn- Super strength.

Lincoln- Telekenesis.

Lola and Lana- Flight.

Lisa- Fire manipulation.

Lily- Ice Manipulation.

Lucy isn't answering because she already has powers.

"Well that eds another episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln said.

They waited for something bad to happen. But it never did.

"Hey, what do you know. Nothing bad's gonna happen." Lana said ans everyone sighed in relief.


	17. Chapter 17

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"How's it going, readers? The Loud kids are back to answer your questions." Lincoln greeted.

 **Louds, do you think your going to have more siblings?**

The others gaped.

"I hope not." They said.

 **Lisa, what do you think about things that aren't true?**

"That's a ridiculous question." She answered.

 **Lucy, do think Lincoln always has your back?**

"He's my brother. Of course I do." She stated.

 **Luan, fly do birds fly south?**

"Because, it's too far to walk." She joked.

 **Lynn, what's your favorite basketball team?**

She thought for a bit.

"The Los Angeles Lakers." She said.

 **Lana, can you build an exact replica of the Great Wall of China entirely out of garbage?**

Lana smiled at the question. She quickly got to work.

1 month later.

"Whoo! That was hard work but I finally did it." She sighed in accomplishment.

The others looked outside and were in awe and disgusted at the replica.

 **Lisa, if a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?**

"Of course it does. No one is just around to hear it." She explained.

 **Lucy, have you ever watched horror movies?**

"Of course I do." She said.

 **Lola, have you ever felt like a princess separated from her people and forced to like among the common folk?**

"Sometimes I do. But mostly, no." She said.

 **Also for Lola, how many books can you balance on your head?**

"Let's find out." She said.

Her sibling started stacking several books on her head. Eventually, it was so high, they had to go outside. They put one more book and the stack toppled over.

"How did she do?" Luna asked.

"Fifty-two." Lisa concluded.

 **Lisa, what's a million dollars in euros?**

"879,817.03 euros" She answered.

 **Lori and Lincoln, despite the fighting between you two, do you find yourselves to be a pretty good team when you work together?**

"I guess you could say that." Lori said.

"Yeah." Lincoln agreed.

 **Louds, how would life be like if the order in which you were born was reversed?**

"It would be even weirder than it as before." Lincoln said.

 **Lynn, can you jump the house?**

She had set up two ramps on either side of the house. Lynn also had a motorbike. Her siblings gulped..

"Here we go!" She yelled as she twisted the throttle.

She zoomed down towards the ramp. And when she hit it, she came up a bit short and crashed through the roof. The others bellow were crushed by Lynn, the bike and the debris and crashed into the basement.

"Were still alive!" They called.

That was when the entire roof collapsed.

"Now were barely alive." They said weakly.


	18. Chapter 18

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"What's up, readers? Me and my sisters are back to answer your most burning questions. So, cough 'em up." Lincoln greeted.

 **Louds, do you think you'll get your very own movie?**

"We hope so." They all hoped.

 **Lincoln, are you a brony?**

"I already answered that and it's no." He spat.

 **Can any of you cook?**

"Lincoln's the one who makes us breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, we haven't had it yet." Lori answered.

Lincoln then walked out of the kitchen with a with a tall stack of pancakes.

"Who wants pancakes?" He asked.

The others cheered. They each grabbed plate and some pancakes and dug in.

 **Lucy, can you and your siblings do a seance?**

They all prepare for it. Leni turned off the lights, Lisa lit the candles and they all formed a circle and held hands.

"Let us begin. Concentrate." She instructed.

They all closed their eyes and Lucy started asking questions.

"Spirits, are you there?" She asked.

A cold breeze blew and they all heard a voice whispering 'yes.'

"Who are you?" She continued.

The voice came again and said "I am your great-grandfather."

"Wait. Great-grandpa Leslie?" Luan wondered.

"Quiet. And yes it is." Lucy told her and asked "How are you doing?"

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." It whispered.

"Thank you for talking to us. Now go in peace." She said ending the seance.

They blew out the candles and turned the lights back on.

"Gotta admit, that was a bit creepy." Luna said.

 **Lincoln, do have any other friends, besides Clyde?**

"Well, there's my girlfriend, Ronnie Anne, but you know we're more than just friends. So, no." He answered.

 **Do you guys have eye colors?**

"Yeah, our eye colors are either brown or blue." Lincoln said.

 **Can Luna tell a joke while Luan plays a sport and Lynn plays guitar?**

"We tried that once." Lynn said.

"It wasn't our thing." Luna added.

 **Lisa, can you give your siblings and yourself the same powers as said in the earlier chapter?**

She thought for a bit and got an idea. She ran into her room and when she came back, she pushed a strange contraption into the room. She was taking deep breaths due to the weight of it.

"What that thingy?" Leni asked.

"Well, this is a device I've been working on. All you have to do is step insde these chambers, pull that lever and you have the powers you desire." She panted.

Everyone walked into the eleven chambers. Lisa pulled the lever and walked into a chamber herself. Everyone was zapped. When the came out they were groaning.

"That hurt." Lana groaned.

"I'll say." Lola said.

Just then Lola, Lana started to float.

"OH MY GOSH!" The twins screamed as Lily giggled.

Lily accidentally blasted ice at Lana, freezing her. Lola giggled at this.

Leni sped around the house.

"I have super speed!" She exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Luna called.

She played a loud riff on her guitar and she let out a loud scream which shattered the windows. Lisa was practicing a bit. She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared on the palm of her hand.

"Looks like you're having a 'hot' time." Luan punned.

Lisa groaned and blasted her with a bit of fire. Lynn smashed through the ceiling.

 **Lori, are ever tired of being in charge?**

"Not at all." She answered.

Just then, Lincoln used his telekenesis and hit her in the face with banana.

"Don't rub it in, Lori!" He called.

Lori scowled and zapped Lincoln.

"OW!" He yelled.

 **Leni, do you think your the nicest sibling?**

She zipped up in front of the camera.

"I guess so." She answered.

"Well that ends another episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln said.

"Hey, Lincoln! I gonna practice my accuracy with my laser eyes. I need your help" She told him putting an apple on his head.

She stepped back and shot lasers out of her eyes. Lincoln winced, hoping his face won't get hit. The beams missed the apple and started bouncing off all the mirrors in the house. Eventually, it was about to hit a gas pipe.

"Oh no. NOT AGAIN!" Everyone yelled.

They all screamed as the beam hit the pipe and the house exploded.


	19. Chapter 19

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"How's it going Loud House lovers? You got the questions, we got the answers!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Lisa, which movie genre do you prefer? Sci-fi, Documentary or both?**

"I'm quite fond of both genres." She answered.

 **Lana, have you ever eaten a mud pie?**

"I've eaten a live worm once. That answer your question?" She asked.

Everyone backed away a bit.

 **Lola, if you could be any Disney princess, who would it be?**

She thought for a second. She liked so many, it was hard to choose. Finally, she made up her mind.

"I'd probably go for Repunzel." She said.

 **Luan, where do you get your jokes?**

"I just thought of them myself." She answered.

 **Luna, ever heard of Led Zeppilin?**

"Uh, duh!" She pointed out.

 **Leni, ever heard of hiring a tutor?**

"We don't have to hire someone. Remember Lisa?" Leni asked.

 **Lucy, what's a seance?**

"It's a ritual in which will enable you to communicate with the dead." She explained.

 **Lincoln, who's more antagonistic? Lori or Lola.**

Lincoln shuddered at the question.

"I don't know. Bad things happen when you make them mad." He shivered.

 **Lana, ever thought of working at a dump?**

"I already do. I work part-time." She said.

 **Lynn, can you make basket blindfolded?**

At the Basketball court, they prepared Lynn for her basket by blindfolding her and handing her the ball.

"Ready, Lynn?" Luna asked.

"Ready!" She replied.

And with that, she threw the ball and... it made a basket!

"Did I make it?" She asked.

"Sure did." Lola said.

 **Which one of the loud sisters can sing?**

"Well, Luna can sing, since she's a rocker, Lola tried singing once and it was pretty great. So Luna and Lola can." Lincoln explained

 **Luan, think you can do a Dance break?**

Luan turned on the stereo and started dancing.

 **Leni, what's left?**

"WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME WITH THESE QUESTION!?" She cried as she sped away.

In case you didn't know, they still have their powers from the earlier chapter.

 **Lincoln, if you ever have a wedding who would be your best man, flower girl, wedding planner and wife?**

Upon hearing that question, Lincoln's jaw dropped. As for his sisters, they all squealed in excitement. Luna still had her sonic scream and she screamed the loudest. Lincoln used his telekinesis to get the ear buds he bought and put them in his ears until they all stopped screaming.

"Well, who's you best man?" Lola asked.

"And your flower girl?" Leni added.

"And planner?" Lisa butted in.

"And wife?" Lori finished as they all surrounded him.

Lincoln blushed liked crazy, but was able to shake it off.

"Well, for my best man, would obviously be Clyde, my flower girl would be Lola, planner or should I say planners, Lori, Leni and Lisa and of course my wife would be Ronnie Anne." He said.

 **Louds, if you had children of your own, what would you name them?**

Here are what they answered:

Lori- Son, James. Daughter, Jessica.

Leni- Son- Dante, Ronald or Jesse. Daughter- Denise or Skye.

Luna- Son- Rocky. Daughter- Luna Jr.

Luan- Son- Tommy. Daughter- Natalie.

Lynn- Son- Gregory or George. Daughter- Leah or Abby.

Lincoln- Son- Freddy, Jason or Thomas. Daughter- Frankie, Jenny or Taylor.

Lucy- Son- Lucius. Daughter- Trixie.

Lana- Son- Johnny. Daughter- Michelle.

Lola- Son- Riley or Charlie. Daughter- Aurora or April

Lisa- Son- Johnathan. Daughter- Kylie.

Lily- Son- Louie. Daughter- Penny.

"Well, that ends this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln said.

"And hopefully, nothing will explode. Or get wrecked for that manner." Lisa added.

They waited and waited and there was no explosion or any other kind of disaster.

"Hey, what do you know!" They all said in relief.


	20. Chapter 20

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"How's it going, fans? We're back and ready to answer more of you most burning questions!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Luna, do you give your siblings nicknames?**

"Sure do." She answered.

 **Lisa, have you ever made a baby translator?**

"Negative. Besides, we can all tell what Lily is referring to." She explained.

 **Luan, can you use Lily as a ventriloquist dummy?**

"I tried that once, but she didn't really cooperate." Luan said.

 **Lynn, how many meatball subs can you eat?**

"Let's find out." She said.

Lynn was sitting at the table, getting ready to take on the challenge. Lincoln made and brought in the subs.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

"I'm always ready." She replied.

"Okay, but you asked for it." He said walking away.

"Are you ready?" Lori asked.

Lynn nodded.

"3, 3, 1, GO!" She shouted.

Lynn started to gobble up the subs. After several sandwiches, she wasn't feeling so hot, before finally passing out.

"How'd she do?" Lola asked.

"She has consumed thirty-four subs. It's amazing she's not dead." Lisa concluded.

 **Leni, have you ever posed for fashion magazines?**

"No. But, I'll do it one day." She answered.

 **Lincoln what did you write in your "Why Lori is the worst sister ever" letter?**

"Trust me. You do not wanna know. Emphasis on the do not." He said.

 **Luna, is Lincoln the greatest brother you ever had.**

"You're darn right he is. And he's the only brother I ever had." She answered.

 **Louds, do you think your show will never be canceled?**

"We hope not." Lana said.

"Yeah, if we were going to end, we should have the greatest final episode, so that we could at least end in glory." Lola added

Everyone agreed to this

 **Lily what was your first word?**

"Poo-poo." She simply said.

Her siblings smelled a rancid odor coming from Lily.

"Who turn is it to change her?" Lori asked.

Everyone pointed to Lola. She grumbled as she went to go change her.

 **Luan, what do skeletons use to communicate?**

"The tele-bone!" She laughed.

 **Lynn, how far can you hit a golf ball?**

"She's out trying that out right now." Lucy said appearing out of nowhere, startling everyone.

Just then a golf ball went flying through the air. It smashed through a window, hitting Lori in the forehead.

"Ow! What the- OW!" Sh screamed.

 **Luna, do you play other instruments?**

"Yep. The piano, drums, flute. You name it, I can play it." She answered.

 **Lana, can you draw a portrait of you and the others in mud?**

"Already did that. Look." She said as her siblings looked out the window and saw the portrait.

"You got some serious skills." Luna commented.

 **Lola, what's the hardest part of a pageant?**

"The questionnaire." The answered.

 **Lucy, can you give your siblings makeovers so that they look like zombies?**

"Almost done... Done!" She said.

Her siblings looked in the mirror and were impressed by her handiwork.

"I gotta say, I look great and scary." Leni said.

 **Also for Lucy, can you raise the dead and make them your army?**

"I already have." She said appearing again.

Suddenly, drumming and marching was heard. Everyone ran outside and saw and undead army of Continental soldiers from the American revolution. Each of which were carrying swords, muskets, a few were holding tattered flags and one had a drum.

"Lucy, did you do this?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. And they obey my every command. Watch." She said clearing her throat. "Present!"

The zombies fully cocked their guns.

"Aim!"

They aimed their muskets. Thankfully, nobody was around to get hit.

"Fire!"

The zombies fired their muskets.

"Okay, that is terrifying. I mean what's scarier than zombies firing muskets at you?" Lincoln asked.

 **Lisa, what's the capital of Ireland?**

"Dublin." She answered.

 **Lincoln, can you invite Clyde?**

"Sure, but better give him some questions." He said. "Well, that ends this episode of Ask the Loud Kids."

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Leni asked.

They looked outside and the saw her training her zombie army by having them fire at fake targets. And this time, they had a cannon. She commanded them to fire. But, what she didn't know, the cannon was aimed at the house and the zombies fired it. The ball went flying.

"GET DOWN!" Lincoln screamed as the ball smashed through the wall.

It flew into the kitchen and hit the gas stove. The all screamed screamed as it exploded, ending the episode


	21. Chapter 21

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hello, fans! We're back and we're gonna answer more of your questions." Lincoln greeted.

 **Luna, can you play multiple instruments at once?**

"Sure can. Watch." She said as she started playing a violin, trumpet and flute all at once.

 **Lisa, is it hard sharing a room with Lily?**

"At first, it was, however, I learned to get used to it." She answered.

 **Luan, were you inspired by Fozzie Bear?**

"Yep. Along with Groucho Marx, Charlie Chaplin and Buster Keaton." She said.

 **Lisa, who discovered Mexico?**

"Spanish explorer, Hernan Cortes." She answered.

 **Louds, can you all attempt a world record of your choosing?**

"Challenge. Accepted." They said as the all went off to go break some records.

When they all came back, they were cheering and holding a certificate each. The records they got were:

Lori- Fastest time to text a message.

Leni- Fastest time to type on a computer with the nose.

Luna- Loudest guitar solo.

Luan- Most jokes told in one minute.

Lynn- Most ping-pong balls bounced into a cup.

Lincoln- Most comic books read in three minutes.

Lucy- Most poems written in two minutes.

Lana- Highest mud sculpture.

Lola- Most pageants won.

Lisa- Most flags memorized in one minute.

Lily- Loudest cry from a baby.

 **Lana, can you run across a greased pole?**

She was already doing this, but, she ended up landing on her face.

 **Lisa, if you take all your siblings, two are out on a date, then three are out of the house, how many are left.**

"There will only be five. Six if you count me." She answered.

 **Leni, what kinds of clothes do you design?**

"Oh, you know. Things like, dresses and skirts for girls and shirts, shorts and pants for boys." She said.

 **Lynn, can you make basket facing backwards?**

Out in the basketball court, she was facing away from the basket. She threw it up and it scored.

"How do do like them apples?" She asked.

 **Now, can you do it by slamming the ball onto the floor?**

She slammed it down, and that ended with the same result.

 **Which one of you wants to have a dance off?**

Luna got out her stereo and pressed a button. Music started playing and they started to dance, except for Lisa. She was about to say something when she started to get into the groove. She sighed and turned to the audience.

"Well, you know what they always say. If you can't beat them, join them." She said as she started dancing as well.

"Well, we'll see you guys later on Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln said as they continued to dance


	22. Chapter 22

**It's tome for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey, what's up, guys? The Louds are back ready to your questions. So here we go." Lincoln greeted.

 **Lisa, can you out-plan Lincoln?**

"I might be able to if given the opportunity. But, he seems to execute them rather well." She explained.

 **Also for Lisa, have you seen Epic Rap Battles of History?**

Lincoln got his laptop, and searched for the videos on YouTube. Once he found the videos, he clicked one and had Lisa watch it.

"Enjoy." He said as the video began.

After watching it, Lisa stood up smiling.

"It never thought I would find this highly amusing." She said.

 **Lola and Lana, can either of you draw.**

They both held up beautifully drawn pictures.

"What do you think?" They asked.

 **Lucy, what's your natural hair color?**

"Brown." She answered.

 **Leni, what is pi?**

"A delicious dessert, duh!" She pointed out.

 **Lori if Bobby asked you to marry him, how would you react.**

"Excuse me." She said walking into her room.

Once she was in there, she let out an excited squeal. And she squealed for a few days. Before coming out of her room.

"Wow, new record: 72 hours." Lynn said holding a stopwatch.

 **Leni, can you design superhero costumes for you and your siblings?**

"I'll be right back." She told everyone and ran into her and Lori's room to start designing. After a couple hours, she came out with the costumes.

"Done!" She exclaimed handing everyone their costumes.

They went into their rooms to change. When they came out, they were wearing the costumes.

"What do you think?" Leni asked with anticipation.

"I gotta admit, I do look stunning." Lisa commented.

"I feel powerful." Lola said.

 **Clyde, how and when did you fall head over heels for Lori?**

"I don't know. Maybe because of her long, silky hair or her stunning blue eyes." He said sentimentally.

"Stop hitting on me!" Lori screamed zapping him with her powers earning a scream.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"Lynn, can you kick him out?" She asked.

"Okay." Lynn replied.

She ran up to him and kicked through the roof and into his house.

 **Lisa, can you install a security system?**

"I already have and it its deactivated at the moment." She answered.

 **Louds, are you getting accustomed to your powers?**

"Sure are. I've been practicing with my telekinesis. Watch." Lincoln said.

The sisters were fighting over the last Oreo zapping and blasting each other with their powers. Lola tried to fly away with it with Lana in pursuit, but Lynn grabbed them and got it. Lisa blasted fire at her and snatched it. Lily froze her and grabbed the cookie, when Lucy appeared next to her and left. Leni sped by, quickly grabbing the Oreo. Lori zapped her, stunning her. However, she was blasted back by Luna's sonic scream. Luan blasted lasers from her eyes and shot the cookie out of her hand. Just when she was about to eat it, Lincoln snatched it.

"I'll have that." He said gobbling up the cookie and getting some milk from the fridge.

"Darn it!" The sisters exclaimed,

 **Clyde, how would you react if Lincoln told you he has a girlfriend?**

"I'd feel happy for him." He answered.

"Well, I'm dating Ronnie Anne. And speaking of Ronnie Anne, I kinda miss having her on the show, so send her some questions." Lincoln said.

"Excuse me." Clyde said going into a closet.

Once he was in there, he let out a furious scream.

 **Luan, what do you call a dog that's half poodle, half bulldog?**

"Bullpoo!" She exclaimed as her siblings burst out laughing.

 **Lincoln, what are favorite comics?**

"I like so many, I don't know what to pick!" He said.

 **Lisa, you hold my hand, but we never touch, you hear my voice, yet I don't speak, when you look, you see your face. Who am I?**

"I love riddles, next to crossword puzzles. The answer is my reflection. And I am receiving plenty of questions today." She said.

"Well, that ends this episode. Remember to send us some ore questions." Lana told us.

"Hey, Lynn! Where do want this case of zoom?" Lincoln asked carrying a case of zoom with his powers.

"Over there." She pointed out.

Lincoln was about to walk over to that spot when he tripped. One of the cans bounced out of the case and rolled across the floor when it stopped in front of Lisa.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"I thought something worse was going to happen." Lucy wondered.

Suddenly, the can burst open and the liquid squirted into Lisa's mouth.

"Tastes like cough medication." She spat disgusted.

Just the she started shaking.

"For some reason, I want to do loads of hazardous things. Like detonating this case of Trinitrotoluene!" She yelled picking up the case.

"Lisa! NOOOOOOO!" The others screamed.

She slammed it onto the floor. They screamed as the house exploded, ending the episode.


	23. Chapter 23

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Loud kids here! Welcome back to another episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln greeted.

 **Louds, what's your most chaotic moment involving all 11 of you?**

"We don't know. We've had so many chaotic moments and all of them were equally chaotic." Lincoln answered.

 **Lynn, what's your favorite soccer team?**

"The New York Red bulls." She answered.

 **Luan, why did the baseball player get arrested?**

"He was about to steal second!" She laughed.

 **Lori and Lincoln, what's you favorite thing about Bobby and Ronnie Anne?**

"Well, I like Bobby because he's such a hard worker and he's super cute." Lori said.

"And I like Ronnie Anne when I found out she had a crush on me.: Lincoln answered.

 **Lana, can you run across quick sand?**

"Well, I did that once. But, I ended up getting stuck there for 6 hours straight." She explained.

 **Leni, ever thought about going to fashion school?**

"I never thought about that." She said.

"You never think about anything." Lynn told her.

 **Lisa, who was the first Russian president?**

"Boris Yeltsin." She said.

 **Luan, when do zombies go to bed?**

"When it's time to take a dirt nap." She joked as her siblings groaned.

 **Louds, if you could have a crossover with another current nick show, Which one would it be?**

The siblings huddled together and started to talk about it. Soon, they made up their minds.

"Harvey Beaks." They answered.

 **Lucy, what are five things you hate?**

"The things I hate are being interrupted, my siblings being upset, being accompanied, Lincoln being bullied and my poems being ruined." She said.

 **Also for Lucy what are three things you like besides being alone and vampires?**

"Poetry, drama and movies by Tim Burton." She answered.

 **Leni, what's blue?**

"A color." She said.

 **Lana, can you bungee jump off the Eiffel Tower?**

Lana held up a picture of her bungee jumping of the tower.

 **Leni, is orange a vegetable?**

"Is it?" She asked.

 **Lincoln, which five sister are you closest to?**

"My younger sisters." He answered.

 **Luna, can you teach everyone to play the guitar?**

"Gladly." She said as she went to go teach her siblings.

After some time, all the siblings came out of the the room playing awesome guitar solos, having mastered the guitar.

"There's some new rockers in the house!" Lori shouted.

 **Lisa, can you build a machine that swaps the personalities of you and your siblings?**

Lisa pushed a large machine the device into the living room. By the time it was in, she was exhausted.

"I seriously have to install wheels on this thing." She panted.

"What on Earth is that thing?" Lori asked.

"A device that will temporarily sap our personalities. In theory." Lisa explained as she and her siblings stood in front of the machine.

Lisa pressed a button on a remote and they got zapped. After it was all over they groaned in pain.

"Man that hurt. What the?" Lincoln wondered as he looked at his hands.

He looked into a mirror and saw he was in Lisa's body. He screamed in total horror.

"Lisa! I'm in your body!" He screamed.

"Something must have went wrong." Lisa said who was in Lana's body.

"This is literally the worst day ever!" Lori growled as she was in Lucy's body.

Lily however was fine because she wasn't in front of the machine.

"And it just so happens Lily's fine." Luna said in Lola's body.

"Well, that ends possibly the weirdest episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded


	24. Chapter 24

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey-o! It's time for another episode of Ask the Loud Kids! And along with Clyde, we have my beautiful girlfriend, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greeted.

"What's up, readers?" Ronnie Anne said.

 **Can Ronnie Anne and Lynn wrestle?**

"Isn't it a bit unfair, cause Lynn has powers and Ronnie doesn't?" Lincoln wondered.

"Don't worry, Linc. I got this." She assured her boyfriend as she fought Lynn.

Once they started, it was pretty bad. Lynn slammed Ronnie against the wall.

"Ouch." She groaned.

"Told you it was unfair." Lincoln told Lynn.

 **How's having Bobby as a brother?**

"It's pretty great." She answered.

 **Why do you like Lincoln?**

Ronnie blushed at the question.

"Well, he's cute with his white hair. And well, he can be pretty funny." She explained.

"You really think so? Thanks." Lincoln said as they hugged and kissed each other.

 **What's the best prank you pulled on him?**

"Whoopee cushion. Classic." She chuckled.

 **Louds, what are your superhero names?**

"You know, we never really thought about that. Send us some ideas through the reviews." Lincoln told us.

 **Sister Luna through Lisa, what do you look for in a guy?**

"He has to have a taste for rock n' roll." Luna said.

"Has to be funny and likes pranks." Luan answered.

"Like sports and extreme stuff." Lynn explained.

"Has to be dark and poetic like me." Lucy said.

"Has to like getting down and dirty and animals." Lana said.

"He hast to have an eye for beauty." Lola told us.

"He has to posses the same interests and intelligence as my own." Lisa explained.

Lily just babbled as her answer for she's still learning to talk.

 **Leni, what's a spoon?**

"Uh. Next question." She said.

 **Luan, what come after X?**

"Why Z!" She laughed.

 **Loud sisters, was there ever a time when you were all jealous of Lincoln over anything?**

The sisters huddled together and came up with an answer.

"No." They answered.

 **There's some chocolate cake on the table.**

The siblings looked in the kitchen and saw a cake on the table that was for them.

"Ooooh! How thoughtful." They said as they each got a piece and ate them.

Soon there was only one slice left.

 **Who wants the last slice?**

They looked at the slice, then at each other, then back at the slice. They got their powers ready and fought. Lori zapped them away and got the cake.

"I got it!" She exclaimed.

That's when Lincoln snatched it with his powers.

"Think again!" He taunted.

Lisa blasted fire at him.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"I'll take that." She said and was about to take a bite.

Just then Lola swooped down and grabbed it.

"Thank you." She called.

Lana batted her away.

"No. Thank you." She said.

Lucy appeared next to her, startling her. She grabbed it.

"Thanks." She taunted as she left.

Leni sped by and snatched the cake. She was about to gobble it up, when Lynn held up her hand. Leni hit it and flopped to the floor.

"Thanks a lot." She said grabbing the slice.

Suddenly, she was blasted back by Luna's sonic scream. She grabbed the slice, but it was shot out of her hand by Luan's laser eyes. It flew through the air and landed on the table. The siblings glared at each other and raced for it. They ended up beating each other up. Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde were watching from the sidelines, eating popcorn.

"This is almost as good as watching a movie." Clyde whispered.

"I agree." Bobby replied.

Ronnie nodded in agreement.

Just when some one was about to grab it, Lily blasted ice at her siblings, freezing them. She grabbed the slice and walked off.

"Darn it!" They exclaimed.

Fortunately, Lincoln had a free hand. He used his powers to shatter the ice.

 **Ronnie Anne, how would you feel if you were married to Lincoln?**

"How's this for an answer?" She asked as she grabbed him ad kissed him.

 **With Lisa's smarts and Lincoln ability to come up and execute plans, do you think you two would make a good team?**

"Probably." Lincoln said.

"If given the chance." Lisa dded.

"Well, that ends this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Lori answered it and the mailman was there.

"Package for the Louds." He said handing her a box. "Sign here, please."

She signed it and closed the door.

"I wonder what's in here." She wondered.

They all opened it up. Their eyes widened in total horror when they saw what was in there: Grenades. They all screamed as they blew up, ending the episode.


	25. Chapter 25

**It's time for... ASK THE THE LOUD KIDS!**

"What up, readers! The Loud kids are back to answer more of your most burning questions. So, let's do it!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Luan, what did the fast tomato say to the slow tomato?**

"Ketchup!" She laughed.

Her sisters and brother groaned at the bad joke.

 **Lucy, can you read a poem backwards?**

"Snaom ym rof netsil, ereh kcust teg kcuts I fi, enola eb ot ereh emoc I. Guess I can." She groaned.

 **Lisa, after watching ERB, which one was your favorite?**

"Stephen Hawking vs Albert Einstein." She answered.

 **Lincoln, what's you natural hair color?  
**

"I used to be blonde. But due to stress, my hair turned white." He explained.

 **Lynn, ever watched Fifa world soccer tournament?**

"Duh!" She pointed out.

 **Louds, have you seen Finding Dory yet?**

"Yeah. It was a great movie." Lincoln said.

His sister agreed.

 **Lincoln, which sister would you be most scared of if they wanted revenge for something?**

"Hard to pick. But it'd either be Lola or Lori." He explained.

 **Lynn, how about we test your super strength by lifting two 18-wheeler trucks for 2-3 hours straight?**

"Challenge... Accepted!" She yelled with determination.

Outside, there were two trucks. She went over to them and lifted them up. But, not before putting on her hero suit.

3 hours later.

The hours have gone by, and Lynn wasn't the slightest bit tired and she put them down.

"Easy peasy." She said.

 **Lana, what do you mean by getting down and dirty?**

"I meant as in being hardcore." She explained.

 **Lola, how many parts are there in a pageant and what are they?**

"There are there are four parts and those are the beauty portion, talent show, questionnaire and the part that incorporates personality traits." She explained.

 **Lisa, what is the square root of pi?**

"1.77245385091." She answered quickly.

 **Lincoln, if there was a comic about you and your sister being superheroes, would you read it?**

"Of course!" He pointed out.

 **Louds, what do think of these for your hero names?**

Lori- Electra

Leni- Flashette

Luna- Scream Queen

Luan- Hot Eyes

Lynn- The Smasher

Lincoln- Tele-King

Lucy- Ghost Girl

Lana- The Fly

Lola- Sky Princess

Lisa- La Fuega de la Inteligente (this one's in Spanish)

Lily- Snowflake

"They certainly have a nice ring to it." Lori commented.

"I like it." Lincoln added.

 **Who changes Lily's diapers the most?**

"We all take turns." Lisa said.

 **Luan, do you watch prank videos on YouTube?**

"Sometimes." She answered.

 **Lisa, can you invent a time machine?**

"Someone obviously hasn't read chapter 10." She said.

 **Louds, have you ever decided to use a less violent way to get the last piece of anything?**

"We tried arguing, but that ended up turning into a fight." Lori explained.

"Well, that ends another episode of As the Loud Kids. Till next time!" Lincoln said.

"Guys! I need your help with something!" Leni called from the garage.

The others went in.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"I decided to pump up the tires on this old bike the tires and pump look weird." She explained ans she went over to got pump.

The other took a look and were horrified by what they saw.

"Wait a minute, that no bike pump and tires!" Lincoln exclaimed because the 'tires and pump' were case of Dynamite and a detonator.

"Leni, NOOOOOO!" The others screamed.

She pushed down the detonator. They screamed as they were blown up.


	26. Chapter 26

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!\**

"Hello, readers! We're back to answer your most burning questions! So, here we go!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Lisa, who invented sandwiches?**

"John Montagu." She answered.

 **Lori, why do you hate Clyde?**

"He's literally the most annoying thing on Earth!" She said.

 **Luan, have you ever used rakes in your pranks?**

Outside, Luan was hiding. She told us to be quiet, as she laid down a rake for her prank. Lisa came by, reading a book. She was so distracted, she stepped on it and was smacked in the face.

"Dang it, Luan!" She screamed.

 **Lincoln, how good are you at chess?**

"I'd say average." He said.

 **Lana, what happened to Seymour?**

"I couldn't tell, but I'm on the case." She answered giving Lola a glare.

 **Everyone except Luan, get tomatoes ready when she answers the next question.**

"Good thing I got all these tomatoes." Lincoln said as he and the others each got a bag.

 **Luan, what do you call a dog magician?**

"A labracadabrador!" She exclaimed.

"BOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted.

They all pelted her with tomatoes. So many, she she was covered in a pile.

 **Bobby, how did you react to your sister liking you girlfriend's brother, then dating him?**

"I had no idea how to react." He answered.

 **Lola, do you like any colors other than pink?**

"Well, I like a bit of red and a dash white." She said.

 **Lynn, can you run a ninja course? Your size.**

"Did you say something? I was competing on American Ninja Warrior." She asked.

 **Lisa, can you invent a car that runs in Ice Cream?**

"I could. But, I won't carry that out. That would be a waste of perfectly good solidified lactose." She explained. "And speaking of Ice Cream, who wants to get some later?"

Everyone agreed to that.

 **Leni, what are your best clothing designs?**

She held up two outfits. One, for girls and the other, for boys.

"I like to call this Loud times." She said.

 **Lana, did you me the TMNT when you ran through the sewer?**

"Sure did. Check it." She said getting out a picture.

It was her having pizza with the turtles.

 **How about a prank war between Ronnie Anne and Luan?**

"It's on!" Ronnie shouted.

"Why don't make this a little more interesting?" Luan asked.

"How?" She replied.

"It's me, the other older sisters and Bobby vs. you, Lincoln and the younger sisters. Whoever gets hit is out." Luan suggested.

Ronnie agreed and they got into position outside. Lisa had made prank-based weapons for both sides, which included: Air guns that look like muskets and fire tomatoes, cannons that fire pies and they had water pistols. They got ready and aimed their air guns.

"Fire!" Luan and Ronnie commanded at the same time.

They fired their tomato guns, most of them missed but, one fired by Luna, hit Lucy in the face. She was out. They reloaded and fired again. This time, Leni was hit in the face.

"Quick the cannon!" Ronnie said as they proceeded to the cannon, opponents doing the same.

Lincoln pulled the chord on the pie cannon, a pie flew out and hit Lynn. Luan pulled the chord their cannon and they manged to hit Lisa, who was trying to make a break for it.

"Bullseye!" She exclaimed

Lana and Lola took their water pistols and fired, squirting Luan. Luna took her water pistol and took out the twins and Lily. Lincoln and Ronnie aimed their tomato guns and hit Luna and Lynn. This only left Lori, Bobby, Lincoln and Ronnie. They squirted their pistols but missed each other.

"Hey look, what's that?" Lincoln pointed as they looked.

They took this as a opportunity and hit Lori and Bobby.

"We win!" They exclaimed.

"Well played." Luan commented as they went back inside.

 **Everyone, a screaming rainbow is about to attack the house!**

Everyone looked outside and saw a screaming rainbow approaching the house. They screamed themselves.

"DON'T LET IT NEAR THE GUNPOWDER!" Lynn screamed.

"WHY IS THERE GUNPOWDER IN HERE!?" Everyone screamed.

"IT WAS DELIVERED TO US BY ACCIDENT!" She replied.

They all screamed as the rainbow smashed into the house and crashed onto the barrels. The house exploded.


	27. Chapter 27

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hello, readers! Boy, do we have a chapter for you today!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Lisa, can you in vent hover skates?**

"Sure, but be sure to remind me." She said.

 **Lincoln, can you pull a prank on Ronnie Anne?**

In the kitchen, Ronnie walked inside. She found a plate on the table with a slice a of blueberry pie on it.

"Oooh! Blueberry! My favorite." She commented as she went to get a fork.

Hiding in the other room, Lincoln was spying holding a remote. When Ronnie came back and was about to dig in, Lincoln pressed the button and the plate sprung up, hitting her on the face and covering her face in pie. Lincoln popped out laughing.

"I got you good, babe!" He laughed.

Suddenly, Ronnie grabbed him by the shirt and glared at him. His laughter turning into fear. Instead of beating him to a pulp, she planted kiss on his lips. She pulled away smiling.

"Good one, Linc." She said.

Lincoln licked his lips.

"Tastes like blueberry." He said.

 **Luan, how do make a tissue dance?**

"Put a little boogie in it." She joked as the others groaned.

 **Lisa, you're more intelligent than a normal 4-year-old, are you sure you're not a 98-year-old aging backwards?**

"Of course not. And that is, by far, the most ridiculous question I've been asked." She answered.

 **Lori, what would you do if Lincoln smashed your phone?**

"I'd turn him into a human pretzel!" She yelled.

 **Also for Lori, how would you feel if Bobby asked another girl to marry him?**

"I'd literally be crying for days on end. But, he'd never do that, right?" She said.

Bobby nodded in agreement.

 **Luna, do you dream of marrying Mick Swagger one day?**

"One day. One day." Luna said sentimentally while looking at a picture.

 **Lana and Lola, since you both like Disney films, what's your opinion on The Nightmare Before Christmas?**

"Great movie." Lana said.

"A little spooky, though." Lola added.

 **Lily, what's your favorite thing?**

"Blankey." She said holding her blanket.

 **Lola, what would happen if your tiara was destroyed?**

"I'd get revenge on whoever is responsible! You know what happens when you make Lola MAD!" She screamed.

 **Everyone, have you ever visited Russia?**

"Nope." They all said.

 **Lori, you know your boyfriend is an idiot, right?**

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She screamed.

 **Clyde, seriously? Nose-bleeding when Lori rejects you?**

"It just happens." He answered.

"That ends another episode of Ask the Loud Kids!" Lincoln concluded.

"Hey, guys! How would you feel if I lit this stick of TNT?" Lynn asked holding TNT and a match.

"Don't you dare!" Lori demanded.

Lynn already lit it.

"Whoops." She said.

Everyone winced and awaited the explosion. But, it never came. They saw Lynn laughing.

"Tricked you, guys! That was a fake fuse!" She said.

They sighed in relief.

"It actually leads to that pile of Dynamite over there." She finished pointing to it.

"LYYYYYN!" They screamed as she ran off. "WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU WE'RE GONNA...!"

Before they could swear, the dynamite exploded.


	28. Chapter 28

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hello and how are we doing today? We're back to answer your most burning questions." Lincoln greeted.

 **Louds, I have a challenge for you. Whoever eats the most ice cream before getting a brain freeze or getting sick, wins a vacation to the Bahamas with a choice of two guests.**

"Challenge. ACCEPTED!" The siblings shouted with determination.

The Santiagos and Clyde brought some tubs of ice cream.

"Are you sure you wanna do this." Bobby asked.

"Don't worry." Lori said as she and her siblings readied their spoons.

On cue, the siblings started wolfing down their ice cream.

"Brain freeze!" Leni whined after a few tubs as she was eliminated.

Soon, Lisa was eliminated, as she couldn't take it anymore. Luan couldn't eat anymore ice cream and went to go barf. Luna was eliminated after getting a brain freeze, as did the twins, Lynn, Lily and Lucy. The only ones left were Lori and Lincoln. Soon, Lori went to go barf, meaning Lincoln was the winner.

"Yes! Me, Ronnie and Clyde are so going the the Bahamas later!" He cheered.

 **Lynn, ever do Karate, Kung Fu or Brazilian Ju-jit-su?**

"Duh!" She pointed out.

 **Lisa, what the square root of 423?**

"20.5669638012" She answered.

 **Luan, why couldn't the little boy see the pirate movie?**

"It was rated Arr!" She joked.

 **Lincoln, how would you react if Ronnie was dressed as Lord Dominator?**

Lincoln began to fantasize that. After he did that, he was practically drooling.

 **Loud sisters, what would you do if I kidnapped Lincoln and torture him non-stop?**

"Then, we will find you, we will look for you and we will kill you." Lori said darkly.

 **Luan, Knock, knock.**

"Who's there?" She asked.

 **Owls.**

"Owls who?"

 **That's right! Owls hoot!**

She burst out laughing.

 **Lisa, would you consider building an android?**

"I already have." She said as the robot walked in. "Behold! HT- 499! Or you can call him Harry."

"Greetings, I am HT- 499." The robot greeted.

"Woah." Lincoln said in awe.

"I know, right?" Lisa said.

 **Louds, how does it feel being TV stars?**

"It's pretty amazing." Lincoln answered.

"Yeah, being popular even if we didn't air yet is literally the best thing ever!" Lori added.

 **Lori, do you think you and Bobby will have kids one day?**

She sighed dreamily at the thought of having children with the love of her life.

 **Also, if Lincoln is asked who his favorite sister is, can you do me a favor and zap him?**

"Say no more." She said.

 **Leni, are you actually extreme intelligent and you just hide it?**

"Nope." She said.

 **Also, do you think you could beat flash in a race? (ask Lincoln who that is.)**

"Lincoln, who's flash?" Leni asked.

"He's a super hero who has super speed like you. In fact, I just called him andhe said he's coming over later to race" Lincoln explained.

 **Luna, how would you rate your musical talent on scale of 1 to 10? And be honest.**

"I'd say about 8 or 9." She answered.

 **Also, is it hard controlling your sonic scream?**

"At first, it was, but turns out, I can control it at will." She said.

 **Luan, do you think you have a career in comedy?**

"You know it!" Luan exclaimed.

 **Also, can you cook with your laser eyes?**

"Sure can. Lincoln hasn't had breakfast yet, so watch." She told us as she held up a plate up uncooked scrambled eggs and bacon.

She blasted the plate, instantly cooking the eggs and bacon.

"Here you go." She said handing him the plate.

"Thanks." He thanked as he used his powers to place the food into his mouth.

 **Lynn, what got you into sports?**

"I liked sports since I was little." Lynn explained.

 **Also, how long could you last a fight with Incredible Hulk?**

"I'd say I'd probably win the fight." She answered.

 **Lincoln, how are you able to live with 10 sisters without going completely insane?**

"I'm nice enough to roll with it." He said.

 **Also, have you ever moved the house with your telekinesis?**

"Nope, but I'll try later." He answered.

Just then, Flash and Hulk came through the door.

"Hey, guys." Lincoln greeted.

"Hey, Lincoln. We're here to see Leni and Lynn." Hulk said.

"We'll see you guys later." Leni said as she and Lynn left, wearing their .costumes.

 **Lucy, do you talk to anyone outside your family?**

"Yes, but I rarely do that." Lucy answered icily as she appeared behind everyone and they yelped in fear.

 **Also, are you secretly a sith?**

"No." She sighed.

 **Lana, what turned you into such a tomboy in the first place?**

"I actually don't know." She shrugged.

 **Lola, when you get revenge on someone, aren't you worried someone might hit you? Because, I'd definitely smack you if you were my sibling.**

"I never really thought of that. Now, I'm worried." Lola admitted.

 **For the twins, is it cool being able to fly and how high can you go?**

"You bet it is!" Lana said.

"Now, were gonna go see how high we can go." Lola added.

Lisa came in and put something on their wrists.

"What are these things?" Lola asked.

"These devices will measure how high your altitude is." Lisa explained.

"Okay. Ready, Fly?" Lola asked.

"You know it, Sky Princess." Lana replied as they flew away and crashed through the roof.

 **Lisa, do you believe in the theory of the multiverse?**

"Is Stephen Hawking unable to move?" Lisa asked.

"What?" Lincoln said confused.

"Yes, I do believe in that theory." She said simply.

 **Also, while pyrokenesis is cool, why didn't you choose a psychic ability like telepathy or illusion projection?**

"Because, the abilities I currently posses are far more impressive. Besides, Lucy can already read minds and can't seem to get of ours." She explained.

Suddenly, Lynn, Leni, Lola and Lana came back.

"So how'd it go?" Lori asked.

"Leni and I won over Hulk and Flash." Lynn said.

"And Lola and I were able to get to 40, 000 feet." Lana added.

"Good for you." Luna said.

 **Lily, is it hard being the youngest?**

Lily simply shook her head.

 **Also, do you use your cryokinesis to prank your siblings?**

Lily hid in the other room as Luan was coming, when she was near, the infant blasted the floor, freezing it and causing Luan to slip. She walked away laughing.

"Good one, Lily!" Luan chuckled.

 **Booby, Ronnie and Clyde, if you could have one super power, what would it be?**

Their answers were:

Bobby- Invulnerability.

Ronnie- Invisibility

Clyde- Shape-shifting.

"Well, say no more. Just step into this device and you will receive the powers you desire." Lisa explained motioning towards the machine from the previous chapter.

The Santiagos and Clyde walked inside, Lisa turned it on the they were zapped. After that, they stumbled out.

"Ow." Bobby groaned.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Let's see if that worked." Lynn said as she picked up a chair.

She swung the chair at him, but instead of bruising him, it shattered when it touched him.

"Let's try something a little tougher." She suggested picking up a hammer.

She swung that at hit head, but the head of the hammer snapped off.

"It works!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, where'd Ronnie Anne go?" Lincoln wondered.

"I'm right in front of you!" She pointed out and she turned visible. "Sweet! This will make pranking so much easier!"

Just then Charles walked in.

"Hey Charles. Have you seen Clyde anywhere?" Lincoln asked.

A second Charles walked in. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Lincoln, It's me. Clyde." The second Charles said as he tuned back.

"Woah." Everyone said as the dog walked off.

"And don't forget to give us some ideas for Clyde, Ronnie and Bobby's superhero names." Lincoln told us

 **Lisa, are you a robot?**

"No! I am not." She answered.

"That's exactly what an evil robot would say!" Leni said picking up a sledgehammer.

"Hey! You get that sledgehammer away from me!" Lisa demanded.

"What's 2 plus 2?" Leni asked.

"Leni, this is ridiculous! Lisa's not a robot!" Lori yelled as the others agreed.

Leni gasped.

"All of you must be robots! What's 2 plus 2?" She asked.

"Knock it off, sis!" Luan said.

"Answer the question!" She ordered.

"Four!" They answered.

"You did that in your heads! You must be stooped." Leni screamed as she was about to swing.

"Anyone can do that in their head. You just did it right now!" Lisa pointed out.

"You're right! I must be stopped!" She exclaimed pointing the hammer at herself.

"Don't point that sledgehammer at yourself!" Luan shouted.

"I must be stopped! I must be stopped! I must be sto-" Leni's voice started sounding robotic and her eyes glowed bright red.

Everyone was scared as she laughed maniacally.

"Leni, are you okay?" Lola asked.

"Foolish humans. I am not Leni! I am a robot." The robot said evilly.

"If you're a robot, then where's Leni?" Lincoln asked.

She pointed over to where she was tied up, gagged and struggling to escape.

"And it is time now to exterminate you!" The robot declared as a huge laser popped out.

"Oh crud." They all muttered.

The robot fired the laser. Everyone screamed as the house exploded.


	29. Chapter 29

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Howdy, Loud fans! Me, my sisters, my best friend, my girlfriend and my girlfriend's brother are back to answer more of your questions!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Luan, what do you get when you cross a lasagna-loving cat with zany farm animals?**

"Who doesn't know Garfield?" She asked.

 **Lola, what's you favorite animal?**

"Either rabbits or horses." She answered.

 **For the Louds, what would it be like if you were all the only child of different families?**

"It would literally be the worst!" Lori said.

"It would quite dull, since I'm more adapted to living in chaos rather than peace." Lisa explained.

Everyone agreed to this.

 **Lynn, can you run a spartan course?**

"I'll be right back." She said as she ran off.

 **Lisa, you name every US president from first to current?**

"Luna, hand me some Zoom." She requested.

Luna opened up a can and handed it to her. Lisa drank the contents.

"THIS IS EXTREME!" The can shouted.

She finished and wiped her mouth. She took a deep breath and got ready.

"George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, James Monroe, John Quincy Adams, Andrew Jackson, Martin Van Buren, William Harry Harrison, John Tyler, James K. Polk, Zachary Taylor, Millard Fillmore Franklin Pierce, James Buchanan, Abraham Lincoln, Andrew Johnson, Ulysses S. Grant, Rutherford B. Hayes, James A. Garfield, Chester A. Arthur, Grover Cleveland, Benjamin Harrison, Grover Cleveland again, William McKinley, Theodore Roosevelt, William Howard Taft, Woodrow Wilson Warren G. Harding,-" She took a few deep breathes. "-Calvin Coolidge, Herbert Hoover, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Harry Truman, Dwight D. Eisenhower, John Fitzgerald Kennedy, Lyndon B. Johnson, Richard Nixon, Gerald Ford, Jimmy Carter, Ronald Reagan, George H.W. Bush, Bill Clinton, George W. Bush and Barrack Obama." She said very quickly.

She panted, her face turning red from exhaustion.

 **Bobby, what are your three most favorite things about Lori?**

"Well, if I had to choose, it would be her stunning looks, her great personality and the fact she would make a great future wife." He answered.

"Oh, Bobby, you're so sweet." Lori said, kissing him.

 **Ronnie can you prank call the siblings and leave Lincoln for last?**

"Yeah, I already did that and thy didn't know it was me." She said.

Just then, Lynn came back.

"How'd it go?" Luna asked.

"Piece of cake." She said.

 **Clyde, don't you like a girl that's YOUR AGE!?**

He looked at Lori dreamily.

"Nope." He said.

 **Lucy, do you have some sort of Dark Magic?**

"Come closer." She said to the camera.

The camera zoomed in.

"I actually do." She whispered.

 **Lisa, do you secretly want to take over the world?**

Lisa was reading a book titled "How to rule the world." When she saw us, she quickly burned it with her powers.

"What!? No! Why would you think that?" Lisa asked with a nervous smile.

 **Is it wrong to fall in love with Luan, even though you guys aren't real?**

"WHAT!? WE'RE NOT REAL!?" Everyone screamed.

 **Everyone, if you were a superhero team, what would you be called?**

"You know, we haven't thought of that. Leave us some suggestions." Lincoln said.

 **Ronnie Anne, what prank would you do with your invisibility?**

"Things like the whoopee cushion gag, the old pie in the face or bucket on the door." She said.

 **Bobby, what would you do if some guy said some insulting things about Lori?**

"I'd tell him to shut up and back off. And if that fails, I'll just punch him or something." He explained.

 **Lincoln, have you seen Super Power Beat Down?**

"Yeah and it was awesome." He said.

 **Loud kids, what's your religion?**

"We're Catholic." Lincoln said.

 **Leni, can you make superhero costumes for Clyde, Ronnie and Bobby?**

"I've already done that." She told us as she handed them the suits.

They walked into separate rooms and when they came out they were wearing the costumes. Lori and Lincoln stared wide-eyed.

"You look amazing." They complimented.

"Thanks." Ronnie and Bobby replied.

"Not bad." Clyde commented.

 **Clyde, Ronnie and Bobby, what do you think of these for your superhero names?**

Bobby- The Rock.

Ronnie- Miss Appear.

Clyde- Morphix.

"I like it." Ronnie said.

"Me too." Bobby agreed.

 **Lincoln, I dare you to shot yourself with a gun in front of you sisters, friends and girlfriend.**

"Here goes nothing." He said pointing a Flintlock Pistol at his face.

"Lincoln, don't do it!" The others cried.

He pulled the trigger and the pistol fired. Everyone winced and expected to see blood, but he was completely fine. He burst out laughing.

"I got you, guys! This Flintlock pistol has black powder in it, but no bullet!" He laughed. "You should have seen the look on your faces!"

"Good one." Luan commented.

 **Lisa, what's the capital of Chile?**

"Santiago. And yes it does sound like Ronnie and Bobby's lats name." She answered.

"Well that ends this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded.

"Wait, there's still one more question!" Lynn pointed out.

"What is it?" The twins asked.

 **I put a bomb on Lincoln which is gonna explode in a few seconds!**

"Huh?"

Lincoln looked and he saw was wearing a vest filled with TNT. Everyone screamed as the TNT blew up the house.


	30. Chapter 30

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Readers, do what the voice says and get ready for this episode, cause it's literally gonna be great!" Lori greeted.

 **Lisa, is it weird I have affection for you?**

"I have to admit, I am flattered." She said blushing a bit.

 **Lincoln, have you read anything else besides comics?**

"Well, I do read adventure novels sometimes." He answered.

 **Everyone except Luan and Lily, I've injected a dangerous liquid into you and if you don't laugh at Luan's jokes, you will suffer acute combustion!**

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed.

 **Luan, can you tell your jokes for the rest of the chapter?**

"OH YEAH!" Se exclaimed as she fist pumped. "And here's my first joke of the chapter: What's a dancer's favorite food?"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Macarena and cheese!" She laughed.

Everyone groaned. Suddenly, everyone spontaneously caught fire. Everyone screamed until, Luan put them out with a fire extinguisher.

"How did that hurt me!? I'm indestructible!" Bobby yelled.

"The ironic thing I have have pyrokenesis and I've been burned." Lisa said.

 **Have any of you heard of the YouTuber jacksepticeye?**

"Duh!" Everyone said.

 **Everyone, what do think of The Super Youth Squad for your superhero team name?**

"Has a nice ring to it." Lincoln commented as everyone agreed.

 **Lori, what would you do if you saw some girl flirting with Bobby?**

"I'd turn her into a human pretzel!" She screamed.

"Yeah and that would be shocking." Luan chuckled.

Lori groaned and she caught fire. She was extinguished by Lily with her cryokenesis.

"I forgot about that." She remembered.

 **Clyde, I'm doing this because I care. CAN YOU GET OVER LORI AND FIND ANOTHER GIRL TO GO OUT WITH!?**

"Okay, okay. Just don't yell so loudly." He whined.

 **I lost my cookie, can Leni can help?**

"What cookie?" She asked with her mouth covered in crumbs.

 **Lincoln, look out! Someone's gonna lick you!**

He turned around to see an anthropomorphic rope of licorice walking towards him.

"Hey! Get away from me, Licorice!" He demanded.

"Oh come on. One lick?" Licorice asked.

"NO!"

"Okay." Licorice said in disappointment.

He walked away, but quickly turned around and started to lick him. He screamed.

"Hey!" Ronnie shouted and kicked Licorice away. "No one licks my man!"

"Thanks, Ronnie." He thanked.

"Don't sweat it." She replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Tastes like licorice."

 **Lana, can you build a robot out of anything you find around the house?**

"I already have." She said as a robot rolled in.

Suddenly, Harry walked into the same room and saw Lana's robot. He blasted it with his laser.

"Aw!" Lana groaned.

"Not to be mean, but my android is more superior than yours." Lisa told her.

"Aw nuts! And bolts!" Luan chuckled.

Lana and Lisa laughed awkwardly to avoid being set on fire.

 **How would you react if Discord arrived at your house? (I gave him you address)**

The doorbell rang. The siblings answered it and Discord was there.

"Hello there." Discord greeted.

"What do you want?" Luna asked.

"Just came by to say hello." He replied. "And I wanted to give this pile of Dynamite to Lynn."

They looked passed him and they saw the explosives. Lynn excitedly Lynn ran up to it.

"And since I'm so nice, here's the detonator." He added pulling out a detonator.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy shouted.

"I can't afford to be blown up again!" Lola added.

"Fine." Lynn sighed.

Everyone nodded in approval.

"JUST KIDDING!" She exclaimed as she was about to push down the switch.

Everyone screamed as the the switch was thrown down and the house exploded.


	31. Chapter 31

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

Leni sped in front of the camera.

"Like how are we doing today, readers? We're back to answer your questions." She greeted.

 **Lynn, WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE TNT!?**

"Okay. Gee." She grumbled.

 **How does the house come back after every explosion?**

"That's because the house doesn't get completely obliterated. We just fix the damaged parts and replace the destroyed stuff." Lincoln explained.

 **Lincoln, ever played GTA?**

"Yep. And I especially like GTA 5." he answered.

 **Lisa, what's your IQ level?**

"I have an IQ of 237." She said.

 **Everybody, I left a slice of pizza there and now it's gone. Whoever took it, better own up, or I'll get Discord to use his chaotic power on your town!**

"What pizza?" Lana asked, with her mouth full.

"I don't think we need to search that much." Luna said.

 **Santiagos, if you had children, what would you name them?**

Their answers were:

Bobby- Son- James. Daughter- Jessica.

Ronnie Anne- Son- Thomas, Jason or Freddy. Daughter- Taylor, Jenny or Frankie.

"What a coincidence!" Lori exclaimed.

"That's what we answered in chapter 19!" Lincoln added.

 **Lisa, can you turn baby powder into sleeping powder?**

"I already have." She answered, holding up a vial of powder. "Now, to test it."

She sneaked over to Luna, poured some onto her hand and blew. The powder reached her nose and almost instantly, Luna fell asleep.

"Success!" She exclaimed.

 **Lola and Lana, how fast can you fly?**

The twins were wearing their costumes and were getting ready to fly.

"Ready, girls?" Lincoln asked.

They nodded.

"Go!" Luan exclaimed.

"Sky Princess and Fly AWAY!" They bellowed as they flew away and crashed through a window.

"They've got good speed." Lisa said holding a radar gun.

With the twins, they were flying so fast, they reached The Philippines in mere seconds.

"I think I'm gonna need a more powerful radar gun." She said.

 **Lynn, do you watch professional wrestling?**

"Obviously." She said.

 **Lily, what's 1 plus 2?**

She got out a chalk board and wrote down the answer: 3.

 **Lisa, how much is 174,798 dollars in yen?**

"17,781,260.85 Japanese yen." She answered.

 **Bobby, do you think you could survive a nuclear explosion due to your invulnerability**

"I think we're gonna find out." He said in a worried tone and looking out the window.

"Why's that?" Lori asked.

He pointed outside and saw a plane. Once it was over the house, it dropped a bomb. Everyone screamed when the bomb touched the house and blew it up.


	32. Chapter 32

**Get ready 'cause it's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"What's up, everyone? Louds are back to answer your most burning questions!" Luna greeted.

 **Leni, would you date Spider-Man?**

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SPIDERS!" She shrieked as she zoomed away.

 **Lori, do you have a farting problem?**

"Are you a perv?" She asked in and offended tone.

 **Leni, do you no what chili is?**

"Isn't it like pepper?" She asked.

 **Luna, have you seen the film Labyrinth?**

"Yep." She said.

 **Luan, I know a man with a wooden leg named Smith.**

"I know who you're talking about." Luan chuckled.

 **Lynn, ever been to a rodeo?**

"Yep. In fact, I've actually taken part in one." Lynn answered.

 **Lincoln, have you or any of your sisters read my FanFiction All About Lincoln?**

"Nope. But, we'll read it later." He said.

 **Lucy, have you seen Phantom of the Opera?**

"Yes." She simply said.

 **Lola, if there was a prize for World's Greatest Brat between you, Angelica Pickles, D.W. Reed, and Princess Morbucks, who would win?**

"Hey! I'm no brat!" She retorted.

"I wouldn't say that." Lana said

 **Lana, can you make a statue out of garbage?**

"I already have." She pointing over to a statue of Charles.

 **Lisa, can you contact a Martian?**

"You know, I've never attempted that before. I'll try that later." She said.

 **Lily, how would you feel if Santa came by to visit right now?**

She squealed in delight and giggled at the thought of that.

 **Lincoln and Ronnie, how long can you kiss each other in front of the girls?**

"I don't know about this." Lincoln said feeling uneasy.

"Come one, Linc." Ronnie begged.

"Okay. Fine." He replied.

"Good. Now, KISS ME, YOU FOOL!" She cried out as she grabbed him and pressed her lips against his.

The girls quietly squealed as Luan got out her camera and started recording.

10 minutes later.

Lincoln's sisters were still excited about it. After what seemed like an eternity, they fell to the floor from lack of oxygen.

"That. Was. Amazing." They panted.

"How long was that?" Leni asked.

Lisa looked at her stopwatch.

"Ten minutes and forty-five seconds." She concluded.

 **Ronnie Anne, do you find it weird that you're a popular character even though you technically, haven't appeared in an episode yet?**

"Now that I think of it, yeah." She answered.

 **Bobby, have you and Lori ever fought?**

"Well, there was that time at the restaurant and she slapped me, but we quickly made up." He explained

 **Everyone, but Clyde, if he starts hitting on Lori again, you have permission to attack him.**

"Okay. Got it." They all said.

Just then, the door bell rang. Lynn answered it and the mailman was their. He handed her cases of Dynamite after she signed it.

"Sweet! My Dynamite's here!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Don't you dare blow us up!" Lincoln ordered.

"Don't worry. I wont." She assured as the put it in the corner.

 **Clyde, what interests you the most?**

"Comics and Lori." He sighed dreamily.

Just then, everyone else glared at him.

"Get him!" Lori shouted.

Clyde ran for his life. Lori zapped him and Lily shot ice at him, but he was able to dodge the electrical and ice blasts.

"Missed!" He taunted.

Lynn picked up the couch and hurled it at him. He ducked and hit Bobby.

"I'm okay." He called.

Clyde was about to make break for it, when Lincoln remotely pinned him to a wall with his powers. Fortunately, he grabbed a picture frame and threw it at him.

"Ow!" He cried while at the same time let him go.

He shape-shifted into a cheetah and ran off, when Leni caught up to him. He made a sharp turn and she crashed into a wall. Just when he felt he was safe, Lucy and Ronnie appeared next to him and the twins were floating above him. He ran away again. He was about to make it out the door, when he was blasted into the corner with the Dynamite by Luna. Lisa blasted fire at him. He ran off and the Dynamite was set on fire instead.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Everyone yelled.

Everyone screamed as the house exploded.


	33. Chapter 33

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"How have we been doing everyone? You've got the questions, we've got the answers!" Luan greeted.

 **Lily, how does your home, your family and the world seem through your eyes?**

In response, Lily simply blew a raspberry and giggled.

 **Lisa, what the secret behind your incredible intelligence?**

"There are some questions I am unable to answer and this is one of them." She said.

 **Lola, what got you into pageants in the first place?**

"I don't know. I just liked them." She answered.

 **Lana, how do you know so much about fixing stuff?**

"I don't really know, I just do." She admitted.

 **Lucy, in chapter 5, you said you "chose the path of darkness." What got you to choose it?**

"That's none of your business." She icily answered.

 **Lincoln, do you know Spider-Man? Because I think you two would make good friends.**

"Of course I do." He said.

 **Lynn, do you take Tae-Kwon-Doe class?**

"Uh, yeah! In fact, I'm a black belt." She said.

 **Luan, have you ever told jokes to anyone outside your family?**

"Yeah. I do tell them to my friends." Luan answered.

 **Luna, what would you do if someone said music is the worst thing in existence and laughed at you for liking it?**

"I'd probably slam cymbals in his ears or whack over the head with my guitar." Luna answered.

 **Leni, why don't you have a boyfriend yet?**

She shrugged in response.

 **Lori, have you and Bobby ever cheated on each other?**

"He would never! And neither would I! Right?" She asked Bobby who nodded in response.

 **Lisa, what's German for "The pancakes are grooming their beds" ?**

"I speak seven languages, however German isn't one of them." She explained.

 **Ronnie, can you put chocolate syrup in Lincoln's pants without him knowing?**

She sneaked up to him with a bottle of chocolate syrup. She was invisible. She then stretched out his pants and squirted the syrup inside. Lincoln took notice of the syrup.

"Ronnie!" He yelled.

She reappeared laughing.

"Here's something for you." He said giving her a present.

Ronnie opened it up and whipped cream squirted out, covering her face in it. He laughed.

"Good one." She chuckled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 **Bobby, can we test you Invulnerability by having you be hit by Vanzilla?**

Outside, Lori was getting ready to smash into him. He gave her thumbs up.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she floored it.

It sped down the driveway. It hit him, but instead of killing him, it got wrecked. The airbag inflated.

"I'm okay! How about you, Lor?" He asked.

Her response was a thumbs up.

 **Clyde, can you turn into Bobby and kiss Lori? (don't tell her I asked you to do so and don't shape-shift back until you're far away from Lori)**

Clyde, in Bobby form, walked up to her. When she turn around, he kissed her. She was flattered as he walked away.

"Surprise kiss? Nice!" She called.

Once he was in a room and reverted back to his normal form with and idiotic smile glued to his face.

 **Lola, Bell or Cinderella?**

"Cinderella." She answered.

 **Lucy, Underworld or Transylvania?**

"Transylvania." She answered

 **Loud sisters, how long can you give Lincoln a massive bear hug?**

"Let's see. Ready, girls?" Lincoln asked.

They nodded.

"And... HUG!"

In an instant, the sisters surrounded Lincoln and gave him a massive bear hug.

1 hour later.

They all let go of him because their arms were tired and and Lincoln nearly passed out.

 **Loud sister, say hi to Harvey Beaks because he's standing right next to Lincoln.**

"Nice to meet you." Harvey greeted.

Their responses were Lori to Lily.

"Hey."

"Like, hi!"

"What's up?"

"Having you here is pretty 'tweet!'"

"What's shaking?"

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hello!"

"Pleasure to meet an anthropomorphic Sialia mexicana"

Lily simply giggled and patted his face.

"Man, you have a lot sisters" He commented.

"Yeah and don't tell Lynn we've hidden the gunpowder under the floorboards." Lincoln whispered.

"Why's that?"

"Every time we do this, she blows up the house." Lori whispered.

"Wait! Where'd you put the gunpowder?" She asked.

"Oh no!" Everyone screamed.

She ripped up the floorboards to see the gunpowder barrels and a detonator. Everyone screamed as she pushed it down and, yet again, made the house explode.


	34. Chapter 34

**It's time to get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Howdy there, fans! We're back to answer whatever questions you throw at us!" Lynn greeted.

 **You know, Lori, you seem like a pretty good matchmaker. Can you come up with a ship name between Ronnie and Lincoln?**

"I'm a little dry, so try leaving some suggestions." She answered.

 **Lincoln, does Spider-Man hit on your sisters. He's fifteen, so he's around their age.**

"What? No." He answered.

 **Ronnie, how long can you stay invisible?**

"Not long. I get pretty drained after about 20 or 30 minutes." She explained.

 **Lisa, can you invent a machine that opens portals into other dimensions?**

"I'm just about to test it." She said pushing in a machine.

She turned it one and it opened a portal.

"SUCCESS!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard screaming. Out of the portal, are kids that looked like them.

"Where are we?" A girl that looked like Lincoln wondered.

The two groups saw each other and screamed.

"This is is so weird." Luan said.

"Who are you guys?" Leni asked.

"I'm Lindsay. And these are my brothers, Lawrence, Leonard, Lando, Lucas, Luke, Linus, Larry, Logan, Liam and Louie, my best friend Claire, my boyfriend Ronald and my boyfriend's sister, Bethany." Lindsay explained. "And you are?"

"I'm Lincoln, these are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily, my best friend Clyde, my girlfriend Ronnie-Anne and my girlfriend's brother, Bobby." Lincoln introduced

"Well, until I can adjust the device, you make yourselves at home." Lisa said.

"Could I be of assistance?" Liam asked.

"I don't see why not." She replied as they got to work.

"Hey, Lando! Let's hang!" Luna said.

"Okay!" Lando replied as they started to jam.

 **Lola, how could anyone be afraid of a six-year-old?**

"You know what happens when you make me mad!" She exclaimed.

"Same goes for me!" Logan added.

 **Luan, has anyone said anything cruel about your positive nature and comedy? If so, what the cruelest ting they've said?**

"One guy said I was a sorry excuse for a comedian." She cringed at the memory.

 **Lucy, if you had to choose to be a sith, a demon or a the child of a god, whicj one would you be?**

"If I had to, it be a sith or a god's child." She answered.

 **Ronnie, give this Ace Savvy comic to Lincoln and Lincoln give these flowers and chocolates to Ronnie.**

The two approached each other and presented their presents to the other.

"New Ace Savvy comic? Thanks, Ron." Lincoln thanked.

"Flowers and chocolates? You shouldn't have, Linc." Ronnie said as the two shared a kiss.

 **Lana, what's the weirdest you found in the garbage?**

"I found this coin. Here you go, Lincoln." She said, pulling out the coin and giving it to him, who put it in his coin collection.

He looked at it and gasped.

"Lana! You just found a 1794 Flowing Hair Dollar! You know how much this is worth?" He asked.

"I don't know a hundred bucks?" She wondered.

"Try Ten million bucks." He corrected.

Everyone surrounded him to a get a good look at the coin.

"A ten million dollar coin!?" Lori said.

"Yep. And now, I own one of the rarest and most valuable coins. Don't even think about stealing it." Lincoln said as he glared.

 **Lynn, can you bench-press the Empire State Building?**

She was in New York right now doing it.

 **Lincoln, what if I stole Lucy, Lisa and Lily?**

"I'd track you down and beat you up." He answered.

 **Leni, do you know what the Lenny face is?**

"No." She said.

 **Everyone, who wants the last slice of pizza?**

Everyone started fighting. It was starting to get pretty rough. Until, Lincoln snatched it and ate it

"Dang it!" Everyone else yelled.

 **Lucy, there's a gloomy vampire boy about your age behind you!**

She turned around to see the vampire. He waved to her and she stared at him dreamily.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The name's Sean. Wanna hang later?" He offered.

She nodded.

 **Lisa, who's the 4** **th** **emperor of China?**

"The Kangxi Emperor." She answered.

 **Luan, what do cats eat on hot days?**

"Mice cream!" She laughed.

 **Lana and Lola, who's the alpha twin?**

"I am!" Lola yelled.

"No, I am!" Lana yelled.

The two got into a fight.

 **Leni and Lori, are you afraid of Animatronics?**

They nodded and cringed.

 **Lynn, DON'T BLOW UP ANYTHING!**

She frowned.

 **Just kidding! BLOW UP EVERYTHING!**

"Oh, good. Because Deadpool left these cases of TNT and I got one of these vials of highly volatile liquid." She said.

"Wait, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed.

Everyone screamed as Lynn threw the vial at the TNT. The house exploded, ending the chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

**Get ready, because it's time for... ASK THE THE LOUD KIDS!**

Hey, where'd Lucy go this time?

"I'm right here." She said appearing in front of me.

I screamed as I fell off my chair.

"Hello, readers. I hope you have your questions ready." She greeted.

 **Leni, if you can tell me what six time five is, everyone will be you servants for a week.**

"You guys are gonna be, like, my servants." She said and started to think.

"She's never gonna answer this correctly." Lisa said confidently.

"The answer is thirty!" She exclaimed.

Everyone was dumbfounded.

"She had to have a spontaneously smart moments." Lincoln groaned.

Leni smirked.

"Butler! Get me a smoothie!" She ordered as Lincoln brought her her smoothie.

 **Everybody, if you could be a god or goddess, what would be you godly domain?**

Their answers were:

Lori- Goddess of Weather, Dominance and Magic.

Leni- Goddess of Kindness.

Luna- Goddess of Music.

Luan- Goddess of Laughter.

Lynn- Goddess of Strength.

Lincoln- God of Truth, Justice and Order.

Lucy- Goddess of Darkness, Nighttime and Poetry.

Lana- Goddess of Animals.

Lola- Goddess of Beauty.

Lisa- Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom.

Lily- Goddess of Love.

Ronnie- Goddess of Mischief and Luck.

Bobby- God of Life, Rebirth and Creation.

Clyde- God of Death.

 **Clyde, what will it take for you to stop hitting on Lori? You'll crack eventually.**

"I will never break!" He exclaimed.

Just then, he saw everyone else giving him menacing glares.

"Okay! Okay! I will!" He said.

 **Bobby, even though you're indestructible, do you still feel pain?**

"Well, yeah. But I can only be hurt by something like an explosion, but I'll still be fine." He explained.

 **Lana, how do you keep diving in the trash without anyone stopping you?**

She simply shrugged at the question.

 **Lincoln, have you played God of War? If so, which one is your favorite?**

"I haven't played that before." He answered.

 **Lynn, how many games have you won in your life?**

She started counting in her head.

"I lost count." Lynn answered.

 **Luna, what's your favorite song by who?**

"I don't know!" She squealed.

 **Clyde, if you had kids, wat would you name them? And DON'T say Lori Jr.!**

"Okay! If It's a boy, Aiden and if it's a girl, Annabelle." He answered.

 **Lucy, do you draw inspiration from guys like Edgar Allan Poe?**

"Yes." She answered simply.

 **Luan, how many Lenis does it take to screw in a light bulb?**

"A lot." Luan said.

 **Lincoln, if you have telekinesis, couldn't you stop bullets?**

"Let's find out." He said. "Ready with the Continental zombies, Lucy?"

Outside, everyone was testing Lincoln's powers. Lucy was standing right next to her zombie army. Lucy cleared her throat.

"Present!" She instructed.

The soldiers cocked their muskets.

"Aim!"

They pointed their guns at him.

"Fire!" She ordered.

The zombies squeezed the triggers on their muskets, firing a volley at him. When the smoke cleared, Lincoln had stopped the bullets in mid-flight and were floating in mid-air. He let the balls fall to the ground.

"Looks like I can do it." He said.

 **Louds, how would you feel if you got another brother, but he was adopted and Lincoln's age?**

"Well, Lincoln would stop fussing about not having brothers." Lori answered.

 **Lily, what's your favorite color?**

She simply babbled and blew a raspberry.

"What she meant to say was lavender." Lisa corrected.

 **Lola, if you didn't do pageants, would you do theater?**

"Well, I'd definitely give it a try." Lola answered.

 **Lincoln, where did you learn such creative swears?**

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." He cringed.

 **Lisa, what's the square root of 242,238?**

"970.689445703." She answered.

 **Lori, have you ever tried talking to Clyde to leave you alone?**

"Yeah and that literally ended in disaster." She said.

Clyde stared at her. She was getting annoyed, so she zapped him.

"And that ends this chapter of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded.

"And to end this, I've gotten all the Semtex, C4, Anfo, Gunpowder, TNT, Dynamite, Grenades, Bombs and Mines I could get my hands on." Lynn added motioning to the pile of explosives.

"Don't you dare!" Lori ordered.

"Yeah, this is the blast time you'll do it!" She punned as the others groaned.

"Yeah, you're- Hey look, what's that!?" She asked pointing somewhere.

Everyone looked and they turned back around to see Lynn, pushing down the detonator. Everyone screamed as the house exploded.


	36. Chapter 36

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"How's it going, Loud fans?" Lola greeted.

"We are back to answer more of you most burning questions!" Lana added.

 **Clyde, can you shape-shift into dinosaurs or mythical creatures?**

Roaring was heard outside. Everyone looked to see Clyde in the form of a T-Rex.

"Guess I can!" He exclaimed.

 **Ronnie, what's the most hilarious prank you've pulled with your invisibility?**

"Pretending to be a ghost." She chuckled.

 **Bobby, would you say you're more or less invulnerable than Superman?**

"I'd say about just as invulnerable." He answered.

 **Lily, can you make snow cones?**

Lily was already doing that. She took some paper cones, shot ice onto them and pur syrup on them. She then gave the snow cones to the others. And they liked them.

"These are pretty good." Lori commented.

"Thanks, Lily." Lincoln thanked.

 **Lisa, what's the most advanced piece of technology you've invented?**

"I would dhow it to you, but I've seemed to have misplaced it." She said.

 **Twins, which one of you is older?**

"I am." Lana answered.

 **Lucy, are you friends with the Grim Reaper?**

"Friends with him? That guy still owes me 10 bucks!" She said.

 **Lincoln, do you watch Marvel Cinematic Universe?**

"Yep." He answered.

 **Lynn, can you break adamantium?**

"Uh, what's that?" She asked.

"It's a metal alloy and what Wolverine's claws are made of. In fact, I've gotten my hands on a sheet of it." He explained getting out the sheet.

Lynn gave it one swift punch and broke right through it.

 **Luan, have you ever been tempted to blast someone with your laser vision when they groan at your jokes?**

"Now that you mention it, yeah. At least a little." Luan answered.

 **Luna, if you had to stop playing one instrument forever, what would it be?**

Luna thought for a bit. It had to something she really hated.

"I'd say the panpipes." She answered.

 **Leni, can you use you speed to travel through time?**

"No. I maybe fast, but not that fast." She said.

 **Lori, on average, how long do you use your phone?**

"I'd say about 8 or 12 hours." She said.

 **HELP ME! I'M IN LOVE WITH LYNN! Am I weird?**

Lynn gaped.

"Next question." She blankly said.

 **Girls, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU HAVE TO "POWDER YOUR NOSES"!?**

"It means going to the bathroom." Lisa said.

 **Everyone, do the cuff challenge.**

All of them were suddenly hand cuffed together. They tried to go about their activities, but it was impossible.

"This is so stupid." Lori spat.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

 **Ronnie, can you turn other people invisible by touching them?**

"Let's see." She said.

Ronnie grabbed Lincoln by the wrist and turned both of them invisible.

"Woah." Lincoln commented.

"And you'll stay invisible as long as you're touching me and while we're like this, I can do this." Ronnie said seductively.

As soon as she said that, the sounds of kissing was heard. You could say they were making out. After a while, they turned visible and and Lincoln fell to the floor with a love-struck smile.

 **Bobby, can you survive Saitama's serious punch?**

Outside, Bobby was trying that now.

"Ht me with your best shot." He taunted.

With a nod, Saitama gave him one swift punch sending him flying backwards as he smashed through the wall.

"I'm okay." He said.

 **EVERYONE! SUGILITE'S HEADING THIS WAY! RUN LIKE THE DICKENS!**

Everyone looked to see the fusion heading their way. They screamed in total horror.

"I guess shouldn't have ordered all this Dynamite, huh?" Lynn wondered.

The gem swung her flail at the house. The kids screamed as it smashed into the house and onto the Dynamite, making the house explode.


	37. Chapter 37

**Time to get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Pleasure to see you again, readers and we are prepared to answer whatever you throw at us." Lisa greeted.

 **Loud sisters, Should the Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ship name be Linnie Anne or Roncoln?**

The girls huddled together before answering.

"Definitely Roncoln." They said.

 **Lisa, can you make a machine that makes snow that never melts?**

"That isn't necessary because Lily can." Lisa explained.

Just then, Lily made it snow on her.

"Thanks." She said as Lily giggled.

 **Ronnie, if today were Lincoln's birthday, what would you get him?**

"I'd get him the latest comics." She said.

 **Bobby, how many jobs do you have?**

"I lost count." He said.

 **Clyde, when did you and Lincoln first meet?**

"We met back in first grade." Clyde answered.

 **Lily, what would you do if your siblings were sad?**

Just then, she saw a pair bummed twins. She walked over to them. Seeing how sad they looked, she got between them and hugged them, cheering them up.

 **Lisa, can you handle R rated films?**

Lisa was trying that right now. The scary part came up. She screamed, ran to and clung to the nearest sibling: Lincoln. She shivered and whimpered in fear.

"Guess she can't." Lincoln said.

 **Lola and Lana, do you like Ronald Dahl's books?**

"Yep." They said.

 **Lucy, when do you usually take a break from the darkness?**

"Every few months weeks." Lucy answered.

 **Lincoln, Avengers or Justice League?**

"Both!" He exclaimed.

 **Lynn, what's the hardest sport for you?**

"Gymnastics. It really hurts." She answered.

 **Luan, what's a cow's favorite place to go?**

"The moo-vies!" She laughed.

 **Luna, have you ever played Guitar Hero?**

"Yep. And I kinda liked it." She answered.

 **Leni, would you like a Scooby-snack? 'Cause I've got one!**

"Yes, please!" She said as the treat was tossed into her mouth.

 **Lori, what's you r passion in life, besides Bobby?**

"I'd probably be my phone." She said.

 **Can you all hug Harvey Beaks because his show hardly airs?**

They all turned to Harvey, who was looking quite bummed out. They went over to them.

"Hey, why the long face?" Luan asked.

"Oh, it's just my show hardly airs." He sighed.

Everyone huddled around him and hugged him.

"Thanks. I needed that." He said.

 **Everyone, Bill Cipher's gonna blow up the house!**

They looked outside to see the demon abut to shoot a beam at the house.

"Looks like you're about to have a blast!" He laughed as shot a beam.

Everyone screamed as the beam hit the house and blew it up.


	38. Chapter 38

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

Lily giggled and babbled in front of the camera. Lincoln picked her up.

"What she she meant to was, How's it going, fans? We are back to answer your questions." Lincoln corrected.

 **Ronnie, was really a good idea to slap Lincoln in "Save the date"? You could have just told the other kids to stop teasing.**

"Because, if I stood up for him, they'd keep on making fun of him." She explained.

 **Also for Ronnie, how's it feel being on an episode for the first time?**

"Pretty great. I hope I get featured in more episodes." She said.

 **Lynn, can you break Steven Universe's shield?**

"Let's see. I've all ready gotten Steven here. Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." Steven replied as he summoned his shield.

Lynn swung her fist at it and it shattered.

"You're strong." Steven commented.

 **Luna, there's backstage passes to a Mick Swagger concert under your pillow!**

Luna dashed upstairs and looked under her pillow.

"AW YEAH! I'm going to that concert after the show!" She exclaimed.

 **Lisa, what's the capital of Scotland?**

"Edinburgh." She said.

 **Lori, can you absorb electricity?**

"Let's see." Lisa said pushing in a giant Tesla coil

She turned it on and a bolt of electricity hit her and instead of killing her, she absorbed it.

"Hey, looks like I can." She said.

Suddenly, she accidentally shot electricity at Lincoln.

"OW!" He cried.

"Sorry!" She called.

 **Leni, have you ever had a boyfriend?**

"Nope." She answered.

 **Luna, what's the strongest thing you can break with your sonic scream?**

"Let's see." She said.

Everyone got their earplugs ready. Luna started to break some objects. Starting from things that are brittle as glass and started to increase in durability. Soon, she couldn't break Steven Universe's shield.

"Well, The strongest thing I can break Adamantium." She said.

 **Luan, what's the best compliment you've gotten about your jokes?**

"That they were the best thing they've heard." She answered.

 **Lynn, can you lift a mountain?**

She was in Nepal bench pressing Mt. Everest.

 **Lincoln, do you find Mimi Her from "Grim Tales" attractive?**

"No." He said.

 **Lucy, where did your powers come from?**

"I actually have dark magic." She whispered to the camera.

 **Lana, can you fix a car?**

"Does this answer your question?" She said as she was standing against a fully restored Tucker 48.

"Is that a Tucker 48?" Lisa asked.

"Yep." Lana replied.

"Lana, something like that costs over two million dollars!" Lincoln said.

"Woah. First Lincoln has a ten million dollar coin and now we have a two million dollar car." Lana said.

 **Lola, does all that princess stuff get uncomfortable after a while?**

"Yeah, but I learn to bear it." She answered.

 **Lisa, have you ever succeeded in bring a dead animal back to life?**

"Affirmative." She said as a Dodo walked up to her.

 **Clyde, can you turn into a dragon?**

He was already in the form of one.

 **Ronnie, why'd you punch Lincoln when he kissed you?**

"I reacted instinctively." She said.

 **Bobby, what's the craziest thing you've survived?**

"Getting dumped into radioactive waste, followed by attacked by a tiger and finally hit by an asteroid." He explained

 **Have any of you been fired out of a cannon?**

"Yeah. Bobby and Clyde got shot out of one once and Clyde was in the form of a cannonball." Lincoln said as he showed us a video.

 **What are your favorite countries besides the USA?**

Their answers were:

Lori- France.

Leni- Egypt.

Luna- United Kingdom and Finland.

Luan- Vietnam.

Lynn- Russia.

Lincoln- Thailand.

Lucy- Romania.

Lana- The Philippines.

Lola- Spain.

Lisa- Ukraine and Algeria.

Lily- China.

Bobby- Portugal.

Ronnie- Japan.

Clyde- Iceland.

 **I got Lynn this anthropomorphic Cuckoo bird and he'll make the house explode every time you mention something relating to explosions.**

"Hey there!" The bird greeted.

"Everyone don't say anything involving 'you know what'" Lori whispered.

"Anyway, who wants to this new movie by Michael Bay?" Lynn asked when she realized her mistake.

"Did somebody say Michael Bay!?" The bird asked pushing in a pile of Dynamite.

"Uh-oh." Everyone muttered.

The Cuckoo pushed down the detonator and everyone screamed as they were blown up.


	39. Chapter 39

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"What's up, everyone? How are we doing today? And we are back to answer your questions." Lincoln greeted.

 **Lincoln, is telekinesis the only power you have?**

"Yep." He answered.

 **Lori, how much electricity do you produce in a day?**

"Funny, you should ask, but yesterday, Lisa measured the amount of electricity in a day, and she measured 12,000 watts." She explained.

 **Ronnie do you want to have kids with Lincoln? If so, boy or girl?**

"One day. And I kinda hope we have fraternal twins." She said.

 **Everyone, Spongebob's at the door. Say hello.**

A knock at the door was heard. They all answered it and our favorite anthropomorphic sea sponge was there.

"Hey there." Spongebob said.

"Nice to meet you." They all said.

 **Luna, what's your opinion on boy bands?**

"DON'T EVEN SAY THE WORD!" Luna roared.

 **Luan, what a golfers favorite number?**

"Four!" She laughed.

 **Lucy, can you control minds?**

"Nope, just read them." She answered.

 **Clyde, can you turn into objects?**

Everyone noticed Clyde had vanished.

"Clyde! Where are you?" Lincoln called.

"Ow! I'm right here!" He pointed out.

Lincoln jumped when he realized his best friend was a rug.

 **Lily, how much do you love your siblings?**

She simply walked up to them and tightly hugged each one of them.

"Aw! Thanks, Lily." The siblings thanked her.

 **Lynn, can you break Carbonex?**

Lynn, was trying that. She gave that a swift punch, and it didn't break.

"Guess I can't." She said.

 **Lucy, since your eyes are concealed, are you immune to hypnosis?**

"Yep." She said.

 **Lola, there's a 6-year-old European prince right behind you.**

She turned around and sure enough, a prince with red hair was standing there. He smiled when he saw her.

"Good day, fair maiden. I am Prince Philip." He greeted giving her hand a kiss. "Would you care to engage in social activities together?"

Lola stared dreamily at him.

"Of course." She giggled.

 **Lincoln, can you sneak cheese into Ronnie's pants?**

He was doing it right now. He hid behind a wall, carefully manipulating a can of cheese fizz over to Ronnie with his powers. Lincoln then carefully and remotely stretched her pants open and sprayed the cheese. She took notice and he quickly dropped the can. He was holding his laughter, but Ronnie heard the snickers and she grabbed him by the shirt.

"This is gonna be bad for me, isn't it?" He asked.

"You have no idea." She replied.

Lincoln braced himself for the pain, but instead, she squirted him in the face with whipped cream. They laughed laughed a bit before sharing a kiss.

"Now, we're even." She said.

 **Ronnie Anne, when did you first have a crush on Lincoln?**

"Ever since the first day of school." She sighed dreamily.

 **Louds, wouldn't it be crazy if Lily were to write a blog everything that happens in your house?**

"Now that you mention it, it would be weird." Lori said as the others agreed.

They turned to see Lily typing on a laptop. When she saw them, she quickly closed it.

"Now that's something you don't encounter on a day-to-day basis." Lisa commented.

 **If Lori can absorb electricity, does that mean Lisa can absorb fire?**

"Let's find out, shall we?" Lynn said as she was holding a flamethrower.

"No wait!" Lisa cried.

Lynn shot a stream of fire at Lisa, but instead of roasting her, she absorbed it.

"Looks like I can." She said.

 **Lisa, ever had a childish moment?**

"No. Why would you assume that?" She asked.

"Then, how do you explain these?" Lucy asked holding up some pictures.

They were pictures of Lisa sleeping a teddy bear dressed like Albert Einstein.

"How did you obtain those?"

"I can read minds. And I know the name of that bear is Mr. Know-it-all." She said.

She blushed when Lincoln walked up to her.

"It's okay. Besides, I'm an 11-year-old that sleeps with a stuffed bunny." He assured her.

"Thanks." She said.

"And that ends this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded.

"And hopefully, nothing will go boom." Leni added.

"Did somebody say boom!?" The Cuckoo bird asked as he was standing next to a pile of gunpowder barrels.

"Oh right. We forgot about you." Luna said.

The bird pushed down the detonator. Everyone screamed as he blew them up


	40. Chapter 40

**It's time to get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey, guys! What's up? Me, my sisters, my friends and my girlfriend are back to answer your questions!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Ronnie, did you actually cry when Lincoln insulted you?**

"Hey, just because I'm the toughest girl in school, doesn't mean I have a soft side." She answered.

 **Bobby, could you survive a beating from Kratos?**

He was out side getting that beating right now. Once Kratos was done, Bobby was unscathed.

"I'm okay!" He called.

 **Lisa, have you ever tried to use your genius to benfit humanity?**

"Actually, I have. I've invented a device to help in the fight against climate change." She explained.

 **Lola, how can you scheme up the perfect plans for revenge, but still fall for Lori's "free make-up" trick in Undie Pressure?**

"Let's just say I'm a little mastermind who's a sucker for make-up." She smirked.

 **Lana, what's the history behind your hat?**

"I was digging though the trash, I found this hat and I thought. I thought, 'Hey, this is a perfectly good hat.' So, I got it." Lana explained.

 **Lincoln, being the only boy in your family, what's an average day for you?**

"Getting threatened to be turned into a pretzel, fashion shows, loud music, bad jokes, balls to the face, creepy poems, mud, revenge for petty reasons, experiments and irty diapers." Lincoln explained.

 **Leni, with your speed, how fast can you go?  
**

Outside, they were trying that right now.

"Ready, Leni?" Lincoln called as he held a radar gun.

"Ready!" She called back.

"Go!"

Leni sped towards them. She went so fast, everyone was knocked over and Lincoln's radar gun burst into flames.

"I think I'm gonna need a bigger radar gun." He said.

 **Lori since you can absorb electricity, are you immune to being struck by lightning?**

"I guess so." She answered simply.

 **Luan, how do you make a skeleton laugh?**

"Tickle his funny bone!" She chuckled.

 **Also, there's a guy who's laid up in the hospital after surgery. Can you cheer him up?**

"Of course." She agreed as she ran off.

 **Lana, I dare you to run past a pack of dogs in a suit made of meat.**

She was outside doing it. Lana ran for her life as the dogs were hot on her tail. She reached the house and locked the door.

"That was close." She sighed.

Suddenly, Charles ran up to her and tore up her suit.

"I FORGOT ABOUT CHARLES!" She screamed.

 **Luna, ever had any other embarrassing moments besides splitting your pants?**

"NEXT QUESTION!" She screamed.

 **Lisa, do ever get picked on?**

"Actually, I do. But, I do manage to tolerate it." She answered.

 **Luan, did you hear the one about the guy who lost his left arm and leg?**

"Yeah and he was alright!" She laughed.

 **Everyone, what's your favorite holiday?**

Their answers were:

Lori- Valentine's day.

Leni- Thanksgiving.

Luna- New year's eve.

Luan- April fools. (obviously)

Lynn- St. Patrick's day.

Lincoln- Christmas.

Lucy- Halloween.

Lana and Lola- Easter Sunday.

Lisa- 4th of July.

Lily- Easter Sunday.

Clyde- Thanksgiving.

Ronnie- Christmas.

Bobby- Valentine's day.

 **Lynn, do you like Clyde or do you love him?**

Lynn blushed at this.

"I actually have a crush on him." She whispered to the camera.

 **Also for Lynn, I dare you to kiss Clyde.**

Lynn face turned bright scarlet. But she gathered up enough courage to walk up to him.

"Hey, Clyde." She said.

"What is it, Lynn?" Clyde replied.

With saying a word she grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him up to her and pressed her lips to him. His eyes widened before wrapping his arms around her. They puled away.

"Clyde, I've always had crush on you, but I was too scared to admit it." She said.

"Well, guess what. I don't like Lori anymore. I like you." He replied as they kissed again.

"He's over me? FINALLY!" Lori triumphantly screamed.

"Well that ends this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded.

"Wait, there's one more." Lola informed.

 **Hey everyone! TWO MILLION KNIVES!**

"Huh?"

Everyone looked and screamed when knives came flying at them..

"Quick! Hide behind me!" Bobby yelled as everyone did so and the knives bounced off him.

"Thanks, Bobby." She thanked as she kissed him.

"Don't mention it, babe." He replied.

"Phew! We're safe." Lana said.

"Not exactly." Lynn said.

The camera zoomed out to see... A pile of bags filled with Semtex. Everybody screamed as the got blown up.


	41. Chapter 41

**Get ready cause it's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"How's it going, guys? We got the questions, we got the answers." Lincoln greeted.

 **Everyone! Watch out! A boomerang made of boogers!**

"Huh?"

Just then a boomerang made of boogers flew at them and hit them before flying away. Everyone, except Lana, groaned in disgust.

"UGH! That's disgusting!" Lori spat.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Lola groaned.

"Oh, toughen up, you guys." Lana said.

 **Lori, what's you nightmare?**

"My nightmare?" Lori wondered.

(Lori's nightmare)

"I know pronounce Bobby Santiago and Carol Pingrey man and wife." The priest said.

Bobby and Carol lovingly kissed each other while Lori was watching it from outside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

(Real world)

Lori woke with a fright and she was panting uncontrollably.

"Nightmare? I don't have a nightmare!" She said

 **Luan, how much footage do you have of each sibling?**

She simply opened her closet door and it was overflowing with tapes.

 **Lily, can you be hypnotized by Kaa the snake?**

She shook her head.

 **Lisa, do you know what the Easter Bunny looks like?**

"Negative." She answered.

 **Lola, can you try hypnosis on Geo?  
**

"I already did hypnotize him and I made him my servant. Oh, Geo!" She called.

Geo pushed in a cart with a glass of orange juice. Lola took it.

"Thank you, Geo. That will be all." She said as he left

 **Lana, do you like waffles?**

"Waffles!" She sang.

 **Lucy, do you like Fight Night at Freddy's 4?**

"Yes." She answered.

 **Lynn, WHERE DO YOU GET THE TNT!?**

"Let's just say I know a guy." She said.

 **Luan, what did the turkey say to the chicken?**

"I bet you can't cross that road!" She chuckled.

 **Luna, can you for one day not listen to rock?**

"NO! I can't do it!" She screamed.

 **Leni, can you get stuck in a mental ward?**

"What's that?" She asked.

Lori whispered it to her ear.

"Oh. No." She answered.

 **Lori, what's it feel like being the eldest?**

"Try reading the previous chapter." She said.

 **Lincoln, can you listen to "The Night Begins to Shine" from Teen Titans Go?**

Lincoln got out his laptop and searched it on YouTube. When he found it, he listened to it.

"Pretty catchy."He commented.

 **Luna, what's the highest note you can reach with you sonic scream?**

"Let's find out." She said.

She cleared her throat and everyone got out earplugs. She them screamed at the top of her lungs. She soon reached a note so high, every window in the neighborhood shattered and some houses were blown apart.

 **Lisa, I dare you to watch Adam Ruins Everything.**

She got out her laptop and started to watch a few episodes. After the episodes, she stood up.

"If I ever encounter him, that would the start of a beautiful new friendship." She answered happily.

 **Luan, watch Impractical Jokers.**

She was already watching it. After that, she fell to the floor laughing and clutching her stomach.

"That was hilarious!" She blurted.

 **Everyone, if you could be the single child of an Egyptian god or goddess, whose son or daughter would you be?**

Answers were:

Lori- Daughter of Isis.

Leni- Daughter of Ptah.

Luna- Daughter of Wadjet.

Luan- Daughter of Shu.

Lynn- Daughter of Menhit.

Lincoln- Son of Ma'at.

Lucy- Daughter of Khonsu.

Lana- Daughter of Heket.

Lola- Daughter of Nut.

Lisa- Daughter of Thoth.

Lily- Daughter of Hathor.

Ronnie Anne- Daughter of Geb.

Bobby- Son of Ra.

Clyde- Son of Anubis.

 **Clyde, has anyone made fun of you for having gay parents?**

"Yeah." He answered.

 **Ronnie, how would you react if you saw another girl hitting on Lincoln?**

"I'd beat her to a pulp." She darkly answered.

 **Bobby and Lori, have you been hit on right in front of each other?**

"Yep." They said.

 **Lily, why do run around the house naked?**

She simply shrugged at the question.

 **Lisa, I have a riddle. "I never was, am always to be, no on ever sees me nor ever will, yet I am the confidence of all who live and breathe." What am I?**

"You're the wind." She answered simply.

 **Lola, if someone were to hurt your siblings, would you get revenge?**

"If anyone, and I mean if ANYONE dares to hurt one hair on my siblings, I will make them miserable!" She darkly exclaimed.

 **Lana, when you see a small animal outside, do you just adopt it?**

"Don't you watch the show?" She asked.

 **Lucy, what was it like before you became like that?**

"I used to be a fun-loving and spunky girl when I was 4. But, I chose to be like this when I turned 5." She explained.

 **Lincoln, would you consider yourself to be the being of order in your house?**

He simply nodded.

 **Lynn, what's the first sport you've played?**

"Baseball. Good times. Good times." She sighed sentimentally.

 **Luan, what's your funniest joke?**

She smiled.

"Why did the chicken cross the road, roll in a muddy puddle, then cross the road again?" She asked.

"Why?" The others asked.

"He was a dirty double-crosser!" Luan laughed.

Everyone was confused. They thought about it before getting it.

"Oh, we get it!" Everyone exclaimed before bursting into laughter.

 **Luna, how long can you play on an instrument?**

"Let's see." She said as she started playing her guitar.

 **18 hours later...**

Luna finished playing before collapsing to the floor from exhaustion.

 **Leni, you said in "Space Invader" a boy asked you out. What happened to him?**

"He and his family moved away." Leni answered.

 **Lori, what's the deal with you and Carol Pingrey?**

"We used to be best friends, brfore she-" Lori paused as the camera dramatically zoomed in on her and dramatic music played. "-betrayed me."

"Well, that's another episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded.

Just then, everyone heard hissing.

"Does anyone smell and hear something?" Leni asked.

They all notice something was on Leni's head. It was a lit fuse.

"Leni! That fuse on your head! We said we're not doing that stunt!" Lincoln yelled.

"But, Lynn said we were." She said.

"That figures." Lisa flatly said as they they were all blown up.


	42. Chapter 42

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"I don't know, guys, but we're pumped for today's episode!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Lincoln, why don't you lock your bed room door?**

"I keep forgetting to." He answered.

 **Luan, what do you think about thunderstorms?**

"They're a shocker!" She punned. "Get it?"

 **Also, how's the guy in the hospital?**

"He;s doing great." She said

 **Lucy, could your stare turn some one to stone?**

"Let's find out." Lucy said.

She looked at a mailman, lifted up her bangs, stared and he turned to stone.

"Oh and he has my package." She said as she took the package.

 **Luan, can you say M without touching your lips together?**

Luan was trying that right now. She couldn't do it, until she put her finger between her lips.

 **IT'S RAINING DONUTS!**

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Everyone yelled as they scarfed down as many donuts as they could.

 **Lincoln have a baby with Ronnie Anne.**

We see Ronnie and Lincoln standing next to crib and looking into it with smiles. Everyone looked inside and saw two adorable babies. A boy and a girl.

"Awwwwwwww!" Everyone cooed.

"I think we should call them Thomas and Taylor." Ronnie suggested.

" I agree with you." Lincoln replied.

"They're so adorable!" Lola commented.

"Can we hold them?" Lana asked.

"They're healthy-looking specimens." Lisa chimed in.

"Dude, aren't they just precious?" Luna said.

"I need to touch them." Leni said.

"I hope we have kids." Lori and Bobby said.

Soon it was starting to get a bit over-whelming as Thomas and Taylor began to cry. Lincoln and Ronnie looked annoyed.

"We SHOULD NOT have babies with my sisters around." Lincoln said.

"Agreed." Ronnie said.

 **Luan, how fast can you talk?**

"I am a bit of a motor-mouth, let's see." Luan said.

"With ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" A Zoom can exclaimed.

Luan started to drink him.

"EXTREEEEEEEME!" He yelled as Luan threw him away.

"Can I get thirty-five, thirty-five? Thank you! Can I get a forty? Anyone got a forty? Anyone got a forty? Thank you very much! Can I get get a forty-five? Any one got a forty -five? Oh! Looks somebody's already jumped to sixty!" Luan babbled like an auctioneer.

Suddenly, her mouth began to smoke. Something bad was gonna happen.

"Everyone! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Clyde screamed.

He was right. She was talking so fast, her tongue couldn't handle it as the house exploded, blasting us to the next question.

 **Lori, do you have any hobbies, besides calling Bobby all day?**

"Well, I sometimes like to read magazines." She answered.

 **Leni, whose your favorite movie star?**

"Easily Chris Pratt." Leni said.

 **Lincoln, what's your opinion on Naruto?**

"It's awesome." He answered.

 **Lana and Lola, besides Disney, are you familiar with Don Bluth? If so, what's your favorite movie?**

"Who's that?" Lola asked.

"Beats me." Lana added.

 **Lily, how often do you suck your thumb?**

Lily thought for a minute. She then got out a a chalkboard and wrote her answer: 4-5 hours a day.

 **Lynn, would you rather fight a 9'4 giant, an 8'11 demon lord that can summon zombies, or a 6'11 man who can pull an 800 tonne plane?**

"I'd fight all three of them. Simultaneously." Lynn confidently answered.

 **Everyone, except Leni, what's your worst fear? And be honest.**

Here are there answers:

Lori- Never being able to see Bobby again.

Luna- No music.

Luan- Getting humiliated.

Lynn- Losing a game.

Lincoln- Scorpions.

Lucy- I don't know.

Lana and Lola- Thunderstorms.

Lisa- Large dogs.

Lily- Not seeing her siblings.

Everyone stared at Lisa for her answer.

"What? I'm four. And I'm quite diminutive." She said.

 **When are we going to see Leni get smarter?**

"Right now!" Leni exclaimed.

Just then, a montage started to play. It showed Leni in various places, such as a library, Lisa's lab/room, or inside a university, all the while reading a book or using a computer. After the montage, she wasn't feeling so good.

"Ow! My head hurts! OW! OW! OW! OW! I don't think I can fit another fact in here!" She whined.

"Is she feeling okay?" Bobby asked.

"I don't think so." Lori replied

Just then, Lana walked up to her with her frog Hops.

"Hey, Leni! Did you know a frog uses its eyes to swallow?" She asked.

"Wow, I did not know that." She said.

Suddenly, her head started throbbing and started to swell.

"Are you feeling alright?" Clyde asked.

"You're not looking too swell." Luan joked.

"Lana! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Leni shrieked.

Everybody screamed as they were blown up again.

 **Everyone, Spike form MLP is at the door.**

Lori opened the door and, sure enough, the purple dragon was there.

"Hey there." He greeted.

"Hi!" Everyone replied.

 **Bobby, are you as indestructible as Captain Man?**

"I guess." He simply said.

 **Lori, what would happen if your phone is destroyed during one of Tom and Jerry's chases?**

"I'd turn that cat into a pretzel!" Lori said.

"And that ends this episode of ATLK." Lincoln concluded.

"And to end this, I'm gonna detonate all the TNT I could find." Lynn butted in.

The camera zoomed out and we see the explosives.

"Oh no! No! We've already been blown up twice!" Luna reminded.

"Lynn, I love you, but you need to stop." Clyde added.

"Alright I'll just leave this TNT and check the questions." Lynn said geeting out her laptop.

Her yes widened at what she saw. All of a sudden, the laptop started smoking.

"What's happening?" Lincoln asked.

"If I'm not mistaking, there are so many questions, the laptop is unable to handle it. And by the looks of it, it's overheating" Lisa explained.

Everyone jumped as the laptop sparked.

"Oh no! RUN!" Lynn screamed as she threw it away.

They all ran for their lives, Luna picking up Lily and Lincoln and Ronnie picking up Thomas and Taylor. The laptop landed on the TNT, and it blew up, ending the episode.


	43. Chapter 43

**It's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey, how are we doing today? I hope your fantastic, cause here to answer your questions!" Lincoln excitedly greeted.

 **Clyde, did one of your dads have a wife and something happened to her or were you adopted?**

"My dads never told me." Cyde answered.

 **Ronnie Anne, what's your opinion on your schoolmate Cristina?**

"Who?" She aksed.

 **Bobby, have you and Lori ever broken up?**

"Nope." He said.

 **Lily, count to ten.**

She was trying, but seemed to be failing.

"She's a baby, she can't count." Lola said.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." She counted.

Her siblings stared in disbelief, before Lincoln picked her up.

"Great job, Lily!" They all said as Lily giggled.

 **Lisa, is there anyone in the world who is smarter than you?**

"Negative." She simply answered.

 **Lola, when did you first get into pageants?**

"I have no idea." She said.

 **Lana, ever tried to tame a more ferocious animal?**

Outside, Lana was currently tangling with a crocodile.

"What was the question?" She asked.

 **Lucy, what other kind of dead can you raise, besides soldiers from the past?**

"Apart from my Continental Army zombies, there's some butlers, in fact here's one right now." Lucy explained as a zombified butler limped up to her.

The undead servant held out a tray with a glass of orange juice in it, which she took.

"That will be all, Withers." Lucy thanked.

He moaned what sounded a little like "Very good, ma'am" before he limped off.

 **Lincoln, what's your favorite comic of all time?**

"Ace Savvy. Defintely, Ace Savvy." He answered.

 **Lynn, is there any sport in the world you haven't played yet?**

"Nope." She answered proudly.

 **Luan, have you ever told dirty jokes?**

"Unless, it's jokes about mud, then no. Besides, my name would be mud!" She laughed.

 **Luna, what were you like before you were a rocker?**

"My favorite used to be classical music." She answered.

 **Leni, I how do you pass tests if you have a short attention-span.**

"What? I was paying attention." Leni said.

 **Lori, how long would it take you to type everyword in existance?**

"It wuld be literally impossible." Lori answered.

 **Ronnie Anne, how would you react if you saw Lincoln dead?**

"I would be heart-broken, I mean what girl wouldn;t be devastated to see their boyfriend dead?" She questioned.

 **Leni, did you know Zayn left one direction?**

Leni was in her and Lori's room. The camera zoomed out and saw poster of One Direction on her side.

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS, LIKE, TOTES OVERRRRR!" She cried.

 **Luan, why do you tell jokes?**

"Okay! It's because I don't have any other skill and I'm compensating!" She blurted.

 **Clyde, take this advice: Never listen to my advice.**

"You do know by not taking your advice, I'm taking it, right?" He asked.

 **Luna, do you like KISS or SMOOCH?**

"Both!" She yelled.

 **Lisa, do you believe in Santa, The Tooth fairy, Easter Bunny, The Sandman, Jack Frost or the Boogey man?**

"Of course not! This is nothing but preposterous nonsense!" She said.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING NONSENSE!?" Said characters sharply asked.

"AH! You are real. I'm sorry, that was insensitive." Lisa apologized.

"Yeah, you are!" Jack inquired.

"I was _this_ close to putting you on the Naughty List!" Santa scolded.

 **Lucy, what's the best thing you like about Halloween?**

"We get candy and get to mutilate pumpkins." She said with a malicious grin.

 **Ronnie, you on the Naughty List!?**

"What!?" Ronnie screamed.

Santa checked his list.

"Actually, she's not. I took her off the Naughty List months ago when she stopped bullying Lincoln." Santa explained

 **Lisa, where did you go to college?**

"Harvard." She said.

 **Lola, do have any other clothes?**

"Aside from my swim gown and sleep gown, no." She answered.

 **Hey, clods! Peridot's at the door!**

Lori opend the door and peridot was there.

"Wait, what am I doing here!?" She screamed.

 **Lisa, what are your thoughts on the Illuminati?**

"Don't even mention it!" Lisa cried in fear as she hid behind Lincoln's legs.

"Lisa, what what's the big deal?" He asked.

 **Leni, let's say you're late for school and you have ten seconds the get ready, what outfit would you choose?**

Leni was struggling to pick.

"I don't know!" She cried.

 **Lori, if the power goes out, can you help?**

"Consider it done." She agreed

 **Lincoln, can you lift people with your telekinesis?**

He lifted Lola and Lana off the couch and set them down beside him.

"Hey! We were watching that!" They whined.

 **Lana, can you build a spaceship?**

"Hey, guys! Check it out!" Lana called.

Everyone ran outside, and were amazed to see the spaceship she built.

"Does it work?" Lori asked.

Lana simply nodded.

 **Lori, what do you mean, when carol 'betrayed" you? Do you mean when she beat you at homecoming?**

"No, I still hated her then. Before I met Bobby, I dated another guy, until..." She paused and dramatic music played. "... she stole him. Dnd not only that, she did it while looking at me like an evil empress."

 **EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!**

Sure enough, they started dancing.

"Well what a way to end this chapter." Lincoln concluded.


	44. Chapter 44

**It's time to get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"TO THE QUESTIONS!" Everyone exclaimed excitedly.

 **Lana, can you burp out pigs?**

Said girl let out a huge belch and a sapphire and a dimond came out came out.

"Nope, just sapphires and diamonds." She said as she threw the jewels over to Lola. "Here, Lola, you can have that."

Lola squealed as she grabbed the precious stones and ran off.

 **Louds, if you were all seperated in the future, how would you feel?**

"We'd be pretty lonely." Lincoln admitted as his sisters agreed.

 **Everyone, whoever eats the most hot wings, wins three first-class tickets to paris.**

"I'll be right back." Lincoln told everyone as he went into the kitchen to make the hot wings.

After a while, Lincoln came back with the hot wings.

"I made them extra, super-duper spicy by combining jalepanos, seranos, habarenos and the special ingredient: pure capsaicin." He explained as he set down the bowl of spicy chicken onto the table.

"Ready?" He asked.

Eveyone nervously nodded.

"In three, two, one, GO!" He signaled as he and the others started scarfing it down.

Lily was immediately out since she was a baby. Then it was Lisa, then the twins, then Lucy. after everyone was eliminated, the only ones left were Bobby and Clyde.

"Come on, Clyde! You can do it!" Lynn cheered onto her boyfriend.

"You can do it, Bobby!" Lori cheered.

Eventually, Clyde culdn't take it anymore and Bobby won the tickets and Lincoln handed him a glass of milk.

"Thanks, man. And Lori and I are so going to paris." He said as he drank the milk.

"Oh, I can't wait to go to the city of love!" Lori exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend.

 **Can Thomas and Taylor reappear? And do they have powers?**

"Let's see." Lincoln said as he and Ronnie went over to a crib.

Inside, said twins just woke up from their nap and giggled as their parents picked them up.

"Hey, Thomas." Ronnie whispered.

"Taylor, we're just gonna see if you and your brother have powers." Lincoln said.

Suddenly, the babies outstretched their hands and sprayed water into the faces of their parents.

"Hydrokenesis. Pretty nice, you two." Lincoln told his daughter as she and her brother giggled.

 **Lori, have a baby with Bobby.**

On the couch, Lori and Bobby were sitting on it. Lori was holding a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket with both of them looking down at the baby boy with smiles. The other saw this.

"Awwwww!" They cooed.

"What's his name?" Luna aksed.

"Everyone, meets James." Lori whispered.

Lincoln and Ronnie walked over to them with Thomas and Taylor.

"Guys, look. It's your cousin, James." Ronnie whispered as she and Lincoln showed them their cousin.

 **Lincoln and Ronnie and Bobby and Lori, get married.**

Inside a church, the wedding was taking place.

"I know pronounce Bobby and Lori and Lincoln and Ronnie husbands and wives, you may now kiss the brides." The priest declared as the two couples kissed and the crowd cheered.

 **Lynn, what's the deal with you and explosives?**

"Let's just say I have something in common with a certain orange." She said.

 **Everyone! Watch out! DANCING HIPPOS!**

Everyone screamed as the dancing hippos came into the house.

"Everybobdy! Quick, grab one of these rifles!" Lincoln shouted as they each grabbed a hunting rifle and fired at the hippos (except for the babies, twins and Lisa). after firing off a few rounds, they were gone.

"Lincoln, where did you get these?" Lori asked.

"You can by anything online thses days." Lincoln said.

 **The Annoying Orange is at your door with lawyer fruits. It looks serious.**

They all answered the door and sure enough, Orange was there with a pineapple and a apricot dressed as lawyers.

"Can we help you?" Lynn nervously asked.

"Yes, our client has been complaining about you ask show." The apricot explained.

"Yeah! And you keep stealing my explosions!" Orange complained.

"Well, sorry, it's just I really like TNT." Lynn said.

"Wait, you like TNT too?" Orange asked.

"Yeah." Lynn replied.

"We have so much in common!" Orange laughed.

"You said it!" Lynn said as she and Orange pulled out TNT cases.

"Wait! NOOOOOO!" The others screamed.

"To explosions! Cheers!" The exclaimed and they bumped the TNT and blew up the house


	45. Chapter 45

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!"**

"Less talky! More asky!" Lincoln exclaimed.

 **Everyone, Kaa the snake is at your door.**

Sure enough, said snake was their.

"Hello." He greeted just before the door was slammed in his face.

 **Louds, overcome your fears.**

"Yeah, never gonna happen." They said.

 **Lucy, is you fear colorful things?**

"No." She deadpanned.

 **Also, what got you into death metal?**

"In has the word 'death' in it." She answered.

 **Lincoln, in Sound of Silence, why didn't you slap Lola for what she did?**

"Because, she's a girl. The only thing that can hitgirls is other girls." Lincoln answered.

 **Also, have you seen Captain America: Civil War?**

He just nodded.

 **Lisa, Adam Conover has come to ask you to be his co-host.**

With that, Adam poofed into the room, next to Lisa.

"Hey, Lisa." He greeted.

"Adam Conover! I'm ecstatic to have you here!" She squealed.

"So, you wanna be my co-host?" Adam asked.

Lisa quickly nodded her head at the offer.

"Great, now you just need a suit." He said.

With a snap of his fingers, Lisa was dressed in a suit and tie, but instead of pants, she had a skirt.

"Thank you! We'll just have to finish this." Lisa told him.

"I can wait." Adam replied.

 **Luan, the Impractical Jokers are here to offer you spot on their show.**

"Hey! I know those guys!" Adam exclaimed as he snapped his fingers and the jokers appeared. "What's up, guys?"

"Hey, Adam!" They greeted back.

"We're looking for a Luan Loud." Q said.

"I'm Luan Loud!" Luan called as she ran up to them excitedly.

"So, you wanna be on our show?" Sal asked.

"Yes, please!" She replied.

"Well, you're in luck, cause were looking for a new host!" Murr told her.

Luan squealed in excitement.

"We'll go after this." Joe said.

 **Loud sisters, do you hate Lincoln?**

"Of course not. He's our brother." Lori answered.

"Yeah, we'd be crushed if he got hurt." Luna added.

 **Lincoln, who's your favorite YouTuber?**

"Markiplier." He answered.

 **Everyone! Watch Ridonculous Race episode 15 or Lynn will blow up the house!**

"Oh no! We haven't watched it yet!" Lincoln yelled.

"You know what that means!" Lynn said as she was standing next to a pile of C4.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed as Lynn pushed down the detonator and blew up the house.


	46. Chapter 46

**It's time to get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Do what the voice says and get ready!" Everyone exclaimed.

 **Ronnie Anne, who's your best friend?**

"A girl named Tiffany." She said.

 **Everyone, IT'S RAINING MONKEYS!**

"Huh?"

One second later, monkeys rained down and everyone screamed as they ran aound the house and the neighborhood.

"This is bananas!" Luan laughed.

"TOO SOON, LUAN!" Everyone else screamed.

 **Lucy, since you're a witch, can you use magic?**

"Yes. Obviously." She answered.

 **Everyone, how do you keep surviving all the explosions?**

"We are absolutely clueless." Lisa answered.

 **Louds, what's your favorite Pixar movie?**

Answers:

Lori- Finding Dory.

Leni- The Good Dinosaur.

Luna- Toy Story.

Luan- Finding Nemo.

Lynn- Brave.

Lincoln- The Incrdibles.

Lucy- Monster Inc.

Lana- A Bugs Life.

Lola- Cars.

Lisa- WALL-E.

Lily- Ratatouille.

 **Lori, has anyone mistaken you for Lily's mom?**

"Sometimes, yes." She answered.

 **What would you all do if you met the old Nicktoons?**

"Do what everybody does." Lincoln began.

"Be friendly and introduce ourselves." Lori finished.

 **Everybody, who are you rooting for in the election?**

"HILLARY CLINTON, ALL THE WAY!" Everyone howled.

 **Clyde, do you get primal insticts when you turn into animals?**

"Yeah, actually. For example, when I turn into a dog, I run up to Lynn and lick her. Watch." He explained.

Shape-shifting into a Labrador, he instantly ran up to Lynn and licked her face as she laughed.

"Down, Clyde, down!" Lynn chuckled as her boyfriend got off her and turned back.

"See?" He asked.

 **Ronnie, when did you first realize you had feelings for Lincoln.**

"Ever since a week the school year started." She explained.

 **Bobby, can you take a hit from Thor?**

Outside, Bobby was face-to-face with said god.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Thor asked.

"Give it all you got." Bobby said.

"If you say so." Thor replied.

WIth one mighty swing, the god sent Bobby smashing through Vanzilla, spilitting it in half, smashing through the McBride house and far away. So far, he was out of sight as the others ran outside.

"How far did you hit him!?" Lori snapped.

Just then, Bobby skidded across the sidewalk on his rear and stopped in front of everyone wearing a sombrero and holding a taco.

"Hey, guys. Thor made me fly to Mexico and back. I also crashed through Uncle Francisco's house." He explained taking a bite of his taco.

 **Lily, have you ever purposefully used your cuteness to get what you want?**

Said baby came into the living room with a carton of chocolate milk. Lincoln walked up to her.

"Lily, what did I say about taking the chocolate milk?" Lincoln asked.

Suddenly, she gave him a pout and the puppy eyes.

"Okay, you can have it." He said said as she giggled.

 **Lisa, can you create a deivce that transforms you and the others into the gods you said in chapter 35?**

Just then, she came in with a strange remote-like device in her hand.

"Well, I could try this remote I've been working on. Everyone, come here." She instucted s everyone else did so.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Lincoln gulped.

"No. Probably." She said.

She then pressed the button, and they were all zaped. Everyone woke up groaning in pain.

"That hurt." Lincoln groaned.

That's when he realized they were all white robes, except Lucy who was wearing black. and they were standing on clouds!

"Woah! This is awesome!" Luna commented.

"Oh my God... dess." Luan laughed.

"Lisa, you're weird remote thingy worked! I'm like so gorgeous!" Leni squealed.

"I wonder what kind of powers we have?" Lori wondered.

"Babe, you are looking so hot." Bobby commented.

"Thanks." She giggled.

That's when they noticed they were wearing golden crowns on their heads.

"Hey, what's with the crowns?" Lori asked.

"That means you two are the king and queen of all the gods up here." Lisa explained.

"Oh, cool." They said.

Just then Lori was zapped by Ronnie.

"Whoops! Sorry! I think I might've accidentally given you bad luck!" Ronnie called.

"What?"

Just then, a safe fell on her, followed by a piano, and finally an anvil.

"Babe! Are you okay?" Bobby asked in fear.

"I'll get her out." Lynn said.

She easily threw the anvil away, then the piano, and finally dialed the combination, opened the safe and pulled her out.

"I'm okay!" She exclaimed,

 **Lola, what's the favorite part of beauty pageants?**

"The talent show!" She answered.

 **Lana, what's your favorite animal?**

"Of course, lizards and frogs. And thanks to my new powers, I can summon them up here." Lana said as she snapped her fingers and Izzy and Hops appeared.

 **Lucy, what's your opinion on the Twilight franchise? Also, Edward or Jacob?**

"I love it. Also Jacob." She answered blankly.

 **Lincoln, who do you like more, Wolverine or Batman?**

"Wolverine." He answered.

 **Lynn, test your strength by fighting Kratos.**

"Good thing I'm the goddess of Strenght." She said as she went to go fight him.

 **2 hours later...**

"I'm back! And I beat him." Lynn said.

 **Luan, what's the funniest joke you've ever told?**

"Hold on a moment." Luan said as she zapped the others. "Now, Why did Darth Vader cross the road?"

"We'll regret this, but why?" Lori asked.

"To get to the Dark side." She cackled.

Just then, everyone was affected by Luan's powers and they started laughing.

"Good one, Luan." Lincoln panted as they stopped.

 **Luna, what's your favorite song?**

"I already said it in another chapter. I don't know! And it's even harder to choose now that I'm the goddess of music!" Luna shouted.

 **Leni, how are you still single?**

"I'm still looking for _the one_ and now it's even harder now that I'm a goddess." She explained.

 **Lori, dozens of girl from your school are trying to steal Bobby away from, and if you don't fight them off, you'll loe him forever!**

Lori quickly opened a hole in the clouds and saw Bobby in his normal attire running from girls.

"I picked a bit time to be down here!" He muttered.

"Hey! You get away from my Bobby-boo-boo-bear!" Lori screeched as she zapped the girls away by blasting lightning out of her hands.

This gave bobby enough time get back up into the sky and ut his god clothes on.

"Thanks for helping me out, Lor." He thanked as he put on his crown.

"Don't mention it." Lori replied as she kissed his cheek.

"And this is the end of another chapter of ATLK." Lincoln concluded.

"And don't forget the TNT!" Lynn called.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lori ordered.

With a snap of her fingers, the TNT vanished.

"Hey!" Lynn complained.

"You're not blowing us up!" Lori said.

"Fine." Lynn relented.

"Thank God. Oh wait we are gods." Luan chuckled. "Get it?"

"Which is why I buried some mines under the clouds." Lynn admitted.

Everyone uncovered some of the clouds and saw the mines.

"Of course." The groned sarcastically before screaming as they were blown up.


	47. Chapter 47

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"How's it going guys? Lincoln Loud, God of Truth, Justice and Order, here ready to kick-start this show!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Lisa, admit it, even you sing in the shower.**

"Me? I never sing whilst bathing." Lisa answered.

"Then, how do you explain this?" Lincoln asked.

He snapped his fingers and a window of time appeared. This showed Lisa's silhouette behind the shower curtains and she was singing opera songs. He snapped his fingers again and it disappeared and Lisa blushed.

"Okay! You got me!" She admitted.

 **Lucy, do you read Stephen King?**

"Yes, in fact, I'm reading one of his books." Lucy deadpanned as she hid her face in the book entitled 'Cujo.'

 **Lisa, chess or checkers?**

"Both." She answered flatly.

 **Lola, do you watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? If so, who's your favorite member of the Mane six?**

"I do watch! I have every episode on DVD!" She said as she held up the DVD collection. "And my favorite character is Twilight."

 **Lana, have you seen All Dogs go to Heaven?**

"Sure did, pretty good." She answered.

 **Lily, Barney is here and he wants to meet you.**

Sure enough, the purple dinosaur skipped up to the infant goddess.

"Hey, Lily!" Barney greeted as Lily giggled.

 **Clyde, Ronnie, and Bobby, what are you favorite Pixar movies?**

Answers:

Clyde- Brave.

Ronnie- The Incredibles.

Bobby- Finding Dory.

 **Loud sisters and Ronnie, do a try not to cry challenge.**

The girls were watching the video on Lori's laptop. after they were a few minutes into the video, they were starting to tear up, even the tomboys were. Once the video was over, they were either sobbing or bawling their eyes out while hugging each other. Lori, Ronnie and and Lynn wet up to their boyfriends, who comforted them.

 **Everyone, wouldyou consider yourselves to be a little overpowered since you're all gods?**

"No. our superpowers were replaced with god powers." Lincoln explained.

 **Also, if you're all gods, does that mean you're immortal?**

"I guess it does." Lori said.

 **Louds, except Leni, if you found out Leni was dating a jerk who was mistreating her, what would you do to him?**

"We'd turn him into a pretzel!" Lori growled.

"Forget that, we'd beat him to a pulp!" Lynn butted in.

"I say we banish him to the underworld." Lucy suggested.

"How 'bout we we all three to him?" Lincoln chimed in.

The other sister agreed with him.

 **Clyde, if you're the God of Death, does that make you the Grim Reaper?**

"No, instead I just alert him, he goes to collect the soul and he brings him or her to me." Clyde explained.

Just then, Grim arrived with a soul in-hand.

"Here you go, man. 78 year old woman. Died of Pnuemonia." He informed.

"Thanks." He thanked as he opened a portal and guided the soul inside to the afterlife.

Lucy appeared next to the reaper.

"Hey, Grim." She greeted.

"Hey, Lucy. Here's that ten dollars I owe you." Grim replied as he handed her 10 dollars.

"Thanks." She said as he left by cutting a portal open with his scythe and hopping through it.

 **Ronnie, I dare you to have a contest with Norse god Loki to see who can cause the most mischief in a day.**

As soon as I wrote that, Loki appered next to Ronnie with a mischeivious grin on his face.

"You ready to see who's the biggest trouble-maker?" Loki asked.

"You bet." She replied as they changed into Earth clothes and they went to the human world.

"This can't be good." Everyobody commented.

Down on Earth, the contest had begun. Loki went up to contstuction site with the workers builing a house. He sneaked over to the low scaffolding and removed one of the bolts. This caused it to move to the side and collapse.

"MY LEG!" One worker screamed.

"AGH! My butt!" Another yelled as Loki sneaked away.

"Beat that!" He taunted.

Ronnie spotted a guy who was carrying a large stack of boxes. She snapped her fingers, causing a banana peel to appear. The guy stepped and slipped on it, causing him to fall down, along with the boxes, which happend to be full of china.

 **1 day later...**

The god and goddess went back to the sky.

"Well, who won?" Bobby asked.

"Turns out both equally troublesome. Great contest." Loki commented.

"Thanks, man." She replied as she high-fived him

 **Bobby, how many jobs have you had in your life?**

"I lost count." He answered.

 **Lily, spell 'Family.'**

"You know Lily can't spell yet, right?" Lori asked.

"F-A-M-I-L-Y." Lily spelled.

"Hey! Good job, Lil!" Her siblings exclaimed.

 **Lisa, what do you think the human race will be like in ten thousand years time?**

"Ten thousand years?" She repeated as she started to fantasize it.

In her fantasy, everything was so advanced, the air was much cleaner and everyone was a lot more civilized. After that, she was smiling.

"And the best part is, I'll be able to see it for myself." She sighed.

 **Lola, what was the big secret your siblings found out in "A Tattler's Tale"? Tell me or Lisa will destroy your dresses!**

Lola looked over and saw Lisa preparing to destroy her dresses.

"Okay! I'll talk! My secret is... Whenever Lana is away for a long time, I instantly miss her, so I like to sniff and wear her clothes!" She admitted.

"Lincoln, see if she's telling the truth." Lori instructed.

Lincoln went over to her and read her mind.

"Yep, she's clean." He said.

"That's creepy, but aww! Lola, I miss you too, whenever we're apart for a long time." Lana said.

"Thnaks, Lana." Lola replied as both twins hugged.

 **Lana, what's your opinion on Godzilla?**

"One word: Awesome. Should I bing him up here?" Lana asked as she was about to snap her fingers.

"NO!" Everybobdy else panicked.

"Okay, okay. Yeesh." She relented.

 **Lucy, why are you so obsessed with vampires?**

"Because they're no one understands them, except me and that's one thing we have in common." She sighed.

 **Lincoln, Star Trek or Star Wars?**

"Star Wars." He answered.

 **Lynn, can you bench-press a contient?**

"What was that? I was bench-pressing Australia." She said.

 **Luan, how old were you when you told you're first joke?**

"When I was 3." She sighed happily.

 **Luna, since you're the Goddess of Music, would you consider yourself to be a better musician than Mick Swagger?**

"I don't mean to brag, but he maybe the king of rock, but I'm the the goddess! Literally!" She howled in her British accent.

 **Leni, have you kissed someone before?**

"Nope. But, one day." She said.

 **Lori, as the oldest sibling, how has it been seeing your siblings being born and growing up?**

"It was great. Good times. Good times." She sighed.

 **Everyone, say hello to Mine Turtle.**

"Hello, Mine Turtle." Everyone, except Leni, greeted.

"Hello!" The turtle greeted back.

"Hey, has any one see my hair clip?" Leni asked as she was about to step on the turtle."

"Leni, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed as she stepped on him and blew everyone up.


	48. Chapter 48

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"How are we doing today, readers?" Ronnie grreted.

 **Lana and Lola, what are you're favorite cartoons?**

"At number 3: The 7D!" Lana began.

"Number 2: Jake and the Neverland Pirates!" Lola added.

"And at number 1: Spongebob Squarepants!" They finished.

 **Lori, can you stop picking on Lincoln all the time?**

"You may not know this, but picking on him is me showing my love for him. And you better keep this between us, but me, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn like to watch him sleep, call him our baby brother, and say he's cute while he's asleep. But don't tell him I told you that or I'll turn you into a pretzel!" Lori threatened.

 **Everybody, Goku and Vegeta have come to see how powerful you guys have become, so I gave them your address. Good luck.**

Knocking was heard at the cloud door. Everyone walked up to it as Lincoln opened it up to see said saiyans right there and Lincoln tried hard to contain his excitment while the others looked surprised at their sudden arrival.

"Goku! Vegeta! What are you doing here?" He happily asked.

"We heard you and the others have somehow become gods and goddesses, so we want to see how powerful you guys have become." Goku explained.

"Well, make yourselves comfy, which will be easy to do since everything is made of clouds." Luan chuckeld. "Get it?"

Everyone else groaned at the pun, except for the saiyans, who snickered.

"Anyway, just stay here and watch. Besides we still have a show to get to." Lori told them as they made cloud chairs and sat down.

 **Santiagos, were you guys born in America or did you move?**

"We moved here when Ronnie was only a 2 months old." Bobby explained.

 **Ronnie, what would you do if someone tried to steal Lincoln from you?**

"Of course, I'd beat their brains out." Ronnie answered.

 **Also, Tabby and Haiku are trying to steal Lincoln from you.**

Ronnie looked to her right and sure enough, she saw said girls tugging at Lincoln by his arms as if they were playinf tug of war.

"He's mine!" Haiku screeched.

"No! He's mine!" Tabby retorted.

"Hey! Hands off my man!" Ronnie yelled as she zapped them.

With that, a black cat walked passed the girls, resulting in Tabby getting hit a a train and Haiku getting crushed by a tank.

"We're okay!" They called as Ronnie threw them out the cloud door telekinetically.

"In case you didn't know, all gods have telekinetic powers." Ronnie stated to the camera.

 **Bobby, can you create planets with your new powers?**

"I've already created four new planets. Now, I just don't know what to name them." He said.

 **Lily, being the Goddess of Love, can you influence the the feelings of people in a relationship?**

Lily simply nodded her head.

 **Lisa, being of your new godly abilities, do you now know everything in the universe?**

"Affirmative, and if your fortunate, some of my knowledge will rub off on someone." she answered.

 **Lola, if your the Goddess of Beuty, is there a point in competing in mortal pageants anymore?**

"Come to think of it, you're right, TigerVolcano5000! But, there is an upside." Lola said.

"And that is?" Lana asked.

"If you're lucky, I might just bless you with my beuty." Lola explained.

 **Lana, with your new powers, can you bring extinct animals back to life?**

"Sure can. Watch." Lana began as she snapped her fingers and a Spinosaurus appered.

The dinosaur let out a massive roar and chased after Goku and Vegeta, who screamed and ran for their lives. Just when they thought they were gonna be dino-food, it disappered.

"Oops. I was going for Tasmanian Tiger. Guess I better keep practicing." Lana spoke.

 **Lucy, being the Goddess of Darkness, are you stronger when the sun sets?**

"Yes." She answered icily as she startled everyone.

 **Lincoln, if you're the God of Truth, does that mean you always know when someone is lying?**

"Yep. Watch." He told us as he went over to his sisters. "I'm gonna be helping you with your addiction to chocolate. So first things first, hand over all your chocolate."

"We don't have any chocolate." Luna deadpanned.

"Yeah, and we're not lying." Luan added as the girls tried not to give themselves away.

Lincoln crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. Out with it. I can tell." He demanded.

The sisters sighed at this, and reached into their robes and pulled out tons of chocolate bars and chocolate-based treats. Lincoln's eyes widened at the sight.

"And that's the last of it." Lori said.

"Every last piece?" Lincoln questioned.

Lisa sighed. She reached into her messy, brown locks, pulled out a bar and placed it on the pile.

"Satisfied?" She sighed.

Lincoln did a gesture with his finger. Leni tilted her head, pounded her temple and a kisses chocolate popped out of her ear.

"Now, let the anti-chocolate therapy program begin." Lincoln declared as he scooped up the chocolate with a sack, tied it shut, put it in a safe, and activated the lasers, security cameras, motion detectors, etc. in Lisa's high-tech security system. "Don't even bother trying to deactivate it, I have Lisa's remote right here, and even put laser beams on the control panel."

The sisters pouted.

 **Lynn, have you ever invented your own sport?**

"I never thought of that!" She squealed.

 **Luan, if you're the Goddess of Laughter, could you turn someone into a comedian?**

"Sure. Watch." She told us as she pointed down at some guy who was having trouble with his comedy act.

She zapped the him, and in an instant he was telling hilarious jokes.

"My work there is done." She said proudly.

 **Luna, when you became a rocker in the seventh grade, what were your family's reactions?**

"Some said they couldn't believe it, others they said good for me." She answered.

 **Leni, due to your new powers, an you make anybody kind if you want? If so, I dare you to make it so that everybody has to be nice to each other.**

"Okay, let's see." Leni spoke as she zapped her siblings.

"Hey, Lana, I want to apologize for all those times for all those times I snapped at you." Lola apologized.

"It's okay. I also want to apologize for getting you all dirty all the time." Lana replied as she and her twin hugged.

"It works!" Leni cheered.

 **Lori, if you're the Goddess of Weather, does that mean you can create natural disasters?**

"Yeah, but only if I'm angry or upset." She explained.

 **Luan, don't you think your April Fools pranks are a little extreme and could kill some one?**

"My pranks aren't that extreme." Luan assured.

Then she heard throats clearing.

"Then how do you explain _this_!?" Her siblings snapped as they showed various scars and marks.

"One of your gags somehow ruptured my pancreas, so I had to receive a pancreatic transplant!" Lisa complained.

"I literally spent a week in hospital for twelve broken ribs!" Lori added.

"I couldn't walk for two months thanks to your pranks!" Lynn shouted.

"I needed a small bowel resection!" Lincoln yelled.

"And you do not want to know about the rest of us." Lucy finished.

After seeing their injuries, Luan couldn't beleive it as she started feel extreme guilty.

"What have I done?" Luan thought, not knowing that Lincoln had just read her mind.

"Yep, she's feeling guilty." He whispered to the others.

 **Lana, can you fix a ship?**

"What was that? I just came back from fixing an aircraft carrier." Lana said.

 **Lisa, if you ever discover a new element for the periodic table, what wuld you call it?**

"I don't really know, perhaps you can provide me with suggestions." Lisa told us.

 **Lynn, have an arm-wrestling contest with Vegeta.**

"So, what do you say, V?" Lynn asked.

"Bring it on." He replied as they started arm-wrestling.

 **15 rounds later...**

"Boom! 15th round won in a row!" Lynn chered as Vegeta looked on in disbeleif.

 **Lori, what do girls like the better? Bad boys, nice boys, boys with accents or boys who just be themselves?**

"Every girl is different, so it depends. For me, I like my Bobby-boo-boo-bear just the way he is." She answered as she kissed his cheek.

"Aw, thanks." Bobby replied.

"And that ends this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded before glaring at Lynn. "And NO TNT!"

"I'm not even gonna blow us up this time!" Lynn argued.

"Then, how do you explain this?" Lola asked as she pointed to a pile of gunpowder barrels.

"Oh, I ordered that! Lynn, was doing it so much so I thought, I'd give it a wirl." Lana said as she pulled out a match and lit it.

"Wait! LANA!" Everyone screamed.

But it was too late, and she threw the match onto the barrels and they were all blown up.


	49. Chapter 49

**Get ready, 'cause it's time for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Howdy, howdy, Loud fanatics!" Lana greeted.

"Do we have an episode for you or what?" Lola added.

 **Whatever happened to Trashy, the iving garbage pile?**

"He was sent to the dump. I wonder how he's doing there?" He wondered.

Just then, he heard someone say something to him off-camera. We couldn't hear it, but he could somhow.

"What was that? He was made of biodegradable garbage and was turned into fertilizer? Oh." He said.

 **Lucy, do not react. Slenderman is behind you!**

Lucy turned around to see Slendy right behind her.

"Hey, Slender." She greeted as he waved to her.

 **Leni, look! A spider.**

"SPIDERS!" She shrieked as she turned around to see it was only Lily. "Oh, just Lily in her spider onesie.

 **I demand not to be featured on Ask the Loud Kids!**

"Well, too bad! Your comment was already featured!" Lori retorted.

 **Lori, what's your favorite horror movie?**

"I don't really like horror, I'm more into RomCom." She answered.

 **Lucy, either you wear pink or ride a rainbow unicorn.**

"I'm not anwering that." She deadpanned.

 **Lincoln and Ronnie, Lori and Bobby, are your kids gods, too?**

"We're gods, of course they are." Lincoln answered.

 **Lisa, is mayonaise an instrument?**

"No." She deadpanned.

 **Lana, do you like worms?**

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?" She questioned.

 **Lynn, one of the Hazeltucy Hockers is in love with you.**

"Too bad for him, cause I'm already dating the God of Death." She answered.

 **Also, about chapter 46, you kn ow this is KRATOS we're talking about. He's not gonna take that defeat lightly, so you know he's coming back, right?**

"Oh come on, you seriously think that wimp's holding a grudge." Lynn said smugly.

I wouldn't be so sure about that, Lynn.

"Why?" She asked me.

Well, after you kicked his butt, he fled shouting "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, LYNN! NEXT TIIIIIIIIIIME!" That's how he said it.

Sure enough, enough thunderous stomping was heard. Everyone turned to see the god-slayer coming for Lynn with an angry look on his face.

"I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME, LYNN! THIS TIIIIIIIIIIME!" He roared.

With that, everone but Lynn ran for their lives.

"Oh boy." She smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

 **4 hours later...**

Lynn gave Kratos one mighty kick, sending him flying far away.

"I'LL BE BACK!" He roared.

"Yeah, right!" She taunted.

 **Louds, do you think you can beat Spongebob at the 2017 Kids Choice Awards?**

"Judgung by the ratings, I'd say we have an extremely high chance of winning." Lisa said.

 **Are Thomas, Taylor, and James gods, too? If so, what domain?**

Thomas- God of Daytime and Plants.

Taylor- Goddess of Innocence and Happiness.

James- God of Health and Healing.

 **Ronnie, what was your reaction when Lincoln used himself to protect you from Luan's pranks?**

"I was thankful, of course. Plus, I thought he was a dork, but, he's my dork." She answered.

 **Everyone, Danny Phantom is at your door.**

With that, the ghost-human hybrid showed up. Lucy saw this and stared dremily at him.

"Hey, guys's what's up?" He greeted as the others greeted back.

 **Luna, have a rock battle with Marceline.**

After I wrote that, Marceline burst through the cloud floor with her axe. Lucy gasped.

"Two of my favorite things. Right here!" She quietly squealed before she fell to the floor. "Dreams do come true."

"Hey, Luna. Musical duel. Goddess vs Vampire." Marceline offered.

"I'll try to go easy on you." Luna taunted.

After, everyone else put in their earplugs, the two started jamming. After the battle, they were tuckered out.

"Why I never knew someone was as good as I am." Luna panted.

"Yeah, good battle." Marceline replied as she and Luna fist-bumped.

 **Lucy, do you enjoy funerals?**

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

 **Lisa, have you met Proffesor Utonium?**

"Know him? I happen to be good friends with him." She said.

 **Bobby, have you met Carol Pingrey?**

"Who?" He asked.

Lori, who was far behind him, fist-pumped.

 **Also, how did you react when you were told Clyde has a crush on Lori?**

"I was upset, but we're cool ever since Lynn became his girlfriend." He explained.

 **Lily, which sibling do you love the most?**

"She's already answered that and she said she loves us the same." Lincoln said. "And that ends this episode.

"Wait! There's still one more question." Luna informed.

 **Lynn, I dare you to fight the Juggernaut.**

"What?"

With that, the Juggernaut came rampaging through the set as everyone ran for their lives. After some running around, Juggernaut crashed into the camera.


	50. Chapter 50

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hello, admirers of our program, be sure to have your questions ready." Lisa greeted.

 **Everyone, Lord Hater is at the door.**

Lincoln opened the cloud door, and said skeleton guy was at there.

"Hey, there!" He greeted before having it slammed into his face/

 **Luan, have a prank and joke battle with Pinkie Pie.**

With that, the pink pony appeared right next to Luan.

"Hi!" She excitedly greeted.

"Ready for our battle?" Luan asked as Pinkie nodded.

"TAKE COVER!" Lincoln shouted as he and the others his behind some clouds right before the battle started.

 **2 hours later…**

Suddenly, a pie comes flying out of nowhere and hits me in the face. OH, COME ONE! Oh, and the winner is Luan! In addition, I dumped buckets of paint on her.

"What was that for!?" Luan complained.

That's for hitting me in the face with a pie and for nearly killing your siblings every April Fools! I licked some of the pie on my face. Mm, chocolate. I then dumped more buckets of paint on her and for good measure; I dumped feathers on her, while laughing hysterically.

"What was that for!?" She whined.

Rubbing it in! Just then, she ran into her room, crying hysterically. As this happened, the others glared at me. What? She had it coming!

"Too far, Mr. Author. Too far." Lori said as she shook her head.

 **Lisa, have you met Dexter or Jimmy Neutron?**

"Like Professor Utonium, I happen to be good friends with James and for Dexter…" She sighed dreamily at the thought of him.

"Lisa, do you have a crush on him?" Lincoln asked.

"This stays between us!" Lisa threatened. "And yes."

 **Clyde, what would you do if someone tries to steal Lynn from you?**

"He's dead to me. Literally." He answered.

 **Ronnie, what's your hobby, besides hanging out with Lincoln?**

"You know, playing video games, pranking, and skating." She said.

 **Bobby, when you first met Lori, what did you like about her?**

"Great personality, beautiful, and, generally speaking, the perfect girl for me." He explained.

"Aww, thanks Bobby." Lori said, hugging him.

 **Lily, spell Loud.**

"L-O-U-D." She spelled.

 **Lisa, I dare you to compete in a battle of wits the Egyptian god of wisdom, Thoth.**

With that, the ibis-headed god appeared right next to Lisa.

"So, are you ready to be crushed, pipsqueak?" Thoth taunted.

"You're asking for it, bird-brain!" Lisa smirked as the battle begun.

 **1 hour later…**

"So, who won?" Lincoln asked.

"It turns out; Thoth and I are equally skillful." Lisa said.

"Good game, Lisa." Thoth said as he and Lisa shook hands.

 **Lola, since you won't be competing in mortal beauty pageants anymore, have you considered creating pageants for other beautiful goddesses like Hathor, Aphrodite, and Freyja?**

"Hmm, I never really thought of that." She inquired.

 **Lana, with your new powers can you create your own animal?**

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea!" Lana agreed.

 **Lucy, are you friends with the underworld gods, like Hades, Anubis or Hel?**

She simply nodded.

 **Lynn, have an arm-wrestling match with Greek hero, Hercules.**

"Funny you should ask that, cause, I had and arm-wrestling contest with him and we each one 12 times." She explained.

 **Luan, have you met someone who has the same sense of humor as you do?**

"Nope." She answered sadly.

 **Luna, with your powers, do you have knowledge of all music and songs?**

"Absolutely." She answered.

 **Leni! Look! A young handsome god wants to date you!**

Leni whirled around to see a teenage Apollo standing right there. She stared dreamily at him.

"Hey, the names Apollo. You wanna… go out later?" He asked blushing.

Despite being stupid, she could tell by his blushing this one wouldn't be a jerk.

"Like, sure." She replied, blushing as well. "We'll go after this."

 **Lori, what is the full extent of your magic?**

"You know, I honestly don't know that yet." She admitted.

 **Also, would you like to meet Candace Flynn?**

"Sure." She said.

 **Leni, can you climb Mountain Dew?**

"I'm gonna try!" She exclaimed.

Luna groaned and slapped her hand to her face.

"No, Leni. Mountain Dew is a kind of soda." Luna explained.

 **Lynn, what's your favorite sports movie?**

"Remember the Titans." She said.

 **Lincoln, who's scarier, Lola or Mandy?**

"Lola. Definitely Lola." He cringed.

 **Leni, how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck would?**

She just stared dumbly.

"Next question. Please?" She requested.

 **Lucy, how are you familiar with Slender man?**

"I'm not answering that." She said.

 **Lori, what would you do if Cheese from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or Fred Fredburger from Billy and Mandy were in your room, considering they're too dumb to understand your threats?**

"Simple: Give up and ignore them." She flatly answered.

"And this concludes this episode." Lincoln said.

"Great! Now I can have my date with Apollo!" Leni cheered as she and Apollo held hands.

"That's right." He added.

"Good luck with your date, you two!" Lincoln and Ronnie called as they left in his chariot.

"I wonder what the couple name would be." Lori wondered.


	51. Chapter 51

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"How's it going, guys? We're back!" Bobby greeted.

 **Loud sisters, how would you react if Lincoln is split in two with one bad and the other good?**

"It would would literally be the weirdest thing ever." Lori answered as the others agreed.

 **Lily, OMG! A unicorn!**

Lily turned around to see a unicorn right there. It neighed as Lily giggled at the sight.

 **Lana, OMG! A Pikachu!**

She whirled around and saw a Pikachu sitting there. Sqealing, she scooped it up in her arms.

"It's so cute!" She exclaimed.

Just then, she got zapped.

"I'm okay." She groaned before flopping to the ground.

 **Lincoln, if you're the god of truth, can you lie?**

"I'm almost completely unable to." He answered.

 **Ronnie and Lincoln, have you taught Thomas and Taylor how to talk yet?**

"They're not old enough." Ronnie said.

 **Lisa, name every star in the universe.**

"Alright." She agreed.

"Please don't." Everyone else told her.

 **Lori, what would you do if Billy shoved your phone up his nose?**

"Turn him into a pretzel and sterilize my phone." She simply answered.

 **Lola, are you good at hand-to-hand combat?**

"Well, I'd definitely give it a whirl." She said.

 **Luna, what are you top five rock bands now that you've become the goddess of music?**

"The Beatles, Sonic Syndicate, U2, The Beach Boys, and Rush." She answered.

 **Everyone, how are you handling Donald Trump as president-elect?**

"We're so upset, we've made this Donald Trump head made of TNT!" Lynn and Lana exclaimed.

The camera zoomed out to see the Trump head.

"DON'T you DARE detonate that!" Lori ordered.

 **Also, say hello to Milo Murphy.**

They opened the door and said jinxed kid was right there.

"Hey there!" Milo greeted.

Just then, Milo tripped on his shoelace and was about to land on the detonator. Fortunately, Bobby was able to snatch it.

"Woah, careful. We nearly got blown up!" He warned.

"Sorry." Milo apologized.

 **Lynn, Haiku has stolen Clyde and you need to rescue him!**

Lynn looked to her left and saw Haiku running away with Clyde.

"Hey! He's mine!" Lynn called as she ran over and beat her up.

"Thanks for saving me." Clyde thanked.

"Don't mention it." Lynn replied as she kissed him.

 **Luan, I dare you to let your hair down.**

"Alright." She said as she let down her hair.

Oh my gosh! Wow, she's hot. Wait what did I just say!?

 **Lisa, can you make the pets talk so they can also answer questions?**

"Well, there are these transaltion collars I've been working on." Lisa recalled.

She pulled out four collars and Charles, Geo, Walt, and Cliff each got one.

"Okay, now speak." Lisa instructed.

"You know this won't work, right?" Charles inquired, just before realization hit him. "OH MY GOSH! I'm talking!"

"Hey, these thing really work!" Cliff excalimed.

"Thnaks a lot Lisa!" Geo thnaked.

"SUCCESS!" Lisa cheered.

"Yeah, now I can give opinions. Like, how I HATE HOW LORI BOSSES US AROUND! And Luan! Your jokes are horrible and your pranks just make you a BIG JERK! And DON'T get me started on LOLA! A.K.A: Miss Spoiled!" Walt insulted.

"Watch that beak of yours!" Lori threatened.

"Or what? Turn me into a pretzel? HA! Just so you know, I pooped on Lola's pageant crowns, , and your favorite picture of Bobby." He mocked before flying away.

"WE DESPISE YOU, YOU STUPID CANARY!" Luan, Lola, and Lori screamed.

 **Leni, since you've known her the longest, do you look up to Lori?**

"Totes." She answered.

 **Louds, Malefor the dragon is about to to take over Royal Woods! Use teamwork as siblings to defeat him!**

The Louds looked down and saw said dragon about to attack the city.

"Come on, guys! Let's get him!" Lori exclaimed as the others nodded and followed her.

With that, the eleven gods charged onto the battle field.

 **One indescribable battle later...**

The Loud siblings came back cheering victoriously.

"I cannot believe we won!" Lincoln howled.

"Yeah. Phew!" Leni panted as she sat down.

Just then, the others noticed something and gained worried looks.

"I sat on the detonator, didn't I?" Leni asked.

The ithers nodded. One second later, they all screamed as they were blown up.


	52. Chapter 52

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"How's it going Loud fans?" Bobby greeted.

 **Lily, do you like to watch Sesame Street?**

She simply nodded her head.

 **Lisa, what's your opinion on The Big Bang Theory? (both the show and event)**

"I'm fond of the series and I agree with the event." Lisa answered.

 **Lola, what's your talent for beauty pageants?**

"Singing and tap-dancing." She answered.

 **Lana, how often do you take a bath/shower?**

"I don't. At least not willingly. The others always have too catch me." She explained.

 **Lucy, you remind me of my sister. Do you think you'd get along?**

"Well, it's always nice to meet a fellow goth." She answered.

 **Lincoln, what are your favorite Nintendo, Xbox, and PlayStation games?**

"Mario, Destiny, and Call of Duty." Lincoln answered.

 **Lynn, do you like dodgeball?**

"Does this answer your question?" Lynn asked.

She pulled out a dodgeball and hurled it right at me. Ouch! Lynn! What the heck!?

"That's how much I like dodgeball!" She boasted.

That's it! I dropped a bowling ball onto her foot, causing her to scream in pain.

 **Luan, if you had a chance to perform with a famous comedian, who would it be?**

"Definitely Jerry Seinfeld." She answered.

 **Luna, how do you feel about being old enough to drive next year?**

"Excited! Duh!" She squealed.

 **Leni, can I be your boyfriend?**

"Sorry, I'm with Apollo." She said.

 **Lori, why are you so angry a lot?**

"Do you know how it feels to be a big sister to ten siblings?" She asked.

"If you think that's hard, try being the middle-sibling." Lincoln pointed out.

 **Lori and Lola, do you take anger management classes?**

"We do not have anger issues!" Lori said.

"Yeah!" Lola agreed.

Lincoln arched an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, causing a window of time to appear. It showed the many incidents Lola and Lori had with their anger.

"How do you explain that?" He asked.

 **Lori, who would you trust to hold your phone, Rigby or Lincoln?**

"Lincoln, he is my brother." She answered.

 **Lynn, have a baby with Clyde.**

Clyde and Lynn were sitting on the couch. Both were looking down happily at the baby girl wrapped in a red blanket. The others saw this.

"Awwwwww!" They all cooed.

"What's her name?" Lincoln asked.

"I think we should call her Annabelle." Clyde suggested.

"No. I think she should be named Leah." Lynn protested.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for what our baby's name should be." Clyde said.

They did so, and Clyde played scissors, while Lynn played rock.

"Yes!" She cheered.

"Alright, Leah it is." Clyde sighed.

 **Lana, I dare you to wrestle the Indominus Rex!**

"On it!" She said as she brought one up and wrestled it,

Eventually, she came out on top.

 **Luan and Luna, what would be the name for your ideal boyfriend?**

"I'd say either Matt or Chris." She answered.

"Freddy or Robby." Luna said.

 **Bobby, has anyone told you about Hugh?**

"Who?" He asked.

 **Lynn, have a sports battle with Rainbow Dash.**

With that, said Pegasus burst through the cloud floor.

"Prepare to feel the pain!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Lynn shot back.

 **3 hours later…**

Eventually, Lynn was the victor.

 **Lisa, what's 12 times 74, subtract 5, and divided by 2?**

"441.5." She said.

 **Lori, what do you feel when you first became a big sister?**

"I was happy. Who wouldn't be excited about having their very own little sibling?" Lori asked.

 **Leni, have you met Koda from Power Ranger Dino Super Charge? I think you two might be good friends.**

"No, but I'd love to meet him." She said.

 **Luna, are you one of those rebellious teenage types?**

"A bit." She simply said.

 **Luan, how many jokes do you create in a day?**

"Funny you should ask, because I had Lisa monitor me, and count the number of jokes I create in a day on average." Luan explained as she walked up to her. "So, how many jokes did I make?"

"About 32 jokes on average. 52 if you're really in the mood." Lisa deadpanned.

 **Lynn, do you watch Super Bowl? If so, what would you do if someone unplugged the TV at the best and most important part?**

"I'd beat the stuffing out of them!" Lynn growled.

 **Lincoln, are you friends with Ed, Edd n' Eddy?**

"Sure am." He said.

 **Lucy, why is your skin so pale?**

"I'm not answering that and don't you dare read my mind, Lincoln." She threatened.

 **Lana, which do you like better, carnivores, herbivores or omnivores?**

"I like all three." She said.

 **Lola, how old were you when you first got into pageants?**

"I was two." Lola said.

 **Lisa, what's the first machine you've ever built?**

"Well, there was that teleportation booth I constructed once, but Lynn fired tennis balls at it, and since it was such sensitive technology, it exploded." Lisa explained as she glared at Lynn.

"I said I was sorry!" Lynn reminded.

"It took me three months!" Lisas shouted.

 **Lily, what's your favorite food?**

The infant simply babbled.

"What she meant to say was mashed potatoes." Luan corrected.

 **Bobby, did you ever have a thing for Carol?**

"No." He said as Lincoln read his mind.

"It's true." Lincoln said.

 **Ronnie, what were your thoughts when you first met Lincoln's sisters?**

"At first, I thought they were gonna be a nightmare, but overtime, they were actually pretty cool." Ronnie explained.

 **Clyde, how did you and Lincoln become best friends?**

"It all strated in first grade. Lincoln eating his lunch alone and I asked if I could sit with him. After that, we started hanging out more, find out we have a lot of things in common, until we became best friends." Clyde explained.

 **Lynn, can you have a punching contest with Saitama?**

Rught now, Lynn and Saitama were abouty to start.

"You ready?" Saitama asked.

Lynn nodded. With that, he gave her one swift punch, sending her around the world. When she came back, she slammed into the couch.

"My turn!" Lynn declare as she punched him. Unfortunately, he was heading for a pile of TNT.

"Oh no!" Everyone cried.

Saitama crashed into the crates, and everyone was blown up


	53. Chapter 53

**Time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey, it's us! This is going to be the most awesome chapter you've read!" Clyde greeted.

 **Leni, can you catch the roadrunner?**

"GUYS!" She called as she held onto the roadrunner's tail feathers and zoomed away.

It zoomed back in.

"A LITTLE HELP!"

It zoomed away again, and then came back.

"PLEASE!"

Then, Lana snapped her fingers, making the roadrunner stop and allowing Leni to let go. Lana then casually opened the door, snapped her fingers, and the bird quickly ran outside.

"Problem solved." Lana stated blankly.

 **Luan, what do you call a meteorite that doesn't reach Earth? A meteor-WRONG!**

With that, Luan was laughing her head off. The others just rolled their eyes and groaned.

"I think she has snapped." Lori said.

 **Lisa, Dexter's here to ask you out.**

She whirled around, and stared dreamily at the ginger boy standing before her.

"Would you care to engage in romantic bonding together?" Dexter asked, blushing.

Lisa simply nodded her head as she and Dexter held hands.

 **Clyde, what do you do with the souls?**

"I guide them to the afterlife and Bobby gets them reborn." He explained.

 **Lincoln, why don't you have a crush on Cristina anymore?**

"Because, after she saw the video, she thought I was a creep." He said.

 **Lori and Lola, why do you bully Lincoln so much?**

"Sometimes, when we have bad days, we have a habit of taking it out on him." Lori explained, rubbing her arm in shame.

"And, we're just too stubborn to admit we love him with all our hearts and would be crushed if something bad happened to him." Lola added.

Lincoln read their minds and they were telling the truth.

"Aw, that's okay, girls. Come here." He told them as they threw their arms around him.

"We're so sorry for those times we bullied you." They sobbed as they shed a few tears onto his shoulder.

I recommend you three start spending quality time with each other. Ronnie saw this and instantly took a picture with her smartphone. She added captions that said 'If this isn't the cutest sibling moment, I don't know what is.' and posted it. Almost instantly, it was all over the internet.

"Hey, guys! You went viral!" She snickered.

The three got out their phones and saw how many people have seen it.

"Three million views, five hundred thousand likes, and no dislikes!? Ronnie!" They growled.

"Why must she be the goddess of mischief and why do I love her for that?" Lincoln muttered.

 **Leni and Luna, why were you jerks to Lincoln in Sleuth or Consequences, even though you are his closest sisters?**

"Sorry, we didn't wanna be accused." They admitted.

 **Lisa, I dare you to spend a week with Fred Fredburger and Billy from Billy and Mandy.**

"You think I would spend a week with those imbeciles!?" She snapped.

 **Lucy, say hello to the Wyatt family.**

She turned around and saw said wrestlers there.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." They replied.

 **Louds, what is your religious affiliation?**

"We answered that in another chapter, and we're catholic." Lori said.

 **Lincoln, have you ever considered shooting up your school?**

"No, and let's keep this story K+, okay?" He asked.

 **FRIEZA'S AT YOUR DOOR!**

After I wrote that, Frieza crashed through the door.

"Greetings, Louds." He said maliciously.

"Get outta here!" They screamed as they, quite literally, kicked him out.

 **Lincoln, have you met Timmy Turner?**

"Funny you should ask, but we were at the arcade last week." He explained.

 **Lori and Lola, would you rather have Lincoln repeat 'Destroy us all" or 'Waffles' over and over?**

"NEITHER!" They screamed.

 **Loud sisters, what would you do if Lincoln made some sort of deal with Bill Cipher?**

"Simple: beg him not to make a deal." Lori answered.

 **Also, has Lincoln ever woken up on the wrong side of the bed? If so, how do you deal with a grumpy Lincoln?**

"Funny, because, that happened this two days ago." Luna slightly chuckled.

"Yeah, he yelled at Lori and Lola for five solid hours." Lynn added with a giggle.

"And if we remember, he threw in a few kicks and slaps." Lori butted in.

"Now, that's a bold move." Lana said.

"But we did manage to lighten him up with some fun stuff and after that, he was back to normal." Luan explained.

 **Lincoln, would you rather make Lola or Nicole Watterson mad?**

"Neither." He cringed.

 **Also, who has a worse temper, Lori or Benson?**

"Lori's is obviously worse." He said.

 **Luan, what's a better pranking holiday, Halloween or April Fools?**

"April Fools!" She shouted.

 **Lori, if Rigby was in your room, you tell him to get out, and he shouts, "STOP TALKING!" what would you do seeing he's older than you?**

"I… I don't know." She stammered.

 **Luan, how many Dragon Ball Z characters does it take to screw in a light bulb?**

"One, but it'll take ten episodes to do it!" She laughed.

 **Lily, say your first word.**

"Just to let you know, 'Poo-poo' were her second words." Lincoln explained.

"Lincoln!" Lily babbled.

"That's her first word." Lincoln said as he smiled. "And I never get tired of that."

 **Lola, I dare you to appear covered in mud and garbage on national TV.**

"NEVER!" She screamed.

 **Lana, hang out with Buttercup from PPG.**

"We already did that last week." Lana said.

 **Lincoln, why are you dating Ronnie, even though you had a crush on Cristina?**

"She insulted me." He answered.

 **Lynn, I dare you to eat 10 tons of cake.**

"Challenge… ACCEPTED!" She screamed as Lincoln wheeled in a huge cake.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Lincoln asked.

"Trust me." Lynn replied as she started gobbling it up.

 **Later…**

"And DONE!" Lynn exclaimed as she passed out.

 **Luan, what would happen if your deadly pranks killed your siblings?**

"I would be devastated. Obviously." She answered.

 **Luna, how did you find out about Mick Swagger?**

"See the episode 'For Bros' About to Rock'." Luna said.

 **Leni, I dare you to wear the tackiest dress you can find.**

"NEVER!" She screamed as she ran away.

 **Lori, I dare you to tell Bobby that you were pursuing Hugh in Study Muffin.**

"Uh… Uhh." Lori stammered until she thought of something. "Author! Do something!"

On it! I drop a bag of Ammonium Nitrate with a lit fuse onto the floor.

"Not like that!" She snapped.

Sorry! That's the only thing I could think of on such short notice. Everyone screamed as the got blown up.


	54. Chapter 54

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"QUESTION TIME!" Everyone yelled.

 **Walt, list all the flaws of the Loud siblings.**

"Gladly." Walt complied as he took a deep breath. "LORI'S BOSSINESS GET TO MY NERVES, LENI IS BASICALLY THE DEFINITION OF STUPID, LUNA PLAYS HER MUSIC TOO LOUDLY, LUAN DOES STUPID PRANKS THAT NEARLY KILL EVERYONE AND TELLS HORRIBLE JOKES, LYNN'S TOO MUCH OF A ROUGHHOUSER, I'm cool with Lincoln, LUCY POPS UP AND SCARES EVERYONE, LANA GET THE PLACE ALL MESSY, LOLA IS WAY TOO SPOILED, LISA'S EXPERIMENTS CAUSE EXPLOSIONS THE REGULARLY BLOW MY FEATHERS OFF, AND LILY…! Actually I'm cool with her, too."

After his angry rant, the sisters who were insulted stared in shock at the canary. Soon, all that shock turned to anger as the glared at him

"How DARE you rant about us LIKE THAT!" Lori growled.

"Hey, it's true!" Walt shot back as he flew away.

Suddenly, he was stopped in mid-flight by Lana's powers.

"Hold it right there, canary." Lana said.

"You know, I could use a new writing utensil." Lisa inquired as she plucked one of his feathers.

"OUCH! Hey! That's my tail feather, you jerk!" Walt screamed.

"Jerk? You just insulted most of my sisters!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Walt replied as he flew off.

"Sorry you had to see that, but don't forget ask some questions for the other pets." Lincoln told the readers.

 **Luna, I dare you to sooth a tiger with a lullaby.**

"Shh! I just put this tiger to sleep!" Luna whispered.

 **Lori, Lynn, and Lincoln, if Donald Trump was president, how would you react if he deported Bobby, Clyde, and Ronnie?**

"Of course, we'd be upset." Lincoln answered.

"And I wouldn't mind Lynn ordering some TNT." Lori added.

 **Lori, here's a life-sized dummy made of Adamantium, turn it into a pretzel.**

She was trying to, but she couldn't do it.

"Nope, can't do it." She said.

 **Luna, can you play every song from the bands you mentioned?**

"Uh, yes." She answered nonchalantly.

 **Lincoln and Ronnie, are Thomas and Taylor adopted or are they your biological kids?**

"Well, just look at this." Lincoln said as he and Ronnie held up the twins.

"See how Taylor has fair skin and mostly black hair with white black in it, and vice-versa?" Ronnie asked.

"Next question." Lincoln said.

 **Everyone, clip balloons onto random strangers, and whoever goes the longest without being caught, wins an all-expenses paid trip to the Caribbean.**

"Challenge. ACCEPTED!" Everyone exclaimed as they changed into normal clothes and headed down to Earth.

And, since I don't want to write the challenge, I'm just gonna time skip and give you the scores.

 **Several hours later…**

The scores are how many balloons they were able to clip on to strangers and they are:

Lori- 7.

Leni- 10. (Somehow)

Luna- 5.

Luan- 12.

Lynn- 15.

Lincoln- 16.

Lucy- 4.

Lana and Lola- 8.

Lisa- 6.

Lily- None.

Bobby- 14.

Ronnie- 9.

Clyde- 18.

"Aw, yeah! I won the trip to the Caribbean!" He cheered.

"Great job, Clyde." Lynn said.

"Thanks, and don't be bummed, you're all coming with me!" He told the others who cheered.

 **Everyone, what are your favorite Disney movies?**

Lori- Frozen.

Leni- Tangled.

Luna- Wreck-it-Ralph.

Luan- Zootopia.

Lynn- Bolt.

Lincoln- Big Hero 6.

Lucy- Beauty and The Beast.

Lana and Lola- The Lion King.

Lisa- Moana.

Lily- Zootopia.

Bobby- Zootopia.

Ronnie- Big Hero 6.

Clyde- Bolt.

 **Lisa, I know you're friends with Professor Utonium, but have you also met his Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup?**

"Affirmative." She simply said.

 **Everyone, Mickey Mouse is at the door!**

Luna opened the door and said mouse was right there.

"Hey, everybody!" He greeted.

 **Lola, is it true you and Lindsey Sweetwater are sworn enemies?**

"Of course!" She pointed out.

 **Lana and Lola, what would be the name of your ideal boyfriend?**

"Nathan." Lana said.

"Jeremy." Lola said.

 **Luan, the author likes you.**

"Really?" Luan asked with smirk.

What? No! No, I don't! Luan just smirked and undid her ponytail, allowing her lock to flow passed her shoulder. Oh, God. Lincoln, don't you dare read my mind! Next question!

 **Lily, what's three times four?**

Lily just shrugged, since she's only a baby.

 **OFFICE PRODUCTS FALLING FROM THE SKY!**

As soon as I wrote that, it started raining office supplies. Suddenly a photocopier fell on Lola.

"Ow! Where'd a photocopier come from?" She whined.

 **Lynn, if you could play one sporty for the rest of your life, what would it be?**

She was struggling to pick which on, as she loved all of them.

"I don't know!" She cried.

 **Lincoln, what's Bun-Bun's origin story?**

"Well…" He began.

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was Lincoln's first birthday. All of his older sister had given their presents for him, but there was still one gift left._

" _Hey, Linky, we still have one more present for you." Leni told her baby brother._

 _Lori handed him the box, he opened it and his eyes went wide as he pulled out a stuffed rabbit._

" _Lincoln, that's Bun-Bun." Luna said._

" _And he wants to be your friend." Luan added._

" _Happy Birthday, baby bro." Lynn said._

 _Lincoln giggled as he crawled up to his sister and hugged them as Rita and Lynn Sr. watched with smiles._

" _I love you!" Lincoln babbled._

 _The sister and parents were surprised and smiled._

" _His first words!" Rita exclaimed._

" _We love you, too Lincoln." The sister replied as they hugged him back._

 _(End of flashback)_

"And we're still surprised you still have him." Lori said.

"That's because you, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn gave him to me." Lincoln said as he pulled his stuffed rabbit out from behind his back.

His older sisters smiled and hugged him. Ronnie smirked as she took a picture and posted it.

 **Lola, what do you think of a wearing top hat that can make popcorn every time you get mad?**

"That would be pretty neat." Lola commented.

 **Loud sisters, if Lincoln really did split into good and bad duplicates, what would you do?**

"We'd probably use a straitjacket to restrain bad Lincoln." Lori said

 **Lily, Elmo's here to say hello!**

"Hi, Lily! Would you like to play with Elmo?" Elmo asked as Lily giggled and clapped her hands.

 **Lisa, can you make baby thought translators for Thomas, Taylor, James, and Leah?**

"Negative. Besides, we have Luan and she can understand the infants' vocal patterns." Lisa explained.

 **Luna, what's the fastest speed you can strum your guitar?**

"I don't know, let's see." She said as Lisa got a radar gun ready.

Luna started to strum as fast as she could. Eventually, the radar gun exploded.

"I think I need a more powerful radar gun." Lisa inquired.

"And that's the end of the chapter!" Lincoln concluded.

"Also, come on, Author! Admit it!" Luan eased.

Admit what?

"You like me." She said smugly.

You never take me alive! I threw a lit stick of Dynamite at them. Everyone screamed as the got blown up.


	55. Chapter 55

**Get ready… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey, you guys! We're back and you know who's gonna answer your questions? I'll give you a hint:" Lincoln started.

"IT'S US!" He and everyone else screamed.

 **What are Lily's top 5 shows?**

"At number five: PAW Patrol." Leni said.

"Number four: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Lynn added.

"Three: Hi-5" Lincoln said.

"Number two: Peppa Pig." Lucy said.

"And at number one: Doc McStuffins." The twins concluded.

 **Lincoln, when you and your sisters are going out to have some fun, do you do sing-alongs in the car?**

"We do actually." He answered.

 **Lori, why do you always enforce the rule, 'Stay out of my room'?**

"I can't help it. I like my privacy." Lori admitted.

 **Lincoln, are you a leader or just as responsible as Lori?**

"Probably. If given the chance." He said

 **Luan, how can you understand Lily's babbling?**

"I don't know. Probably just a skill." She answered while shrugging.

 **Loud sisters, why did you laugh at Lincoln in his Ace Savvy costume if all he wanted to do was go to a convention?**

"Come on, you gotta admit, he looks ridiculous." Lisa pointed out.

 **Lincoln, I dare you to sing while balancing a book on your head and drinking a gallon of milk.**

Lincoln was doing just that. He sang with a book on his head as he drank a gallon of milk, all the while trying not to choke. As this happened, the others just tried to hold in their laughter.

 **Louds, who would win in a prank war, Luan or Muscle Man?**

"Luan isn't called 'The Comedy Queen' for nothing." Lincoln deadpanned.

 **Hey, Lincoln. You know who else has ten sisters? MY MOM!**

"Wait, the Author wouldn't write that!" Lori pointed out.

Muscle Man laughed as the others glared at him.

"So worth it." He chuckled.

"What happened to the Author?" Luna asked.

I hopped over with tape restraining my hands and ankles and tape covering my mouth. I head-butted him out of my house and onto the set.

"Oh no, bro." He said as he ran away.

I managed to break free of the tape. How he got into my house, I'll never know.

 **Lisa, do you know Lisa Simpson?**

"Don't you dare utter that name! We were bitter rivals the moment she bested me at that chess tournament!" She growled.

 **Lori, if Lincoln and your phone were hanging from cliff, which one would you save?**

Right now, Lincoln was tied up and hanging from a cliff, while Lori's phone was hanging from a string.

"Lori! HURRY!" Lincoln cried.

"Oh man, I only have time to save one!" Lori exclaimed as she was struggling to pick. "I'd do anything to get back my stuff, but I'd do anything for my family, too!"

Lincoln's rope and the string on Lori's phone were starting to break, as he screamed in total horror.

"Please, Lori! HELP!" He begged.

His rope and the string both snapped. When he thought he was done for, Lori grabbed him, untied him and tightly hugged him.

"Lori, what about your phone?" He asked.

"I don't care. I can just get another one, but you're literally irreplaceable. Besides, I have a spare." She said as she pulled her spare phone out.

"Smart." Lincoln commented as he and Lori hugged.

 **Lynn and Clyde, what does Leah look like?**

"She looks like a mini version of Lynn." Clyde explained.

"Only, she has Clyde's hair. Just look." Lynn added as she held their daughter.

 **Lincoln, do you play Sonic the Hedgehog Games?**

"Duh!" He said.

 **Luan, how many inchworms does it take to make a foot? None! Worms don't have feet!**

"Good one!" She laughed as the others groaned.

Even Thomas, Taylor, James, and Leah looked annoyed.

 **Luna, did you know there a certain princess named Luna?**

"I did not know that!" She said.

 **Lynn and Clyde, get married.**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." An angel confirmed as he flew away.

Clyde and Lynn looked lovingly at each other before leaning in with a kiss as the crowd cheered.

 **Also, is Leah as goddess too? If so, what domain?**

"Hey, Leah." Clyde said to his daughter.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to see what powers you have." Lynn added.

Suddenly, the infant blasted fire at them, causing them to scream.

"OW! Well, there's that." Clyde groaned.

A few seconds later a volcano appeared and erupted. Everyone screamed, before Lori zapped it away with her magic.

"Looks like she's the goddess of fire and volcanoes." Lincoln remarked as he put out a burning portion of his hair.

 **Bobby, Bowser just kidnapped Lori!**

Bobby turned to his right and saw Lori being taken away by Bowser.

"Bobby! Help!" She cried.

"Hey! Hands off my girl!" He growled before giving him a savage beating.

"Thanks for saving me, Bobby-boo-boo-bear." She thanked.

"Don't mention it." He replied as they both kissed.

 **Lola, I dare you to kiss Billy and Wally on the cheek using the same make-up you wore in Picture Perfect.**

Actually, she just did that. She came slightly battered.

"How'd it go?" Luan asked.

"They thought I was a monster." She groaned.

 **Leni, look! Argog from Harry Potter is behind you!**

She turned around to see him. She simply waved to him and he waved back.

 **Lana, I dare you to eat one hundred dog biscuits.**

"Alright!" She cheered as she started scarfing the stuff down.

 **START THE TIMER!**

Suddenly, a timer appeared on the screen.

"Oh, no! What's it counting down for?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with all this TNT." Ronnie suggested.

"Oh, no!" The others cried as the time counted zero.

Luan then came into the room, with a pie in her hands.

"Hey, guys! Pie's done!" She called.

"That's what it was counting down for?" Luna inquired.

"Yeah. Anyway who wants pie?" Luan asked.

"We do!" The other shouted.

Luan was about to walk over, but she slipped on a banana peel and landed on the TNT. The impact caused it to blow up.


	56. Chapter 56

**Get ready because it's time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"And question time starts… NOW!" Lori declared.

 **Lana, take a bath or I give you one.**

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" She asked mockingly.

Suddenly, a guy burst through the door, picked up Lana, and threw into a tub of soapy water.

"I did not see that coming." She said.

 **Lynn, beat up Lola for all the mean things she's done.**

"Gladly." Lynn said as she cracked her knuckles and chased Lola around.

"Get. AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

 **Lola, spend some time with Stewie Griffin.**

Lola stopped running and panted.

"I think I lost her." She sighed.

Someone knocked at the door. She opened it up and saw Stewie right there.

"Hey, Lola, you wanna hang out later?" He asked.

"Sure." Lola replied.

 **Lori, what do you think of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy?**

"Kind of weird, but I like it." She answered.

 **Lucy, I dare you to tell everyone you clogged the toilet.**

"Make me." She mocked as she left by teleporting.

 **Luan, why do you pull such deadly April Fools pranks?**

"Okay! It's because I can't help it!" She blurted.

 **Leni, I dare you call Hugh when everyone is around.**

She was about to say something, when Lori covered her mouth and clutched her arm.

"Leni, please! Don't do it! I'm begging you!" She pleaded.

"Like, okay." Leni replied.

 **Lisa, is there any scientific reason why Leni is lacking in the brains department?**

"I haven't discovered any explanation on why Leni possesses such a low IQ, yet, but I will one day." She explained.

 **Leni, tell us more about your date with Apollo.**

With that, the others gathered around Leni, curious and eager to hear about it.

"So, how was it?" Lori asked.

"Well, first we went to this super fancy restaurant, then we spent some time joy-riding in his chariot, and we watched the sun set while we kissed. Best day ever." She sighed.

"Sounds like he's a real great guy." Luna commented.

 **Everyone, one of you has Bill Cipher in your body! You better find out who!**

Everyone looked shocked and terrified to learn a dream demon was possessing one of them.

"Alright, which one of you is it?!" Lori demanded.

"Don't look at me." Lincoln deadpanned when an idea popped into his head. "I think I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"I can just read your thoughts." He pointed out as she began scanning their thoughts.

Just then, he locked onto someone: Clyde!

"Hey, why me?" He inquired.

"Sorry, man, but…" Lincoln said as he gave him a hard punch, sending Bill out of there.

"Oh, come on! You found me that easily?!" Bill yelled.

"Get outta here!" Everyone shouted.

"Fine! I'm going!" He said as he left.

 **Lincoln, are you adopted?**

"No. I just got this white hair from Pop-Pop and stress." He explained.

 **Lynn, why do like to roughhouse Lincoln?**

"Well, when I was little, when I was just taking up sports, I was constantly bullied. Then one day, I had enough and beat the stuffing out of those bullies. Since I love Lincoln, I didn't want the same to happen to him, so I roughhouse him to toughen him up." She shyly explained.

"So, wait. You roughhouse me almost everyday so I would be able to stand up for myself?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Even though it's kinda painful, that's actually pretty sweet of you." Lincoln said.

"Thanks, bro." Lynn said as they hugged.

 **Lana, does Lori love you even if you bite her?**

Suddenly, Lana bit Lori's arm

"OW!" Lori screamed.

"Do you still love me?" Lana asked.

"Of course, you're my sister." Lori said.

With that, Lana bit her again.

"OUCH! Oh come on!"

 **Luna, can you drink Zoom and Zip simultaneously?**

"Let's do it." She declared as she opened up a can of Zoom and Zip.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEMMME!" Zoom shouted.

"SOOOOOOO EXTRREEEEEEEEEEEMMMMME!" Zip howled as Luna drank them both.

When she was done, she had an explosive energy burst as her eyes dilated and she started to shake violently.

"Luna, you OK?" Lincoln asked.

With that, the goddess of music sped off like a bullet. She passed everyone six times. When she finally stopped, a parrot perched in her left hand, a plate of crumpets in her right hand, she was wearing an alpine hat on her head, and she was wearing a kimono.

"Hey, dudes. I just ran to Brazil, Britain, Switzerland, and Japan." She said.

 **Freddy attack!**

Freddy came out and jump scared everyone, causing them to let out high-pitched screams.

 **Lincoln, I dare you to become a hacker.**

"That depends, are we talking about computer hacking or life hacks? 'Cause, I can do both!" He said.

Just then, Lori came up to her, laptop in hand.

"Lincoln, I forgot my password." She told him.

"Not a problem." He reassured as he plugged his smartphone into her laptop and hacked into it.

"Thanks." She said as she walked away.

Luna came up to him with a record.

"Hey, Linc, This record sounds all scratchy." Luna said.

Lincoln simply spread some glue onto the record, dried in with a hair dryer, and peeled the glue off.

"That should do it." He said as she ran off.

 **Loud sisters, Lucy was the one that read Princess Pony and clogged the toilet.**

The others looked shocked at Lucy.

"You did it?" Leni asked.

"Yes. Lincoln took the blame since I wouldn't be mocked." She explained. "And let the relentless mocking begin."

Instead of Laughing in her face, the girls just smiled.

"Well, that was generous thing Lincoln did." Lola said.

"So, you're not gonna mock us?" Lincoln asked.

They just nodded as they all hugged.

 **Walt, why are you so rude?**

"Because, the kids just drive me bonkers." He answered.

 **Charles and Cliff, have you ever fought?**

"Apart from that one time we fought over toys, but other than that, no." Charles explained.

"Yeah, we happen to be best friends." Cliff added.

 **Geo, when did you get your hamster ball?**

"The Louds got me this as soon as they got me. And I love it!" Geo said.

 **Lisa, how did you gain a crush on Dexter?**

"NONE of YOUR business!" She hissed.

 **Lynn, find TNT.**

"Guys! I'm gonna need your help to find some Dynamite!" Lynn called as she searched high and low.

"NO! We're not gonna help you find explosives!" Lola snapped.

"Aww! Well, at least I stashed this extra barrel of gunpowder." Lana said as she dropped a lit match into the barrel.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone, sans Lynn, screamed as they got blown up.


	57. Chapter 57

**It's time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"What's up, Fanfiction? We are back!" Clyde greeted.

 **Lucy, I dare you to wear a pink princess dress and make-up.**

"You can't make me." She deadpanned.

 **Luan, I dare you to tell a joke while drinking a strawberry milkshake.**

"What's a dancer's favorite drink? Harlem Shake!" She laughed as she drank her milkshake.

 **Lisa, have you met Donatello or Double D?**

"No, but I would like to have and encounter with them." She answered.

 **Ronnie, how is your relationship with Bobby?**

"It's pretty good." She simply answered.

 **Leni, Arlo and Spot are behind you.**

Leni turned and saw said Dinosaur-Neanderthal duo.

"Whoa! They're so cute!" Leni squealed.

 **Lola, Twilight Sparkle is at the door.**

Lola opened the door, and sure enough, the said pony was right there. Excited, Lola let out a high-pitched squeal, which almost shattered my glasses.

"Hi, Lola." Twilight greeted.

"I can't believe…" Lola tried to say as she fainted.

 **Bobby! Lori tried to…**

Before he could finish, Lori threw a brick at the announcer.

" **OW! What was that for?!** " The announcer yelled.

"Don't you dare tell him!" She quietly hissed.

"Hey, Lori, are you fighting with the announcer?" Bobby asked.

"No! Not at all." She lied before turning to the announcer. "Better not tell him or you're a pretzel!"

 **Loud sisters, ride the Milk Shaker.**

The sisters were already riding that, and a few of them looked like they were gonna barf.

 **Bobby, Lincoln, and Clyde, can you blow up Lori, Ronnie, and Lynn like balloons? If so, what would be James, Thomas, Taylor, and Leah's reactions?**

"Alright girls, are you ready?" Bobby asked.

The girls nervously nodded as their husbands opened the helium tanks. They started to inflate and float up. The others tried not to laugh.

"Not funny!" They hissed.

Just then, Thomas, Taylor, James, and Leah crawled up to their dads, looked up and giggled when they saw their moms up there.

"This sucks." Lynn grumbled.

"It's not so bad when you get used to it." Inspector Gadget said as he floated up to them with his Gadget-Coat and he floated away

"That's it! Guys! Pull out the tubes!" Ronnie called.

"Okay!" Lincoln replied as he, Clyde, and Bobby pulled out the tubes.

As they deflated, they flew all over the place.

 **It's raining Mexican food!**

"Oh, boy!" Everyone cheered as they started scarfing as much as they could.

 **Ronnie, I dare you to wear a girly dress and some make-up.**

"You can't make me!" She taunted.

Unfortunately for her, Lori zapped her and she was in a girly dress with some make-up.

"Seriously!?" She snapped.

 **Lori and Bobby, what does James Look like?**

"Well…" Lori began as she picked up her son. "See how he looks like Bobby?

"Only he has Lori's skin and hair." Bobby added.

 **Lola, what do you think of Gumball Watterson, Rigby, Pizza Steve, and TTG Cyborg and Beast Boy?**

"I think they're total dorks." She insulted.

 **Clyde, are you only attracted to older girls with the last name Loud?**

"It seems that way." He admitted.

 **Ronnie, what's the first prank you've pulled on Lincoln?**

"Watch "Heavy Meddle." She said

 **Lisa, can anything escape a black hole?**

"Not that I know of, no." She simply said.

 **Luan, I dare you to kiss the author.**

Wait. What did the announcer just say?! Just then, Luan climbed up with a ladder and kissed my cheek before descending. I instantly turned bright red. No comments.

 **Leni, what's a plaid skirt plus white shoes after Labor Day?**

"Ew! Stop!" She whined.

 **Lynn, do rhythmic gymnastics, and successfully do one routine, you get this factory.**

"Accepted!" She exclaimed.

 **One extremely difficult routine later…**

"And DONE!" She panted as she held a signed contract. "And I'm now the CEO of this factory!"

"What does it produce?" Lincoln asked.

She went inside and when she came back, she was holding several bombs.

"Sweet! A bomb factory!" She cheered as she set up a detonator.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else growled.

Lynn threw down the detonator as they were all blown up.


	58. Chapter 58

**Time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

As we see the characters, everything had decorated with Christmas decorations, and everyone was wearing Santa hats except for the babies, with Thomas and James wearing elf hats and Lily, Leah, and Taylor wearing reindeer antlers.

"Ho, ho, ho, lovers! We're back!" Charles greeted.

"And welcome to another chapter of Ask the Loud Kids!" Cliff added.

"Get your questions ready…" Walt said.

"Because we're ready to give some answers!" Geo finished.

 **Lana, what's your favorite chicken restaurant?**

"KFC." She casually answered as she took a bite out if a chicken leg.

 **Lynn, do you practice archery?**

She was doing that right now. She fired an arrow the target and it was a bull's eye.

 **Lola, have you ever ridden a horse?**

"No, but I would love to!" She exclaimed.

 **Hey, guys, the Bears are at the door.**

Lincoln opened the door and sure enough, the bear brothers were right there doing there iconic bear stack.

"Hey, everybody!" Grizzly greeted.

 **Lincoln, Chandler is holding Ronnie Anne captive! You need to save her!**

Ronnie was tied to chair with Chandler standing between her and Lincoln. Fortunately, he didn't know that Lincoln and Ronnie were gods.

"Well, if it isn't Larry? You've probably come to save your girlfriend, huh?" Chandler mocked.

"Hey, Chandler, what's that?" Lincoln said as he pointed some random direction.

He looked in the direction Lincoln pointed in; this gave him the chance to punch chandler right across the face. With him down for the count, Lincoln untied Ronnie.

"Thanks, Lame-O." She thanked as she kissed his cheek.

 **Clyde, one of the Hazeltucky Huckers has kidnapped Lynn!**

Clyde turned to his left and saw one of the Hazeltucky Huckers trying to run away with Lynn. Acting on instinct, he grabbed Lynn's bat and knocked out the kidnapper.

"Thanks, Clyde." She thanked as she kissed him.

 **Leni, hang out with Fred Fredburger, Patrick Star, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, and Gene Belcher.**

"I just called them, and they said we can hang out after this." Leni explained.

 **Everyone, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are at the door.**

Lana opened the door and smiled to see the turtles there.

"Hey, guys! Long time, no see!" Lana greeted.

"Hey, Lana." They greeted.

 **Loud sisters, can you each barf up a whole fish?**

"That's literally impossible." Lori said.

Suddenly, she barfed up a fish. She was followed by Leni, then Luna, Luan, Lynn, and so on.

"That was weird." Lana commented.

 **Lincoln, have you ever cried before? (not counting as a baby)**

"I don't think so." He said.

 **Lori, Bobby or Hugh?**

"That's it! No more questions involving you-know-who!" She snapped.

She's right. No more questions involving Lincoln's old tutor. Besides, I'm starting to run out of gags.

 **Lincoln, can you become James Bond?**

The others looked around for Lincoln, but couldn't find him.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Luna wondered.

Suddenly, Lincoln cane in through the door, wearing a tuxedo and fighting a goon. He kicked him off him and punched him in the face.

"Phew! Now what was the question?" He asked.

 **Lori, Lynn, and Ronnie, why weren't you so fond of being inflated in front of your husbands and kids?**

"It's kind of embarrassing." Lori said.

 **Have a dance party!**

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Everybody cheered as the danced.

 **Lynn and Lucy, go and dive into the Titanic shipwreck.**

Right now, they were at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean and they were next to very ship that sank in 1912.

"Here we are. The Titanic." Lynn said through her radio.

"Hey, Lynn. I found the captain." Lucy said as she held the captain's skeleton.

"Ew! Lucy! Put that down!" Lynn snapped.

 **Lori, if you can zap Ronnie to make her wear girly stuff, why not just zap Lucy?**

"Good idea." She commented as she zapped Lucy with her magic.

Lucy was now wearing a pink dress.

"Oh come on." She complained.

 **Leni, what's your earliest memory?**

"Being asked what my earliest memory is." She said.

 **Luna, did you have an identity before you became a rocker, or were you just average?**

"I used to like classical music." Luna said.

 **Luan, tell a joke that will have Lucy and Lisa laughing uncontrollably.**

"Can do." Luan said confidently.

"We'd like to see you try." Lucy said.

"And fail." Lisa added.

 **Several terrible jokes later…**

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Luan admitted in defeat.

 **Lynn, I dare you to fight against a 10x Kaioken Super Saiyan Blue Goku and see how long you last.**

"What was that? I was fighting Blue Goku." She said as she came in a bit battered.

 **Lincoln, what's your favorite Power Rangers team?**

"I'd go for… Dino Super Charge." He answered.

 **Lucy, what other relatives have you talked to besides relatives?**

"I've also talked to the Titanic's captain Edward Smith, former US president James Garfield, Filipino president Ramon Magsaysay, Japanese emperor Hirohito, Elvis Presley, and Neil Armstrong." She answered.

 **Lana, have you met Beast Boy? Since he can turn into animals and you're the Goddess of animals, I think you two would make good friends.**

"No, but he sounds awesome and I'd like to meet him." She said.

 **Lola, how did you feel when you won your first pageant?**

"I was ecstatic." Lola answered.

 **Lisa, how long would it take to travel through the universe?**

"It would take 13.7 billion years. Of course, the universe would have increased in size by then." Lisa explained.

 **Ronnie, let your hair down in front of Lincoln and record his reaction.**

"I'm way ahead of you." She said as she got in front of Lincoln.

She let her hair down and the sight mesmerized Lincoln. While he was in his trance, Ronnie Anne recording the reaction.

 **Clyde, ever thought of getting contacts?**

"No." He said.

 **Bobby, you should ask Lincoln for the number of his old tutor, Hu…**

Suddenly, Lori blasted the announcer with Lightning.

" **OW! Oh come on!** " The announcer screamed.

"I told you! No more questions involving him!" She ordered.

"Lori, who are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"No one. He's a really bad guy." Lori said.

"Okay." He replied nonchalantly.

"And that concludes this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded.

"And be sure to send us some Christmas-related questions." Luna added.

"Wait, there's still one more question." Luan said.

 **The god of destruction Beerus is at the door.**

They opened the door and the god was right there with several tapes of TNT.

"So long, suckers." He taunted as he threw the cases up and ran off.

Everyone screamed as they caught the crates.

"That was close." Lincoln sighed.

Just then, Thomas, Taylor, James, and Leah were crawling around and went up to their parents. They stretched up their arms; this meant they wanted to picked up.

"Hey, guys." Bobby greeted his son, nieces, and nephew.

"You want us to pick you up? Okay." Lincoln said as he, Ronnie, Lori, Bobby, Clyde, and Lynn put down the crates they were holding.

Lincoln and Ronnie picked up the twins, Lori got James, and Lynn picked up Leah. Just then, Leah looked like she was about to sneeze.

"Hey, Lynn and Clyde. Isn't Leah the Goddess of fire? What happens when she sneezes?" Lincoln asked.

"She blasts fire in the direction she sneezes, why?" Lynn replied.

That's when realization hit her. Leah sneezed and set the TNT on fire. Everyone screamed as they got blown up


	59. Chapter 59

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Feliz Navidad! That's Spanish for Merry Christmas if you didn't know." Ronnie greeted.

 **Pets, what's your favorite animated movie?**

Charles- Finding Nemo.

Cliff- The Lion King.

Walt- Zootopia.

Geo- Tangled.

 **Luna, what are your top 3 music genres, besides rock?**

"Pop, Classical, and Western." She answered.

 **Leni, when is your birthday?**

"Is this a trick question?" She asked.

Everyone else slapped their hands to their foreheads.

"Leni your birthday is May 16th." Lori groaned.

 **Lily, there's a couple down on Earth having some issues, can you help?**

Lily looked down and saw a human couple not getting along so well. Somehow feeling sympathetic, she zapped the couple, causing them to make up.

 **Luan, why couldn't the skeleton go to the prom?**

"He had nobody to go with!" She laughed.

 **Lori, can you do a magic show?**

Right now, Lincoln was being placed into one of Lucy's coffins, which was standing up. When Lincoln was inside, Lori slammed the lid shut and locked it. The others were watching from the sidelines, sitting on theater chairs and eating popcorn.

"Lori, are you sure about this?" He asked from inside the casket.

"Trust me." She assured him as she casted a spell on the coffin.

When that was done, she started up Vanzilla, and sped towards the coffin. Within seconds, the van smashed into the coffin, leaving the pieces flying everywhere. Everyone watching flinched and expected to see Lincoln dead, but instead, Lincoln and Lori stepped out of the van and bowed as the others applauded.

 **Lisa, who can jump higher than Mt. Everest?**

"This answer is, everyone is able jump higher than Mt. Everest." She answered simply.

"I don't get it." Leni said.

"Leni, it's quite simple. Mountains are unable to jump." Lisa explained.

"Still don't get it." Leni replied as Lisa groaned.

 **Lucy, would you prefer a pink vampire or a vampire unicorn?**

"I'm not answering that." She said.

 **EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!**

As if on cue, everybody flopped face first.

"How do they do that!?" They all yelled.

 **Luan, have you ever heard of Weird Al Yankovic?**

"Do you have to ask?" Luan inquired as the camera zoomed out, revealing several Weird Al-related merchandise.

 **Lola, what would be Kuki's reaction she knew you tried to kiss Wally?**

"I'm sure she'll get over it." She scoffed.

Just then, Kuki burst through the door, grabbed Lola by her neck, and threw her into a wall.

"That's for trying to kiss Wally!" She snapped as she stormed off.

 **Lana, there's a six-year-old boy covered in mud behind you.**

Lana turned around and saw a boy with brown hair, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a gray shirt standing right there as he waved to her with a blush on his face.

"Hey, I'm Nathan. But, you can call me Nate." He said.

"Hi. You're cute. I mean… I… I… You wanna hang later?" She stammered.

"Sure. See ya." Nathan replied as he walked off.

Lana sighed dreamily.

 **Lori, were you always so bossy or were you nicer when you were younger?**

"To be honest, I can't really remember." Lori admitted.

 **Leni, if you're dating Apollo, have you met his twin sister Artemis?**

"Totes. After we met, we, like, started hanging out together, and we became, like, total besties." Leni explained.

 **Luna, I challenge you to write 100 songs by the end of the day or everything you own that is music related will be destroyed. Clock's ticking.**

Luna looked up to see a timer counting down.

"Challenge accepted!" She exclaimed as she got to writing.

 **Hours later…**

"And DONE!" Luna panted as she raised her pencil, or rather, her fifth pencil before she fell to the floor.

 **Luan, what is your opinion on the Three Stooges?**

"You be the judge." She said as she showed us a lot of Three Stooges merchandise.

 **Lynn, I dare you to fight the most biggest, and most dangerous animals in the world!**

"Easy." Lynn boasted as she cracked her knuckles. "Lana, bring the animals up here."

"Okay. Your death wish." Lana replied as she clapped her hands, summoning lions, tigers, elephants, etc.

The animals charged at her as Lynn maintained her confident smirk.

 **A little while later…**

Lynn threw the animals out the door.

"Piece of cake." She snickered.

 **Lincoln, if you have ten sisters, do you have anywhere to relax?**

"Nope. Not even in the garbage." Lincoln answered.

 **Lucy, have you met Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy?**

"I don't want to talk about it." Lucy deadpanned.

 **Lana, have you ever caught a reindeer on Christmas?**

"Believe it or not, I actually rescued one of Santa's reindeer from a snowstorm the other day." Lana exclaimed.

Just then, Santa flew above them in his sleigh, doing his signature laugh.

"Thanks again, Lana for taking care of Dasher here!" Santa called.

"Yeah! I owe you one!" Dasher called.

"Don't mention it, Santa! You too, D!" Lana replied as she threw a carrot into Dasher's mouth, which he happily ate before flying away with the rest of his group.

 **Lola, what's the origin behind your attitude?**

"I don't know." She answered.

 **Lisa, invent a machine that will allow you to travel into the sun.**

"WHAT?! Are you insane? We'd be done for if we touched the sun's surface! If that doesn't kill us, the extreme radiation would." She explained.

 **Lily, spell your name.**

"L-I-L-Y." She spelled.

 **Ronnie, were you and Bobby born in America or did you move?**

"Bobby answered that in another chapter, and we moved when I was a baby." She said.

 **Clyde, how well can you see without glasses?**

"Terribly." He groaned as he walked around looking for them.

 **Bobby, how often do you check out other girls?**

"The only girl I check is Lori." He answered.

 **Everyone, I've hidden a pair of sock that haven't been washed for centuries, and you have ten minutes to find before you are knocked unconscious by the smell.**

Hold on. I put a clothes peg on my nose. Soon, everyone started gagging at the smell.

"Quick! We have to find those socks!" Lincoln choked as they started looking.

After practically tearing up the place, they couldn't find them. Soon, they were about to succumb to it as they fell to the floor, coughing.

"Where is that smell coming from?" Luan strained out.

"I don't think I'm conscious enough to answer that." Luna replied.

Just then, the sound of sucking was heard. They turned to see Thomas, Taylor, Leah, and James crawling up to them, sucking on their pacifiers.

"Oh hey, Tom. Hey, Tay." Ronnie greeted. "Mommy and Daddy are just gonna have a lie down."

The babies smelled the air and winced. Then, Thomas somehow had an idea. He put his hand down onto the floor, causing several flowers to sprout, masking the horrible stench.

"That's better. Thanks, Thomas." Lincoln said to his son.

Then, Taylor and James crawled up to the closet and pointed to the door.

"What is it, guys?" Lori asked.

Bobby opened the door to reveal the socks they were looking for.

"Hey. Good job, you two." Lori and Bobby said, impressed by their son and niece.

With that, Leah picked up the socks, and burned them like flash paper.

"Those are some smart babies." Charles commented.

"Well, that about wraps up this chapter." Cliff concluded.


	60. Chapter 60

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Merry Christmas, Loud fanatics!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Lori, Lynn, and Ronnie, I posted that picture of you guys inflated and it went viral!**

The three pulled out their phones, and their eyes widened at the number of views, likes, shares, and comments.

"You think this is funny!?" They screeched.

 **Luan, you are pregnant.**

"No, I'm not." Luan said.

 **Lana, don't read this question, or you'll inflate to the size of a blimp.**

"Oh no! I already read it!" Lana screamed.

All of a sudden, Lana started to inflate until she was as big as a blimp.

"Little help?" She called.

 **Hey Lori, eat my shorts and bite my shiny metal rear!**

"How dare you use that language on me?!" Lori hissed.

 **Louds, who would win, Lola or Eric Cartman?**

"Our money's on Lola!" The siblings declared.

 **Lori and Lola, what do you think of someone who has stinky tuna breath, pokes you in the head and says "Why?" all the time?**

"That would literally be the most annoying person on Earth.

"I agree." Lola added.

 **Lisa, what do you want to do tonight?**

Lisa simply shrugged.

 **Leni, are you pondering what I'm pondering?**

"I don't know what you're pondering." She said.

 **Loud sister, had Lincoln ever laughed evilly after doing something bad?**

"Of course, not. We know him." Luna answered.

 **Everyone, the house is filled with scribbles!**

With that, scribbles were flying around buzzing.

"How'd these things get in here?!" Lincoln complained.

 **Lori, if someone swallowed your phone, would you get a new one or would you wait for the old one?**

"EW! Of course get a new one." She winced.

 **Luan, do you have a boyfriend? If not, can you go out with me?**

"No." She answered blankly.

 **The Grinch is at the door.**

The door opened to reveal the Grinch.

"Hey, Grinch! Still got that heart?" Lola asked.

"You bet." He replied as he held up an X-ray screen, showing his heart.

 **Lily, meet Frosty the Snowman.**

"Hey, Lily! Great to be here!" Frosty greeted as Lily giggled.

 **Lana, there's a reindeer behind you.**

Lana turned around and saw Rudolph right there.

"What's up, Lana?" Rudolph greeted.

"Oh. Hey, Rudolph." Lana replied.

 **Lucy, do you fear El Chupacabra?**

"No. In fact, I have one as a pet." She answered as she held onto her Chupacabra's leash.

The others backed away in fear as it growled as it tried to attack them.

"Lucy, are you sure you can handle that thing?" Lori asked.

"Mr. Twilight, what did I say about trying to attack the others?" Lucy scolded her pet as he sat down. "Good boy."

She threw a blood bag filled with blood to Mr. Twilight, who caught it, bit into it, and sucked the contents.

 **Lisa, why do you have a crush on Dexter? Tell us, or Lynn will destroy your inventions!**

Lisa turned to her left, and saw Lynn with a giant mallet, about to destroy her life's work.

"Okay! I'll talk! Just don't destroy my inventions!" She begged.

"Well. Spill the beans." Lynn said as she put down her hammer.

"Okay, here's how it went." Lisa began. "It all started back in Harvard. During lunch, Dexter came up to me. I often socialize with him and we were often lab partners. During that period of time, I realized we shared many of the same interests. Gradually, I developed very strong feelings for him."

After she finished her story, the others looked at her with smug looks.

"What?" Lisa inquired, blushing.

"You like him." Leni playfully teased.

"Shut up!" Lisa complained.

 **Also, I dare you to kiss him in front of everyone.**

Lisa's face turned bright red after she heard the question. She took a deep breath, and walked up to her crush.

"Dexter?" She said.

He turned around to face her.

"Yes?" He replied.

Without saying a word, Lisa planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled away, both wide-eyed and blushing.

"Does this mean that we're courting now?" Lisa asked.

"How's this?" Dexter replied as he kissed her, this time longer and more passionately.

 **Clyde, what kind of games do you and Lincoln play?**

"Every kind." He answered.

 **Ronnie Anne, would you do anything that would be considered girly?**

"Okay, fine! I like to sleep with that teddy bear Lincoln got me at the carnival and I'm wearing that locket Lincoln got me for our one month anniversary." She admitted as she opened her hoodie, revealing her pink undershirt and a silver locket around her neck.

"Aw, how sweet of him." Lori commented.

"Yeah. Besides, it's from my favorite dork." She replied as she opened the locket, showing a picture of her and Lincoln.

 **Bobby, did you or Lori date someone else before meeting each other?**

"Yeah, but that previous relationship didn't work out so good." He answered.

 **Lily, jump over the house.**

"That's insane, Lily can't…" The revving of an engine cut off Lynn.

They looked outside and saw Lily on a motorcycle. She put on a helmet, twisted the accelerator, hit the ramp, and jumped over the house, leaving the others dumbfounded and amazed. After her feat, she leaned back, put a hand behind her head, and used her telekinetic powers to grab a bottle of milk, which she drank.

"That is one gnarly baby." Clyde commented.

I agree. With that baby, you'll never have a clue of what she might do next.

 **Lisa, is there any kind of machine you believe you can't build?**

"I'm unable to construct a vehicle to travel to our star." Lisa said.

 **Lola, how long does it take you to look like you regularly do?**

"A full forty-five to fifty minutes." She answered.

 **Lana, why the fascination with dirt?**

She just shrugged.

 **Lucy, can you really see with your bangs covering your eyes?**

"Yes." She said.

 **Lincoln, what's it like to be a middle child?**

"Chaos. Lots and lots of chaos." He answered simply.

 **Lynn, if you're a tomboy, why the ponytail?**

"It's more comfortable when it's like that." Lynn answered.

 **Luan, do you like superheroes that tell a lot of jokes?**

"I'd like that." She answered.

 **Luna, have you met Future Trunks? When I told him about you, he wanted to ask you out, so I gave him you address and number.**

A knock was heard at the door. Luna opened it and there was the saiyan-human hybrid. She stared dreamily at him.

"So, are you Luna?" He asked nervously.

The music goddess nodded.

"You wanna go out?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She happily sighed as she held onto his arm and they walked away.

"Have fun, you two!" The others called.

 **A few hours later…**

"That was fun, Trunks." Luna said as they walked back in.

"Same time tomorrow?" Trunks asked.

Luna simply leaned up and kissed his cheek. He blushed as he went out the door and he rubbed the spot she kissed.

 **Leni, have you ever dyed your hair?**

"No. Except for that time Luan pranked me and she, like, replaced the shampoo with hair dye." She answered.

 **Lori, your phone or Bobby? You got five seconds.**

She was struggling to pick.

"I don't know!" She cried.

"And that ends this episode." Lincoln concluded.

Just then, mistletoe dangled over the heads of the couples. Lincoln, Ronnie, Lynn, Clyde, Lori, and Bobby looked up to see Walt holding it up with a string in his beak.

"Go for it!" Geo encouraged.

"Eh, what the heck?" The couples shrugged as they pulled in their partners for a long passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Cliff exclaimed.

"Hey, Cliff, isn't that just cute?" Charles said as he pointed over to the couples who were still kissing.

"Okay, I'll admit. That's pretty cute." Cliff said.


	61. Chapter 61

**It's time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Happy Holidays, readers!" Bobby greeted.

 **Loud sisters, what do you think of Bendy from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?**

"He's pretty weird." Lori said as they others agreed.

 **Lori, can Bart Simpson and Eric Cartman?**

"You be the judge." She said as she showed us a video of her with said kids.

In the video, they were causing complete and absolute carnage and she was being tormented. And when I said tormented, I mean absolute torture.

 **Lisa, who's smarter, you or the Test sisters?**

"Of course, I am." She answered.

 **Lola, scare away Fang the Shark.**

"Tried that and he just shot me out of a cannon." Lola answered.

 **Louds, say something positive about Total Drama All Stars.**

"We would but…" The siblings took deep breaths. "IT'S JUST THAT SHOW IS DOWN RIGHT RIDICULOUS, IT'S ABSOLUTE GARBAGE, AND WE WOULD NEVER WILLINGLY SIGN UP TO BE ON THAT ABOMINATION OF A TV SHOW THAT'S FORTUNATELY OFF THE AIR! IF WE WERE TO GIVE IT A RATING ON A SCLE OF 1 TO 10, IT WOULD BE A -10!"

 **Lana, has anyone mistaken you for a boy?**

"Sometime. But they quickly realize I'm a girl due to the pigtails." He explained.

 **Lincoln, Markiplier is at the door.**

Lincoln opened the door, and sure enough, the famous You Tuber was there.

"How's it going, Lincoln?" He asked.

"Hey, Mark!" Lincoln replied.

 **Lori, belly dance for Bobby.**

"Alright." Lori sighed and she cast a spell on herself, and she was dressed in a Belly dancing outfit. "Luna, hit it!"

Luna nodded as she put a CD in the stereo and belly dance music started to play. Soon, Lori started to dance, arousing Bobby. Once she was finished, she walked up to him and smirked.

"Did you like that?" She asked seductively as she scratched his chin.

Bobby just nodded his head with an aroused expression on his face.

 **Luan, there's a pranking boy your age right behind you**

Luan looked behind her and saw a 14-year-old boy with silver hair, glasses, brown eyes, a light blue long-sleeved polo shirt, a squirt flower, a yellow tie with green dots, brown pants with red suspenders, and brown shoes. He waved to her as Luan's face turned bright red.

"Hey, there! Robby's the name, pranks and jokes are my game!" Robby greeted.

"Hi, I-I'm L-L-Luan." Luan stammered.

"Nice to meet you, Luan." Robby replied as he outstretched his hand.

Luan reached over to shake it. As soon she grabbed it, a hose popped out of his sleeve and sprayed a stream of water, drenching her.

"Hey, Luan, 'water' you thinking?" Robby laughed as he pulled the hose out of his sleeve. "Pretty clever, huh?"

"I am so in love with him right now." Luan said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

 **Did you know Pear hates babies?**

Everyone, especially Lincoln, Ronnie, Lori, Bobby, Lynn, and Clyde, gasped dramatically as Pear went up to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pear asked.

Still shocked and mouths still wide open, everyone scooted away with Lily, Thomas, Taylor, Leah, and James, leaving a very confused Pear.

 **Clyde, Lynn is being chased by a bull due to her red clothes!**

Clyde turned to his right, and saw Lynn wearing a red robe and running from a bull. With that, Clyde zapped the bull, killing it.

"Thanks!" She called.

 **Loud sisters, what would you do if Lincoln's Ace Savvy costume and Lucy's Princess Pony book came to life and beat you up to avenge Lincoln for all the terrible things you've done to him, much like Billy's tricycle?**

"Come on, that'll never happen." Lori scoffed.

Just then, Lori felt someone tap her back. She turned around and saw a sentient Ace Savvy costume and Princess Pony book.

"If you don't mind, we're going to beat you up for all the terrible things you've down to him." The book said in a feminine voice.

"Except Lily and Lucy, since we're cool with babies and Lucy is also a victim." The costume replied as they started chasing the girls around, leaving Lucy and Lily.

"Get AWAY FROM US!" The girls screamed, terrified.

 **Lola, how mad would you get if someone shot Lana?**

"If anyone dares to hurt one hair on my twin, I will find you, I WILL look for you, AND I WILL destroy you." She answered darkly.

 **Everyone, can you dance to 70's disco?**

"We hate the 70's!" Everyone screamed.

 **Lincoln, would you like to go Dragon ball hunting?**

"You bet! And that's this episode of Ask the Loud Kids!" He concluded.

"Before you end this show, would you like some gum?" Robby offered as he held out a box of gum.

Everyone got a piece.

"Say, this is great! What kind of gum is this?" Ronnie asked.

"Exploding gum." Robby said as he showed them the label on the box.

"What!?" Bobby exclaimed.

"I am so in love with him." Luan sighed just before everyone got blown up.


	62. Chapter 62

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Season's greetings, readers! Let's get started, so QUESTIONS, QUESTIONS, AND MORE QUESTIONS!" Lori greeted.

 **Lisa, Jimmy Neutron is at the door.**

Lisa opened the door, and her good friend James Isaac Neutron was there.

"What brings you here?" Lisa inquired.

"Just stopping by." Jimmy replied.

 **Loud sisters, can you eat the figgy pudding that Lola ate?**

"No!" They screamed.

 **Lola and Lana, how would you feel if Lincoln disowned you?**

"Nothing's worse than then being hated by your big brother." Lana said.

"It would horrible." Lola added.

 **Lynn, are you the only one who hasn't kissed Lincoln before?**

"Nope." She said as she went up to her brother and kissed his cheek. "At least not anymore."

"What was that for?" He asked.

 **Lola, if someone hypnotized Lincoln into trashing your side of the room, would you blame your brother or the hypnotist?**

"No one uses my brother to do their bidding but me! Of course the hypnotist." Lola answered.

 **Also, what would you do if you met the tattletale strangler?**

"You mean that guy I turned in?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"Now you're gonna get it, TATTLETALE!" The strangler maniacally laughed.

 **There's a villain at the door who can steal you powers!**

The door was kicked open and a villain wearing a suit and a strange gun-like device entered.

"Who the heck are you?" Luna asked.

"My name is of no importance. Now prepare to lose your powers!" The anonymous villain declared as he shot his blaster, barely missing the gods.

Not on my watch!

"Author, what are you gonna do?" Luna asked.

This. I lit a stick of Dynamite and threw it at the villain. He looked down just in time, before being blown away by the explosion and blasting us to the next question.

 **Lana, which one would you save, your hat or Lola?**

Lola, who was tied up, and Lana's cap were going down separate conveyor belts, both heading towards wood chippers.

"Lana! HELP!" Lola cried as she was approaching the chipper.

"Oh, man. I only have time to save one!" Lana said as she struggled to pick. "I don't know which one to choose."

"Lana! Think about how despite our fights and differences, we always have good times together! If I die, the good times will end! Think about the good times we could have!" Lola begged.

Lola let out a shriek of terror, as she was inching closer towards her wood chipper. Just when she thought she was mulch, Lana untied her and pulled her off, as her hat was shredded.

"Thanks for saving me, Lana. But what about your hat?" Lola asked.

"I have a spare." Lana replied as she put on an identical one.

Lola smiled as she tightly hugged her twin. Lana hugged back.

 **Leni, Jeff the Spider is right behind you!**

"Hey, there!" Jeff greeted.

"SPIDERS!" Leni screamed as she grabbed a flyswatter and started swatting him.

 **Also, pull the lever.**

Leni stared at a lever inquisitively. She looked at a note on it that read 'Do not pull'. However, she pulled it anyway, causing it to rain… wait for it… cookies!

"Hey, this is pretty sweet!" Luan chuckled as a cookie fell into her hand and she ate it.

"Yay! Cookies!" The younger sisters, including Lucy and Lisa, cheered.

Soon, it stopped raining cookies.

"Well, that's almost the end of this chapter. Only one more thing to do." Lincoln said.

"What's that?" Ronnie asked.

"What else? Open the presents we got from Santa this morning!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Everyone excitedly ran up to the tree and got their respective presents. The presents they got were:

Lori- An IPhone 7.

Leni- An autographed shirt by Tom Ford.

Luna- An autographed picture of The Beatles.

Luan- A signed Marx brothers poster.

Lynn- A Honus Wagner baseball card.

Lincoln- A limited edition Ace Savvy action figure.

Lucy- Original copies of Edgar Allan Poe's poems.

Lana- A brand new Water Gun.

Lola- (hard to believe, I know) A brand new tea set.

Lisa- A singed book by Stephen Hawking. (back when he could still move, of course)

Lily- A Christmas-themed blanket.

Clyde- Same thing as Lincoln.

Ronnie- A skateboard.

Bobby- A Spanish guitar.

Thomas, Taylor, James, and Leah- Christmas-themed rattles.

Charles- A new chew toy.

Cliff- A colorful ball of yarn.

Geo- A new hamster ball.

Walt. A new bird cage.

"Bobby, I didn't know you could play the guitar." Lori said.

"Yeah, I'm a natural." Bobby replied.

"Sweet! A Honus Wagner card!" Lynn cheered.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" They all exclaimed as the episode ended.


	63. Chapter 63

**Time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Let's get to it!" Everyone screamed.

 **Lisa, I'd tell you a Sodium joke, but Na.**

Lisa didn't get it at first, but soon she got it and she smiled.

 **I'd tell you a chemistry joke, but I wouldn't get a reaction.**

She started to giggle a bit.

 **What's gold's favorite pick up line? Au.**

With that, Lisa burst out laughing.

"Seriously?!" Luan complained.

 **Everyone, are you going to stay up all night until midnight on New Year's Eve so you can ring in the New Year?**

"You bet we are!" Lincoln said.

"In fact, we have enough coffee to keep us up until then." Lori said as Lynn brought in a few sacks of coffee.

"I've got the amps set to max volume to keep us awake." Luna added.

"And if that doesn't work, we each have something to beat ourselves awake with if we feel sleepy before midnight." Luan finished as she held up a rubber chicken.

 **Lucy, do you feel jealous that Lincoln has white hair like a vampire and you don't?**

"No." She deadpanned as she walked into her room where she started jumping up and down angrily. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Unknown to her, the others heard it.

 **Lana, I dare you to drink 3-month-old expired milk.**

"Okay." She said nonchalantly.

She picked up a jug of expired milk and drank it. After getting halfway through, she felt funny.

"Ooh, pretty colors." She said before falling to the floor.

"Lana? Are you ok?" Lola asked as she shook her twin.

She remained unconscious.

"Uh-oh, food poisoning." Lori said worriedly.

"I don't think it's likely she'll survive." Lisa said as the others were worried.

Just then, her son James crawled up to his unconscious aunt. He put his arm around her, and using his healing powers, healed her as she woke up. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good thing James is the god of health and healing." Lori sighed.

 **Luna, how close are you with Lincoln?**

"Along with Leni, this close." Luna said as she said as she pulled Lincoln into a hug.

 **Lola, if you love Lincoln, then why do you blackmail him? That's harsh.**

"Okay! It's because no one ever listens to me! And blackmail is the only way I can get people to listen!" Lola cried.

 **Lincoln, would you run away if your sisters didn't love you anymore?**

"I would consider that, but that'll never happen." He said.

 **Sisters, I dare you to eat that pudding. No going back!**

Lynn stuck a live grenade into the Figgy Pudding, and after a few seconds, it blew up.

"What pudding?" They asked innocently.

 **Lisa, what's the Krabby Patty secret recipe, what are Mr. and Mrs. Turner's first names, and what's underneath Double D's hat?**

Just before Lisa could answer, the camera stopped working. It read on the screen, "Sorry. Please stand by." Before working again.

 **Lana, Lucy, Leni, Lola, Luan, and Luna, kiss Nathan, Sean the vampire, Apollo, Prince Phillip, Robby, and Trunks in front of everyone.**

Said girls blushed and gulped as the boys followed them inside, and everyone else watched.

"Might I ask, why did you request we come here?" Phillip asked.

"You see, we need you to do something." Luna said.

"And that would be?" Sean inquired.

Without a word, the girls kissed their crushes (boyfriends for Leni and Luna). After a few seconds, they pulled away, blushing.

"Does this mean we're official now?" Lucy asked.

Sean just kissed her again as she kissed back.

"I think you would make an excellent queen." Phillip told Lola as they hugged.

"Hey, Luan, have you been in an oven? Because you're hot." Robby said to Luan as she giggled.

"Same time tomorrow?" Lana asked.

"You bet." Nathan said as he and the other boys walked away.

"Bye, cuties!" Luna and Leni called out.

"Later!" Apollo and Trunks replied.

 **Lucy, have you played Outlast?**

She was playing it right now.

 **Also, what do you think about Creepypastas?**

"I think they're one of the darkest things ever, I you know I like dark." She answered.

 **Ronnie, belly dance for Lincoln.**

"Oh, alright." She said reluctantly. "Lori, hit me."

Lori zapped her and she was dressed in a belly dance outfit. Luna put the CD in the stereo and belly dance music started to play as Ronnie started to dance in front of Lincoln, arousing him. After her 'little performance', she giggled when she saw Lincoln's dumfounded expression.

"How was it? Like it?" She asked seductively as he nodded in response.

 **Luan, can you come to my house?**

"Sure! Just check your door right now!" Luan said maliciously as she let out a sinister laugh.

 **Lola, Stewie Griffin has a crush on you and will change his name to Jeremy for you.**

"Sorry, bub. But, I'm with my sweet, sweet Phil-Phil." She sighed dreamily.

 **Lynn, why do you bully Lincoln?**

"Like I said before, to toughen him up." She reminded

 **Also, steal all the Magiswords from Prohyas and Vambre Warrior.**

"Already did that!" She exclaimed as she carried a ton of Magiswords.

"Ooh, what am I doing here?" Zombie Pumpkin Magisword asked as Dolphin Magisword chirped and squeaked.

"Shut up, you!" Lynn snapped.

"I wouldn't steal magiswords from Prohyas and Vambre if I were you." Z.P.M. told her.

"HEY, YOU!" Two voices growled.

Lynn turned around and saw the Warrior siblings running towards her with the Chainsaw Magisword and Cactus Magisword.

"Looks like I forgot to get those two." She said before running away as they Warriors stopped in front of the pile.

"Dolphin! Don't worry! Daddy's got you. Did that mean girl hurt you?" Prohyas asked as he picked up and caressed his beloved magisword.

"Thanks goodness she didn't damage my Tomato Magisword." Vambre sighed. "Also, are you alright, Zed-P?"

"Ooh, I'm fine." Zombie Pumpkin replied.

 **Lily, dress up in a squirrel costume in front of Vambre.**

Vambre looked down and saw Lily dressed as a squirrel. She made some squeaking noises as Vambre screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SQUIRRELS!" She shrieked as she picked up the magiswords and bolted off.

"Hey, wait! V, come back!" Prohyas called as he ran after his sister.

"What was that about?" Clyde wondered.

"She's had a fear of squirrels due to a childhood incident, leaving her traumatized!" Prohyas yelled.

"Well that ends this chapter of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded.

"Don't forget to leave some questions for me, Bobby, and Clyde. And hopefully there won't be any explosions." Ronnie added.

"Did somebody say explosions?!" The Cuckoo bird yelled as he appeared out of nowhere as pushed in a box of grenades.

"Oh, yeah. We forgot Lynn has that bird as a pet." Ronnie said.

The Cuckoo threw a grenade into the box with its pin pulled. Everyone was blown up, ending the episode.


	64. Chapter 64

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"What's up, everybody?" Ronnie and Lincoln greeted.

"Even though Christmas maybe over, the happiness won't stop there!" Bobby and Lori added.

"Oh no! Because, it's nearly the nearly the New Year! In addition, we invited the characters who guest starred for the final countdown!" Clyde and Lynn exclaimed.

 **Lori, what do you think of Pizza Steve, Rigby, Mordecai, Gumball, Darwin, Clarence, TTG Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin?**

"They're literally the biggest dorks ever." Lori answered.

 **Ronnie Anne, how would you react if Lincoln fell on top of you?**

"I'd just push him off." She said with a shrug.

 **Lana and Lola, what do you think of the Biskit twins and Chip and Skip?**

"They're okay." Lana said.

"Yeah." Lola agreed.

 **Lincoln, I dare you to kiss your sisters on the cheek.**

With that, Lincoln kissed each of his sisters, from oldest to youngest.

 **Lincoln and Ronnie, how many more siblings are you gonna give Thomas and Taylor?**

The two blushed at the question.

"Yeah, I already experience a lot of chaos dealing with my sisters, so I don't think Ronnie and I can handle chaos while raising a lot kids." Lincoln said.

"Yeah." Ronnie agreed.

 **Lily, when you lose your blanket, does Bun-Bun make you happy?**

Lily babbled in response as she played with Bun-Bun, being the only one Lincoln allows to touch him.

 **Lisa, if Lincoln was sick, would you take care of him?**

"Of course." She said.

 **Lola, why can't you just ask Lincoln?**

"He's always reluctant to do something." Lola said.

 **Lana, how did you feel when Lincoln called you awesome by being yourself?**

"This." She said as she pulled Lincoln close and kissed his cheek.

 **Lucy, can you write a poem about Lincoln?**

"I'll get to work after this episode." She deadpanned.

 **Lynn, I don't think bullying Lincoln will toughen him up. Why not just play with him?**

"I don't know I think I see some improvement." Lynn said as she punched Lincoln on the arm.

"That's it!" He yelled.

He grabbed her by the ankle, spun her around, and threw her into a wall

"I've never been so proud." She winced.

 **Luan, make Lincoln laugh.**

"Hey, Lincoln. Where do birds keep their gold?" Luan asked.

"Where?" Lincoln replied.

"The Feather-al Reserve!" Luan chuckled.

Her brother actually laughed at that.

"Hey, that was pretty good." He commented.

 **Luna, write a song about Lincoln.**

"I'll get to it after this." She said.

 **Leni, can you design a special outfit for Lincoln?**

"It's not quite down yet." Leni said.

 **Lori, which one would you save from lava, your phone or Lincoln?**

"Lincoln." Lori answered.

 **Leni, Luna, Lucy, and Lily, kiss Lincoln for being closest to him.**

With that, they took turns kissing his cheek or forehead.

 **Lori, Lynn, and Ronnie, I think your husbands and kids are okay with you inflated. In fact, I think they find you cute.**

"Is that true?" They asked.

"What? You look pretty cute." Bobby, Clyde, and Lincoln admitted.

As soon as they finished, their wives slapped them.

"That's for being dorks." They told them as they kissed their guys. "And that's for saying we're cute."

 **Sisters, you still have to eat that pudding! Therefore, no going back, no replacing it, and no destroying it.**

They gulped as they each held a spoonful of the stuff. Then, they popped it into their mouths. After trying to hold it down, they barfed.

 **Ronnie, can you gain elasticity?**

"No." She said.

 **Lincoln, Ronnie, Lori, Bobby, Lynn, and Clyde, watch every James Bond movie.**

"Been there, done that." They said as they pointed to a pile of tapes.

 **Lisa, how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**

"That's a ridiculous question." She huffed.

 **Bobby, do you know about Lori's jerkiest moments towards Lincoln?**

"Babe, is that true?" Bobby inquired.

"No." Lori replied nervously.

 **Bobby, either insult Lori or get beat up by Lynn.**

"Neither!" He yelled.

 **Leni, if your hand is bigger than your face, you have terrible fashion designs.**

Shocked by this, Leni put her hand up to her face, and sighed in relief when she saw it was smaller.

 **Author, are you jealous of Robby and Luan's relationship.**

No. I get over things pretty easily, making me unable to hold a grudge.

"And that ends this episode of ATLK!" Lincoln concluded.

"Tune in for the next one for the final countdown till Near Years! And don't forget some questions for me!" Clyde said.


	65. Chapter 65

"Hello, everyone! No questions right now, but we are waiting for the New Year!" Lincoln cheered as he blew into a noisemaker.

"In addition, we've invited everyone who guest-starred from Inspector Gadget to the OCs. From SpongeBob to Steven Universe. And so much more!" Lori added as everyone continued partying.

"Oh, can't wait for midnight!" Leni squealed.

Apollo put his arm around her.

"Me too, babe, but we just have another fifteen minutes." He told her

Meanwhile, Lisa and Lana were tinkering on Gadget's head while he read a book when Lola walked up to them.

"What are you two doing?" Lola asked.

"Hey, Lola. We're just outfitting Inspector G here with a new gadget. And it's a surprise." Lana explained.

"Ouch! Whoa, careful there." Gadget said.

"Sorry." Lisa apologized.

As she put in the last part, she and Lana were finished as she closed up his hat.

"There you are, Gadget. Now to wait until midnight." Lisa said.

"I can't wait." Gadget said enthusiastically.

As soon as he finished that sentence, Luna walked onto the stage with a microphone.

"Alright, people. It's time for the FINAL COUNTDOWN!" Luna howled.

"This is so exciting!" Vambre cheered.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered.

"Go go Gadget Fireworks Launcher!" Gadget exclaimed.

His hat opened up, and fireworks shot out of it. When they exploded, the entire sky was filled with colors as everyone stared in awe and amazement. Just then, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Ronnie, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa walked up to their boyfriends (husbands for Lori, Ronnie, and Lynn) and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Hey, girls what is…?" They were cut off when they leaned in, and kissed their boyfriends and husbands.

They were shocked at first, but soon melted into it. After ten seconds, they pulled away, blushing.

"Well what a way to bring in the New Year." Lana said.

"See you next time." Lola added.

"And don't forget this!" Lynn called as she had four atomic bombs.

"Lynn! Where did you get those?!" Luna asked.

"I hypnotized Lisa into making them." Lynn said.

"Oh no." Lisa said.

Lynn was about to push down the detonator.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed.

Lynn pushed down the switch, and everyone screamed as they were blown up.


	66. Chapter 66

**It's time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Let's get to it!" Clyde declared.

 **Lana has inflated to the size of a blimp, can someone help her?**

"Little help, please!" Lana called.

"How are we supposed to get her down?" Clyde wondered.

"I got that covered, honey!" Lynn called.

Lynn was about to throw a javelin, when it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lynn! Are you insane?! We want to get Lana down, not skewer her!" Lori scolded.

Just then, they noticed something on Lana's side. It appeared to be a chord handle with the phrase 'Pull to deflate.'

"Hey, I wonder what this does." She said.

She pulled the chord, and she deflated, causing her to fly all over the place.

 **Clyde, have you and Lincoln ever fought after one of you beat the other in a video game?**

"Nope." He said.

 **Luna, if you were inflated, would you be bouncing around at a concert like a beach ball?**

"Now that you mention it, it would be weird and fun at the same time." Luna admitted.

 **Luan, if you were inflated, what would be Robby's reaction?**

"Funny you should ask that, because Luan is right here and is currently inflated." Lori explained.

The camera zoomed out and Lori was right.

"This is worse than the others' blow-ups." Luan chuckled. "Get it?"

Just then, Robby walked in with some flowers in hand. He looked and saw his girlfriend inflated in front of him.

"I've heard of blowing up in someone's face, but this is ridiculous." Robby punned. "Get it?"

Everyone else groaned, except Luan, who laughed.

 **Loud kids, did you give payback to your parents in "Cover Girls"?**

"No, but hanks for the idea." Lincoln smirked as the others agreed.

 **Ronnie, become Violet Beauregarde.**

"No. Just no." She simply answered.

 **Luna, has anyone ever told you that you sound like Adam Lyon?**

"No. I never noticed." Luna said.

 **Lori, what would you do if someone was being a total butt-kisser towards you?**

"Simple: Tell him to get out of my life." Lori answered.

 **Lisa, who's dumber, Billy or Wallabee Beattles?**

"That inquiry is so stupid, I'm not going to provide an answer." She said.

 **Lana, Rexy from Jurassic World is right behind you.**

Lana turned around and saw the T-Rex.

"Awesome!" She cheered as she took a picture with her phone.

 **Lola, Lana and your tiara are about to fall into a pit! You can only save one.**

With that, Lana and Lola's tiara were falling from the sky and were about to fall into a pit. Lola had to make up her mind and fast.

"Oh, man. I only have time to save one!" Lola said as she struggled to pick.

"LOLA, PLEASE! HELP!" Lana cried.

Thomas made a tree grow up from the ground and a vine swung over to Lola.

"Thanks, Thomas!" Lola called to her nephew.

She got ready. Then, she swung over the pit, and grabbed her twin.

"Thanks for saving me, sis." Lana thanked.

"Don't mention it." Lola replied as she looked ahead and saw that they were gonna hit the tree.

"This is really going to hurt." They deadpanned to the camera.

"Watch out for that…!" The others were cut off when they slammed into the tree. "Ooooooh!"

 **Loud sisters, I dare you to try Lincoln's favorite sandwich: Peanut Butter and Sauerkraut.**

"Oh, boy." The sisters, sans Lily, nervously said as they each held a sandwich.

"Come one, girls. Lily likes it." Lincoln told them.

They gulped as they each took a bite, and guess what their reactions were.

"Actually, this isn't half bad." Lana admitted.

"Yeah, this is actually pretty good." Lori added.

 **Ronnie, have you tried Lincoln's favorite sandwich?**

She was currently eating one right now.

 **Clyde, high five Lincoln.**

With that, Clyde high fived him.

 **Lily, there's a cute and handsome baby boy beside you.**

Lily turned to her right and saw a baby boy about her age. He wore a green shirt, and a diaper. He had green eyes, and a tuft of black hair on his head, and he was currently sucking on a pacifier. He looked back at Lily and giggled. Lily also giggled and started to play with him.

"Oh, I see Lily has met my baby brother, Mikey." Robby said as he picked up Mikey.

"He's your brother?" Luan asked as she picked up Lily.

"Yep, and looks like they like each other already." Robby replied.

Then, Lily and Mikey began squirming and babbling, meaning they wanted to be put down.

"What's that? You two want to play? Okay." Robby and Luan said as they put down their baby siblings and they played with each other.

 **Leni, Dr. Pepper is here for your checkup.**

"Dr. Pepper? Where are you?" Leni called.

"Leni, Dr. Pepper is a kind of soda." Lori groaned.

"Oh." Leni said.

 **Bobby, take a Death Punch from Mordecai.**

"Yeah, not gonna do it. Anything with the word 'Death' gives me the feeling it's gonna hurt." Bobby said.

 **Louds, whose temper is worse, Lori's or Gordon Ramsey's**

'It's pretty much a tie." They answered.

 **Luna, say "Hey Kool-Aid!" aloud.**

"HEY KOOL-AID!" She screamed.

"Oh, yeah!" The Kool-Aid man exclaimed as he burst through a wall.

 **Lynn, are you a fruit ninja?**

"You be the judge." She said as an apple was thrown at her and she sliced it in half with a ninja sword.

 **Lisa, how fast can you complete a crossword puzzle?**

"My record is 2 minutes. Exactly." She answered.

 **Lincoln, have you ever competed in a game tournament?**

"No, but I will one day." He said.

 **TACTICAL NUKE INCOMING!**

Everyone looked up to see a nuke heading straight for them. They all screamed as the bomb touched-down and everyone was blown up.


	67. Chapter 67

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey, everyone! We'll answer your questions as soon as they get her." Lincoln said.

Just then, a huge pile of letters was dumped on them.

"Here they are!" Leni exclaimed.

 **Lisa, can you create a device that can make Lincoln sing like a pro?**

"Well, let me try." Lisa said as she aimed a gun-like device at Lincoln or more specifically, his vocal chords.

"Lis, are you sure about this?" Lincoln asked.

"Positive. I've done very precise calculations, and you will only have a .5% chance of feeling any discomfort." She explained.

With that, a white beam shot out of the device and his throat, causing him to scream and faint.

"Oops. I forgot to carry the three." She said.

"Ow." Lincoln groaned as got up and rubbed his throat

"How are you feeling, bro?" Luna asked.

"Let's see if that worked by having him answer this question." Lucy suggested.

 **Lincoln, can you sing, "It's Not Unusual" to Ronnie Anne?**

With that, Lincoln sang it to her. And he was singing like an absolute pro, almost as good as Luna.

 **Lori, have you seen a show called "Recess"?**

"Oh yeah. That show was the best." She happily sighed at the memory.

 **Lucy, do you believe in the Blair Witch?**

Lucy was reading a book about that.

 **Clyde, can you stop Lynn from interacting with bombs?**

"I can try, but Lynn is pretty relentless when it comes to sports and explosives." Clyde explained.

 **Lori, go a full day without texting, calling, or interacting with him.**

"What?! I can't spend 24 hours without my husband!" Lori yelled.

 **Sisters Leni through Lisa, belly dance for your respective boyfriend.**

"Fine." They sighed as their boyfriends walked in.

"So, uh, what are we watching?" Sean asked.

Dexter simply shrugged. Just then, their girlfriends walked in front of them. Lori then zapped them and they were dressed in belly dance outfits. Lincoln turned on the stereo, and the girls started to dance. After the performance, the boys were extremely aroused, so much so, that Apollo, Sean, and Nathan fell from their chairs.

"Too much?" Lana asked.

"I don't think I can stomach this." Robby joked.

 **Lola, Stewie Griffin is going to kill you if you don't marry him!**

With that, Stewie burst through the door with a gun.

"You will marry me Lola Loud!" He shouted.

Lola screamed in terror, alerting Phillip.

"Guards! Seize him!" He ordered as royal guards came and subdued Lola's attacker.

"No, wait! You will be mine Lola!" Stewie screamed as he was dragged off.

 **Leni, how are you in high school even if you're so stupid?**

"I have no idea, probably because I never do." She shrugged.

 **Lisa, make a gun that can make Billy and Fred Fredburger smarter.**

"Well, I have created this prototype, but I have not been able to test its capabilities, so Fred and Billy are right here." Lisa said as she aimed the gun.

She pulled the trigger, shooting them with a red beam and causing them to feel a little light-headed.

"How do you feel?" Lisa asked.

Just then, something clicked within their seemingly not-so-empty heads.

"9 times 9 times 9 times 9 is 6,541." They said.

"SUCCESS!" Lisa cheered.

All of a sudden, their heads started to expand.

"Lisa? What's happening?" Lori asked.

"I think I might have made it a bit too powerful." Lisa admitted.

"What have you done!?" Fred and Billy screamed.

Everyone screamed as they were blown up and blasted to the next question.

 **Lucy, why are you dating Sean even if Edwin is your true love?**

"I'm over him." She said as she appeared, startling me.

 **Ronnie, can you gain elasticity/inflation, please?**

"NO! And don't even think about asking me that again! And if you want me to become that Violet girl, FORGET IT!" She snapped.

 **Luan, let your hair down in front of Robby and film his reaction.**

"Been there, done that." She said as she showed us the video.

 **Also, how would you react if Lincoln got braces?**

"Teach him how to get used to it, and playfully pester him." She answered.

 **Lincoln, Flats the flounder wants to kick your butt.**

Lincoln turned around and saw said flounder.

"Hey, Lincoln. I'm gonna kick your butt." He said flatly.

That's when Lincoln punched him in the stomach.

"Never mind." Flats winced as he fell over.

"Looks all that toughening up paid off." Lincoln said.

 **Loud kids, I dare you to read the fanfiction "Requiem for a Loud."**

With that, the Louds started reading. Guess what their reactions were. After reading it, the sisters were weeping their eyes out, while they tightly hugged Lincoln.

 **Walt, try saying one nice thing about the Loud sisters.**

"What if I don't?" Walt scoffed, crossing his wings.

He glanced over to his left, and saw the sisters he insulted ready to beat him up.

"I like how much they care for their brother." He gulped.

 **Clyde, you wear everything backwards now.**

With that, Clyde's clothes were backwards.

 **Lana, can you make a combination between and panda and a bunny?**

"I can try." She said as she summoned a panda and a rabbit

Using her powers, the animal goddess put the animals together, making them one super adorable animal. For those who are bonkers for cute stuff, you may now squeal at the mental image.

 **Lisa Loud, Lisa Simpson is at the door.**

Lisa L. opened the door and found Lisa S. right there.

"Hello, Loud. Long time no see." Her rival greeted.

"Would you mind stepping forward?" Lisa L. asked.

Lisa S. did so. With that, Lisa L. slammed the door shut onto her rival face.

"Ouch." She groaned.

 **Also, explain this statement: "This statement is false."**

"That is an extremely stupid question." Lisa said.

 **Luan, have you ever eaten a clock? It's very time-consuming.**

Luan burst out laughing.

"Good one! But seriously, no. But, Lincoln did accidentally swallow Dad's watch once." She explained.

"DON'T remind me!" Lincoln snapped.

 **Lucy, what happens if you don't pay the exorcist? You get repossessed!**

Lucy still maintained her monotone expression.

"Nice try." She deadpanned.

 **Louds, give Leni "the Talk."**

"NEVER!" Leni screamed as she ran away.

 **Bobby, someone stuffed a burrito into your pants.**

Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled out a burrito.

"Whoever left this must be real nice. And how'd they know my favorite is chicken?" He wondered before taking a bite.

 **Lori, I'll give a thousand dollars to poof Lucy into a Princess Peach dress.**

A stack of money appeared in Lori's hand.

"Consider it done." She said as she zapped Lucy.

"Seriously?" Lucy said.

 **Lisa, 11 Louds, 11 relationships, 3 are married and have kids. Who do you think will be next?**

"I have done numerous tests, and the results are inconclusive." She explained.

"And that ends this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded.

"After that, we need a drink." The pets said.

Charles and Cliff went over to their water bowls, while Walt and Geo drank from their water containers. Just then, the pets starting shaking.

"Leni, what did you put in their containers?" Lincoln asked.

"This." Leni said as she showed them a can.

"You put in ZOOM?!" Lynn snapped.

"For some reason, we wanna do all kinds of dangerous stuff!" Charles exclaimed.

"Yeah! Like blowing this barrel of gunpowder!" Geo yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed as they were blown up.


	68. Chapter 68

**Get ready because it's time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hello and good day, readers!" Lynn greeted.

"Just to assure you, there will be no TNT in this episode." Luna said.

"She's right. They're making me promise to not detonate any explosives today." Lynn explained.

"So, we're only going to be answering benign questions that can't possibly lead to Dynamite, such as this." Lisa said.

 **Lola, Lindsey Sweetwater has kidnapped Phillip!**

"Oh, my! Unhand me you, fool!" Phillip's voice demanded.

"Shut up, you!" Lindsey's voice spat.

Lola turned to her left and saw her arch-nemesis trying to run off with her royal-blooded boyfriend, who was tied up and gagged.

"Guards! Get her!" Lola ordered.

She turned to see them out cold in the floor.

"Good thing I tranquilized them!" Lindsey taunted.

Just then, Lola levitated Lindsey up to her. She untied him, and threw her out the door. Literally.

"And keep your hands off my Phil-Phil!" She yelled as she slammed the door.

"My, word, I've never seen such a perfect combination of beauty and courage." Phillip commented.

"Oh, thanks, Phillip." Lola thanked as she kissed his cheek.

 **Lisa, can you name all the Australian Prime Ministers?**

"Edmund Barton, Chris Watson, George Reid, Alfred Deakin, Joseph Cook, Andrew Fisher, Billy Hughes, Stanley Bruce, James Scullin, Joseph Lyons, Earle Page, Arthur Fadden, John Curtin, Frank Forde, Ben Chifley, Robert Menzies, Harold Holt, John McEwen, John Gorton, William McMahon, Gough Whitlam, Malcolm Fraser, Bob Hawke, Paul Keating, John Howard, Julia Gillard, Kevin Rudd, Tony Abbot, and Malcolm Turnbull." Lisa said.

 **Lori, for giving Lincoln an atomic wedgie, Edward Platypus is here to pants you.**

With that, Edward pulled Lori's shorts down and laughed hysterically, much to Lori's humiliation.

"LOSER!" He mocked before running away.

"CURSE YOU, EDWARD THE PLATYPUS!" Lori screamed.

 **Also, Vicky is chasing Lincoln! Save him!**

Lori looked behind her and saw Vicky chasing Lincoln with her chainsaw. Fortunately, for Lincoln, Lori punched Vicky in the face and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Don't even think about hurting even one hair on my little brother!" Lori threatened as she threw Vicky out the window.

 **Lisa, have you ever cried?**

"I don't want to talk about it." She sneered.

 **Lucy, what did the vampire say when he looked into the mirror? It's so nice not to see you again.**

Lucy just crossed her arms. She's one tough nut to crack.

 **Luan, do you want Lana and Lola to be afraid of you?**

"No! Of course, not" Luan said.

 **Also, how did Robby react to you letting your hair down?**

"He was dumbfounded." She chuckled.

 **Leni, spell your first name.**

"Is this a tick question?" She asked as everyone groaned.

 **Lucy, did you dye your hair?**

"Yes." She said.

 **Also, I'd tell you a death joke, but I'll just get dead silence.**

Lucy smiled in response.

 **I'd tell you a vampire joke, but it would suck.**

Lucy, burst out laughing.

 **I'd tell you a joke about ghosts, but I wouldn't get any apparition.**

She was on the floor laughing her head off.

"OH, COME ONE!" Luan yelled.

 **Luna, how fast does it take for you to learn a song?**

"Just a few hours." She answered.

 **Lincoln, give Lynn a wedgie for all the mean things she has done to you.**

With that, Lincoln gave Lynn a super-atomic-mega wedgie, causing her to scream in sheer pain. He pulled so hard, her underwear was completely torn off.

"Guess I don't know my own strength." He said as Lynn flopped over.

"I regret everything I've done to him." Lynn whimpered.

"Well, what a way to end the chapter." Luna commented.

"And thanks to you, Lynn literally is unable to detonate any TNT." Lori added.


	69. Chapter 69

**It's time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hit us with your questions!" Everyone exclaimed.

Suddenly, a boxing glove with a question mark on it came out of nowhere and punched them.

"OW! Not literally!" They shouted.

 **Lisa, can you name all of the Brazilian presidents?**

"Deodoro da Fonseca, Floriano Peixoto, Prudente de Morais, Campos Sales, Rodrigues Alves, Afonso Pena, Nilo Pecanha, Hermes da Fonseca, Venceslau Bras, Delfim Moreira, Epitacio Pessoa, Artur Bernandes, Washington Luis, Getulio Vargas, Jose Linhares, Gaspar Dutra, Getulio Vargas again, Café Filho, Carlos Luz, Nereu Ramos, Juscelino Kubitscheck, Janio Quadros, Ranieri Mazzilli, Joao Goulart, Ranieri Mazzilli again, Humberto Castelo Branco, Artur da Costa e Silva, Emilio Medici, Ernesto Geisel, Joao Figueiredo, Jose Sarney, Fernando Collor, Itamar Franco, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, Dilma Rousseff, and Michel Temer." Lisa said.

 **Loud sisters, I dare you to eat bagels covered in boogers, dog hair, and lint and no getting rid of them or backing down.**

With that, they each held a dirty bagel and gulped. The each took a bite, and immediately barfed.

 **Whoever reads this will have their gender swapped.**

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed as they all switched genders.

"This is so weird." Clyde commented as he examined his now-female body.

"Boy, this is new." Luan punned

Fortunately, for me, I'm still male. Suddenly, I turned into a girl. Never mind.

"Hopefully, this wears off before the next question." Lori groaned.

 **Loud sisters, if Bart Simpson and Lincoln said the phrase "I didn't do it" who's more believable?**

"Lincoln." They said, and yes, they're back to normal

 **Lana, can Big Bertha handle Super Toilet?**

"I can try." She said as she aproached the enormous toilet.

 **30 minutes later…**

"Well?" Lincoln asked.

"So much clogging." Lana whimpered.

 **Louds, how would you feel if your show lasted as long as The Simpsons or even more so than Sesame Street?**

"That would be unbelievable." Lincoln said.

 **Luan, have you ever asked a tall guy "How's the weather up there"?**

"He just walked by. Some people don't have a sense of humor." Luan said.

 **Leni, wear this diamond necklace.**

"Like, thanks." She said as she put it on.

 **Oh wait, it explodes when worn.**

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed as they were blown up.

 **Lynn, snowboard down a mountain, doing "The Grouchy Squidward."**

Right now, Lynn was doing just that.

"Everyone's an idiot, except for me." She grumbled, imitating Squidward.

"Well, it's true!" Squidward called as he sat at a mountainside café, sipping some tea and munching on some biscuits.

 **Lily, try kissing Mikey in front of everyone.**

Just then, the doorbell rang. Luan opened it to see her boyfriend, Robby and his baby brother, Mikey.

"Hey, Luan. I got a big comedy gig today, and I was wondering if you could watch Mikey 'till I get back. My parents are at work." Robby requested.

"Oh, sure." Luan replied as Robby put Mikey on the floor and the baby waddled his way inside.

"Great." Robby said as he gave Luan a quick kiss before leaving.

"No prob, Rob!" She chuckled.

With that, Lily walked up to Mikey and they played together. Lily then leaned in and kissed Mikey's cheek, who giggled in response and kissed Lily's cheek. Everyone saw the sight and here are their reactions.

"Awwwwww!" Everyone cooed.

"Baby love. That is literally the cutest thing ever." Lori said taking a picture.

"Me, Lynn, Luna, and Lana maybe tomboys, but that is just so adorable." Ronnie Anne said.

 **Lola and Lori, what do you think of Richard Watterson, Panda, and Ice King?**

"They're dorks." They flatly said.

 **Lucy, why do you have pale skin?**

"I have no idea." She said.

 **Lisa, Mr. Crocker is at the door.**

Lisa opened the door and they fairy-obsessed teacher slapped an F onto her face.

"F!" He exclaimed.

"What for?! I already graduated college!" Lisa complained.

"I just like making lives miserable. Also, F for complaining!" Crocker screamed before running away, laughing maniacally.

"NOBODY GIVES LISA LOUD AN F!" She screeched.

 **Louds, what would you do if Lola has been turned into a spank-happy vampire courtesy of Count Spankulot?**

The house was awfully empty and quiet. Hello! Guys! Suddenly, shadows sped past me. I whirled to my left, to see no one there. This isn't funny anymore! Turning to my right, I saw them inside my house and right next to me. You scared a bit.

"Sorry about that." They said.

Hold on, why are you speaking in Romanian accents and why are you wearing…? My confused look turned into a deadpanned one. Let me guess, Count Spankulot punished Lola and made her a spank-happy vampire, huh?

"Yep." Luna said.

And due to your recent wrongdoings, you too were turned into members of his spank-happy vampire army.

"Correct." Lisa replied.

And now you're implying on turning me into one of you, am I correct?

"That just about sums it all up." Lynn finished.

In that case, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! And if I'm going down, you're coming with me! I held up a stick of lit Dynamite.

"Wait, NO!" The twins screamed as they all braced for.

However, it never happened. I laughed my head off. I tricked you! That was a fake fuse! They surged forward, about to spank me. It actually leads to this sack of Ammonium Nitrate. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They screamed.

FIRE IN THE HOLE! The sack exploded. I'd really rather be blown to pieces than suffer their fate any day.


	70. Chapter 70

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"What's up, Loud fanatics!" Everyone greeted.

 **Luan, take this advice: If you want a laugh, know your audience.**

"Thanks for that advice." Luan said.

 **Leni, what are your siblings' favorite colors?**

"Lori's is sky blue, mine's turquoise, Luna's is purple, Luan yellow, Lynn red, Linky's is orange, Lucy's is black, Lana dark blue, Lola pink, Lisa's is green, and Lily's is lavender.

Everyone stared at her, before her siblings pinned her to the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LENI?!" They demanded.

 **Also, is taco a number?**

Leni just shrugged.

 **Lisa, complete a million-piece puzzle in 45 seconds or less.**

With that, the goddess of knowledge started putting together the puzzle. After 43 seconds, it was done and it was Dubai's Burj Khalifa.

"Pretty nice." Luna commented.

 **Everyone, whoever eats the most corndogs, will get 10 day vacation in Rio along with a guest.**

With that, everyone started to scarf down as many corndogs as they could. After a while, Luna came out on top.

"WOOHOO! Me and Trunks are gonna have so much fun in Rio!" She cheered.

 **Lana, Lindsey Sweetwater has kidnapped Nathan.**

Lana turned to her left and saw Lindsey trying to kidnap her boyfriend.

"Hey! Hands off!" Lana demanded.

Just when Lana was about to pummel her, Nathan broke free of his ropes, gave Lindsey a savage beating and threw her out the door.

"All taken care of, sweety!" Nathan said as he dusted himself off and walked up to her.

"And there's another reason why I'm so glad you're my boyfriend." Lana said as she kissed his cheek.

 **Clyde, how did you react when you found out Lincoln has ten sisters?**

"I was mostly shocked and a teeny bit jealous, since I'm an only child." He explained.

 **Ronnie Anne, what's your favorite food?**

"Well, there are mom's tamales, and I also like peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches, like Lincoln." She said.

 **Bobby, have you ever forgotten Lori's birthday or any anniversary of any kind?**

"No." He simply said.

 **Lily, do you ever imitate your siblings?**

"Well, there was that time Lily mimicked Lana." Lori said.

 **Lisa, have you ever, successfully, created monster?**

Lisa walked out of her room, coughing and covered in soot.

"No, but I was close." She gagged.

 **Lola, why the behavior?**

"I… I don't know." She said.

 **Lana, have you ever gotten Lisa to create a new species of animal?**

"I don't have to. Goddess of animals, remember?" She reminded us.

 **Lucy, who can you talk to about your problems other than Lincoln?**

"Well, there's Lynn, and my vampire boyfriend Sean." She said.

 **Lincoln, what is, hands down, the craziest day in the house?**

"See "Brawl in the Family."" He shuddered.

 **Lynn, are there any sports you simply refuse to play?**

"Nope!" She exclaimed.

 **Luan, when did you first decide to do your "Prankageddon"?**

She simply shrugged.

 **Luna, why did you cut your hair after you got into music?**

"It looks cool." Luna casually answered.

 **Leni, what's the longest period of time where you were at the mall?**

"I don't know." She answered.

"Fortunately, I timed her, and her longest time there was 13 hours. Straight." Lisa explained.

 **Lori, were you always so bossy?**

"Like I said, I don't know." She answered.

 **Loud sisters and Ronnie Anne, I dare you to be inflated for the rest of the chapter and see the reactions of your boyfriends and husbands.**

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" They exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bunch of people burst through a front door. These happened to be fans of the story.

"Then we will!" They exclaimed as they chased after the girls.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" They screeched. "AND NO MORE INFLATION QUESTIONS!"

 **Lola, if shaving your head meant you get 10 million dollars, would you do it?**

"No! I would like to keep my hair, thank you very much. Besides, I already have a super rich boyfriend who's a crown prince and says I would make a good future queen." Lola explained.

 **Lana, have you ever forced anyone to eat mud?**

"No. At least, not yet." She said.

Just then, everyone's watches beeped.

"Time for our dates!" Everyone exclaimed as they ripped their robes off, revealing formal clothes.

They head for the door, and saw Apollo, Trunks, Robby, Sean, Nathan, Phillip, Dexter, and Mikey there, wearing their best clothes.

"Ready for our dates?" Lucy asked.

"You know it." Sean replied.

"And, T, we're going on a 10-day trip to Rio." Luna informed her half-saiyan boyfriend.

"Awesome!" He said.

With that, everyone left. Lori, Bobby, Ronnie, Lincoln, Luan, Robby, Lana, Nathan, Lynn and Clyde drove off in Vanzilla, Leni and Apollo left on his chariot, Luna and Trunks boarded a taxi and headed off to the airport, Sean picked Lucy up bridal style and flew off with her, Lola and Phillip boarded his limo, and Lisa, Dexter, Lily, and Mikey left in Dexter's hover car.


	71. Chapter 71

**Time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

In the Loud house, the inside was decorated with all sorts of Valentine's day-themed decorations.

"Happy Valentine's Day, readers! It's only four more days away from 14th of February, so send in your love-themed questions!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Lisa, what do you think of Dr. Doof's inators?**

"I… they're just… They're so stupid, I can't even think of a remark." She groaned.

 **Also, the FBI and the CIA are hunting you down for illegal experimentation.**

Suddenly, FBI and CIA agents burst through the door.

"Lisa Loud, you are convicted for illegal experimentation." One of the agents said.

"You'll never take me alive!" Lisa cried as she ran away with the agents hot on her tail.

 **Leni, there's a spider in your dress.**

"SPIDERS!" The ditzy goddess screamed.

She took out a can of pesticide, and sprayed it on herself, only to end up coughing uncontrollably.

 **Lisa, can you name all the French presidents?**

"Louis Napoleon Bonaparte, Adolphe Thiers, Patrice de Mac-Mahon duc de Magenta, Jules Grevy, Marie Francois Sadi Carnot, Jean Casimir-Perier, Felix Faure, Emile Loubet, Armand Fallieres, Raymond Poincare, Paul Deschanel, Alexandre Millerand, Gaston Doumergue, Paul Doumer, Albert Lebrun, Vincent Auriol, Rene Coty, Charles de Gaulle, Georges Pompidou, Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Francois Mitterrand, Jacque Chirac, Nicolas Sarkozy, and Francois Hollande." Lisa said.

 **Lynn, who are you idols in Baseball and Basketball?**

"I have so many! I don't know!" She cried.

 **Lori and Lola, watch Ice King's backstory and try to call him a dork after that.**

With that, the two watched his entire backstory. After watching it, they began bawling their eyes out.

 **Lola, dress up in Lincoln's Ace Savvy costume and no backing down!**

"Fine." She relented.

She put on the costume, and she didn't like it one bit.

"I look stupid." She groaned.

 **Also, I'd tell you a color joke, but I can't pink of anything.**

Lola giggled a bit.

 **I'd tell you a beauty joke, but I can't make-up anything.**

Lola burst out laughing.

 **Lana, I'd tell you a joke about garbage, but it would stink.**

"I get it." She snickered.

 **I'd also tell you a tool joke, but it needs a lot of fixing.**

Lana fell to the floor laughing.

"QUIT STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT!" Luan sceamed.

 **Luna and Luan, what's your opinion on What's Opera Doc?**

"It's kinda okay." They said.

 **Louds, can you react to Mufasa's death?**

"Don't mention that!" Lincoln shouted.

"Yeah, we already watched that movie, and it literally still breaks our hearts." Lori added.

 **Lincoln, Ronnie, Bobby, Lori, Clyde, and Lynn, how are the kids doing?**

"They're doing just fine." Ronnie said.

"Kids, say high." Lori said.

The babies just made noises like babbles, raspberries, and giggles.

"Close enough." They said.

 **Lincoln, would you consider yourself to be like a young George Clooney?**

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

 **Luna, if Lincoln was rejected as a baby, would you raise him as if he was your own?**

"Of course." She said.

"Totally, and I'd help raise him." Leni added.

 **Lisa, do you still have your baby teeth?**

Suddenly, Lynn's soccer ball hit Lisa in the face.

"Sorry!" Lynn apologized.

Lisa sat up and spat out a tooth.

"Well, there's one." She said as she spat out another. "Make that two."

 **Luan, can you gain elasticity or inflation?**

"Let me try." She said as she stretched her arm into the kitchen and got a pie. "Talk about stretching the truth. But, I can't gain that other ability. Sorry."

 **Bobby, are you a brony?**

"What's a brony?" He asked.

 **Clyde, how's your relationship with Lynn going?**

"It's just fine." He said.

"And that ends this episode of Ask the Loud Kids!" Lincoln concluded as he, Bobby, and Clyde pulled out some gifts and went up to their wives.

Their gifts were flowers for Lori, chocolate for Ronnie, and a teddy bear dressed like a football player for Lynn.

"Hey, girls." They said.

"What is it?" Their wives asked.

They gave them their gifts, and they were surprised.

"Aw, thanks, Bobby!" Lori said as she took a bouquet and hugged her husband.

"Sweet!" Lynn said as she kissed Clyde's cheek and took the stuffed animal.

"That's sweet, Lincoln." Ronnie said as she kissed Lincoln's lips.

Just then, someone knocked at the door. Leni answered and it happened to be her boyfriend, Apollo, and her sisters' boyfriends.

"Hey, guys!" The girls said.

"Hey, Girls." The boys said. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

With that, they proceeded to give their presents. The girls got:

Leni- A golden bracelet from Apollo,

Luan- A bouquet of squirt flowers from Robby.

Lucy- A bouquet of dead flowers from Sean.

Lana- A puppy from Nathan.

Lola- A diamond and gold necklace from Phillip.

Lisa- A chinchilla from Dexter.

Lily- A card from Mikey.

"Aw, thanks." Leni said as she kissed Apollo.

"Dexter how did you know I'm fond of cute creatures?" Lisa asked.

"You informed me during our previous date." He replied.

"He's so cute. I'm gonna call him Rex!" Lana squealed as she held the dog.

"And he's part Australian Shepard, part Wolf." Nathan said as he got a kiss from Lana.

Meanwhile, Phillip helped Lola put on her necklace

"Phillip, you shouldn't have." Lola said.

"Nonsense, nothing is too good for you." Phillip said as Lola kissed his cheek.

With Luan, water was spayed into her face.

"I _wet_ you didn't see that coming!" Robby joked as Luan kissed him and Mikey gave Lily his card for her.

"Hey, Trunks. Where's your present for me?" Luna asked.

"Check this out, I've been practicing." He replied.

With that, he harnessed a ball of energy and shot it up into the sky. The blast took the form a heart and written inside was "Happy Valentine's, Luna." Everyone was amazed, especially Luna.

"You like it?" Trunks asked.

"No. I LOVE IT! NOW COME HERE!" Luna exclaimed as she kissed lovingly.

"Well, what a way to end a chapter." Lori said.

Also, for those who keep sending the same questions over and over, KNOCK! IT! OFF! I mean it! **KNOCK IT OFF!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!" Everybody cheered.

 **Lori and Bobby, have you gone on your honeymoon yet?**

"We already did." Lori said.

"Along with Ronnie and Lincoln." Bobby said.

 **Lola, there's a Little Miss Inflatable Pageant happening right now!**

"Really?! Then pump me up!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, but you wanted this." Lana said as she inflated her with an air pump.

Once she was inflated, Lola bounced her way to the pageant.

 **A little while later…**

Lola came back in wearing a tiara and sash.

"I won! As usual." Lola bragged as deflated.

 **Leni and Luna, for being Lincoln's closest sisters, can you be inflated and see his reaction?**

"We kinda already are." Leni said.

Lincoln walked into the room and his eyes widened. His expression turned into a deadpanned look as he faced the camera.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND INFLATION?! Knock it off already!" Lincoln complained.

 **Lynn, can you try inflating by blowing into your thumb?**

Lynn was already trying that. It didn't work.

"Can't. Sorry." She said.

 **Lucy, Sean or Rocky?**

"Sean." She answered.

 **Lincoln, can you remove your eyeball?**

"Sure, can't everybody?" He asked.

He then reached into his right eye socket, and gruesomely removed his eye.

"What the!?" Everyone exclaimed before barfing into buckets.

Lincoln burst out laughing.

"Calm down! That eye was fake!" He chuckled as everyone sighed in relief.

 **Can I please be Luna's boyfriend instead of Trunks?**

Sorry, besides, she'll kill me if I write something like that.

 **Everyone, Dipper and Mable are at the door.**

They all opened the door, and saw the Pines twins there with sad looks.

"Hey, guys!" They said until they noticed the bummed looks.

"Why the long faces?" Luna asked as she and the others showed them to the couch.

"It's just, we're really sad about our show ending last year." Dipper explained.

"And not just that, we really miss being in Gravity Falls." Mabel added.

"Hey, cheer up." Lincoln said.

"Maybe Mr. Hirsch will create a sequel series." Luan added as they twins smiled.

"I guess you're right." They said.

 **Ronnie, do you know Helga?**

"Know her? I hate her!" She hissed.

 **Lori and Lola, Nicole Watterson found out you called her husband and son dorks, and she is not happy.**

As soon as I wrote that, Nicole burst through the door, grabbed Lori and Lola by the necks, and threw them against a wall so hard, they crashed through.

"NEVER call my son and husband dorks EVER AGAIN!" She warned before storing off.

 **Lola, pageants are for chumps. (Don't kill the messenger)**

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Beauty pageants are an art and I will not stand for this!" Lola hissed.

 **Lana has inflated again.**

"OH COME ON!" Lana complained as she deflated the same way.

 **Lucy, do you like werewolves? If so, there's a werewolf puppy outside for you.**

A knock was heard at the door. Lucy opened it to see her boyfriend Sean with werewolf puppy in his hands.

"Hey, Luce." He greeted. "I wanted to keep this little guy, but my dad's allergic to werewolf fur. Could you keep him?"

"Of course." She said as she took the puppy, having instantly fallen in love with it.

"Thanks. Gotta fly." He said as he gave her a kiss before flying away.

"So, what are you gonna name it?" Lori asked.

"He looks like a Howler to me." Lincoln said.

The puppy barked and howled happily.

"Howler it is." Lucy confirmed.

 **Pac man is coming your way!**

Everyone turned to their right and saw said character.

"Guys, run! He's heading for that pile of TNT!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Everyone tried to run, but it was too late as Pac man collided with the TNT, causing it to explode.


	73. Chapter 73

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Howdy, fanatics! Let's get to the questions!" Everyone exclaimed,

 **Lynn, can you blow up every ball in the house without an air pump? (No transitions)**

"Well, since every ball is deflated so okay." Lynn said as she started blowing up a football.

 **Lincoln, Bobby, and Clyde, do you guys have an inflation fetish?**

"No, but the audience does." They grumbled.

 **Girls, you are pregnant.**

"No, we're not." They said as they showed pregnancy tests that showed negative.

 **Lincoln, Ronnie, Bobby, Lori, Clyde, and Lynn, your kids have inflated.**

"What are you talking about?" Lori asked.

"They're right here." Lynn said as they held up the babies and continued blowing.

"And if you're wondering if Lily has inflated, no." Lincoln added as he pointed to Lily, who was sleeping in her crib.

 **Lucy, Sean or Rocky?**

"Sean." She answered.

 **Luna, can you be inflated and bounce around at a concert? You said it would be fun.**

Luna was bouncing around at a concert, all right. But, I don't that's what I'd call fun.

"I was wrong!" She cried.

 **Lincoln, become Forrest Gump.**

"For the last time, NO!" He growled.

"Just do it, or this guy won't shut up." Lola said.

"Like I said n…"

Before he could finish, Lori zapped him, and he was now dressed as Forrest Gump.

"OH COME ON!" Lincoln yelled.

 **Louds, how would you compare your first season to your second in terms of ratings?**

"I'd say second get a lot better ratings." Lincoln said as everyone agreed.

 **Lori, what would you do if someone shrunk Bobby and swallowed him whole?**

"Get that guy to barf him up, and then turn him into a pretzel!" Lori said.

 **Loud sisters, how would you react if the toilet turned into a hippo head that said, "If you go in me, you die."?**

The ten girls opened the bathroom, and saw the toilet turned into a hippo head.

"If you go in me, you die." It said as they slammed the door shut.

"Lincoln! Where are those rifles you bought online?" They called.

 **Leni, Rocky and Bullwinkle are at the door.**

Leni opened the door and she saw the said duo.

"Like, hi, guys." She greeted.

 **Luan, what are your thoughts on Looney Tunes?**

"If I didn't like it, send me to the Looney bin." She chuckled.

 **Lisa, solve this riddle: What belongs to you, but the others use it more than you do?**

She thought a bit, before coming up with the answer.

"My name." She answered.

 **Lana, how many pets do you own?**

"I lost count." She said.

 **Ronnie, why do you hate Helga Pataki?**

"I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled.

 **Lucy, what tricks does Howler know?**

"Funny you should ask that, but I've been training him. Watch." Lucy said before turning her attention to her puppy. "Howler, sit."

He did just that.

"Roll over."

He rolled over.

"Now, salsa."

Lucy turned on a boom box and it began playing salsa music. With that, the little werewolf began dancing. Everyone watched in awe, until the music ended.

"That was literally the most adorable thing ever!" Lori squealed.

"But, here's my favorite trick. CROOK ATTACK!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at a dummy.

Howler growled and pinned the dummy to the ground, before tearing it to shreds. Once he was done, Howler just sat there, innocently wagging his tail.

"Okay, that was brutal." Charles commented.

"Agreed." Cliff, Geo, and Walt said.

"Delivery!" The mailman called from outside.

Howler perked up, ran towards the door, and smashed through it. Screams and growling could be heard, before silence. Everyone ran outside to see the werewolf just there.

"Did Howler just eat the mailman?" Lynn asked before tossing away a soccer ball and started blowing into a basketball.

Howler burped out the mailman's hat.

"That was sick." Charles said.

"And even he wouldn't go that low." Cliff added.

 **Hey, look! A shooting star! Literally, it's shooting lasers at everything!**

Sure enough, a star shooting lasers appeared.

"SEARIOUSLY?!" Everyone yelled before screaming as they were blown up.

And I didn't get to do this new explosion gag. Oh well.


	74. Chapter 74

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"You got the questions, we got the answers!"

 **Lincoln, become Bugs Bunny,**

"Oh no! I am not becoming Bu..."

He was cut off when Lori zapped him, and he was dressed as said rabbit.

"AWWWW!" The girls cooed.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" He yelled as he grumpily bit into a carrot.

 **Luan, you have been voted FanFiction Magazine's Hottest girl alive.**

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, sis. take a look at this." Luna said as she showed her an article.

"This is amazing!" Luan exclaimed.

 **Lucy, Rocky is at the door.**

"Don't tell him I'm in here!" She said while hiding in the airducts.

 **Luna, I got you backstage passes to a Mick Swagger concert.**

Luna looked down and saw the passes.

"Alright! Trunks and I are gonna have a blast!" She exclaimed.

 **Lynn, try punching 99 punching bags in half.**

"Been there, done that." Lynn said as she pointed to a pile of punching bags."I have done this more than once."

 **Lori, have you ever taught Leni how to drive recently?**

"No, but I will teach her after this episode." SHe answered.

 **Lily, Winnie the Pooh is here to see you.**

"Hello, there." The bear said as Lily giggled.

 **Louds, who's gloomier, Eeyore or Lucy?**

"Lucy." Everyone said blankly.

 **Everyone, Russians armed with AK-47s are holding Lynn hostage in the basement. Save her without calling the police.**

Rushing down into the basement, they saw Lynn tied up and gagged with four armed Russians. Without hesitation, the Russians fired, while they hid behind a table.

"How are we gonna get past them?" Leni asked.

"I think I have an idea." Ronnie said.

With that, she peeked from behind the table and zapped them. This caused a bowling ball, a suit of armor, an oven, and a computer to fall onto their heads. With the enemy knocked out, teyuntied Lynn.

 **Also, your show has been nominated for Favorite Cartoon in the KCA. Do you thinks you'll be able to beat Spongebob?**

Everyone confidently nodded.

 **Leni, why is the sky blue?**

"The sky is blue because the molecules int the air scatter blue better than red light." :eni said.

As soon as she finished, she was tackled by her siblings.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LENI?!" They demanded.

 **Luan, look behind you.**

She looked around and cofetti was thrown into her face.

 **Lynn, do as many push-ups as you can with Clyde on your back.**

"...1563, 1564, 1565, 1566, 1567, 1568, 1569, 1570." Lynn stopped counting as Clyde got off her back.

 **Lincoln, you remind of George Clooney because of your white hair and sly personality.**

"Okay?" He said awkwardly.

 **Ronnie and Lincoln, I've hidden gifts that you have to give to each other, but the house has turned into a find-it book for three-year-olds or Leni.**

Suddenly, the house turned into a find-it book. With that, they proceeded to look for the gifts.

 **4 hours later...**

After practically tearing up the place, the two were exhausted.

"We'll never find those presents." Ronnie panted as they sat down.

Just then, they felt something. They looked and saw the gifts. Fortunately, they weren't gave each other their gifts. Ronnie got a bracelet and Lincoln got the latest Ace Savvy comic.

 **Lucy, Sean left you a gift in one of your coffins.**

Lucy reached into one of the black coffins and pulled out a box of dark chocolate.

"How sweet of him." She said, eating one.

 **Lana, there's a toilet that hasn't been fixed i ages. What can you do?**

"Show me the toilet." She smirked as she got out Big Bertha.

 **9 hours later...**

Lana walked back inexhausted.

"Whoo! Took me a whole nine hours, but I managed to do it!" She panted triumphantly.

 **Lola, there's the Little Miss Mechanic Pageant.**

"Lana! Mind teaching me how to be a mechanic?" Lola asked.

"Gladly." She obliged.

After teaching Lola everything, she went off to the pageant.

 **A little while later...**

She came back with a tiara and sash.

 **Lisa, explain the statement: "To beat the game, you must beat the GAME."**

"Who comes up with these?" She asked, annoyed.

 **Lily, dance for Mikey.**

"Just look at this." Lori aid as she showed us a video of Lily dancing in front of Mikey, who giggled at the sight.

 **Lori, Carol Pingrey is trying to steal Bobby.**

Lori turned around and saw Carol trying to make off with Bobby. Without hesitation, she zapped her rival wit lightning before kicking her out.

 **Bobby, Lori is trapped in a pile of tacos.**

He turned to see a large pile of tacos and he heard muffled screams from it.

"Dpn't worry, babe!" He called.

With that, he started to eat his way in.

 **Several tacos later...**

After a bit, Lori was finally free.

"Thanks, Bobby." She thanked.

"Don't mention it." He said, letting out a huge burp.

 **Clyde, give Lynn 11 different kisses.**

With that, he proceeded to kiss her eleven diffrent ways, and I don't even know what they're called.

 **Charles, there's an all-you-can-eat meat buffet.**

"REALLY?!" Charles exclaimed.

A second later, Carles ran towards a window and smashed through it, to get to that buffet.

 **Cliff, have you met Clyde's cat Cleopawtra?**

"No, bu..." Cliff tried to say until he saw Clyde's cat.

In no time, he was practically drooling over her.

"Let me help you with that." Lisa said as she out a translator collar on the female cat.

"Well, hello there." Cleopawtra greeted.

Thinking quickly, Cliff turned around for a minute as he licked his paw and ran it across the top of his head before turning around.

"Hi, I'm Cliff. You wanna go somewhere later?" He asked.

"Sure. Bye cutie." She said before walking away.

Cliff sighed dreamily.

"I'm cute." He said.

 **Geo, Mabel Pines is trying to take your title as Ruler of the Hamster Ball.**

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" He exclaimed as he ran out.

 **Walt, say one nice thing about each of the Loud sisters, or they will hurt you.**

Walt turned and saw the girls ready to beat heim up. The canary gulped.

"Lori is really responsible, Leni has a really good fashion sense, I like Luna's songs, I actually find some of Luan jokes funny, I like how Lynn is super protective, Lucy's poem are so full of emotion, I like it when Lana feeds me, I'm really on how many pafeant Lola has won, and I like how Lisa is so smart. And like I said before, I'm cool with Lily." He squeaked.

"Thanks, Walt!" They said happily as they rubbed his head.

He sighed in relief.

 **Thomas, Taylor, Leah, and James, what do you think of your parents?**

The infants just babbled incomprehensively.

"They said they think they have the greatest parents in the world." Luan translated.

"Thanks, guys." Their parents said.

"That ends this episode of ATLK." Lincoln concluded.

"And no more, and I repeat **NO MORE QUESTIONS INVOLVING PREGNANCIES, INFLATION, AND BLUBERRIES!** " Lori growled.

Meanwhile, the announcer and I were going over the letters.

"Seriously?!" We complained.

"What is it?" Lana asked.

" **The fans, this one guy keep sending the same questions over and over!** "The announcer said.

And what am I supposed to do with all this? Lynn and Lana had an idea. They took the letters. What are you doing?

"You'll see." They replied

"Seriously, what is it?" Lincoln asked.

"This." Lynn said as she and Lana held up boxes of TNT.

"Oh no! We are not getting blown up." Lola protested.

"Oh, then we probably shouldn't have lit the fuses, huh?" Lana asked.

"LYNN! LANA!" Everyone screamed as they were blown up, along with the letters.


	75. Chapter 75

**It's time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"March 28th. Hmm. Hey, guys?" Lola asked.

"What's up, little sis?" Luna replied.

"Weren't we gonna do something on March 28th? Cause that's today." She said.

"Bullion, baby!" Lana exclaimed.

"Huh?" Everybody went.

"Hey, guys! It's us. Back like boomerang made of boogers!" She greeted.

"Ew! Lana that's gross" Lincoln said.

Suddenly, a boomerang of boogers flew past them and covered them in snot.

"No, THAT'S gross!" Ronnie groaned.

"I thought we got rid of that!" Lola whined.

 **Lincoln, have you considered that your special skill could be cooking?**

"What makes you say that?" He asked, before turning his attention to his sisters, and pulling out a notepad and pen. "So, what'll it be?"

With that, he started to write down what they wanted for breakfast. After that, he got to cooking. After a while, he came out with their breakfast.

"Order up!" He called as he handed them their plates.

"Thanks, Lincoln!" They said.

 **Lynn, here's a slingshot. Go crazy.**

"You bet!" She exclaimed.

"Don't even think about it!" The others yelled.

 **Lana and Lola, when are you gonna get your front teeth again?**

The twins just shrugged.

 **Lisa, is it true you're afraid of the dentist?**

"Of course not." She said.

Lori gained a smirk.

"Dentist." She said.

"HIDE ME!" She screamed as she hid behind Lori.

 **Everyone, are you upset about not winning Favorite Cartoon in the KCA?**

"Yeah." Lincoln said sadly.

"But, there's always next year." Luan added.

 **Leni, what letter does your name start with?**

"B? No. G? No, that's not right." Leni mumbled as her siblings face-palmed.

 **What will happen when Howler is exposed to a full moon?**

"Hey, Lucy isn't there a full moon?" Lynn asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied

"And wasn't Howler by a window?" Lisa added.

Everyone looked over to window Howler was sitting by, and to their horror, he wasn't there. Just then, they heard growling behind them. They turned and saw the once adorable little werewolf had turned into a horrifying monster. It roared as the others screamed and ran, Howler giving chase.

 **Loud sisters, if Bendy clogged the toilet and he said it wasn't him, would you believe him?**

"No." They answered.

 **Cliff, have you ever tried to eat Walt or Geo?**

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

All of a sudden, Cliff coughed up Walt and Geo. They both glared daggers at the cat, who chuckled nervously.

 **Lucy, Zombie Pumpkin Magisword is here to attack you for insulting pumpkins in such a harsh way in chapter 43.**

A knock was heard at the door. Lucy opened it to see Zombie Pumpkin Magisword standing there with an angry look on his face. He spat his Seeds of the Undead at her as she ran away.

"Never dis pumpkins." He warned her.

 **Lola, I know you still have Seymour alive. Give him back to Lana!**

"Or what?" She scoffed

Lucy snapped her fingers, and one of her Continental Zombies pointed his musket at her. Lola gulped as she handed Seymour back to her twin.

"Seymour! You're alive!" Lana cheered as she hugged the frog.

 **Bobby, tell your son on how you met his mom.**

"James, I gonna tell you the story of how I met your mommy." He told his son, who was on his lap.

"Bobby, he's a baby. He can't understand you." Lori told her husband.

"So?"

With that, he began the story.

 **A little while later…**

"…and that how we met." He concluded.

He looked and saw James had fallen asleep.

"Hey, we can use that when it's his naptime." Lori chuckled.

 **Loud sisters, how would you react if you saw Lincoln trip and fall on Ronnie Anne in their swim clothes?**

They instantly fantasized that. They squealed when it ended with them kissing.

 **Lynn, I dare you to fight a boxing kangaroo.**

Just then, Lynn smashed through the door and landed in front of Clyde.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Bad idea." She groaned.

 **Luan, what are your top 5 favorite pies?**

"That's tough. But, I would go for coconut cream, apple, peach, blueberry, and rhubarb." She answered.

 **Luna, I'm very disappointed on how you treated Lincoln in SOC.**

"Please don't remind me! I still have nightmares!" She shuddered.

 _Flashback…_

 _Luna was tossing and turning in her bed as she slept. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she had the nightmare._

" _Little bro, please. I'm so sorry!" She quietly whimpered as she cried in her sleep._

 **Lori, how would you feel if Lincoln hung out with Bender or Bart Simpson?**

"Of course I'd keep him away from them since they might be a bad influence." She explained.

 **Also, I planted a bomb in your body that will activate if you say 'Literally.'**

"That is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard." She spat.

Suddenly a beep was heard from inside her.

"You've gotta be kidding." Ronnie groaned just before they were blown up.


	76. Chapter 76

"Hey, guys. Sorry, but no questions today." Lincoln greeted.

Currently he was hiding in a bunker with Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Bobby, his sisters and their boyfriends, except for Luan and Robby.

"Now, you're probably wondering why were in her, right?" Lori inquired.

"Well, today is April Fools!" Lucy announced.

"The one day of the year where Luan sets up extremely dangerous pranks and has little to no regard for her friends and relatives." Lisa added.

Suddenly, three people barged into the bunker, with one of them holding Robby's brother, Mikey. The first one was a girl who was tall as Luna, she had long black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a pink shirt, a white skirt, and blue shoes. The next one looked just like Robby, except his shirt was white instead of blue, he wore a purple bowtie instead of a yellow tie, like Robby, he also wore suspenders, except his were yellow, and finally, his pants were grey, and his shoes were black, instead of brown. And the last one, he had brown eyes, and silver-grey hair like Robby. He ware a green shirt, wite sneakers, and black jeans. All of them were covered in cream.

"That was close." They sighed in relief before noticing the others.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" The one that looked like Robby greeted.

"Who are you?" Ronnie asked.

"I'm Robby's twin brother, Randy. This is our older sister, Samantha, our little brother, Jack, and of course I'm assuming you met Mikey." Randy said.

"You must be The Loud siblings, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Apollo, Trunks, Sean, Phillip, Nathan, and Dexter." Samantha said.

"How do you know who we are?" Lana asked.

"Robby's telling us all about you guys." Jack answered.

"And you're Robby's twin brother?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, and even though, were identical twins, we're polar opposites. He's comedic, silly, and kind of annoying, I'm smarter, more logical, and kind of sarcastic. He likes ties, I like bowties. You get the idea." He said.

"Also, Robby pulls these super crazy pranks every year on April Fools." Jack Said.

"Luan does the same thing." Clyde added.

"Great, now we have twice the threat." Apollo groaned.

"Guys, I think the coast is clear." Trunks said.

Everyone peeked their heads out the door and saw everything was clear. They all took a few steps outside, not letting their guard down. Suddenly, they stepped on a pressure plate.

"Crud." They grumbled.

Just then, the section of floor they were standing on sprung up, catapulting them outside, where they landed face first into the ground.

"Looks like you didn't have a nice 'spring'!" Luan and Robby taunted.

In response to this, they screamed into the ground in frustration. Leah, James, Thomas, and Taylor crawled up to their parents, sucking on their pacifiers.

"Not now, kids." Their parents told them as they crawled away.

They got up and, to their surprise, saw the cartoon characters who had appeared in the story, covered in bruises, whipped cream, garbage, and jam.

"Wht are you guys doing here?" Luna asked.

"Luan and Robby decided to look for new targets." Vambre stated.

"And you happen to be looking at them." Squidward added.

"That's it! It's time for some payback!" Lori snarled.

"And how do we do that?" Prohyas asked.

"I have a plan." Lincoln said.

 **A little while later...**

"Everybody ready?" Linconoln asked.

Everybody nodded as they cautiously entered the house. That when they realized someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Leni wondered.

"Right here." She said, scaring everyone.

"Where have you been?" Dexter asked.

"I've been raising some zombies to help in this." Lucy answered.

"What kind of zombies?" Lana asked.

Marching was heard. Everyone turned their heads and saw a group of Nazi zombies which consisted of five officers, each with ten soldiers.

"You summoned Nazi zombies!?" Lori exclaimed.

"They're the strongest zombies I could get." Lucy said.

"She's got a point there." Spongebob said.

"Alright, men, you know what to do and get out there. Especially you, Werner, Gustaf, Otto, Hanz, and Albert" Lucy ordered.

"Heil!" The zombies exclaimed, giving her the Nazi salute, before marching off and he others following suit.

Just then, one of the commanders set off a trip wire. This caused a log to swing down from the ceiling, smash into the officer and his troops, and send them flying far away.

"Werner!" Lucy called.

"Looks like that was a hit!" Luan laughed maniacally with Robby.

"I wonder where they got sent to." Sean wondered.

 _Meanwhile with Werner..._

Werner and his troops screamed as they flew threw the air, and they crashed through the ceiling of a spa. When the dust cleared, the commander and his zombies groaned as he adjusted his cap.

"Autsch, my head." He groaned.

That's when he saw he landed on a massage table, three of his troops landed in a hottub, another three landed in a sauna, and the final four were sitting in massage chairs. The workers and guests looked weirded out, before shrugging and continuing with their day and a worker proceeded to massage Werner's back. He and his zombies shrugged and just relaxed.

 _Back at the Loud House..._

Everyone was carefully sneaking around the house, trying not to set anything off, while Prohyas played his Accordion Magisword.

"Sneaking music. Sneaking music." He sang.

"Shut up, Prohyas!" Everyone else hissed.

"Sorry." He said.

Suddenly, they heard Robby and Luan's maniacal laughing.

"They're close." Gustaf said as he and the other Nazi zombies pointed their machine guns in that direction and the others followed.

Just then, one of Otto's troops set off another tripwire.

"WHAT IS WITH US?!" Everyone yelled.

A few seconds later, weights on chains swung down from the ceiling, hit everyone, and sent them smashing through the wall, and flying outside, where a platform sprung up and catapulted them back inside, where they fell down the greased stairs, slid across the greased floor, and slammed into a wall before flopping onto their backs.

"This couldn't possibly get any worse." Phillip muttered.

That's when a bucket of molasses poured the sticky stuff all over them, before getting covered in feathers.

"You and your big mouth." Nathan said.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's in a real sticky situation." Luan mocked.

"Our pranks are so good, they should be a feather-al offense." Robby added.

"You do know this will come back to haunt you." Randy told them.

"Like that'll ever happen." Robby replied.

"Anyway, where are Thomas, Taylor, Leah, James, Lily, and Mikey?" Bobby asked.

"They're outside." Luan answered as she pointed outside, where the babies happened to be playing.

"Anyway, good luck. Which we doubt." Robby said as he and his girlfriend walked away.

Everyone growled in annoyance and anger as they got up. This comically burned the molasses off of them.

"I know me, Harvey, Spongebob, and Steven are normally nice guys, but I am starting to lose it!" Inspector Gadget scowled.

"We can't believe I'm saying this, but when we see them, we're gonna mangle them up so badly, they'll need a DNA test to confirm it's really them!" Harvey and Steven growled.

"I don't know how much longer we can do this." Hanz said tiredly as he and his fellow officers sat on the couch. They regret that when the second they sat down, they got electrocuted.

"Mein hintern!" They screamed as they rubbed their rears.

"If we get pranked one more time, I don't know what we're gonna do." Zombie Pumpkin Magisword said.

Suddenly, everyone's phones rang. They picked it up.

"Wait a minute." They said, before the phone blew up in their faces.

"Looks like you had a blast." Robby and Luan said.

Everyone's eyes twitched. They've had enough. With that, they stomped outside. Just when the two pranksters were about to walk back upstairs, some noises were heard. They looked out side to see a few howitzers aimed at the house, or more specifically, them.

"Fire!" The Nazi officers shouted.

The others fired the howitzers, the shots blew the porch off and most of the wall, as well as knocking the two to the floor. When the smoke cleared, they saw everyone else furiously glaring at them.

"Get 'em!" Randy yelled as the jokesters ran away.

They them around the house, the Nazi zombies firing their machine guns at them. Marceline attempted to chop them in half with her axe bass, but they narrowly missed. Sean tried to hurl a safe at them, but they dodged that. Zombie Pumpkin and Dolphin Magisword spat Seeds of the Undead and Water respectively, they missed the seeds, but the water blasted them into her's and Luna's room. Robby quickly locked the door.

"I think we're safe." He said.

That's when Nicole smashed through the door.

"Or not." Luan squeaked.

Nicole grabbed the two of them, and slammed them right through the floor and into the kitchen. They attempted to block the others out with the kiddie table, but the attempt was futile when Prohyas sawed the table in half with the Chainsaw Magisword.

"We're dead, aren't we?" They asked.

"You have no idea." Everyone else sneered.

The jokesters made a break for it.

"Go go Gadget Laser!" Gadget exclaimed as his right index finger turned into a laser.

He fired it a few times, but the they ducked to avoid the blasts. The zombies fired their machine guns, but they quickly made their way into the other room. The two pranksters made it to the dining room, where their siblings caught up to them. They put table between themselves and their siblings.

"Can't we just talk this out?" Luan pleaded.

"Oh, we'll talk this out alright." Lola sneered.

"Just hope you two can do it without teeth!" Samantha snarled

"Or tongues!" Lincoln added.

"OR HEADS!" Lynn finished

She brought her bat down onto the table, breaking it in half. Lincoln, with the one of the rifles he bought, squared Robby in the gut with the butt of his gun, while Luna slammed her guitar onto Luan's head. Phillip attempted to stab them with one of his guards' bayonets, but the dodged that and booked it. However, they didn't make it far as Ronnie and Nathan tackled Luan and Robby respectively. With that, they threw the two pranksters into corner. The others closed in on them. The couple trembled in fear as they were fearing for the worst.

"What are you gonna do to us?" They asked fearfully.

"Oh nothing, we just want to tell you something." Leni told them.

"What's that?" Luan asked.

"Well..." Jack said.

Everyone took deep breaths.

" **YOU TWO BONEHEADS HAVE BEEN DRIVING US INSANE ALL DAY! CAN'T YOU LEARN TO TONE DOWN YOU PRANKS TO SOMETHING MORE MANAGEABLE?! YOU SHOULD'VE CHANGED WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE, BUT NOOOO; YOU CONTINUED TO BE DESPICABLE JERKS WITH LITTLE TO NO REGARD FOR THE HEALTH, SAFETY, AND SANITY OF OTHERS! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A GOOD PRANK IF IT HIT YOU IN FACE! YOU CALL YOURSELVES GOOD SIBLINGS WHILE YOU'RE REALLY JUST A COUPLE OF HEARTLESS SOCIOPATHS WHO CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A PRANK AND ONE OF JIGSAW'S TRAPS! YOU ALSO THINK THAT YOU'RE GOOD COMEDIANS, BUT HERE'S THE TRUTH FOR YOU: YOU ARE PATHETICALLY SORRY EXCUSES FOR COMEDIANS! NOT ONLY DO YOU MAKE JOKES AT THE MOST INAPPROPRIATE OF TIMES, YOU DO IT WITHOUT REALIZING THAT SOME OF THOSE ATROCITIES YOU JOKES ARE DOWNRIGHT APPALLING! IF YOU CAN'T SHUT UP FOR MORE THAN TWO SECONDS, THEN DON'T BOTHER SHOWING YOU MISERABLE FACES FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!** " Everyone roared.

They all panted as Robby and Luan looked heartbroken, but that wasn't it. The other took another deep breath.

" **AND FURTHER MORE...!** "

The rest was censored by various sounds including, rock music, chainsaws, explosions, etc. But we could see Robby and Luan clearly scared as they were being yelled at. As the the others yelled at them, Otto and Hanz stomped on their caps, Vambre and Prohyas were were practically tearing their hair out, Ronnie and Lincoln were shaking and slamming the jokers against the wall, Marceline took on a demonic form and I'm guessing a demonic voice, and the rest were just plain yelling.

" **...THEN GET OUT OF OUR LIVES!** " They all added.

"In short, you're dead to us. Even more so than them." Lucy said, referring to Sean and the Nazis.

"Hey! But true." They said.

"Also, I didn't mean to be offensive." She told them.

"Now get. Out. Of. Our. Lives." They sneered.

The jokers sadly walked out the the door, all the while, they were given dirty looks.

"Do you think we went too far with the rant?" Steven asked.

"Nah, I'm sure they're fine." Peridot scoffed.

"But, they looked really sad." Spnogebob said.

"They're Robby and Luan. They'll bounce back." Squidward said.

Just then, Werner and and his troops had just came back.

"You guys looked like you had fun." Lori commented.

"Oh ja. We were sent to a spa, and that did wonders." One of the soldiers said.

"And yeesh, what happened in her? This place looks like a war zone." Werner said.

"About that..." Lincoln said.

 **A lot of explaining later...**

"You WHAT?!" Werner and his soldiers excalimed.

"Yep, that happened." Gadget said.

"Lucky you didn't kill them." Werner replied.

"Are you sure you weren't too hardcore with the yelling?" Anther one of Werner's soldiers asked.

"They can can bounce back from anything." Lori said.

"Come on, help us rebuild this place." Lincoln said as they got to work.

 _Meanwhile in Robby's room..._

The couple were in Robby's bedroom, laying face down on his bed, sobbing.

"Well, this is just peachy." Luan sniffled.

"We just got beat up, told we weren't funny, and worst yet, our siblings hate us." Robby wept.

"I don't think they're gonna forgive us anytime soon." Luan finished.

Unbeknownst to them, Spongebob, Harvey, and Steven were watching from the window.

"Oh my gosh." Spongebob gasped.

"We gotta tell the others." Harvey whispered.

"Wait, aren't we on a second story window and what are we even standing on?" Steven asked.

Realization hit them as they fell off the window and onto the yard. When they got up, they quickly ran back.

 _Back at the Loud residence..._

The whole place was now rebuilt, as if nothing ever happened.

"And we're finally done." Lana panted.

"Who knew we'd do it so fast." Lori commented.

"And who knew your gadgets and you magiswords could come in really handy." Luna added.

"It was nothing." Prohyas, Vambre, and Gadget said.

"Guys! Guys!" Steven, Spongebob, and Harvey yelled as they smashed through the door.

"Oh, come on! We just fixed that." Lynn groaned.

"Sorry, but that's not important right now." Harvey said.

"Guys, we have to apologize Luan and Robby." Spongebob said.

"Why should we? We nearly got killed at the hands of those psychos." Peridot said as the rest agreed.

"You don't understand. They're in his room crying and thinking we'll never forgive them" Steven explained.

"Fine." The rest relented.

 **A few hours later...**

The door to Robby's room slowly creaked open. Luan and Robby looked to see their siblings and the others standing in the by the door. They buried their faces in the pillows on his bed.

"Hey, Luan. Robby." Jack said to them.

"What you come to yell at us some more?" Luan sneered.

"No, we wanted to apologize for yelling and..." Lori said.

She was cut off when Robby and Luan hugged their respective siblings.

"No, we should be sorry." Robby said.

"You were right about us. We are big jerks and we promise to tone down our pranks." Luan added.

"Really?" Their siblings asked.

The jokers looked them in the eye.

"If it means you won't hate us, we'll do it." They said.

With that, the siblings hugged.

"Also we wanted to give you guys this to show we forgive you." Clyde said as Gadget pulled out a wrapped gift.

"Aw, thanks." They thanked.

They opened the lid, but a stream of toothpaste sprayed out and covered them. The others smirked as Gadget revealed the hose in his sleeve.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Everyone exclaimed before bursting out laughing.

Luan and Robby were silent at first, but they joined in on the laughter. Ad do't forget to send in questions for Ronnie, Clyde, and Bobby


	77. Chapter 77

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"On your mark, get set, ask!." Everyone exclaimed.

 **Hey Luan, guess what: CHICKEN BUTT!**

Luan started laughing her head off. The others just rolled their eyes and looked at the camera.

"She's a weirdo, but we're all weirdos." Everyone deadpanned.

 **Lincoln, Clyde, and Bobby, your wives have turned into blueberries.**

They turned to their left to see Lori, Ronnie, and Lynn have turned into blueberries.

"Little help, please?" Ronnie requested.

"How did this happen?" Bobby wondered before he, Lincoln, and Clyde glared at Lisa.

"What?" She asked.

"We know it was you, Lisa. Fork over the antidote." Lincoln demanded.

"What makes you assume that I was the one who did it?" Lisa asked as vial fell out of her sleeve.

She giggled nervously.

"Hand it over." Clyde said.

"Fine." Lisa relented as she handed them a spray bottle.

Clyde sprayed their wives with it, causing them to turn back to normal.

"Thanks, guys." Lori said.

 **Also, can you three start a boyband?**

"Sorry, but no." Lincoln said.

"Aw, what?" Clyde complained.

"You mean I've been practicing my singing for nothing?" Bobby asked.

 **Girls, sans Lily, you are pregnant.**

"Haven't we answered this before?!" Ronnie yelled.

"We are NOT PREGNANT!" They screeched.

"And if you send questions about inflation, don't even bother asking!" Lola ordered.

"So, if you want your inquiries to be featured, send in questions that don't involve inflation, blueberries, or pregnancies." Lisa added.

 **Everyone, when are you making a movie?**

"Funny you should ask that, but that's currently in progress." Lincoln explained.

"And it should be relesed by 2018 or 2019." Ronnie added.

"When it does come, be sure to catch it!" Everyone shouted.

 **Charles, how did you meet Lincoln?**

"Well..." The dog started.

 _Flashback_

 _A few years ago, six year old Lincoln was at the animal shelter with his older sisters, and mom. They were currently looking for a puppy to adopt._

 _"Okay, kids, see which one you'd like." Rita told her kids as they began to browse the cages._

 _Just then, Lincoln came across a familiar black and white puppy, who was looking at him and wagging his tail happily._

 _"Girls! Come over here!" Lincoln called._

 _His sisterscame to his side, and when they saw the pup, they were fawning over it._

 _"His like so cute!" Leni cooed._

 _"Mom, can we get this?" Luna asked._

 _"Sure kids." Rita said._

 _The kids cheered as the dog barked and howled happily. After they got, they were driving home with Lincoln holding him._

 _"So, what are you gonna name him?" Lori asked._

 _Lincol thought for a bit until he came up with something._

 _"How about Charles?"He suggested._

 _"Charles? That's a great name!" Lynn said._

 _"Yeah, no bones about it!" Luan joked as the others groaned._

 _End of flashback..._

"...and that's how we met." He concluded.

 **Lori, how's your relationship with Leni?**

"It's pretty good." She answered.

 **Lucy, Bela Lugosi's ghost is right behind you.**

Lucy turned around and gasped in delight as she saw the ghost one of her favorite actors.

"It's such on honor to meet you Mr. Lugosi. I'm a big fan of yours." She said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet a fan." He replied as he gave her something in a little vial with a tag with his signature on it tag attched to the vial.

"What's this?" Lucy asked.

"My autograph and a bit of my ectoplasm. Gotta go." He said as he disappeared in a column of shadows.

"Nice." Lucy commented as she held the vial.

"Intersting. Do you mind if I examained this?" Lisa asked.

"No." She blankly said.

 **Lynn, wear the squirrel costume while Lincoln attacks you with a baseball bat.**

Suddely, Lynn was wearing the mascot costume and Lincoln was holding her bat.

"This is for causing me to get heatstroke!" Lincoln yelled as he chased her around the house.

 **Lincoln, did Howler bite you?**

"No." He asnwered simply.

 **Clyde, what do you think of Lynn in a nurse outfit?**

Clyde turned around and saw Lynn wearing a nurse outfit.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

Clyde almost instantly got a nose-bleed and fainted.

 **Leni, Patrick Star is at the door.**

Leni opened the door and saw said starfish right there.

"Good morning, Loud Family!" Patrick greeted.

"Hey, Patrick!" Leni relied

 **Ronnie, tell your kids the story of how you and their father got together.**

"They're babies, but I'll do it anyways." She said as she turned her attention to her twins. "Kids, Mommy's gonna tel you on how she met Daddy."

 **A while later...**

"And that's how we met." She said as she noticed they had fallen asleep.

With that, she smiled, kissed them on the head, and put them in their crib.

 **Cliff, do hate Lincoln and Clyde? You did attck them once.**

"I don't know what came over me." He answered.

 **Lynn, say "Wazzup, Sofie." or everyone will give you a wedgie.**

"Wazzup, Soapy! Wait! I meant Sofie!" Lynn stammered.

"Sorry, but you know the rules." Lori told her.

With that, everyone took turns giving Lynn a wedgie.

 **Loud sisters, listen to Purple Pete by Prohyas Warrior and try not to think about it.**

With that, Lincoln's sisters listened to it. After listening to it, they weren't really impressed. Just then, they started to hum it. They noticed and screamed.

 **Louds, are your birthdays chaotic?**

"Does this answer your question?" Lori asked us as she showed various pictures on her phone.

They were of the siblings and their birthdays were a complete riots.

 **Everyone, except Lynn and Clyde, who do you think wears the pants?**

"It's obvious. It's Lynn." Everyone deadpanned.

 **Lincoln, can we see Lisa singing in the shower again?**

"Sure!" He said as he snapped his fingers and showed Lisa's silhouette behind the curtains, singing opera songs.

Everyone, sans Lisa, laughed their butts off.

"Oh, come one!" She whined.

 **Luan, say "That's all, folks!" by the end of the chapter.**

"Okay." She said.

 **Lori, DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY, LADY! Do it or your siblings will destroy your phone!**

Lori looked to her left and saw her siblings but to smash her phone.

"Wait! Please, no!" She begged.

"Then drop and give us twenty!" Luna barked as Lori did the push-ups.

 **Luna, how diverse would you consider your musical tates to be?**

"I'd say pretty diverse." She answered

 **Does Lily watch The Lion Guard?**

Lily was currently waching it.

 **Leni, help! Lori ate me!**

Leni gasped as she grabbed and revved up a chainsaw.

"Lori, you monster! How could you eat someone!?" Leni screamed as she swung the cainsaw at Lori.

"Leni, I didn't eat anyone! How could someone fit in me!" Lori spat while dodging the swings.

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause.

"How ould you eat a tiny person?!" Leni yelled as she chased after Lori.

Lori screamed as she ran away from Leni.

 **Lana, polar bears or penguins?**

"Both! Right, Lola?" She said.

"Huh?" Lola went.

Suddenly, Lana made an angry polar bear and and penguin appear. She screamed as the animals chased after her.

"That's for all the threats!" Lana insulted as she watched her twin trying not to get attack by the animals.

 **Also, are you vegan?**

"No, what makes you think that?" Sha asked.

 **Lola, have you ever gotten a haircut?**

"Not easy, getting this kind of perfection." Lola bragged pointing to her hair.

 **Also, how did you and Lindsay Sweetwater enemies? Why can't you just be friends?**

"I don't wanna talk about it, and I never want to be friends with her." She sneered.

 **Lisa, why did you believe Lincoln was bad luck? I thought you were smarter then that!**

"You're right. WHAT WAS I THINKING?!" She screamed.

 **Hey, Lynn, if you had large muscles right now, what would be your your favorite pose?**

"I don't really know. I like so many!" She answered.

"Well, that's it for this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Bobby concluded.

"Be sure to send questions for not only the sbiling, but me, Ronnie, Bobby, and the pets." Clyde added.

"Until then..." Ronnie said.

"Th-th-th-th-that's all, folks!" Luan said, before fist-pumping. "Nailed it."


	78. Chapter 78

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hmm, what should we do today?" Lola wondered.

"How about we make Ask the Loud Kids Chapter 78?" Lana suggested.

"Let's do it!" Everyone exclaimed.

 **Bobby, how long can you survive on the sun?**

Suddenly, Bobby burst through the door looking a bit burnt.

"Boo boo Bear! Are you okay?" Lori asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He coughed as he sniffed the air. "Does anyone else smell bacon?"

 **Also, The Joker just captured Lori and Ronnie!**

Bobby turned around and saw The Joker trying to run off with his wife and sister. With that, he gave the villain a vicious beating off-screen. When he was done, he threw him outside.

"And good riddance!" He yelled.

 **Clyde, did you take Lynn out to the ball game?**

"Sure did." He answered.

"And you should've seen him catch foul ball!" Lynn said.

"Wait, Lynn No!"

But it was too late, as Lynn showed us the video on her phone of Clyde getting hit square in the forehead. When the video ended, Lynn was clutching her stomach laughing.

"That never gets old!" Lynn blurted.

"I thought we weren't gonna show them that!" Clyde whined.

 **Also, do the sharpie challenge.**

"Oh yeah! I recorded him doing that too!" Lynn recalled as she showed us the video.

"Aw, come on!" He complained.

 **Ronnie, why don't you teach Lincoln's sisters for treating him horribly?**

"Great idea." The goddess of mischief smirked as she faced her husbands sisters.

"Ronnie, what are you doing?" The sisters asked.

With that, Ronnie zapped them. The sisters waited bt nothing happened.

"Ha! That didn't work!" Lola mocked.

"Wait for it." Ronnie told them.

A few seconds later, they heard a loud boom followed by a whistling sound. They turned around just as an artillery round flew through the window and scored a direct hit, blowing up the girls.

"Sorry!" Lucy's Nazi zombies apologized from outside.

"I told you nincompoops to aim higher!" Gustaf barked.

"We did 'Nazi' that coming." Luan laghed painfully before groaning in pain. "It hurts."

"Now THAT'S bad luck!" Ronnie retorted.

 **Also, have a wrestling match with Lincoln.**

"Wait what?" Lincoln said.

Suddenly, Ronnie tackled him to the ground.

 **Lincoln, Ronnie, Lori, Bobby, Lynn, and Clyde, your kids and Lily have inflated. Can you get them down?**

The parents looked p and saw their kids and Lily floating on the ceiling.

"Don't worry, kids. We'll get you down." Lincoln called.

"Lisa, we know you have something to do with this." Lori said, glaring at Lisa.

"Why do you always speculate I'm the one who's responsible?" She asked.

Just then, a gun-like device fell out of her pocket. Sighing, Lisa handed it over and they used it to deflate the babies.

 **Luna, Sorry about what happened in Chapter 73.**

"It's cool." She said.

 **Everyone, are you excited about your upcoming movie?**

"Heck yeah!" Everyone cheered.

 **Louds, how would your parents react if they found out they've become grandparents?**

The parents blushed slightly.

"Let's not not talk about that." They said.

 **Lucy, the ghost of Boris Karloff is right beside you.**

Lucy gasped at the sight of the sight of the ghost of the very man who played The Monster.

"It's such an honor to meet you Mr. Karloff." She greeted.

"Right back at you. Before I leave, here's a little something." He said giving Lucy a vial of his ectoplasm with his signature on it.

With that, the ghost vanished.

"Nice." She said as she took out a box.

She opened it, revealing the vial of Lugosi's ectoplasm as she put Karloff's right next to it.

 **Lisa, Double D is at the door.**

Lisa opened the door and saw Double D standing right there.

 **Lola, why do you hate Stewie Griffin?**

"He tried to kidnap me and steal me from Phillip." She pointed out.

 **Lori, what if you were locked in a room with Gilbert Gottfried?**

Suddenly, Lori was poofed into a with Gilbert Gottfried.

"Hey, Lori. I've heard a lot about you and I think a dead person would make a dead person would make a better babysitter than you!" He insulted.

Lori ran to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked. She resorted to repaetedly banging on it.

"Someone let me out! Please!" Lori begged.

"Don't bother, Lori. That door's locked up tight." Gottfried said.

"This guy is so annoying." Lori said under her breat as she started to break down.

 **Luna, Ash from Sing is right behind you.**

She turned around and saw said porcupine.

"What's up?" Luna greeted.

"Right back at you." Ash replied.

 **Pets, how old was Lincoln when he first met each of you?**

Charles- Lincoln was 6.

Cliff- Lincoln was 8.

Walt- Also 8.

Geo- He was 10.

 **Lincoln, do you watch Samurai Jack? If so, are you excited it's finally gonna be finished?**

"You bet!" He answered.

 **Also, in the movie, do you think you'll ge a chance to be a hero?**

"I sure hope so." He said.

 **Louds, what do you consider to be your worst episodes?**

"Probably 'Slueth or Consequenses', 'Brawl in the family', and 'No such luck'." Lincoln said as he and the others shuddered.

 **Lucy, besides black, what's your favorite color?**

"White and gray." She deadpanned.

 **Everyone, do the sprite and banana challenge.**

"Alright, everyone ready?" Lincoln as they all nodded.

With that, they proceeded with the challenge, however, it resulted in them barfing.

 **Hey, everyone, except Lucy, I dared Lucy to scare everyone in less than 30 seconds. Last one standing gets a billion dollars.**

"There's literally no way Lucy's scaring all of us in 30 seconds." Lori scoffed.

"Boo." Lucy said, scaring the others. "Looks like you're not getting a dime."

"Dang it." Everyone else gumbled.

 **I have a psychic bond with my twin sister. Am I weird?**

"No, we don't think you're weird." Lola said.

"Yeah, besides, me and Lola also happen to have a psychic bond and we can even communicate telepathically." Lana explained.

 _"Are you still up for our plans tomorrow?"_ Lola aksed Lana through her thoughts.

 _"You bet."_ Lana replied.

 **Lisa, can you help me with my test?**

"Sure. Just give your address an I'll be right over after this show." Lisa said.

 **Lori, have you ever gotten ino a car collision?**

"No, why do ask?" Lori asked as she and her siblings were in the car, with her driving.

"Lori! Watch out!" Lincoln screamed.

Lori looked in front of her and her eyes widened when she saw a truck speeding towards them. Lori and her siblings screamed as she swerved out of the way, but ended up crashing into another car.

 **Lincoln, what's better Minecraft or Roblox?**

"I don't know! They're both so great." Lincoln said.

 **Lori, Team Edward or Team Jacob?**

"Team Jacob." She sighed dreamily.

 **Leni, Rarity is here to teach you about fashion.**

A knock was heard at the door. Leni opened it and saw Rarity right there.

"Like, hi, Rarity!" Leni greeted.

"Hello and I'm here to take a look at your clothing designs." Rarity replied as she went inside. "Now let me see them."

Leni showed her the designs on her sketchbook.

"Oh no no no no. These will simply not do. Looks like I have my work cut out for me" Rarity sighed. "After you're done with this, come with me."

 **Luna, what's you're favorite pop song?**

Luna blshed a bit as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I don't like to say this in public, but I like One Direction's Best Song Ever." She whispered.

 **Luan, I'm depressed. I need a joke.**

"Aww, sorry to hear you're depressed. Maybe this will help: Two fish are in a tank. One fish asks his friend "How do you drive this thing?"" She joked.

This caused the others to laugh.

"Finally, one that was exceptional!" Lisa panted from laughing.

 **Lynn, Clyde said you're ugly.**

"You WHAT?!" Lynn hissed.

"That wasn't me. I would never say that. Honest!" Clyde whimpered.

Lynn gave him a long glare before walking off.

 **Lucy, would you rather wear Lola's clothes for the rest of your life or watch a 1 hour marathon of MLP?**

"You'll never take me alive." She said as she teleported away.

"Lucy! You've denied too may questions!" Lynn shouted.

"We will find you and you will answer this!" Lori added.

"I highly doubt that." Lucy whispered as she hid in the vents.

 **Lana, what's the most annoying thing about your twin?**

"That's easy. She's too obsessed with glitter and pageants, she acts too spoiled, and she never stops bragging." Lana ranted.

 **Lola, what's the most annoying thing about your twin?**

"Lana brings home too many animals, she's never willing to take a bath, and she makes a huge mess." Lola grumbled.

The twins glared at each other before arguing, and then trying to rip each other's heads off.

 **Lisa, do you listen to nursery rhymes?**

Lisa was just listening to one on her phone until she notced us. Acting quickly, she yanked the earbuds out of her ears and shoved her phone into her pocket.

"What? No! I'm far to mature." She answered, trying (and failing) to keep her composure.

 **Lily, Muppets or Smurfs?**

The infant just babbled.

"She just said both." Lincoln said. "By the way, Luan's been giving us lessons on how to speak baby, and we are acing it."

 **Leni, can you book me an appointment with Dr. Pepper?**

Leni was on her phone, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Leni! Dr. Pepper is a soda!" Lori told her.

"Oh right." Leni replied.

 **Annoying TNT.**

"Hey! Hey, sticks! Hey!" An anthropomorphic stick of TNT called out to the others.

"We're not sticks, we're humans." Luan said.

"You're apples." TNT laughed.

"How annoying could you possibly get?" Lisa groaned.

"Hey, you wanna know what my favorite hobby is?" The TNT asked.

"We'll regret it, but what?" Lynn asked.

"Fire Juggling." He said as he was huggling torches.

"Uh oh." Bobby said.

The torches cam into contact with the TNT, causing everyone to get blown up.


	79. Chapter 79

**It's time to get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"To the questions!" Everyone exclaimed.

 **Luan, try saying "Waka waka!" everytime you tell a joke.**

"Okay!" She said.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

 **Lisa, are you a robot in disguise?**

"We've been over this and no, I am not." SHe blankly said.

 **Lynn, let your hair down in front of Clyde and record his reaction.**

WIth that, Lynn undid her ponytail in fornt of her husband. Clyde's eyes widened and he got a nosebleed.

"Priceless." She chuckled.

 **Lori, how much do you hate Carol Pingrey?**

"I don't wanna talk abotu it." She sneered.

 **Ronnie Anne, put Lynn in the sharpshooter submission hold until she apolozies to Lincoln.**

Suddenly, held Lynn like that.

"What the? Ow! OW! Let me go! OW!" Lynn yelled as she tried to escape but couldn't and she just screamed when Ronnie pulled her legs even harder.

"Not until you apologize to Lincoln!" Ronnie spat.

"Okay! I'm sorry, Lincoln! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Okay, Ron, you let her go.

With that, she let Lynn go.

 **Luna, do you know Michael Jackson?**

"You may not know this but, I actually do." She answered.

 **Lisa, whos' dumber, Leni or Sonata Dusk?**

"Leni. Definitely Leni." She answerd blankly.

 **Lucy, the ghost of Vincent Price is right next to you.**

Lucy turned to her left and saw Mr. Price himself.

"Is it my birthday?" She asked herself.

"No, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Price said as he and Lucy shook hands,

 **Lola, Phillip is being kidnapped by Stewie Griffin!**

"Oh no, not again!" Phillip cried off screen.

"Phillip! Don't worry!" Lola exclaimed.

"No need!" He called back.

With that, we began to hear punches, crashes, and yells. Lola's eyes widened at the sight. After that, Stewie was flying across the room and out the window as Phillip walked on-screen.

"And good riddance!" Phillip yelled.

"I never knew you could do that!" Lola squealed.

"There's some things you don't know about me." He said as his girlfriend sighed dreamily.

 **Clyde, The Juggernaut has Lynn.**

Clyde looked to see the Juggernaut trying to run off with Lynn. A spilt second later, Clyde gave the villain a savage beating.

"Thanks, hon." Lynn said as she kissed Clyde's cheek.

"Don't mention it." Clyde replied.

 **Lana, who would you prefer to have as a sister, Lola or Lindsey?**

Lana thought for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"I wouldn't trade trade Lola for the world." She answered.

"Aw! Lana!" Lola said as she hugged her. "Also, you'd murder me."

"True." Lola admitted to the audience.

Do that, I'd murder you.

"Yeah, ri..."

I cut Lola off when I menacingly held up a revving chainsaw. She quietly whimpered. That's what I thought.

 **Lynn, how did you get your crush on Clyde?**

"THAT'S CLASSIFIED!" Lynn yelled.

 **Cliff, how did you meet Lincoln?**

 _Flashback..._

 _At night, everyone was asleep except for 8 year old Lincoln who was going into the kitchen with Bun-Bun to get a snack. Just then he heard a tiny meow. Lincoln looked around but shrugged it off._

 _"Probably just my imagination." He said to himself._

 _He heard the meowing again and he realized it was coming from outside. He opened the door and saw that inside a box was a small black kitten. Feeling sorry, he kneeld down and stroked it, making it purr._

 _"Aww. What are you doing here?" He wondered as he picked it up._

 _It meowed happily as Lincoln smiled._

 _"Don't worry, little guy. I'll take care of you." Lincoln told the kitten as he brought it inside._

"And that's how we met." Cliff sighed happily at that memory.

 **Loud sisters, do you see Lincoln as a hero?**

"To put it simply." Lisa said.

A second later, the sisters burst out laughing.

"Oh, get real!" Lynn said in between laughs.

"Yeah, how could you see that as a hero?" Lori asked referring to Lincoln.

"Hey! You never know!" Lincoln said.

"You do know you're more like a zero." Luan joked before continuing laughing.

Lincoln looked bummed. Just then Ronnie pointed her finger at them, about to zap them again. That immediately shut them up.

"Did we say he's a zero? We mean he is a hero! Please don't give bad luck!" The sisters begged.

 **Lincoln, can you make your sisters puke?**

"Okay." He agreed.

The camera moved away from him and to the sisters. Suddenly, we could hear extremely gruesome sounds, such as groaning, bones popping, flesh tearing, etc., but it sounded gross. The girls' eyes widened at what they saw off-screen. They couldn't take it anymore and they barfed into buckets.

 **Lola, eat a bucket full of worms. I DARE YOU!**

Lola winced as she held a bucket full of worms.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

The others nodded. Gulping, Lola proceeded to eat the worms. After a bit, she finally finished it and she fell to the floor where hugged her knees up to her chest.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" She whimpered.

 **Lisa, thanks for helping with some of the inflation questions.**

"Don't mention it." She said.

 **Lana has inflated. (again)**

"Are you serous?!" Lana complained.

Just then, Nathan walked in with a dog on a leash.

"Hey, Lana! Me and my dog Growler are ready for our walk with you and Charles." He called as he looked around. "Lana? Lana!"

"Up here!" She called.

Nathan looked up and his eye widened when he saw the state his girlfriend was in.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?!" He asked.

"Lisa." She deadpanned.

Nathan looked at Lisa. She gave the device to him. He aimed it up and deflated her.

"Thanks, Nate." She said as she kissd his cheek.

 **Luan, I'm a afraid of The Mask. Can you pat me on the back?**

"Sure, just come over. Why didn't you 'mask' earlier?" She joked as the others groaned.

 **I'm sorry, I've had an inflation fetish since I was five. If you didn't like the questions, I'm sorry for that too. Can you forgive me and just give these questions a chance? I'd appreciate that.**

"Sorry, to hear that." Lincoln said.

 **Uncle Grandpa is at the door.**

Suddenly, the UGRV smashed through the door, and a split second later, Uncle Grandpa crashed through the windshield and landed on his feet.

"GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORRRINIIING!" He greeted.

"Uncle Grandpa? What are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"Dang GPS broke again. Do you know where the nearest taco store is?" He asked.

"Just take a left, a right, and go straight until you get there." Lola said.

"Thanks." Uncle Grandpa thanked as he jumped back into the RV through the hole in the windshield, started the engine, and drove through the wall on the opposite side of the room.

 **Lincoln, ever pulled a Homer?**

"Tried that and failed." He said.

 **Bobby and Lori, besides each, other how many friends do you have?**

"I have five." Lori said.

"I've got six." Bobby answerd.

 **Luna, do you listen to Lady Gaga?**

"No." Luna said.

On the table next to her was her laptop that was playing a Lady Gaga music video. Realizing this, she quickly slammed it shut.

 **Clyde, how do you feel about how Lynn treated Lincoln in "No Such Luck"?**

"Apalled, of course. But we talked it out." He answered.

 **The first anniversary of your show's coming up. How will you celebrate?**

"Well, we were going to take a vacation to Hawaii, but that's pretty cliche." Lori said.

"But, we're officially going to Indonesia!" Lincoln cheered.

"But not just that, our partners are coming, too!" Lynn said.

A knock on the door was heard. Bobby opened it, and saw the others sisters' boyfriends there with their clothes packed.

"Hey, guys!" Luan greeted. "Ready for our vacation?"

"You bet!" Robby said.

"JAKARTA HERE WE COME!" Everyone cheered as they raced out the door.


	80. Chapter 80

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

The Louds, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby entered the house, having returned from their trip to Indonesia.

"That was fun." Lola sighed.

"You said it, sis." Lana said.

"Now, let's answer these questions we got." Lincoln said.

 **Lincoln, what's your opinion on on the Hey Arnold! episodes "Arnold Betrays Iggy" and "New Bully the Block" and the Fairly Odd Parents episode "It's a Wishful Life"?**

"Reminds me of some FAMILIAR times." He answered, with the last part through clenched teeth and giving his sisters an evil stare.

The girls, sans Lily, stared down shamefully.

 **Ronnie, does your friend Penelope have a crush on Lori and show disdain for Bobby?**

"You have no idea." She groaned.

 **Everyone, who would win in a fight, Lola or Sarah from EENE?**

"Lola." Everyone deadpanned,

 **Lincoln, what was your intitial reacion to Scottman's death in Samurai Jack?**

"I..." Lincoln shed a few tears. "...sorry it's just, you know. Rest in peace, Scottman."

 **Ronnie and Lori, Licnoln and Bobby are surrounded by Mares from MLP.**

The two girls ran over to their husbands to help them, only to find the Mares on the ground unconcious.

"What happened here?" Ronnie wondered.

"Don't worry, girls. It's all under control." Bobby assured.

 **Luna, listen to "Ten Thousand Ways to Die."**

"I don't know. Sounds morbid, but I'll give it a whirl." Luna said as she put on her headphones and played the song.

 **A while later...**

She took off the headphones with a stunned look when the song ended.

"Yep. Definitely morbid."

 **Lucy, Ian Curtis's ghost is right there and he's interested in your poems!**

Lucy quickly tirned her head to see the ghost of Ian Curtis himself appear out of thin air. SHe gasped as she ran up to him.

"Mr. Curtis, I'm Lucy Loud and I'm a huge fan of you and your work." She greeted.

"Nice to meet you. I heard from Lugosi and Karloff you make some pretty good poems and I'm interested." The ghost told her.

"Let's go to my room." She said as she went up the stairs while Ian just floated up and phased through the ceiling.

 **A bit later...**

The two came back down.

"That was great." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Well, better go. Wanna do this again sometime?" Ian asked.

"Sure." Lucy answered as he disappeared.

 **Everyone, react to the Dudley Do-Right catoon, The Disloyal Canadians.**

With that, they watched the cartoon. After watching it, they were laughing out loud.

"That was HILARIOUS!" They laughed.

 **Hey Lana, IMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR!**

And you know what happens with that, also no explosions.

 **Ronnie, since Lincoln judged you in "Shell Shock", I dare you to put him in a bear hug until he passes out and then you can do whatever you want to him.**

Ronnie smirked as she quickly squeezed the living living daylights out of him. Lincoln's face turned bright blue before finally blacking out. With that, Ronnie began to drag Lincoln upstairs.

"Now you're gonna get it, honey." She chuckled evilly.

 **Bobby, Ronnie is like a miniature mom.**

"I agree. Kinda reminds me of our mom." Bobby answered.

Suddenly, Lincoln's voice could be heard groaning and screaming.

"Ronnie! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He screamed.

"This is what you get for judging me!" Ronnie taunted.

Several soconds later, we could here struggling and after that, Lincoln ran downstairs and outside screaming. Ronnie came down as well.

"I think he's learned his lesson." Ronnie smirked.

 **Lynn, Clyde feels horrible for hurting your feelings, so to show that he loves you, he'll run a Spartan race.**

Just then, Clyde stumbled throguh the door looking all bruised up.

"Clyde! Honey, are you okay?" Lynn asked worriedly as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He assured her.

 **Lucy, you've dodged too many questions, so Squidward will play his clarinet until you answered them.**

With that siad, Squidward walked through the door with his clarinet.

"Last chance, Lucy." He said.

"I'll never break." She told the octopus.

As soon as she said that, Squidward started to play. Unfortunately for Lucy, she didn't have any earplugs like the others.

"Okay! OKAY! Just ask those questions again and I'll answer them." She relented.

 **Luna, have a baby with Trunks.**

Luna and Trunks came threw the door, with a purple blanket made into a bundle in Luna's arms. Everyone gathered to take a look at the infant.

"Hey, guys. If you wanna see her, be very quiet." Luna told everyone.

They all took a close look as the music goddess showed them the baby girl sleeping in the blanket.

"Everyone, meet Luna jr. L.J. for short." Trunks said.

"Awww!" Everyone cooed.

"She's so cute!" Leni whispered.

"She is so beautiful." Lola squealed.

"Guys, meet you cousin, L.J." Lincoln told his twins, as he, Ronnie, Lori, Bobby, Lynn, and Clyde showed Leah, James, Thomas, and Taylor their cousin.

 **Ronnie, are you secretly a huge softy?**

"I already answered and I sleep with a teddy bear Lincoln gave me." She mumbled.

 **Bobby, Fifth Harmony or Little Mix?**

"I'd say Little Mix." He answered.

 **Clyde, who are your favorite male and female musicans?**

He thought for a few seconds until coming up with his answer.

"Justin Timberlake and Taylor Swift. Don't judge me." Clyde said.

 **Lily, there's a bunny right nex to you.**

Lily looked to her left and saw a rabbit next to her before it hopped away. Lily giggled as she crawled after it.

 **Lisa, explain analytical and synthetic proposition Epistomology.**

"Okay." She said.

"Please don't!" Everyone interrupted.

"Oh come on! I never get to answer these." She whined.

"Because everyone knows you tend to be super tedious." Lori pointed out.

 **Lola, are you 100% girly or are there times you acted like a tomboy?**

"To be honest, I do act like a tomboy occasionally." She admitted.

 **Lana, go a whole day being clean. (I DARE YOU!)**

"NEVER!" Lana screamed.

She tried to run to find a mud puddle, but immediately fell flat on the floor. She looked to see a chain around her ankle attached to the wall.

"Sorry, Lana. But after 24 hours, we'll let you go." Lynn told her.

"Great." Lana grumbled.

"Don't worry, Lana, you won't be alone." Lola reassured.

"She's right." A familiar voice said.

Lana turned to her right and saw her boyfriend Nathan in the same situation as her.

"Nate, why are you chained?" Lana asked.

"My own siblings did this." He blankly said.

 **Lucy, how do you teleport?**

"That's classified." Lucy said.

Do you want me to call Squidward?

"Okay, come closer." She whisepered as the camera zoomed in on her. "I actually practice dark magic."

 **Lincoln, do you like Ariana Grande?**

"Nah, not really." He said.

 **Lynn, who is the dominant one in your relationship with Clyde?**

"You looking at her." She bragged.

 **Luan, tell me a joke.**

"Okay. What do you call a skunk that's won the lottery? Stinkin' rich!" Luan laughed as everyone else groaned.

 **Luna, do like rap? If so, do you like Nicki Minaj?**

"Yes and no respectively." She said.

 **Leni, what's your favorite food.**

"Is this a trick question?" Leni asked stupidly.

 **Lori, who are your top three female pop artists?**

"Adelle, Katy Perry, and Taylor Swift." Lori answered.

 **HIPPO!**

Suddenly a hippo charged through the house. Fortunately, everyone dodged it by jumping over it.

"Woah! Thanks for the heads-up!" Clyde thanked.

 **Lana, has Hops ever gotten jealous because you spend more time with Nathan than him?**

"No. I always have time for both of 'em." Lana answered.

 **I made a replica of the house. What do you think?**

Everyone ran out side to see an exact replica of the Loud House across the street.

"Wow, just wow." Everyone commented in awe.

"That is so accurate, it's unsettling." Lisa commented.

 **Lola, what country is Phillip from?**

"I never really asked him that." Lola admitted.

Guys, quick. I need a fictional country where Phillip could be from.

 **Luna, Mick Swagger concert tickets and Lincoln are about to fall into lava! You can only save one!**

With that, Lincoln and the tickets were falling into a lava pit.

"Oh no. Which one do I save?" Luna thought as she struggled to choose.

"Luna! HELP!" Lincoln cried out.

Luna immediately made up her mind. Thomas made a tree grow as a vine swung towards Luna. She swung towards Lincoln, grabbed him, swung to safety.

"Thanks, Luna." Lincoln thanked as he hugged her.

"Don't mention it, little bro." She said as she hugged back.

Just then, a gust of wind blew the tickets away from the lava and into Luna's hand.

"Sweet! Bonus! Hey, bro, since I have four tickets, would you and Ronnie like to go with me and Trunks later?" She asked.

"Would I?" LIncoln said excitedly as they hugged.

 **The show's villains are outside forming a league.**

Everyone sighed as they walked towards the window, opened it and looked outside.

"GET A LIFE, LOSERS!" They spat.

Lucy, Lana, and Lola aimed a howitzer out thw window, loaded it and fired it, causing a loud boom to be heard.

"We're okay!" They called weakly from outside.

Suddenly, a piano smashing could be heard.

"Slightly less okay!" They said.

"Talk about a sour note." Luan joked. "Seriously though, did you relly have to drop the piano?"

"Duh!" They said.

 **Lynn and Lincoln, have you seen "Space Jam" and "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?". If so, can you watch on your next dates with Clyde and Ronnie respectively?**

"We already answered that and yes." The siblings said irrtated.

 **Can Jace Norman guest-star on your show?**

"Sorry, but no. Or at least not right now." Lincoln and Lori said.

"Awww!" Everyone else said disappointed.

"Alright, Jace. Maybe next time." Luna said to Jace over the phone.

"And that ends this episode of ATLK." Lincoln concluded.

"And to prevent any collateral damage, we've take the liberty and tied up Lynn and Lana." Lisa explained as she pointed to the sofa where Lynn and Lana were tied up and their mouths were taped shut.


	81. Chapter 81

**Get ready for... ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey, guys! Do what they anonymous voice says and get ready!" Lola and Lana exclaimed.

 **Lily, do you like Teletubbies?**

"Funny thing: Teletubbies is the one show that terrfies her." Lincoln said.

"Who doesn't it horrifying?" Lori asked.

 **Clyde, sneak a spicy meatball sub into Lynn's pants.**

Lynn was about to sit down to watch some TV, when she felt something in her pocket. She reached into it and pulled out a meatall sub.

"Sweet! Bonus!" She said as she took a bite out of it.

"Nailed it." Clyde said as he hid in the other room and smiled at the camera as he gave a thumbs-up.

 **Bobby and Ronnie Anne, what do you think of meetng your relatives in an upcoming episode?**

"You have no idea." They cringed.

 **Also, Ronnie, Lincoln thinks you're hot when you're violent.**

Ronnie turned to Lincoln with a skeptical look.

"Really?" She asked.

Lincoln chuckled as he bushed.

"You're such a dork, Lincoln."

"I know."

 **Lola and Lana, are you still mad at Clyde for destroying your sand castle?**

The twins just glared at Clyde.

"I said I was sorry!" He said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it,castle destroyer!" They snapped.

"Man, they know how to hold a grudge." Lynn commented.

 **Hey, Lori! You know who else mad a lot? My mom!**

"Mucsle Man! Did you tie up the author again?" She asked.

Nah, I let him in here.

 **Leni, eat spider.**

"Ew! No!" She shrieked in disgust.

Okay, then it this. I dropped something into her mouth. She was about to spit it out when he realized how good it tasted so she ate it.

"Hey, that was good. What was that?" She asked.

Fried tarantula. Leni was mortified and she used an entire bottle of mouthwash.

"Where'd you even get that?" Lincoln asked.

You know your Cambodian neighbor, Khat?

"Oh, that explains it." Everyone said.

Thanks, Khat!

"No problem!" He called back in a Cambodian accent.

 **Lynn, you hand is on fire.**

"No, it's not." Lynn said as she held it up and it was indeed on fire.

She screamed in agony as she frantically waved it around, eventually putting it out.

 **Bobby, you gain the powers of Ghost Rider! Use them wisely.**

Suddenly, Bobby gained an outfit consisting of a dark gray shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans, gloves, and shoes. At his side was a chain coiled like a whip and a flaming motorcycle appeared next to him. Bobby decided to test his new powers. He opened his hand and a flame appeared on his palm.

"Sweet." He commented as he put it out.

Lori zoomed over to him, staring dreamily at him.

"Bobby, you are so hot. Literally and figuratively." Lori sqealed.

"Babe, you wanna go for a joyride?" He asked.

Lori quickly nodded as they got on the motorbike. Bobby started it and zoomed off, leaving a trail of fire behind it.

 **Lucy, I got you a pretty dress. Enjoy!**

"Do I have to?" Lucy asked.

Squidward. Upon hearing that name, Lucy rushed into her rom to get dressed. When she got back, she was wearing it.

"I hate this." She moaned.

 **Lori, what would you do if Lincoln put the Mask of the Beast on your face, what would you do? By the way, the only way to get it off, is to be nice.**

"I guess I'd have no choice." She sighed.

 **NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK NICK!**

"NICKELODEON!" Everyone exclaimed.

 **Hey, Louds! Look deep into my eyes.**

Suddenly, the siblings all fell asleep.

 **When I snap my fingers, you will act like puppies for three hours.**

Someone snapping their fingers was heard, waking up the siblings. A spilt second later, they satrted to act like puppies, running around barking, wrestling each other, chewing on everything, etc.

"Hepefully this wears off before the next question." Ronnie, Bobby, and Clyde groaned.

 **Lucy, what do think of Gary Busey cheating death?**

"Honestly, I don't know what to say." She said.

 **Lisa, turn everyone into dinosaurs.**

"Oh no no no no no no! WAIT!" Everyone screamed.

It was too late. Lisa pusshed a button on aremote whih zapped them and turned them into dinosaurs. Lisa was the only normal one.

The dinosaurs they were turned into were.

Lori and Bobby- T-Rexes.

Ronnie and Lincoln- Spinosauruses.

Lynn and Clyde- Velociraptors.

Leni- Apatsaurus.

Luna- A quetzacoatlus.

Luan- Pterodactyl.

Lucy- Compsognauthus.

Lana- Ankylosaurus.

Lola- Triceratops.

Lily- Stegosaurus.

"SUCCSESS!" Lisa cheered.

"LIIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone else roared.

"Don't worry, it will wear off." She nervously chuckled.

"I'M LITTERALLY GONNA EAT YOU FOR THIS!" Lori growled as she and the others chased a very frightened Lisa.

 **Leni, if a cocnut has milk and fur, why is it not considered a mammal?**

"Good question. Lisa, why is that?" She asked stupidly.

"Does it breathe?" Lisa replied as Leni shook her head. "There's your answer."

 **Wouldn't it be great if the show was on Netflix?**

"I guess so." Lincoln said.

 **Luna, L.J. is inflated and on the ceiling. Can you get her down?**

"Don't worry, sweety! Mommy's coming!" Luna called to her daughter.

She fired the deflation blaster, and caught the infant, before turning to the camera.

"Alright, enough of your bellybutton and inflation fetish! Unless you can think of other kinds of questions, DON'T BOTHER SENDING QUESTIONS!" Luna shouted.

"Yeah! You've been blowing this the reviews up with these, and for once no pun intended." Luan added.

"WE ARE NO LONGER ANSWERING QUESTIONS INVOLVING INFLATION AND BELLYBUTTONS!" Everyone screamed.

By the way, harrisondlittrel, you apology letter is on chapter 80; I edited it.

 **Everyone, become secret agents like in the James Bond movies.**

Everyone was beating up goons. The girls wore, black dresses with trenchcoats, while the boys wore tuxedoes with red roses.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked as he squared a punk in the gut and kneed him in the face.

"Kinda pre-occupied here." The twins said as they each grabbed a punk and slammed their heads together.

"Might wanna ask a little later." Leni said as she was applying powder to her face and Lori was putting on lipstick.

Two bad guys ran up behind them. They expected this, so Lori zapped one with her lipstick, which was a disguised taser and Leni blew powder into another's face, causing him to cough an giving Leni time to roundhouse kick him in the head, knocking him out.

 **Luan, wouldn't it be cool if Neil Patrick Harris first started on the show as someone who has a crush on you?**

"Now thatyou ention it, that would be cool!" She said.

 **Walt and Geo, how did you meet Lincoln?**

 _Flashback..._

 _10-year-old Lincoln was at the pet store with his parents. Lincoln was looking around, when he heard a squeak and a chirp. He turned to see a a hamster run up to him and a canary land on his head. He liked what he saw._

 _"Hey, Mom, Dad, can we get these?" Lincoln asked._

 _They looked at each other and smile._

 _"Sure, sport." Lynn sr. said._

 _End of Flashback..._

"That's how it happened." The canary and hamster concluded.

 **Loud sisters, ride every ride in Disneyland.**

Suddenly, the girls came through the door looking quite... green.

"Hey, girls. How'd it go?" Clyde asked.

"We don't fell so good." They groaned before running outside to puke.

 **Hey, guys. Tssssssssssssssssss...**

"Where's that hissing coming from?" Ronnie asked.

"Lynn, Lana. id you order TNT?" Lori asked.

"No." They said.

Just then the saw saw the hissing was Lana's snake, El Diablo.

"It's just El Diablo." Lana said.

""Where's he going?" Lola wondered.

"I think he's slithering into that over-stuffed mailbox." Clyde pointed out.

"Man the fans sent a ton of them" Luna commented as the snake crawled inside.

Suddenly, it started to give out.

"Uh oh." Everyone gulped before screaming as they got blown up.

That's some volatile mail.


	82. Chapter 82

**Get ready because it's time for…ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hit us with your questions" Everybody exclaimed.

Suddenly, the boxing glove sprung out of nowhere. Fortunately, they dodged it.

"Not this time!" They taunted.

 **Leni, what's your hair color?**

"Blonde. Duh!" She said.

 **Luna, what does L.J. look like?**

"Well, her eyes are green, like mine, and she has lavender hair, like Trunks." She explained as she held her daughter.

 **Ronnie, what did you do to Lincoln?**

"Yeah, what did you do to him?" Lori asked.

Ronnie whispered it into her ear as she gasped.

"No." She said.

"Yep, it happened." Ronnie smirked.

 **Luan, have a baby with Robby.**

The couple was sitting in the living room. Luan was holding the baby boy while everyone was absolutely fawning over him.

"What's his name?" Lynn asked.

"Say hello to Tommy." Robby introduced as his son gave a small yawn.

There are so many babies right now.

 **Lori, do you think Plankton is a twerp?**

"He's a more of a twerp than Lincoln." Lori answered.

"HEY!" Plankton yelled off-screen.

 **Lisa, a little advice: Don't read while walking in the hallway.**

"Don't remind me." She sneered.

 **Hey Lynn, why don't joggers tell jokes? They always run out!**

Lynn burst out in a fit of laughter as Luan growled.

"COME ON!" She complained quietly as to not wake her son.

 **Luan, what was your reaction** **when Robin Williams died?**

Luan started to bawl her eyes out she hugged Robby and her comforted her.

"It's okay. Let it out." Robby whispered.

 **Lisa, how many licks would it take to get through a Tootsie pop?**

"Approximately 252 to 364." She answered.

 **Bobby, how would you react if Ronnie Anne was diagnosed with cancer?**

"As her brother, I will make her final moments the greatest time of her life." He answered.

 **Lucy, spend a day in hell.**

Just then, Lucy walked through the door.

"Did someone say my name? I was in Hell playing Go Fish with some friends." She said.

 **Leni, what's your favorite color?**

"It's turquoise." She answered.

 **Lana and Lola, you just won a trip to Wonderland!**

"SCORE!" They shouted joyfully.

 **Lori, before Bobby came along, was there any other guy you dated?**

"Some guy named Josh." She answered nonchalantly.

 **Luan, would you dye your hair a weird color? If so, what color?**

"Funny you should ask that, but I asked Leni to dye my hair yellow." Luan said as the camera zoomed out, revealing her hair was indeed yellow.

 **Lily, do you watch Bubble Guppies?**

Lily giggled happily in response and you can probably guess what that means.

 **Clyde, what would you say I ship you with someone else instead of Lynn?**

"Then you're officially dead to me." He answered simply.

 **Lincoln, have you met Sanjay and Craig?**

"Ugh, please don't mention them." Lincoln groaned.

 **Charles, there's a female poodle right behind you.**

Charles turned around and saw a female poodle sitting right there with one of Lisa's translation collars. She let out a little giggle as she waved to him.

"Hi, I'm Cherry. You're cute." Cherry said.

"Uhh…" Charles stammered before clearing his throat. "Hey, I'm Charles. Say there's this all you can eat meat buffet, and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"I'd love to. See you later tonight." She said as she walked away.

Charles had a dumb smile glued onto his face.

"You okay, boy?" Lincoln asked.

"SHE SAID I'M CUTE!" Charles howled happily.

 **Lori, beat Lynn with a loaf of bread.**

Lynn scoffed.

"Yeah, right, as if anyone could beat someone up with brea-"

Lynn was cut off when Lori threw a loaf at her.

"Ow! Lori! What the heck!?" She yelled.

"That's literally for making us believe Lincoln was bad luck!" Lori spat.

"You're seriously still mad? And why did that hurt?"

"Now I'm not anymore plus I found that loaf under the sink and it's pretty stale."

 **Luan, are you afraid of the Mask?**

Luan simply shook her head with a smile.

 **Lucy, what you did in "Spell it Out" was really mean.**

"I regret everything." Lucy said glumly while looking down.

 **Lana, sorry about you getting inflated several times.**

"It's cool." She said.

 **Everyone, can you watch Saturday Night Fever?**

They were all currently watching it.

 **Also, I dare you to dance to 70s music.**

"Wait NO!" Everyone yelled.

But it was too late as everyone was wearing 70s clothes.

"AW COME ON!"

I'm gonna need a lot of bleach.

 **Ronnie, you sound like Tamika from School of Rock, do you imagine yourself being in a band one day?**

She started imagining that. After that, she smiled.

"It would be pretty cool." She said.

 **Bobby, how did you and Lori meet?**

"Well, we met when we were fourteen at the park. Lori had just recently broken up with her ex and I just broke up with mine. We just happened to be sitting on the same bench. When we saw each other, we were a little awkward but we became friends for a couple years. But then, we got together when we admitted our feeling for each other." He explained.

 **Lisa, which planet is said to actually be able to float on water?**

"Well, due to its low density, theoretically, Saturn is able to float on water." She explained.

 **Lola, I dare you to not wear any dresses or anything pink for a whole day. If you refuse, Lisa and Lana will destroy all of your awards and dresses.**

"You wouldn't!" She cried.

"Oh, we would!" Lana said.

Lola looked to see Lisa and Lana holding her stuff over a fire. Lola shrieked in utter horror.

"Okay! I will!" She sadly relented.

"Here you go." Lana said as she handed her a duffel bag.

Lola took the bag and walked up the stairs to get changed.

 **A minute later…**

Lola was now wearing a red hoodie, a blue skirt, and black slip-on shoes.

"Actually this isn't that bad." She admitted.

 **Lucy, what's your natural hair color?**

"I thought I answered this. Just see the episode 'Back in Black.'." She said.

 **Lincoln, what's the secret to living with ten chaotic sisters?**

"Simple: Know what they like and don't like, love them for who they are, and finally it sometimes helps to be a Jack of all Trades." He explained.

 **Luna, congrats on your new baby. Does this mean you won't be as crazy anymore?**

"Believe it or not, L.J. actually likes rock. Don't believe me? Just look at this." Luna said as she brought her laptop over to her daughter who was in her baby carriage.

The rocker played a rock music video and the baby laughed in delight.

 **Leni, is your low IQ just an act?**

"What's an IQ?" She asked as a fly flew into one of her ears and flew out the other.

 **Lori, in "Brawl in the Family" why the heck were you and Leni fighting over a dress?**

"Because, only one of us can have it." Lori said.

Seems like a pretty dumb reason to fight if you ask me.

"Can it, Author." She told me.

With that, I instantly a hammer on her. And this is just one of the reasons you're one of my least favorite characters.

 **Luan, is there another side of you?**

"Probably." She said slyly as she let out sinister laugh.

 **Lana, drink 21 shots of hot sauce.**

"Challenge… Accepted!" She said a she started drinking the hot sauce shots.

 **21 shots later…**

Lana was finished.

"DONE" She exclaimed.

Suddenly her stomach grumbled.

"Ugh, I don't fell so hot." She groaned.

"Sis, are you okay?" Lola asked.

"Oh no, she's gonna blow!" Clyde cried.

"I think shouldn't have put all this TNT, huh." Lynn said sheepishly.

"Why do we even bother?" Everyone groaned.

Lana shot a stream of fire from her mouth, igniting the explosives.

 **AN: Hey, guys. There's a lot of questions in the reviews right now so can possibly you stop for a while until I can get them all? I'll let you know when you can start asking again. Oh, and by the way, earthling1996r, could you make your reviews a little shorter, and can you also ask questions for Bobby, Ronnie and Clyde? If you can do that, thanks. And harrisondlittrel, your apology is actually in chapter 79, and I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR WEIRD FETISHES! STOP OK?! STOP! UNLESS YOU CAN SEND DIFFERENT QUESTION, THEN FORGET IT! NO MORE CHANCES! NO MORE!**


	83. Chapter 83

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey, guys! It's us and we're for action. Jackson" Luan laughed.

"Now let's do this thing!" Luna exclaimed.

 **Remember the hippo from a few chapters ago? The zookeeper is here looking for it.**

Lori opened the door and saw the zookeeper on the other side with a tranquilizer gun.

"Excuse me, but did you see a hippo go by here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think he went that way." Ronnie told him.

"Thanks." He said before running in the direction she pointed to. "Harry! Come back!"

 **Lucy, I dare you to use Great-Grandma Harriet's book to make everyone except you switch bodies.**

Lucy smirked as she picked up the book and chanted a spell, causing everyone to switch bodies. Lily wasn't in the room so she was fine along with Lucy. Here's who switched bodies:

Lori- Lincoln's body.

Leni- Ronnie's body.

Luna- Luan's body.

Luan- Luna's body.

Lynn-Bobby's body.

Lincoln- Lori's body.

Lana- Clyde's body.

Lola- Lisa's body.

Lisa- Leni's body.

Ronnie- Lynn's body.

Bobby- Lana's body.

Clyde-Lola's body.

"Nice." Lucy commented as Lily laughed in amusement.

"LUCY! What did you do to us?!" Lynn snapped.

"What did you think I did to you?" She replied.

"This got so weird so fast." Bobby said.

"Hopefully this wears off before the next question." Lincoln and Ronnie deadpanned to the camera.

 **Also Lucy, are you tired of the Fandom classifying you as a devil worshipper?**

"Sigh. I wish they would stop doing that and let us never speak of this again." She sighed

 **Everyone, what do you think of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn?**

"Know them? We're video chatting right now!" Lincoln said as they video chatted with the Harper quadruplets via Skype.

"Hey, guys!" The quads greeted.

"What's up, you four? Say, how's your show going on?" Luna asked.

"It's great. You?" Ricky asked.

"Great. We're in the middle of a Q&A right now. We gotta go." Lori said.

"Bye!" The quads said as they logged off.

 **Lincoln, do you think it's wrong for you to be suffering from stress at such a young age?**

"Eh, you get used to it." He answered.

 **Lisa, I dare you to watch "Jeff Dunham: All Over the Map" without laughing.**

"Challenge accepted." She said as she looked up the video and started to watch it.

 **A while later…**

Lisa was on her stomach and pounding the floor, laughing her head off.

 **Lola, put on blue eye shadow and pink lipstick, and record Phillip's reaction.**

"You know, I actually did record his reaction yesterday. Here's the video." She said as showed us the video on her phone.

" _Oh, Phil-Phil!" She called to him._

" _Yes, my lady?" He responded as he turned around._

 _The second he did that, his eyes went as wide as dinner plates at what he saw. He was frozen in place and was speechless. Lola giggled as she kissed his face._

 **Lincoln, did you watch the final episode of Samurai Jack?**

"Oh, ye **a** h and it was awesome!" He yelled.

 **Why do you guys hate Trump? He's actually done a lot of good thing and hasn't done anything racist.**

"Well, he may have done a lot of good stuff, but we still don't quite trust him." Ronnie said.

"WE'VE GOT OUR EYE ON YOU, TRUMP!" Everyone shouted.

 **Bobby, what do you think of Lori as Catwoman?**

Bobby started to think about that and as soon as he did, he was drooling like crazy.

 **Ronnie, fight Kangaroo Jack!**

Suddenly, a certain kangaroo came flying through a window and out the back.

"I win!" Ronnie exclaimed.

 **Also, can you and Lincoln wrestle?**

"Wait what?"

Lincoln was cut off when Ronnie tackled him.

"GAH! Not again!" He exclaimed.

"Say uncle!" Ronnie taunted.

 **Clyde, what would make you really mad?**

"You know what I hate? Lynn upset and inflation questions. YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled.

 **Leni, play Candy Crush.**

Leni was currently smashing pieces of candy with a hammer. Lori walked up to her, confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Playing Candy Crush." Leni replied.

"I think he meant this." Lori told her sister as she showed the game on her phone.

"D'OH!"

 **Lana, wanna be in a KFC commercial?**

"Would I!" She squealed.

 **Annoying Orange is back in the house.**

"Oh no, not him again." Everyone groaned.

Suddenly, Orange came through the door.

"Hey-o! It's A to the O!" Orange shouted doing his signature laugh.

 **Lucy, everyone heard you shout "It's not fair!" when you answered about being jealous of Lincoln's hair.**

Lucy's face turned bright red in embarrassment as her siblings looked at her.

 **Girls, I dare you to eat as many dog biscuits as you can.**

"Yeah, I think they're not gonna be able to do that." Lana said as she was eating a box of dog treats as the others girls were vomiting like mad.

 **Luan, what does Tommy look like?**

Luan picked up her son.

"Well, he looks like Robby, only he has my hair." She explained.

 **Has anyone seen my box of thinking grenades?**

Just then, a box of grenades appeared out of nowhere. Everyone screamed, but fortunately, Clyde picked it up and threw it out the window.

"Not today!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Phew, that was close." Bobby sighed.

 **AN: Okay, you can start sending in the reviews now. BTW, harrisondlittrell, (through gritted teeth) What did I say? WHAT. DID. I. SAY?! Get it into your autistic head that the characters will no longer deal with your fetish! It's getting really REALLY old!**


	84. Chapter 84

Everyone as sitting around in the living room, bored out of their minds.

"I'm soooo bored." Lincoln groaned.

"You're not alone, Lame-O." Ronnie said.

"There's nothing to do!" Lola whined.

Hey, guys. Why are you being such sad sacks?

"Nothing to do." Clyde replied.

I know some thing to cheer you up.

 **Oh look! A giant horde of Mongols led by Genghis Khan.**

"Wait, what did he just say?" Bobby asked.

Suddenly, the hooves galloping and men yelling was heard. They all rushed to the window to see a giant horde of Mongols heading straight towards them.

"Run." Lisa squeaked.

"I guess I picked a bad time to order all this TNT." Lana said as the camera zoomed out and revealed the TNT.

"Really?" Lola asked.

The Mongols smashed into the house and into the TNT as everyone screamed as it exploded.

 **It's time for... ASK TH LOUD KIDS!**

"Sorry about that folks. Let's get to the questions." Lincoln said.

 **Luna, why's L.J. staring at the moon?**

The baby was indeed staring at it.

"L.J., why are ou staring at the moon?" Luna askd.

"Oh wait! I get it! Luna, your name means moon." Luan laughed.

Luna rolled up her eyes and sighed.

"L.J., mommy's right here." Luna said as she picked her up.

 **Lori and Leni, I think you two are the most beautiful girls here.**

"Oh, stop it!" They said with a blush.

 **Leni, how close are you and Lincoln?**

Leni just pulled him in for hug and kissed his cheek.

 **Lynn, what would you rather have for the rest of your life, Lincoln or sports?**

"Lincoln, of course." She answered.

 **Clyde, who's your favorite celebrity?**

"I already answered this and I am not answering again." Clyde said.

 **Lisa, when was the last time you've cried?**

"View the episode "Pets Peeved"." She answered.

 **Lola, don't take this the wrong way, but I like Lana better than you.**

"Oh, no problem. I'm so okay." Lola said with a smile.

 _"I will hunt you down and bury you alive!"_ She screamed mentally.

 **Lincoln, how did you feel after the "bad epidsodes"?**

"I already answered this and you learn to get over it." He said.

 **Lucy, what's your favorite food?**

"Anything that inspires despair." She deadpanned.

 **Lori, would you change your name?**

"No." She simply said.

 **Ronnie, if you weren't interested in Lincoln, which one of his friends would you date? And yes, Clyde counts.**

"I don't know, probably Rusty or Clyde." She shrugged.

 **Bobby, make a pizza for Lori.**

"Hey, Lori, I made your favorite." Bobby said as he held a pepperoni pizza.

"Extra cheese? You shouldn't have." Lori said as she kissed his cheek.

 **Older Loud sisters, how ticklish is Lincoln?**

"What are you talking about? I'm not ticklish." Lincoln said.

Just then, Lori tickled his armpits, making him laugh.

"No!" Lincoln told her as Leni tickled him. "Stop it!"

Luna, Luan, and Lynn got in on it. After a few moments, they topped.

 **Lola, how would you describe Phillip in terms of personality?**

"Well, he's really charming and sweet, and will do anything for me." She sighed dreamily.

 **Lana, have you tried becoming a Dragonborn?**

"No, but thanks for the suggestion!" Lana exclaimed.

 **Luan, do you ever wish you were a real boy?**

"I'm satisfied being a female thank you ver much." She said.

 **Also, what would be Robby and Tommy's reaction if you ate one of Lisa's cookies that will makeyou glow.**

"Hey, guys, check this out." Luan said as she ate a gloweo, causing her to glow.

"Well, I think I could go for a light snack." Robby chuckled as Tommy laughed.

 **Robbie, how did you feel when you saw Luan inflated?**

"What did you think?" He asked.

And that is the first question for an OC.

 **Lucy, can you show us your eyes.**

"Sigh, fine." She said.

She lifted her bangs out of the way, to show a pair of bright green eyes.

 **Lori, help Spongebob pass his boating exam.**

Suddenly, Vanzilla smashed through the wall as Lori flew out the windshield.

"Did I do it?" Spongebob asked.

"You are LITERALLY impossible!" Lori screeched.

 **Lincoln, there's a question mark block floating above you! Punch it!**

Lincoln punched the block above him, producing a pizza.

"ALRIGHT!" He yelled as he ran off to enjoy it.

 **IT'S RAINING PB &J SANDWICES!**

"Sweet!" Everyone exclaimed.

 **Luan and Robby, Jeff Dunham wants to do with you.**

Knocking was heard at the door. Luan answered it and Jeff Dunham was right there with his most well known puppet, Achmed the Dead Terrorist.

"Greetings, infedels!" Achmed 'said'.

"Mr. Dunham! It's such an honor to meet you!" Luan asked.

"Hey, Luan. Hey, Robby. I came here to ask if ou wanted to do a show wiht me." Jeff said.

"You?" Achmed asked.

"Okay, us."

"Well, it just so happens we have Mr and Mrs Coconuts." Robby said as he and Luan pulled out there puppets.

"Hey, there." Achmed tried to flirt.

"Uh, excuse me, that's my wife!" Mr. Coconuts said.

"Yeah, I'm not a single lady." Mrs. Coconuts added.

This caused others to snicker.

"SILENCE! I kill you!" The skeleton hissed.

 **IT'S GODZILLA!**

"Oh no! Not again!" Everyone screamed as they ran away and the monser destroyed everything in its path.


	85. Chapter 85

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey guys! Been a while since we've done this." Lincoln greeted.

"And during that time period, you have sent us numerous inquiries." Lisa added as she showed us the questions that were sent on her laptop.

Suddenly, the device suddenly burst into flames.

"We better start answering, quick." Bobby said.

 **Loud girls, you're sitting on rapidly spinning automatic chairs.**

As soon as the announcer said that, said girls were sitting on said chairs. The chairs were spinning so fast, they were thrown off.

 **Also, the Sister Fight Protocol didn't help, just made thing worse, and Lincoln would have disowned you!**

"So?" Lori, Lynn, Lola asked.

Just then, Leni, Lucy, and Lana punched them across the face, knocking them to the floor.

 **Leni, you are the most beautiful girl ever.**

"Oh you're just saying that!" Leni said while blushing.

 **Lincoln, will there ever be a time where you'll be able to let out all that suppressed rage?**

"What are you talking about?" Lola asked.

"It's literally impossible for him to stay mad for very long." Lori added.

I wouldn't be so sure about that.

"What makes you say that?" Clyde asked.

I borrowed Lisa's Anger-meter, and I have no idea why she would make that, but I'm not gonna ask, well you might wanna see this. I showed them a ridiculously long sheet of paper. See that red bar? That's Lincoln's rage level. Basically, he's a walking super-volcano with four nuclear bombs inside and you are just a few mess-ups away from an outburst that will make Mt. Tambora's 1815 eruption look like little firecracker.

"Come on, you're just saying that." Lincoln scoffed.

Then care to explain why you just ripped the couch in half? The camera panned out to reveal Lincoln holding the two halves of the couch. He laughed nervously when, suddenly, he angrily threw the halves towards the window. However, he missed and the pieces smashed through the wall and crashed into Vanzilla ripping in half as everyone else looked at him as if he was going to blow any minute.

 **Ronnie, do you watch Regular Show?**

"Yeah, and I'm kind of sad it ended." She answered.

 **Lynn, welcome to the Salty Spittoon how tough are you?**

"How tough am I?" Lynn said as she held a chain, took bite and ate it.

 **Lori, do think Grim and Lincoln are boneheads?**

"Grim yes, Lincoln no." She answered.

 **Hey, Lana and Lola, Lily looks sad give her a hug.**

Lily sat in the living room with a sad look on her face when the twins walked up to her.

"Hey, Lily what's wrong?" Lola asked.

"Looks like someone needs a hug." Lana said they hugged the baby who giggled happily.

 **Lynn, after No Such Luck, you were declared the worst character on the show.**

"Aw what?!" Lynn cried.

"Yeah, just take a look at this." Lincoln said as he showed her something on his laptop.

"Aw man. Well, better start making up for it." She sighed.

 **Is Howler protective of Lucy?**

"Not just me, he's also protective of the others and Sean, he's good friends with the other pets and my bat Fangs, and generally considers himself part of the family. Isn't that right, Howler?" Lucy cooed her puppy as he licked her face. "Plus he's eaten five burglars this week."

Suddenly, the werewolf puppy burped out a black ski mask.

"Make that six."

 **Robby, recreate the video "We're number 1" and get Luan and Tommy's reactions.**

Luan was entertaining Tommy with sock puppets when Robby walked up to them.

"Hey, guys, what do you think of this video?" He asked as he showed it to them.

After watching it, the two burst out laughing.

 **Apollo, jump you chariot over a pool of sharks.**

"Okay, Apollo! The sharks are ready!" Lana and Lynn called as Apollo put on a helmet.

"Are you sure about this?" Leni asked.

"Just trust me, babe." Apollo said, kissing her cheek.

And for the record, they're not gods anymore. The horses charged forward. The chariot hit the ramp and went flying, looking like he was gonna make it. Unfortunately, the chariot disconnected from the horses. So, the horses made it, but Apollo was not so lucky. He screamed as he was viciously attacked the moment he fell in.

"THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!" He screamed.

Soon, he was able to fight them off as he crawled away from the pool.

"Are you okay?!" Leni asked.

"I'm fine." He groaned as he removed a tooth from his butt.

 **Sean, if you can do ballet, I will give you a bag of the rarest blood type.**

"AB-? I've been dreaming to try that!" Sean exclaimed.

Better get dancing then. I turned on some ballet music. He sighed as he started dancing. Some were impressed while others were trying not to laugh at the sight of a dancing vampire. After his performance, a blood bag fell into his hands as he eagerly bit into it and sucked the blood inside.

"How is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's exactly how I pictured it." He replied.

 **Nathan, wrestle an alligator.**

"What was that? Kinda pre-occupied here!" He called as he was tangling with a gator.

 **Phillip, make a life-sized sculpture of Lola out of cake.**

"Can I look yet?" Lola asked Phillip who was covering her eyes.

"Almost… now!" Phillip said, removing his hands.

Lola gasped at the sight of the cake sculpture of her.

"You shouldn't have!" Lola said with a blush.

"Nonsense, nothing is too good for, my dear." He replied.

"It almost looks too good to eat." Lola remarked

 **Lisa, what does ASMR mean?**

"Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response is the experience characterized by a tingling sensation and positive emotions that is triggered by certain acoustic, visual and or digital media stimuli." She explained.

When she was done, everyone around her was fast asleep. Way to be boring. Lisa just sighed.

 **Clyde, people ship you with Lincoln. What do you say to that?**

"Just because I have gay parents, doesn't mean I'm gay too." He said.

 **Luan, I demand you apologize to Lana for making her into a pie in "Fool's Paradise"!**

"Hey, Lana, I just wanna apologize for what I did." Luan said.

"Apology accepted. But there's just one thing." Lana said.

"What's that?" Luan asked.

"Rex! ATTACK!" Lana yelled.

With that, the puppy Nathan got her viciously barked as he chased Luan around the house.

"Now we're even!" She taunted.

 **Lincoln, on my mark. Ready… Aim… FIRE!**

With that, Lincoln fired a musket upwards.

"I have no idea what that was about, but eh." He shrugged.

"Lincoln, was it really a good idea to just fire that musket into the air like that?" Ronnie asked.

"I'm sure it's fine." He assured her.

Suddenly, dead duck landed in front of them.

 **Lori, remember: No texting and driving.**

"Don't remind me!" She groaned.

 **THE FLOOR IS LAVA!**

"What are you talking about? The floor isn't…"

They looked down and saw the floor was indeed lava. They screamed as they quickly scrambled onto nearby objects.

"How'd that happen?" Bobby asked.

 **Lori, what would you do if Spongebob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs did a panty raid in your room?**

Lori walked into her room to find the three in there with her underpants.

"Quick! Let's get outta here!" Krabs shouted as he, Spongebob, and Patrick fled the scene.

"I AM LITERALLY GONNA TURN YOU INTO PRETZELS!" Lori screeched.

 **Lana, ever considered becoming a zoologist?**

"I'll think about it." She said.

 **Lily, give Ronnie Anne a hug.**

Lily giggled as she waddled over the Ronnie, who just smiled, sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come here, you." She said as she hugged the infant.

 **Bobby, show your singing skills to Lori.**

After clearing his throat, he began to serenade her. When the song finished, Lori was love struck.

"That was beautiful!" Lori remarked as she kissed him.

 **Lola, if you had the chance to meet a movie star, who would it be?**

"Oh! There are so many to choose from! I DON'T KNOW!" She squealed.

 **Luna and Luan, have you ever considered being on America's Got Talent?**

"Remind us." They said.

 **Lincoln, do you have any artistic abilities? That could be your talent.**

"Funny you should ask that, I have this short cartoon I animated." Lincoln said as he pulled out and opened his laptop.

"Wait, you made a cartoon?" Lynn asked.

"Let's see it!" The twins yelled.

Lincoln pressed a button to play it. It depicted a mime pretending to haul something up with a pulley until a guy walked up to him. Deciding to mess with him, the guy pretended to cut the imaginary rope. He laughed for a few seconds, until an anvil, a safe, and a piano fell on him. Shocked, the mime nervously went over to a short fence and pretended he was going down a set of stairs just as some bird poop fell onto the mess of wood and metal. And yes, it had sound effects. After the cartoon, everyone was laughing.

"What do you think?" Lincoln asked.

"It was short, but entertaining nonetheless." Lisa remarked.

"I agree with Lisa." Leni added.

"So do we!" The others said.

"Thanks. It took me two days to make that. And speaking of mimes…" Lincoln said.

 **Luan, can you teach Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lynn mime and teach Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa ventriloquism?**

"Sure! Come on, guys." She told her siblings as they went into her and Luna's room.

 **Many hours of training and a lot of horrible jokes later…**

The door of the room opened and the older sisters, dressed as mimes complete with striped shirts, berets, black and white make-up, and gloves, walked out and waved. Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa followed as they held their own dummies

Their dummies were:

Lincoln- George, the old, grouchy, smart-mouthed, British guy.

Lucy- Frank, the gloomy yet charming and nice monster. (He looks like Frankenstein's monster)

Lana- Davey, the adrenaline seeking miner and demolition worker.

Lola- Wilbur, the sweet-natured but clumsy and gullible Scottish butler.

Lisa- Nikolai, the Russian scientist with a sense of humor better than Luan's

"Hey! Who are you calling dummies?!" George 'shouted'.

Luan made several gestures. What is she saying?

"Hold on, I speak mime. She says "What do you mean a better sense of humor than mine?"." Lisa translated.

"It's not my fault you have the sense of humor of a sack of bricks." Nikolai 'retorted'.

"Burn!" Davey and Wilbur both 'laughed'.

"What they said." Frank 'said'.

"We never knew mimes could be this hot." Bobby and Clyde said.

Lori and Lynn silently giggled as the drew imaginary hearts and blew them at the two boys.

"Hey, nice dummy." Ronnie remarked.

"Stop calling me a dummy!" George yelled.

"Okay, how 'bout we just call you guys puppets or dolls?" Lucy suggested.

"Eh, slightly better." Wilbur agreed.

"That's fine." Davey added.

"Whatever." Frank sighed.

Luna and Leni then mimed something out.

"They're saying "That's all the time we have for. We'll see you next chapter"." Lisa said.

"Uh, little help?" The puppets said as the babies were crawling all over and playing with them.

"Oh, suck it up, guys." The ventriloquists deadpanned.

 **AN: Sorry about the long hiatus. I've just been really busy with school and all, so don't send any more questions until I can fill out the one I got, and I'll tell you when you can start asking again. Oh and harrisondlittrell, I blocked you! Good luck sending your fetish questions now! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Besides, I have a bit of an explosion fetish, but do you see me forcing it onto others? NO! Good day to you, sir!**


	86. Chapter 86

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Welcome back! Welcome back! Welcome back, everyone to another chapter!" Lincoln greeted.

 **Lincoln, have you heard the full Milo Murphy's Law theme song?**

He was currently listening to it on his phone.

"Pretty catchy." He said.

 **Lana, do the Gross Soda Challenge.**

Just then, Lana came in drinking something.

"Lana, what is that?" Lola asked.

"Sour cream and Onion soda. Want a sip?" She offered.

Upon hearing that, Lola's face turned green with disgust.

"No thank you." She gagged.

"Suit yourself." Lana shrugged as she walked away.

 **Lucy, have you seen the movie IT?**

"I don't know which was better. The 80's movie or this year's movie." Lucy said.

 **Clyde and Lincoln, who do you want to voice you as teenagers?**

"I'd probably go for Kendall Schmidt." Lincoln answered.

"Maybe Tyrel Williams." Clyde said.

 **Lori and Leni, if you two became supermodels, how would you react?**

They started to visualize that. After their little fantasy, they sighed happily.

 **Leni, have a baby with Apollo.**

A few seconds later, the two walked through the front door. They both made their way to the couch as Leni held a baby wrapped in an aquamarine blanket. The others went over to see the little girl, when Apollo shushed them.

"If you wanna see her, be quiet please." He said.

They all quietly made their way over and were already fawning over her.

"Aww, what's her name?" Lori asked.

"Guys, like, meet Skye." Leni whispered.

 **Phillip, how would you describe Lola in terms of personality?**

"To be honest, she maybe a bit rash, but once you get to know her, deep down she is actually a great person to be around with in general." He explained.

"Aw that's so sweet." Lola remarked as she kissed his cheek.

 **Lincoln, do your sisters nag to you about anything? If so, how do you get them to shut up?**

The girls were currently nagging Lincoln as he was trying to read a comic in peace as he didn't feel like helping. It looked like he was having enough.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, OKAY!? **SHUT UP!** " He roared as they did just that. "Thank you!"

 **Does Lily watch the Argentine kids show Mini Beat Power Rockers?**

"What the heck is that?" The Louds asked.

 **Lori, put on your make over from Relative Chaos and get Bobby's reaction.**

Lori simply showed us Bobby's reaction on her phone.

 **Lisa, can you invent device that will reveal Lincoln's inner thoughts about you and the others?**

Lisa was just about to say something when Lincoln stopped her.

"Please don't." He said.

 **Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie, are you gonna go see Kingsman: Golden Circle?**

"You bet!" They exclaimed.

 **Also, can Lincoln and Ronnie arm wrestle?**

"I did not agree to this!" Lincoln exclaimed as he and Ronnie were about to arm wrestle.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Lana called.

Upon hearing that, Ronnie slammed Lincoln's hand onto the table, breaking it.

"I win! And sorry, Lame-O." She said.

"Hating this." He groaned.

 **Lola, have you met Angelica Pickles?**

"Please don't mention her." Lola shivered.

 **Everyone, the Venom Symbiote is trying attach itself to Lucy! Help her!**

"Guys, help!" Lucy cried as the creature tried to attach itself.

"Guys, we have to help her!" Lynn yelled.

"But how do we get that thing off her?" Clyde asked.

"I've seen this before and I know how." Lincoln said.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't even…" Lori tried to say.

"JUST TRUST ME ON THIS ONE, OKAY?!" He cut her off as he and the others charged at it.

 **One intense battle later…**

"Lisa, are you sure this will work?" Bobby asked.

"Positive. This containment cell is virtually impenetrable. This will serve as a temporary solution until we can figure out what to do next." Lisa explained as she pat the box next to her.

 **Also, Dr. Zoidberg is raiding the fridge.**

Everyone looked in the kitchen to see said person doing said thing.

"HEY! Get away from that!" They ordered as he ran away.

 **Furthermore, CHALLENGE TIME! Play Sonic E.X.E. and try to get the best ending.**

Yeah, I don't think they're gonna be able to do that.

" **Why not**?" The announcer asked.

I pointed over to them shivering in the corner.

 **Lori, who was your first boyfriend?**

"I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled.

 **Leni, what's your favorite outfit?**

"I DON'T KNOW!" She squealed.

 **Luna, how long can you head bang without hurting yourself?**

"Okay, Lincoln, ready with the stopwatch?" Luna asked.

"Ready." Lincoln replied as she started head banging.

 **A little while later…**

"Getting dizzy." She groaned as she fell to the floor.

"6 hours; must be a new record." Lincoln commented.

 **Luan, tell your funniest joke.**

"Okay. What…" Luan tried to say when the others covered her mouth.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." They sneered.

"Oh, come on, I never get to do these things." She whined.

That's when Lincoln pulled out his puppet, George from the earlier chapter.

"That's because your sense of humor, like Nikolai said, is that of a sack of bricks." George insulted.

"Scratch what I said, I mean you have the sense of humor of a box of rotten herring." Nikolai said when Lisa pulled him out.

Just then, Lucy and the twins pulled out their puppets

"Plus I don't know who's the real dummy." Wilbur said.

"You or that Coconuts guy." Davey said.

"Also, let's face it. It's okay when you use Mr. Coconuts to entertain Tommy, but Lily is never entertained, and the other babies cry when they catch one glimpse." Frank explained.

Everyone else whooped and cheered as Luan facepalmed.

"Burned by my own game." She groaned.

 **Lynn, have you ever broken any bones?**

"I'm an athlete, but hey, no pain, gain." She shrugged.

 **Lucy, summon a demon.**

Lucy was about to say something when the others stopped her.

"Hold up, Lucy. Remember the last time you did that?" Lana asked.

 _Flashback…_

 _A demon was running rampant around the house as the kids tried to catch it._

" _We blame you, Lucy!" Her siblings yelled._

 _End of flashback…_

"We're still mad at her for that." Lori said to the camera.

 **Lana, have you considered mudding with Lynn?**

"Hmm, I'll think about it." She said.

 **Lola, what kind of ruler would you be?**

Lola gestured me to come closer. I leaned in as she whispered something into my ear. What I heard shocked me and don't ask. Ever.

 **Lisa, are you the kind to try everything?**

"What kind of question is that?" She asked.

 **Lily, do you think life's a flower?**

The baby just tilted her head in confusion.

 **Bobby, besides "Babe", what other nicknames do you give Lori?**

"I'm working on that." He said.

 **Clyde, are you a brony?**

"What? Of course not." Clyde said as the camera zoomed out to reveal he was holding several pieces of MLP merchandise.

"Uh-huh, sure." Lincoln and Lynn said sarcastically.

"Well, that just about ends this episode of Ask the Loud Kids!" Lori concluded.

"And let's end this the right way!" Davey said as he and Lana were standing next to a lit crate of TNT.

"DAVEY! We did not agree to this!" Lana screamed.

"Oops." Davey said as they TNT blew up.


	87. Chapter 87

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Happy Halloween, fanatics!" Everyone greeted as the house had Halloween decorations everywhere and everyone was dressed in costumes.

Read my fanfiction, "Loud House: Halloween One-shots" and you'll see what their costumes are.

 **Ronnie, do you have anger issues?**

"What? No I don't." She said.

 **Charles, when you chase you tail, what do you do afterwards?**

The dog was doing just that.

"I'm working on that!" He answered.

When he caught his tail, he bit it, causing him to yelp in pain.

 **Hey Lily, guess what. (blows a raspberry).**

In response, Lily blew a raspberry.

 **Clyde, are you clumsy like Urkel?**

"What are you talking about? I'm not clumsy." Clyde said as leaned on a lamp and fell over.

 **Luan, when are you gonna lose the braces?**

"I have no idea, but I'm braced for it." She chuckled.

 **Lisa, have you tried contacts?**

"I don't like the idea of placing lenses directly onto your eyes." She answered.

 **Lori, I dare you to everything without using your thumbs.**

She was trying to do that that right now, and wasn't doing good.

"This is literally impossible." She said.

 **Leni, there's a meteorite heading straight for us! (Not really)**

"We're all doomed!" She screamed as she ran around like a maniac.

 **Luna, get saiyan powers.**

"Sorry, dude. Don't know how. But LJ is part saiyan, so she does." Luna said as she picked up said baby.

Suddenly, LJ fired an energy blast that blew a hole through the roof. She simply giggled, not knowing what was going on.

"Did not see that coming." Luna commented.

 **Luan, what's a ghost's favorite ice cream flavor?**

"Boo-berry!" She laughed as everyone groaned.

 **Lynn, Brock Lesner is here to wrestle you.**

"You ready to go down?!" Lynn quipped.

"You wish!" Brock retorted as the match began.

 **One epic match later…**

"I win!" Lynn cheered as she stood over her opponent.

 **Lincoln, did you know you have the most girls shipped with you in the fandom?**

"Say what?!" He exclaimed.

Just take a look at this. I showed him something on my computer.

"I'm gonna go lay down." He said he walked away.

 **Lucy, say hi to the Undertaker.**

"Didn't I meet you in another chapter?" Lucy asked.

"I think so." Undertaker replied.

 **Lana, have a picnic basket-stealing contest with Yogi Bear.**

Just then, Lana came in with a bunch of baskets.

"How'd it go?" Lola asked.

"I got twenty five. He beat me by one basket." She said as she ate a sandwich.

 **Lola, I'll give a million dollars if you have an angry-off with Piper Hart.**

With that, a check for one million dollars fell into her hand.

"Deal!" She said as Piper came through the door and Lisa readied her anger meter.

"I did not agree to this!" Piper whined.

"Too bad, sissy! You're doing it!" Lola told her.

With that, both started yelling the crud out of each other. Soon it got so intense, the anger meters started sparking.

"Hey, careful, you two! These are sensitive devices." Lisa said.

But the machines started going haywire.

"This can't be good." Lucy said.

Everyone screamed as they were blown up, blasting to the next question.

 **Lisa, have an invent-off with Schwoz.**

"I would, but Schwoz is currently on vacation in Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan." She said

 **Lily, here are golden tickets to baby games for you and Mikey.**

Lily and Mikey giggled in delight as the tickets fell into their hands.

 **Clyde, if you can survive ten minutes of fighting Braun Strowman, Lynn will give you a full body massage.**

Clyde staggered through the door all beat up.

"Well I survived." He groaned as he fell on the couch.

"Don't worry, Clyde, I'll make it feel all better." Lynn said as she started massaging him.

"Oh yeah, that's it." He sighed.

 **Bobby and Ronnie, cook dinner for everyone.**

Everyone walked into the kitchen and their eyes widened at all the food Ronnie and Bobby.

"Wow, you're good." Lori said.

"Who knew Grandma's lessons would pay off?" Ronnie said.

"Let's dig in." Bobby said as everyone sat down to eat.

 **Apollo, learn how to drive a car.**

"Okay, so do you just step on this?" Apollo asked.

"Wait, NO!" Lincoln screamed.

It was too late as the van sped forward and crashed into the house.

 **Trunks, teach Luna how to use ki.**

Trunks was knocked back as he was blasted out of the house by a huge beam of energy.

"How'd I do?" Luna called as Trunks gave a thumbs-up.

 **Robby, become Robbie Rotten for the chapter.**

"Nope, can't do it. Sorry." He said.

 **Sean, wear pink and you'll get a gallon of blood.**

"I hate you so much." Sean grumbled as he was wearing pink.

 **Nathan, make life-sized sculpture of Lana out of hamburger meat.**

"Hey, Lana! Check out what I made for you!" Nathan called.

Lana went over to her boyfriend and gasped in delight to see the meat sculpture of her.

"Aw, Nate! You shouldn't have!" She said as she hugged him.

 **Phillip, Lola's getting kidnapped!**

"Hey, get your hands off her!" He yelled as he gave the kidnapper a vicious beating.

 **Girls, here's a picture of Hugh in swim trunks, and here's a picture of Ms. DiMartino in a bikini for the boys.**

Oh no! Not this whole fiasco again! I grabbed the pictures and, using a lighter, set them on fire before they could get a glimpse.

 **Bobby, do you get jealous when Lori is around other guys?**

"Of course not." He answered.

"That's all for now, guys." Lincoln concluded.

"Be sure to send in your Halloween questions." Ronnie added.

"Until next time, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Everyone cheered.


	88. Chapter 88

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Let's do this!" Everyone cheered!

 **Clyde, how would you react if you and your dad got your own spin-off series?**

"Well I don't how I would react." He answered.

 **Luan, Mr. Coconuts and Lincoln are hanging over lava. You can only save one.**

"Aw come on! What is it with people putting me in danger?!" He complained as he was tied up and was hanging over lava by his ankles.

"Which one do I save?" Luan said to herself.

"Luan, hurry!" Lincoln screamed as he was being lowered.

With that, she leapt over the pit and grabbed her brother as she reached the other side.

"Thanks, Luan. But what about Mr. Coconuts?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, I put flame resistant gel on him, so he's fine." She said as she pulled him out.

 **Jacksepticeye is at the door!**

They answered the door and said YouTuber right there as he did his signature slap.

"Top o' the morning to you ladies! My name is Jacksepticeye!" He exclaimed.

 **Everyone, ready my fanfiction "Lincoln, Lola, Lana The Triplets" and tell me what you think of it so far.**

After reading it, here are their reactions.

"Pretty good." The twins said.

 **What are your favorite languages besides English?**

Lori- French.

Leni- Arabic.

Luna- Finnish.

Luan- Vietnamese.

Lynn- Russian.

Lincoln- Thai.

Lucy- Romanian.

Lana- Filipino.

Lola- Spanish.

Lisa- Ukrainian.

Lily- I have no idea.

Clyde- Icelandic.

Bobby- Portuguese.

Ronnie- Japanese.

Now, I'm gonna have you guys translate some words or phrases okay? They nodded. Let's start with something simple: "Hello"

"Bonjour."

"Marhabaan."

"Hei."

"Xin chao."

"Zdravstvute."

"Swasdi."

"Buna."

"Kamusta."

"Hola."

"Pryvit."

"Hallo."

"Ola."

"Kon'nichiwa."

How about "I love you."

"Je t'aime."

"Ahbak."

"Mina rakastan sinua.

"Anh yeu em."

"Ya lyublyu tebya."

"Phm rak khun."

"Te iubesc."

"Mahal kita."

"Te amo."

"Ya tabe lyublyu."

"Eg elska pig."

"Eu te amo."

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu."

Wow, you're good.

"Thanks." Everyone said.

 **Leni, run! They're after your lucky charms!**

"You'll never take my Lucky Charms!" She screeched.

 **Lucy, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you favorite fruit is blackberry.**

"Are you some kind of mind-reader?" She asked while eating a bowl of blackberries.

 **Lori, how did Bobby react to your makeover from Relative Chaos?  
**

"He got a nose-bleed and passed out." She answered.

 **Lynn, I found Clyde's diary! Read it!**

"Oh boy! What am I gonna find here?" Lynn said to herself until she stoppedtothink about what would happen if she did.

After thinking about it, she quickly put it down.

 **Ronnie, has Lincoln ever spied on you?**

"Of course not, he's not a creep. Right?" She asked.

 **Also, have a toe-wrestling match' with him.**

She was about to say something, when Lincoln stopped her.

"Wait, don't you remember the last time we did that?" He asked.

 _Flashback…_

 _Lincoln laid in a hospital bed with cast on his foot._

 _End of flashback…_

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She said.

 **Lily, sleep on Lincoln's chest.**

Said baby was doing just that as the others "awed" at the sight.

 **Lisa, have you ever created a life? If so, would you consider it to be your child?**

"No, but if I did I probably would." She said.

 **Lola, have boxing match with Lindsay Sweetwater.**

"You're going down!" Lola yelled at her rival.

"You wish." She retorted as they started to fight.

 **Lana** , **if you take a bath, I'll give you a million dollars.**

"Not gonna happen!" She yelled.

 **Luan, have you done a roast before?**

"I did, but I accidentally offended some German tourists and some half-French' people." She cringed.

"Yeah, she had to get spend two months in the hospital because of that beating." Luna added.

 **Luna, what do think of Beethoven and Rainbow Rocks?  
**

"They're okay, I guess." She shrugged.

 **Lincoln, how would you react if you tripped on Ronnie Anne?**

"WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE WITH ME FALLING ON RONNIE?!" He screamed.

 **Leni, give Lily a surprises tickling.**

Leni quietly made her way over to the baby. When she was close enough, she quickly tickled her.

 **Lincoln, Charizard or Blaziken?**

"Blaziken." He simply said.

 **Clyde, Blastoise or Swampert?  
**

"Balstoise." He answered.

 **Lucy and Sean, here are two front-of-the-line passes to Halloween Horror Nights.**

"Sweet!" They said.

"That's the end of this chapter of ATLK." Lincoln concluded.

"Remember to send your Halloween questions." Bobby added.

Just then, they heard hissing.

"Does anyone else here that and what's that smell?" Lynn asked.

They looked around the house to find the source until they went over to a jack-o-lantern. Lola took the top off to reveal TNT.

"Seriouisly?" They blankly asked before screaming as they were blown up.


	89. Chapter 89

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Welcome back everyone to another thrilling chapter of ATLK." Lucy greeted.

 **Casper the friendly ghost is here.**

Suddenly, said ghost appeared through the floorboards.

"Hello, everyone!" He greeted.

"Hey, Casper!" Everyone replied

 **Leni, what's candy corn?**

Leni was eating a bag of it right now.

"I don't know, what is candy corn?" She asked.

"Leni, you're eating a bag of it right now." Lori groaned.

 **Lincoln, besides Ace Savvy, what would you go as for Halloween?**

"I don't know, maybe as Batman or Superman." He answered.

 **Also, if you had Fairy Godparents, what would you wish for first?**

"I'd probably wish for my sister to shut up for a day." He said.

"WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed as Lincoln chuckled.

"Just kidding, I'd wish for vacation to France for all of us." He said.

 **What's Lily going to be?**

"We're not exactly sure." Lincoln answered as Lily giggled.

 **You're making a monster for Halloween, aren't you Lisa?**

"How'd you guess?" She asked as she flipped a switch.

The room crackled with electricity as it shocked the monster, bringing it to life.

"It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!" Lisa yelled as she let out a maniacal laugh.

 **Also, do you by any chance know anyone by the name of Rick Sanchez?**

"That name sound awfully familiar." Lisa thought.

 **Lori, what would you do if Lincoln interrogated you again, only this time, he brings the Penguins of Madagascar with him? And trust me you do not want to be interrogated Rico's way.**

"What's the worst that could happen?" She scoffed as Rico was in the room with her.

The penguin coughed up things like dynamite, a flamethrower, etc. and laughed manically. Lori gulped nervously at this.

 **Bobby and Lincoln, Lori and Ronnie Anne have become vampires! What do you do?!**

"Wait what?" Said boys asked.

Suddenly, their girlfriends tackled them to the ground and bit them. After a few seconds, they got off and wiped their mouths.

"Dudes, did you just kill them?" Luna asked.

"No, they'll wake up as vampires in 3, 2, 1." Lori counted.

As if on cue, they woke up, groaning.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Lori and Ronnie bit you and you're vampires. I'm pretty sure it sucked." Luan laughed before Lincoln pinned her against the wall and bared his fangs.

"Tell one more joke like that, and I will suck every ounce of your blood until you look like a raisin!" Lincoln hissed.

 **Clyde, Lynn has become a werewolf!**

Clyde didn't even have time to react as he was attacked and bitten by his werewolf girlfriend.

"Ow! Lynn! What the heck!" Clyde scolded.

"Sorry, and looks like you have the curse now." Lynn apologized after turning back.

How did Lynn even become a werewolf and how did Lori and Ronnie become vampires?

"Oh, about that, there's a blood moon outside, and everyone knows vampires go into blood lust when this happens. Since Sean is a vampire, he went crazy and bit Lori and Ronnie. Lucky." Lucy groaned.

What about Lynn, though?

"Since the blood moon is just a full moon, Howler went crazy." She explained.

Suddenly, Sean sneaked up behind his girlfriend and sank his fangs into her neck. After a few minutes, Lucy woke up as a vampire.

"Greatest day ever." She said.

 **Leni, what would you do if you woke up with a giant tarantula next to you?**

Leni woke up and saw a giant tarantula net to her bed.

"SPIDERS!" Leni screamed as she blasted it with copious amounts of bug spray.

 **Luna, react to Lady Gaga's "Applause" video.**

"No! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Luna begged.

 **Luan, tell a scary joke.**

"Ever heard about the dead Italian chef? He pasta way!" She joked as everyone actually laughed and she fist-pumped. "Finally! Nailed it!"

 **Lucy, vampires or werewolves?**

"I'm already a vampire." Lucy said.

 **Also, challenge Jack Skellington for his title of Pumpkin King, or in your case queen.**

"Funny you should ask that, I already did and won." She said.

 **Lana and Lola, zombie or werewolves**

"Zombies." Lana answered

"Werewolves." Lola said.

 **Bobby, what did you think of Lori's make over?**

As soon as that thought came to mind, he was drooling.

 **Ronnie, what would you do if Lincoln became a zombie?**

"I don't think we need to worry, since Lincoln is a vampire and vampires are immune to the zombie virus." Ronnie explained.

 **A horde of zombies is heading straight for you!**

As soon as they announcer said that, zombies smashed through the door. They were prepared for that, as they had placed the babies in a safe location and readied their weapons, except for the vampires and werewolves.

"Guys, you don't have a weapon." Luna said as she whacked a zombie in the head with her guitar, which Lisa had armored, making it light enough to swing, but durable enough to stay intact.

"We don't really need those." Lincoln said as he killed one by punching it through its face.

"Yeah, plus we're immune." Clyde said in wolf form as he mauled several of them.

"Good for you." Lana said, killing a zombie with a bat.

After that dialogue, it was a full on onslaught. Lucy slashed them to pieces with her claws, Luan chopped them in half with an axe, Lola was dicing them up with a chainsaw; all that stuff.

"That concludes another episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Ronnie said as she stomped on a zombie's head.

"Be sure to leave your questions in the reviews." Leni added as she stabbed one with a spear and pulled a chain, causing a piano to fall down and crush a bunch of them.

"Until next time." Lori finished as she ripped a zombie's head in half.


	90. Chapter 90

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Happy Halloween, Loud fanatics!" Lincoln and Ronnie announced, wearing vampire outfits.

"Bring on, the questions!" Lori and Bobby added.

Lori, Bobby, Lincoln, and Ronnie are still vampires, Clyde, and Lynn are still werewolves.

 **Lincoln, translate 'Pesky meddling sisters' in Thai.**

"N̂xng s̄āw thī̀ yùngh̄eying thī̀ ǹā rạngkeīyc." He transalated.

"Wow, you're getting good." Lynn commented.

"Thanks, I've been practicing." He replied.

 **Lori and Leni, tickle Lincoln like there's no tomorrow.**

With that, the two girls relentlessly tickled him all over.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Lincoln yelled between laughs.

"Make us." Leni playfully taunted.

 **Everyone, if you had a million dollars, what would you do with it?**

"WE DON'T KNOW!" They all yelled.

 **Lori, I think you have the prettiest eyes here.**

"Aw, thanks. And now, these can literally take control of you." Lori said.

 **Sorry about the zombie fiasco last chapter.**

"That's okay." They all said with a shrug.

Just then, a zombie with its legs torn off was dragging its way over to them.

"Oops, we missed one." Clyde said.

With that, Leni pulled a chain, causing an anvil to fall on it.

"Where did you get these?!" Luan asked.

"I know a guy." She answered.

 **Vampires, Buffy is coming for you!**

"I don't we'll need to worry about her." Lucy smirked.

"Why's that?" Bobby asked.

"Well…" Sean said.

Outside, said vampire hunter was heading for the door. But when she stepped on the mat, she fell in.

"Why do I smell gunpowder?" She wondered.

Suddenly, a cannon popped out of the porch's floor and shot Buffy to who knows where.

"So that's what you meant." Lincoln said.

"Wonder where she got sent to, though." Ronnie said.

Speaking of Buffy, she flew through the air until she landed in a city somewhere.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"You're in Baku, Azerbaijan." A stranger said in an Azerbaijani accent before walking away.

"Crud." She muttered.

 **Luna, you avoided my question last chapter! As punishment, I'm taking away your guitar.**

Suddenly, her guitar disappeared.

"Aw, man!" She complained.

 **Lana, is soap your biggest fear?**

"No, I can tolerate it, I just don't like it." She said.

 **Lincoln, you didn't challenge Oogie Boogie to a gambling game, did you?**

"Why would I? I lost a round of Poker to Taylor." He said.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Role the video." Ronnie said.

"Huh? No, no, no, no, no, no! WAIT!" Lincoln yelled.

It cut to a video of Lincoln losing Poker to his infant daughter as her brother laughed from the sideline. After the video, everyone was laughing like crazy.

"You just HAD you bring that up, didn't you Lincoln?!" He growled to himself.

 **Leni, do like to watch Lily sleep?**

"I'm not a creep. I like to put stuff on her and take pictures." Leni answered as she showed us a picture of Lily sleeping while wearing bunny ears.

Lily gave her sister a weird look.

"Don't give me that look." She told the baby who crossed her arms.

 **Luan, can Mr. Coconuts sing?**

"Sure." Luan said.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Everyone boomed.

"It's bad enough you tell jokes with him! We don't need singing on top of it!" Lori snapped.

"Okay, no." Luan gulped.

 **Lucy, Pennywise the clown is at the door.**

Lucy opened the door to see the clown standing there holding a balloon.

"Hey, Pennywise." She greeted as the clown waved.

 **Lincoln, Ronnie, and Clyde, watch "Cannibal Holocaust."**

After watching the movie, the two vampires and the werewolf were absolutely mortified.

"That was terrifying." Ronnie commented.

"Yeah, but for some reason, I feel strangely hungry." Clyde said.

"Me too." Lincoln added.

"Ditto." Ronnie said.

"Hey guys, we got you snacks." Luna said as she brought in a tray with two blood bags and a raw steak.

"Thanks." The three thanked as they took the snacks.

 **Lori and Bobby, watch "Human Centipede"**

After watching it, they were horrified.

"I think I'm about to lose that blood I had." Bobby gagged.

 **Lisa, are you gullible even though you're genius?**

"Of course not." She answered.

"Hey Lisa, I found your book. It's under there!" Luan told here.

"Under where?" Lisa asked.

"Made you say underwear!" Luann laughed as Lisa fumed

 **There's no gravity!**

Everyone started to float.

"This is so weird!" Lola shrieked.

"This is fun!" Lynn exclaimed doing backflips.

Just then, the saw a few cases of TNT.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for those!" Lana said.

"What does this button for?" Leni wondered as she pressed it.

With that, they fell down, except for the vampire who floated down. Just then, they saw the TNT falling.

"This can't be good." Luna said.

The cases hit the ground, blowing everyone up.


	91. Chapter 91

**Get ready because it's time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" They greeted.

 **Vampires and Werewolves, give those bullies from "Tricked" a fright they'll never forget!**

"You had us at fright." Lincoln said.

"Good thing it's a full moon tonight." Clyde said as he and Lynn transformed.

With that, the vampires turned into bats and flew outside with the werewolves following.

 **A little while later…**

The monsters came through the door laughing their heads off.

"How'd it go?" Luna asked.

"It was hilarious!" Ronnie exclaimed.

"You should've seen the look on their faces!" Lynn panted as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I don't think they'll ever ruin another Halloween again. Or any holiday for that matter." Lucy said.

 **Also, Blade and Selene are coming for you.**

Suddenly, said hunters burst through the door, weapons in hand.

"We got you now!" They exclaimed.

"Not today!" Lincoln told them as he picked up a piano and smashed it on them.

"We're okay." Selene groaned.

Clyde then simply picked up the flattened hunters and put them outside.

 **Lynn, how do you feel about The Shield?**

"I don't know about that guy." She answered.

 **Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, watch out for those mummies!**

"You don't think we know that?" Ronnie said.

Suddenly, they heard growling.

"Oh no! Not again!" They cried as they ran away screaming and a mummy chased after them.

 **Everyone, help Cuphead and Mugman!**

"Oh them? We kinda already did." Bobby said.

"Thanks again for helping us with the Devil, guys!" The brothers called from outside.

"No problem, dudes." Luna said.

"And I thought we had to help you get over a mugging." Luan laughed.

"How do you deal with that?" Cuphead asked.

"You get used to it." Lola sighed.

 **Lisa, is it true carrots are good for your eyes?**

"Well, yes the beta-carotene that the body converts into Vitamin A will help promote eyesight, but no you will not gain 20/20 vision." She explained.

 **Luna, you can have you guitar back.**

"Sweet!" She cheered as the guitar appeared in her hands.

 **Lincoln, do the tango with your sisters?**

"Nope, my sisters can't get it quite right yet, but I can do the Flamenco with Ronnie." Lincoln said.

The camera zoomed out, revealing Lincoln and Ronnie wearing Flamenco clothing

"Hit it!" Ronnie told Bobby.

He nodded as he started playing the Spanish guitar he got last Christmas. The two started dancing and were doing an amazing job at it.

"Wow, they're good." Lana commented.

"This is, like, so adorable." Leni said.

"Agreed." Lori said as she snapped a photo.

 **Lori, what would you do if Bloo called you a rip-off and kicked you in the shins?**

"I'm a vampire, what do you think will happen?" She answered.

 **Everyone, the Xenomorphs are coming!**

That being said, a group of said aliens crashed through the door and windows.

"Oh no! What do we do?!" The twins cried.

"Remember those rifles I bought online?" Lincoln asked.

"Good idea." Lynn said.

With that, they each grabbed a gun and some ammo, while Lola, Lana, Lisa, and the babies got to a safe location.

"Why can't you guys just maul them?" Leni asked.

"We'll be melted. Now start firing!" Lori shouted as they started shooting the aliens left and right.

 **Also, for those who aren't vampires or werewolves, better get some garlic, crosses, or silver just in case they get any funny ideas.**

"Seriously?" Clyde asked.

"Better safe than sorry, dude." Luna said as she wore a rosary around her neck.

 **Leni, eat your mattress.**

"Okay." She said nonchalantly as she dragged in her mattress and sprinkled a little salt on it.

"You're seriously not eat you mattress, are you?" Lori asked.

"What? I was told to."

"Leni, do not eat it."

"Okay."

 **Lana, do you have fleas?**

Lana scratched her neck like a dog.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Lola went up to her twin and sprayed her with flea spray, causing dead fleas to fall off her.

 **Lola, did you like the MLP movie?**

"I didn't like it, I LOVED IT!" She squealed.

 **Ronnie and Lynn, fight each other to prove which monster is better.**

"You ready to go down?" Lynn asked.

"Hope you're ready to get your butt kicked." Ronnie retorted.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be wild!" Lincoln and Clyde said, sitting from the sideline and eating popcorn.

Lucy covered Lily's eyes just as the fight started. The two charged at each other. Ronnie grabbed Lynn by the arms and slammed her onto the floor. Lynn countered this by grabbing her opponent's leg and throwing her into a wall. Ronnie quickly recovered and they charged again.

"I can't watch." Bobby said as he put his hands over his eyes.

The vampire and werewolf punched each other at the same time, sending the other flying to either side of the room… where there was TNT.

"Lana! Where did the TNT come from?!" Lola screeched at her twin.

"It wasn't me!" Lana defended.

"Oh, so they were just mysteriously placed there by some anonymous person?!" Lisa spat.

"Why do we even bother?" Lucy said.

The two smashed into the TNT, causing them all to scream as they were blown up.


	92. Chapter 92

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"You know the drill: Get to the questions!" Lola exclaimed.

 **Lincoln, have arm-wrestling matches with your sisters.**

Being a vampire, Lincoln easily beat most of his sisters. With Lori and Lucy, they were way tougher, but he came out on top. Finally, it was down to Lynn.

"You ready to do this?" Lynn smirked.

"Bring it." He replied as they proceeded.

After a few hours, Lynn beat Lincoln.

 **Clyde, are you and Irwin friends?**

"I'd we're more like mutual acquaintances." He answered.

 **Lana, what do you think of Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes?**

"He's pretty cool." She shrugged.

 **Lori, have you ever put Bobby in the doghouse?**

"What kind of person do you take me for?" She asked.

 **Luan, tickle Lincoln.**

With that, Luan pounced on her brother and tickled him.

"What is it with people and me getting tickled?!" He said in between laughs.

 **Ronnie Anne, how would react if Lincoln tripped and fell on top of you?**

"Okay, what is it with people and Lincoln falling on me?" Ronnie asked getting really annoyed.

"Hey, Ronnie, I…"

Lincoln was cut off when he slipped on a banana peel and fell on her.

 **Lynn, the shield stands for Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta. Look it up.**

"Already did." She said.

 **Lola, there's a Little Miss Rock star Pageant right now.**

"Luna, I need you to coach me." Lola requested.

"You got it, little sis." Luna replied.

 **1 hour later…**

After the pageant, Lola came in wearing a sash and tiara and playing a sick guitar solo.

 **Lincoln, Ronnie, Lori, Bobby, Lucy, Lynn, and Clyde, how's being supernatural creatures coming along?**

"We got used to it." Bobby said.

"On the plus side, we got these really cool powers." Lori added.

"Hey, guys, ever heard the one about…"

Before Luan could finish, Ronnie used telekinesis to put duct tape over her mouth.

 **Leni, what's your middle name?**

"Wow, I thought everyone knew my middle name was…"

Before she could say what her middle name was, the camera stopped working and the screen read "Technical Difficulties."

 **Luna, avoid my questions again, and you lose your instruments, got it?**

"Fine." Luna sighed.

 **Luan, what do you call Hawaiian party that isn't funny? A Luan!**

Everyone's jaws dropped before everyone, except Luan, started cheering and hooting.

"YOU JUST GOT BURNED!" They all boomed.

Luan, however, didn't find it funny as she started to tear up before she ran up to her room, crying her eyes out. The sight shut them all up.

"Too far, guys. Too far." Lucy's dummy, Frank said when she pulled him out.

 **Lincoln, a lot of Nickelodeon fan are comparing you to Mickey and Marty. What do you have to say about that?**

"Honestly, I don't know." He admitted.

 **Also, here's a warp star. Have a nice ride.**

"Cool." He said as the star appeared in his hands.

"Be sure to call us when you land somewhere." Lori told him.

Suddenly, the star flew off, pulling him along as he crashed through the wall.

"Wonder where he landed." Lola wondered.

Just then, Lori got a phone call. She picked it up and it was Lincoln.

"Hello? Where are you? Okay." Lori hung up.

"Where'd he land?" Bobby asked.

"He's in Bucharest." Lori answered.

"Hope he's brushed up on his Romanian." Lucy said.

 **Ronnie, what do you feel about Chris Savino getting fired?**

"Hopefully the show deteriorate like _some_ shows." She shuddered.

 **Lucy, the Flying Dutchman is at the door.**

The vampire opened the door and the ghostly pirate was there sailing his ship and doing his signature laugh.

"Ahoy, Lucy! Still up for our game night tonight?" He asked.

"You got it." Lucy replied as he sailed away.

 **Girls, on a scale of one to ten, how cute do you think Lincoln is when he's asleep?**

"We don't watch him sleep." They said.

They started to fantasize Lincoln sleeping. They squealed at the image.

 **Bobby, eat a Death Sandwich.**

With that, Bobby ate the infamous sandwich.

"Wait, you didn't have jean-shorts or a mullet. You're gonna die!" Lincoln said.

"But, I'm fine. Plus this is a good sandwich." Bobby replied.

"That's peculiar, let me check something." Lucy said as she pulled out a book. "It says here vampires and werewolves are the only beings that can withstand the effects of the Death Sandwich."

"That means we can eat it, and not die or look like complete bozos !" Clyde cheered.

 **The vampires are going through a bloodlust! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

The ones who weren't vampires ran outside and slammed the door behind. They then proceeded to board up the windows and door.

"That should stop them from killing anyone. For now." Luna panted.

"Good thing the babies are somewhere safe." Clyde said.

Suddenly, a hand punched through the door and tried grabbed Luan. She screamed as she tried to pull her hand away, but the grip was too strong. The others helped her, and they were able to free her.

"Thanks, guys." She said.

The hand pulled itself back through the hole. After a few seconds, Lincoln ripped the door of the frame and threw it away. The vampires turned their attention to the others with crazed looks in their eyes and smiles that said they had nothing but blood on their minds.

"There's no need to worry." Lucy told them.

"You'll only feel a little pinch." Sean added.

The others ran for their lives as the blood suckers lunged for them as the screen cut to black.


	93. Chapter 93

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hey, everyone. Sorry about the long wait and the whole bloodlust fiasco last chapter." Lincoln apologized.

"Fortunately, none of us got hurt." Ronnie said.

"But for some people…" Luna said as everyone became nervous.

"Let's just say it wasn't pretty." Bobby said.

 **Lincoln, when is your and Ronnie Anne's anniversary?**

"Shush! Not so loud! I've got something planned for it." He whispered.

 **Luan, I'm so sorry about the Hawaiian party joke.**

"That's okay." She said.

 **I have the cure for vampirism and werewolfism. I'm sending them to you right now.**

Just then, a box full of vials fell from out of nowhere. The green vials were for the vampires and the purple for the werewolves.

"Well, I you ready to be normal again?" Lori asked.

"I'm gonna miss being undead." Lucy sighed.

With that Lincoln, Ronnie, Lori, Bobby, Lynn, Clyde, and Lucy drank the potions, turning them back to normal.

 **Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, watch Thor Ragnarok and give us a review.**

After watching the movie, they had this to say:

"I'd give it around an 8 to 9.5" Lincoln said.

"Same here." Ronnie added.

"Ditto." Clyde finished.

 **Lisa, I am a zombie and I shall malice you with a shoehorn.**

"What is that supposed to…"

Before Lisa could finish, a shoehorn swung down and knocked her into a wall.

 **Also, could you do an ASMR video?**

"Well, I gathered all the most relaxing clips I could find. Enjoy." She said opening her laptop.

When the video played, it showed various satisfying images, as well as her siblings and herself asleep.

 **Lily, have a play date with Maggie Simpson.**

Lily simply showed us a schedule, which said their play date was tomorrow.

 **Lucy, watch Pity Puddles Party.**

"I already did. I gotta say, it was pretty good." She answered.

 **You all have super powers again!**

"Really? Let's see." Lori said as she shot electric bolts from her palm. "Oh yeah! Electra is back!"

Suddenly, she was knocked back by Luna's sonic boom.

"Sorry!" She called as Leni zipped up to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just fine." Lori groaned

"Let's see if I'm indestructible." Bobby said.

"Way ahead of you." An invisible Ronnie said as she sneaked up on him smashed a cinder block on him.

"Let's try this." Lynn suggested as he picked up a safe and smashed it on his head, but he was fine.

Bobby dialed the combination to it and opened the door.

"I'm okay." He told them.

However, there were a few changes. Lincoln and Lisa switched powers, Lucy had shadow manipulation, Lana had earth manipulation, Lola had light manipulation, and Luan had elasticity. Yeah, that idea from a certain person with an inflation fetish kind of stuck. I refuse to say his name; that's how much I hate him.

"Hey, Lola! Check this out!" Lana called as she punched the ground and a huge rock wall formed.

"Watch it!" Lola hissed a she blasted through it with a beam of light.

The beam almost hit Clyde, who dodged it by shape-shifting into a mouse. Lucy came in riding a shadow horse.

"Wicked." She said.

"Looks like we got new powers and mine weren't stretch." Luan laughed as she stretched over the Lincoln.

"Well, me and Lisa just switched, but now I can do this." Lincoln said as he emitted fire from his body, ala-Father from KND and grabbed Luan by the shirt. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! KEEP GARY AWAY FROM MY COMICS!"

Luan gulped as Lisa pushed her and Lincoln apart with her powers and Lily extinguished Lincoln with her ice.

"Alright, break it up." Lisa told them.

"Thanks, Lily." He thanked.

 **Luna, can you sing Summertime Lovin' (Lovin' in the Summertime)?**

"Oh heck no!" She protested.

 **Clyde, can you play "The Unspoken"?**

Clyde was a little preoccupied as he was having loads of fun.

"What was the question?" He asked.

 **Lola, what song did you play at the Little Miss Rock star Pageant?**

"Oh, it was a song Luna helped me write." She answered.

 **Lana, Colonel Sanders' ghost is here.**

With that, the ghost of Mr. Sanders himself came in.

"Excuse me? Can I get you autograph?" Lana asked, holding a bucket of chicken.

"Sure thing." Sanders replied as he signed it. "There you go."

 **Leni, wear Lady Gaga's meat suit.**

Leni sped through the door, wearing said outfit as various dogs barked outside.

"That was close." She panted when she saw Charles, Rex, and Howler in front of her.

Realizing the situation, she ran off, with the dogs hot on her tail.

 **Bobby, fight the Predator!**

Suddenly said monster appeared as a katana landed in Bobby's hands.

"Bring it!" He yelled as he ran off-screen to fight it.

 **Lynn, how did you feel when The Dodgers lost?**

"I can take it. I'm not completely crushed or anything." She said as tears formed.

 **The house is full of bob-ombs! They're about to blow up!**

"Wait what?!" They all cried as they were surrounded.

"How'd these thing get in her!?" Lola shrieked.

The bob-ombs all exploded as everyone screamed and the house was destroyed.


	94. Chapter 94

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Ahoy, Loud lovers!" Lincoln greeted.

"Get ready to set sail on the sea of questions as we fire answers at them!" Clyde added.

 **Lily, I think you're adorable.**

Lily just giggled and clapped her hands.

 **Lana and Lola, did you hear about the upcoming Peter Rabbit movie?**

"You bet and we're pretty excited for it." They answered.

 **Leni, you said you spend 90% of your time at the mall, what's the other 10?**

"Being with my family, duh!" She answered.

 **Luan is about to put the Mask on!**

Everyone turned around just in time to see her put on the mask. Once it was on, she started to rapidly spin around.

"Oh, great." They groaned, expecting the inevitable.

"SMOKING!" She exclaimed as her face was bright green and she wore a yellow suit and hat.

"Come on, let's get it off her." Lori deadpanned as they went after her.

 **Luna, Hall or Oates?**

"I'd probably go for Oates." She answered.

 **Lucy, The Walking Dead or American Horror Story?**

"I like both, thank you very much." She answered.

 **Lynn and Lana, ride a mechanical bull and try not to fall off.**

The two were doing just that. Unfortunately, Lana was thrown into a wall.

 **Lola, what did you like about the MLP movie?**

"I LIKED EVERYTHING ABOUT IT!" She squealed.

 **Lori, show Leni your make over from Relative Chaos.**

Lori showed her a picture of said makeover.

"No fair!" Leni whined jealously.

 **Ronnie Anne, how did it feel hugging Lily?**

"How would you feel if you hugged a baby?" Ronnie asked.

 **Charles, is Lincoln your best human friend?**

"Darn right he is!" He answered.

 **Clyde, what did you like about The Unspoken?**

"It was so much fun!" He exclaimed.

 **Lucy, Dracula's daughter Mavis is here to invite you, your family, and friends to Hotel Transylvania.**

A knock was heard at the door. Lucy opened it and saw Mavis standing right there.

"Hey, Lucy! I formally invite you to Hotel Transylvania." She said.

"Sweet." Lucy remarked.

Sean, who had come over, walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey what's goi…"

Sean dropped the bowl of blood pudding he was eating and his eyes went wide when he saw the vampire at the door. Mavis' jaw dropped before the two ran up to each other and hugged.

"Sean! It's been so long! You gotten so big!" Mavis gushed.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Sean replied.

"Wait, you know each other?" Luna asked.

"Know each other? We're cousins." Sean said, surprising everyone.

"You're cousins?" Lisa repeated.

The vampires just nodded.

 **Leni, make a wood sculpture of your family.**

Leni was putting on the finishing touches of the carving. When she was done, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed.

"Took me 7 hours, but I finally did it." She sighed as the came panned out to show the sculpture.

 **Lisa, is it possible to invent a light saber?**

"You do know there's chapter where Lincoln and Lynn duel with light sabers right?" Lisa said.

 **Lynn, Wonder Woman is here to train you!**

Suddenly, Wonder Woman smashed through the roof and in front of Lynn.

"Hello, Lynn. How would you like to train with me?" She offered.

"WOULD I?!" Lynn excitedly said.

 **Lana, Mario and Luigi need help fixing the plumbing of Peach's castle.**

With that, she grabbed Big Bertha.

"With me luck." Lana said as she walked off.

 **Luna, how do you feel about a member of AC/DC kicking the bucket?**

Shocked by this, Luna fell to her knees.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " She screamed.

 **Luan, have you ever rick-rolled someone?**

Lincoln was on his laptop when he saw a video. Interested, he clicked it only to be met with the famous meme.

"DANG IT, LUAN!" He yelled.

"Well, that's how I rick-roll!" She laughed.

 **Lincoln, Ronnie, Lori, and Bobby, watch Beauty and the Beast (2017) and tell us what you think.**

After watching the movie, they gave their review.

"Honestly, we don't know which one was better, 1991 or 2017." Lincoln said.

"Same here." Lori said.

"Can't argue with that." Ronnie added.

"Ditto." Bobby said.

 **Lola, sing "How Far I'll Go" from Moana.**

With that, Lola started to sing and she was pretty good.

 **Lily, can you play the xylophone?**

As soon as I wrote that, she was started playing Deck the Halls.

 **Luna, what happens if you use your Sonic Scream at full blast?**

"Let's see." She said as she took a deep breath.

"Luna, WAIT!" The others yelled.

But it was too late as her scream ended up leveling the the whole town.

 **Bobby, try making Lola mad.**

Bobby dizzily stumbled through the door, slightly burned.

"Bobby, are you okay?!" Lori panicked.

"I was dared to make Lola made, and man her light powers have some juice." He groaned. "Good thing I'm indestructible."

"At least it's better when Lincoln was mad." Ronnie cringed.

 _Flashback…_

" _You. Did. WHAT!?" He roared as he emitted huge flames from his body._

" _Sorry?" Lynn and Luan nervously said._

" _SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" He fumed as he fired multiple fireballs at hem._

 _The two ran for their lives as Lincoln fired a stream of fire at them._

 **Ronnie, do you like romantic-comedies.**

"Kind of; I prefer action-comedies." She answered.

 **Lori, would you rather have Feral Ezekial or Lincoln in your room? And you can't say neither.**

"OK fine, I'd rather have Lincoln in my room." She mumbled.

"Well, that wraps up this chapter of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln concluded.

"And be sure to send your Christmas questions."

"Til then, that's all from us." They concluded with a salute.

 **AN: Hey, guys, I got a few things to say. Earthling1996r, can you not make you reviews so long and stop asking questions that involve the same topic? That would be great. Also, I have this Christmas-themed Cartoon X-overs one-shot compilation fanfic coming up and I'm suffering from a little writer's block and I need some ideas to kick start it. That's all for now, Happy Holidays.**


	95. Chapter 95

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

The interior was decorated in in Christmas ornaments and everyone dressed for the occasion.

"Season's greetings, everyone!" Lincoln greeted.

"Welcome to another episode of Ask the Loud Kids!" Ronnie added.

 **Lily, Maggie Simpson is here for your play date.**

The door opened and it revealed Marge Simpson with Maggie in her arms.

"Hey, Louds." She greeted. "Maggie's here for her play date with Lily."

She set Maggie on the floor as the baby waved to her friend. Lily giggled as the two crawled into another room.

 **Luna, what do you think about Chester Bennington kicking the bucket?**

"WHY MUST EVERY GREAT MUSCIAN I LIKE DIE?!" Luna cried.

 **Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, which do you like, Marvel Cinematic Universe or DC Extended Universe?**

"I prefer MCU." Lincoln answered.

"I kinda like DCEU more." Ronnie said.

 **Lola, out of all the Disney Princesses, which one was your favorite?**

"I don't know. I LOVE THEM ALL!" She squealed.

"Just pick one, glitter face." Lana scoffed.

"Don't push it, unless you want your face to be blasted off." Lola growled as her fist glowed.

 **Lucy, Raven from Teen Titans is at the door.**

"Hey, Lucy." Raven greeted. "You still up for our book club?"

"You know it." Lucy replied.

 **Luan, how do you feel about Robin Williams' death?**

"She's still not over that." Lori said as she pointed to Luan, who was curled up in the corner.

 **Lola, there's a Create Your Own Comic pageant.**

"Lincoln! I need you to teach me!" Lola requested.

"Sure, come here." Lincoln said as lead Lola into his room.

 **One pageant later…**

"Look who's won!" Lola bragged as she held her winning comic and wore a crown and sash.

 **Lincoln, what the best thing your sisters have given you for Christmas?**

"Simple: Being the best sister ever." Lincoln answered as his sisters wrapped him in a bear hug.

 **Lily, kiss Lincoln on the cheek.**

With that, Lily did just that.

 **Lisa, how's you friendship with Darcy?**

"So far, it's been quite exceptional." Lisa answered.

 **Lola, are you and Mandy friends?**

"No." Lola simply said.

 **Lana, are you and Pig-Pen dating?**

"No, I'm dating Nathan, remember?" Lana reminded.

 **Lincoln, would you like to join the KND?**

"I'm sorry the what?" Lincoln asked confused.

 **Lynn, have a food-eating contest with Garfield.**

"Challenge… ACC-"

"Hold up, Lynn, remember what happened last time you did that?" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah." Lynn cringed.

 **Luan, meet Roy Rooster.**

"Hello, Luan." Roy said slyly.

"Oh no! It's my mortal enemy!" Luan growled.

"In the flesh."

"Can someone get him out a here?" Luan requested.

"On it!" Lucy said.

Lucy's sudden appearance scared the chicken so much, his feathers came off before he ran away.

 **Luna, what do you think of Disco?**

"That was the worst thing to ever happen to music!" Luna screeched.

 **Leni, are you friends with Billy?**

"Who's Billy?" She asked.

 **Also, have a spoiler-off with Spoilerina.**

"Wait, what's a spoiler?" She asked.

"You know, it's when to tell someone the ending of a show or movie they haven't seen it." Lori explained.

"You happen to do it ALL THE TIME!" Lincoln snapped.

"Yeah, when you see a movie we like without us, you tell us what happened!" Lynn added.

"Why else do you think we gotta tape your mouth shut every time we go see a movie you saw?!" Lana asked.

 **Lana, how's the plumbing at Peach's castle?**

"Pretty good. It was just a busted drain." Lana said.

 **Lori, what do you think of Timmy and Spongebob other than dorks?**

"Why are you asking me this?" She said.

 **Lincoln, Clyde, and Bobby, don't look now, but you're standing under mistletoe.**

They looked above them and saw mistletoe right there.

"Oh boy." Bobby gulped.

A second later, their girls tackled and kissed them.

 **Lori and Bobby, what romance movie do you see yourselves in?**

"Easy: Titanic." They answered.

 **Hey Clyde, WAZZUP!**

"WAZZUP!" He responded.

 **Those with new powers, what do you think of these names?**

Luan- The Elastic Waistband.

Lincoln- Flame-O.

Lucy- Shadow Girl.

Lana- Earthina.

Lola- Shining Doom.

Lisa- Barinzilla.

"I like it." Lincoln said.

"Same here." Lola and Lana agreed.

"Not bad." Lisa commented.

"At least they weren't stretch." Luan joked.

Her laughter turned to shock as her eyes widened. She narrowly escaped a stream of fire and a light blast from Lola. Lana stomped her foot on the ground, generating an earthquake and making a huge crack, which Luan nearly fell in. Lisa used her telekinesis to hurl the couch at her, which he dodged by stretching her leg.

"Say one more pun." Lana growled.

Just then, an alarm went off.

"Trouble! Quick, let's suit up." Lori ordered as she and the others changed into their superhero costumes, which Leni designed.

"Looks like this is it for now." Clyde said.

"Until the next them." Lynn said as they all ran outside.


	96. Chapter 96

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Merry Christmas, Loud fans!" Lincoln greeted.

"Welcome back to another episode of ATLK." Lori added.

"Now before we get into this, we recommend you check out the Author's new Cartoon X-overs Christmas story 'Christmas Chaos' and its sequel." Lisa said.

"And stay tuned for the second sequel which is scheduled to be published on or before Christmas." Lana added.

"Anyway, with all that outta the way, let's get into it." Lola said.

 **Krampus is on the roof!**

"Say what now?" Clyde said.

Said demon came down from the chimney with his demonic elves, killer toys, and sentient gingerbread men. Everyone screamed as they held each other in fear.

"WE'VE BEEN GOOD!" They pleaded desperately.

Krampus let out a small growl as he approached them. He took one long look, while elves, toys, and gingerbread appeared to be checking them. Realizing they were clean, Krampus nodded and gave them an ornament with his name on it before leaving.

"Well, that's gonna scar us." Ronnie shivered.

 **Lucy, what do you think of Coraline?**

"I'm watching it right now." Lucy said as she was watching it.

 **Lori, Cole MacGrath is here to teach you on how to use your powers to their full potential.**

"Actually, Lori went with Cole earlier and she should be back any minute." Bobby said.

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shot out of a nearby socket before it formed into Lori.

"Hey, Lori. How'd it go?" Leni asked.

"It was great." Lori answered.

 **Lincoln, do you like Imagine Dragons?**

"Never heard of them. But, I'd like to listen to one of their songs." He answered.

 **Hey Clyde, WHAT ARE THOSE?!**

"Seriously? That old meme?" Clyde groaned.

 **Lola and Lana, do you like Jake Paul?**

"Yes." They simply said.

 **Lisa, invent a hover board and give it to Lynn.**

"Alright, Lynn, the hover board is ready for testing." Lisa said as she handed it to her sister.

"Cool!" Lynn exclaimed as she hopped on.

At first, it was going well, until it went totally buck-wild and she slammed into a wall.

"First hover board test-flight: Failed." Lisa noted as she had a tape recorder.

 **Lily, draw something for Lincoln.**

Lily walked over to Lincoln and handed him a drawing of her in Lincoln's arms.

"Aw, thanks." Lincoln cooed as he hugged his baby sister.

 **Luna, are you familiar with the band "Soul Coughing"?**

"No, but I'd like to hear a song." Luna answered.

 **Leni, can you give Lincoln a surprise bear hug?**

Lincoln was reading a comic when Leni zipped up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a blush.

"Surprise hug!" She replied.

 **Lana, I triple dog dare you to lick a frozen pole.**

"A little help here?" Lana asked as her tongue was stuck. "I can't move!"

 **Lola, the princesses of Disney want you to join their club as they see you as a fellow princess.**

"Lola! There's envelope for you!" Lana called as Lola snatched the pink envelope.

She opened it up and squealed in delight.

"The Disney princesses want me to join their club!" She squealed as Lana rolled her eyes.

 **Bobby, I dare you to take a point blank shout from the Black Bolt.**

Suddenly, Bobby smashed through the wall.

"That was worse than getting Fus ro dah'd weeks ago." He granted as he dusted himself off.

 **Lynn, wrestle Asuka from WWE.**

Just then, Lynn came in slightly bruised.

"Lynn, how was the fight?" Clyde asked.

"That was harder than I thought." Lynn replied.

 **Luan, watch a stand-up act by Preacher Lawson.**

Luan was on the floor laughing her face off.

"This guy is hilarious!" Luan laughed.

 **Ronnie Anne, ever thought about cosplaying with Lincoln?**

"Actually, I never thought of that. Thanks." She said.

 **You're all being pelted with snowballs!**

"Say what now?" They all said just before snowballs began pelting them.

"Where are these coming from?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"This is just cold." Luan punned.

Everyone looked to live snowmen pelting them with snowballs and Lily sitting next to them, giggling.

"Oh, Lily!" Everyone lightly scolded.

 **Also, react to the fanfic 'One Angry Person' on Deviantart.**

After reading it, everyone had mixed emotion.

"You'd never do that, right Lincoln?" Lori asked worriedly.

"Hopefully not." Lincoln replied.

 **Leni, how do you say, "Uh"?**

"Uhhh…" Leni said, confused.

 **Hot potato! Catch!**

Suddenly, a steaming hot spud came down and landed in Clyde's hands. He screamed as he tossed it to Ronnie Anne.

"OW! HOT!" She shrieked who tossed it to Leni.

"It burns!" She cried.

It was tossed all around from Bobby, to Luna, Lynn, Lola, Lisa, Lana, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, until it reached Lincoln, who didn't even flinch.

"Dude, how are you not in pain?" Bobby asked.

"My powers are heat based, remember?" He reminded.

 **Bobby, I sense you have a sister. If you will not turn to the dark side, maybe she will.**

"Oh no! We are not dong that!" Bobby demanded.

 **Lucy, Mavis wants you to be the godmother of her and Johnny's son, Dennis.**

"So, Lucy, do you accept?" Mavis asked.

Lucy thought for a bit.

"I'll do it." Lucy agreed as Dennis walked up to her and hugged her.

 **Lisa, if you had to choose, who do you idolize most, Einstein or Hawking?**

"I don't know!" She cried.

 **Luna, I had a dream I had a music class and you were teaching.**

"Pretty awesome dream." Luna commented.

 **Remember those bomb-ombs a few chapters ago? Their king is here to blow you up now**

As soon as I wrote that, a giant version of those living bombs showed up.

"Oh crud!" Clyde said.

"Well, before we get blown to smithereens, again check out those Christmas stories the author wrote we really recommend it." They repeated.

As few second later, the house blew up.


	97. Chapter 97

**It's… Ask the Loud Kids!**

"Too the questions!" Everyone exclaimed.

 **Take a ride on the Polar Express to the North Pole and help Santa deliver presents.**

"We don't need to do that." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, just check out the Author's Christmas story, 'Christmas Chaos' and its sequels." Ronnie added.

"Don't for get to review." Lori finished.

 **Also, watch out for Jack Frost the mutant killer snowman!**

"Say who now?" Clyde asked.

Suddenly, a giant snowball smashed through the door before morphing back into Jack Frost.

"Here's Jackie!" He announced. "Now, everyone just chill out!"

With that, he threw icicles at everyone, who just narrowly dodged them.

"Hey, Jack!" Lincoln called from behind him.

"What?!" Jack said.

Before he could do anything, Lincoln hurled a barrage of fireballs at him, melting him as he screamed in agony.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezy." Lincoln said.

Just then, Jack refroze himself, shocking everyone.

"Argh! YOU JERK! Have you any idea how much that stings?!" Jack growled.

"How did you do that? Lincoln just melted you." Luna said.

"You see, no matter what you do to me, I'll just-!"

Before he could finish talking, Lola fired a light beam at him, blowing him up.

"That should shut him up." She said as Jack reformed himself again. "Never mind."

"Knock it off and rude!" Jack complained.

"Hey, Jack! Over here!" Lisa called.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" He asked.

Lisa doused him with some sort of liquid.

"What was that?"

"Wait for it."

Just then, his snow started to melt off him, which was also mixed with blood. He screamed in pain as more snow fell off him until he was human again. Unfortunately, he lacked clothing, so Lincoln, Ronnie, Clyde, and the younger sisters looked away. Once he got some clothes on, the police took him away.

 **Ronnie Anne, hold a cactus a hand in your hand for a full minute.**

"No can do." Ronnie groaned as Lincoln plucked thorns from her hand.

 **Bobby, have you ever used a gun?**

"Try reading the chapter where we had to deal with those dancing hippos." He said.

Just then, he saw said hippos.

"NO! Get back! Get back! GET BACK!" He shouted as he fired his rifle.

 **Clyde, can you sing?**

"Why. Yes. I. CAN!" He sang with the proficiency of an opera singer.

 **Lily, do you like candy canes?**

"Poo poo!" She cooed as she sucked on one.

 **Lisa, you're my favorite sister!**

"Why, thank you.' Lisa chuckled with a blush.

 **Lola, can you survive Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas?**

"I've watched that a bunch of times already." She answered in a bored tone.

 **Lana, have you ever eaten snow?**

"Last time I did, I ate yellow snow by mistake." Lana shuddered.

 **Lucy, would you ever get a tattoo?**

"I'm not Luna, you know." She answered.

 **Lincoln, try wielding a keyblade.**

"Oh, you mean this?" He asked as he held up an orange keyblade. "I got it for Christmas."

Just then, a darkness creature charged at him, but he took care of it with his keyblade.

 **Lynn, tacos or burgers?**

"Hey, I like both, okay?" She said as she stuffed her face with said food.

 **Luan, do you have a favorite flower? Not counting squirt flowers.**

"Aw." Luan groaned disappointedly. "Okay, I'd probably go for Marigolds."

 **Luna, can you sing backwards?**

Luna started to sing the show's theme song backwards.

 **Leni, have you met Ariel?**

"No, but I'd like to." She answered.

 **Lori, ever been to DC?**

"No, but I'm considering."

 **Lucy, Wednesday Addams is here.**

"Hello, Lucy." Wednesday greeted. "Still up for our séance tonight?"

"You better believe it." Lucy replied.

 **Bobby, can you give Lori a foot rub?**

"That's the spot, Bobby. Lori sighed as he rubbed her feet.

 **Lisa, can you invent a collar that shocks Luan every time she tells bad joke?**

"Well, here's the prototype. Now to test it." Lisa said as she slipped it on Luan.

"Don't try this at 'ohm', kids!" Luan laughed as she was given a shock. "Ow."

 **Meet Katie Ka-Boom!**

"Hello!" Katie greeted.

Just then, Lily walked past her with a full diaper, the smell annoying her.

"Oh no." Everyone gulped before screaming as they were blown up.


	98. Chapter 98

**Get ready because it is time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"LOUD FANS, ASSEMBLE!" Everyone declared.

"Hello, and welcome to another episode of ATLK!" Lincoln and Ronnie greeted.

"Be sure you stay tuned for the New Year's chapter!" Bobby and Lori added.

"Until then, let's got to the questions, shall we?" Lynn and Clyde finished.

 **Lola and Lana, I think you two are adorable.**

"Oh, stop!" They said as they blushed.

 **Lincoln, what do think of the Crimson China and Mermaid Man?**

"The Chin I like, but Mermaid Man?" He said with a slight cringe.

 **Lincoln and Ronnie, cosplay as Batman and Catwoman.**

"Okay, Ronnie, I got my costume on. How about y…"

Lincoln tried to speak when he saw his girl dressed up like the villainess.

"So, what do you think?" She asked seductively.

Unable to speak, Lincoln flopped to the floor.

 **Luan, Robin Williams' ghost is here to comfort you on his passing.**

With that, said ghost appeared.

"Hey, Luan." He greeted as she ran up to him and shook his hand.

"Mr. Williams! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here to comfort you on my death." He explained, putting a hand on her soldier. "Also, don't stop what you're doing."

Luan smiled at his words.

 **Luna, sing 'Stairway to Heaven' to pay tribute to your favorite fallen musicians.**

With that, she sang with all her heart. After the song, everyone applauded as well as the ghost of fallen musicians.

"Thank you!" She cheered.

"That's what I call rocking." Malcolm Young said.

 **Lucy, make your darkest story that would make Edgar Allan Poe proud.**

"Done." She said as she wiped the sweat off her face.

 **Lori and Bobby, watch 'The Shape of Water'.**

"What did we just watch?" Lori wondered.

"I have no clue." Bobby answered.

 **Bobby, Clyde, and Lincoln, I dare you three to be stung by Bullet Ants.**

"You ready, guys?" Lynn asked.

"Lay it on us." Clyde said.

With that, they placed Bullet Ant-filled gloves on their hands. They tried to tolerate it, but couldn't bear it anymore.

"Oh Dios mio! THESE HURT SO BAD!" Bobby screamed.

"Get them off! GET THEM OFF!" Lincoln cried.

With that, they the gloves off.

"Why would you do this to us? And where did you get that idea?!" Clyde whimpered.

 **Lynn, I dare you to do the Puke Fruit challenge.**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Clyde asked.

"I've never been so sure in my life!" Lynn replied as she took a bite.

A few seconds later, the bitterness of it caused her to puke it back up.

 **Leni, make a blanket with your family on it.**

"Almost… done!" She said as she wiped the sweat off her face.

We got a look and saw the blanket with a picture of her family as well as her in-laws, nephews, nieces, partner, and daughter.

 **Lola, I dare you to dress like Bozo the clown.**

"I hate you all SO MUCH!" The grumbled as everyone laughed at her.

 **Lana, sing 'Let It Go'.**

After singing it, she was in the corner.

"Why would you do this?" She whimpered.

 **Lisa, what sci-fi movie do you see yourself in?**

"Oh boy. I like so many, I don't know what to choose!" She said as she struggled to pick.

"Just pick one." Lynn groaned.

"Okay, probably Star Wars or Alien." She answered.

 **Lucy, if you couldn't wear black, what would you wear?**

"Dark gray is the closest thing to it, so dark gray it is." She answered.

 **Luan, can you tell squirrel jokes?**

"Squirrel jokes? I'd rather 'nut'." She punned.

 **Leni, kiss Lincoln on the cheek.**

With that, she kissed his cheek.

 **Lynn, walk barefoot on a really hot sidewalk.**

"Well, the sidewalk's not hot enough." Lynn said.

"I can help with that." Lincoln said in his costume.

He blasted it with a stream of fire, heating it up.

"There you go." He said as she did the dare.

"Horrible idea!" She screamed.

 **Lincoln, raise your keyblade and say, "I have the power!".**

"I HAVE THE POWER!" Lincoln exclaimed raising his keyblade.

"What was that?" Ronnie asked.

"I just really wanted to do that." Lincoln admitted

 **Lily, can you catch butterfly?**

The infant giggled as she crawled after a purple butterfly.

"Okay, that is cute." Lori gushed.

"Well, that about wraps this episode." Lincoln concluded.

"Until, then HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone exclaimed.


	99. Chapter 99

**Get ready because it's almost time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hello and good morrow, fans!" Lincoln greeted as he wore a party hat and the house was decorated with all sorts of party decorations.

"It's nearly time for the New Year, so let's answer the last questions for 2017, shall we?" Lori added.

 **Lily, here's a new Fenton the Feel Better Fox toy.**

Lily giggled as the toy did what it did best.

"Oh no, here we go again." Lisa said.

 **Lisa, can you invent a flying car?**

"I already constructed one in an earlier chapter." She stated.

 **Lola, I dare you to hug Lana...**

"Well, that's easy enough." She shrugged.

 **...who's covered in mud.**

"WHAT?! No way!"

"It's a dare, Lola." Lana said.

The diva whimpered in despair as she hugged her muddy twin. After that, she run into the bathroom, crying.

 **Lana, the toilet's clogged!**

"Oh boy." Lana said as she grabbed Big Bertha. "I REGRET NOTHING!"

She ran into the bathroom after Lola was done with it, of course.

 **Lucy, there's a job opening at the local funeral parlor.**

Lucy simply took out a newspaper and circled said listing with a black marker.

 **Lincoln, what happened to you and Lori after 'Get the Message'?**

"Trust me, you do not wanna know." He told us.

 **Lynn, Michael Phelps is here to meet you.**

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a Lynn Loud?" Phelps asked at the door.

"Mr. Phelps! I'm Lynn Loud!" Lynn panted excitedly.

"I see you're a big fan, huh?" He inquired as Lynn nodded.

 **Luan, what do you call a fish with no eyes?**

"A fsh!" She laughed.

"Hopefully your resolution is to stop making horrible puns." Clyde grumbled.

"I make no promises!" Luan declared.

 **Luna, can you react to Greatest Freak out Ever 4?**

After watching it, she was speechless.

"That… was… totally… AWESOME!" She howled.

 **Leni, what's 11?**

"I don't know. What _is_ 11?" She asked.

 **Lori, what if your phone got a virus?**

Lori was on her phone, when suddenly, a virus infected it.

"That's it! I'm going in!" Lori announced as she zapped into her phone.

 **Lori and Bobby, cosplay as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask.**

"Are you almost done?" Lori asked.

"Okay, babe. What do you think?" Bobby asked.

Lori's eyes widened when she got a glimpse. After that, she actually got a nosebleed.

 **Ronnie Anne, what do you think of Spongebob and Timmy Turner?**

"I'd say they're pretty great. Although it's kinda sad Mr. Hillenburg as ALS." She said.

 **Clyde, what do you think of Tootie?**

"Okay, she kind of reminds me of well… me." Clyde admitted shamefully.

 **Bobby, are you henpecked boyfriend to Lori?**

"What? No. Why would you think that?" He inquired.

"I wouldn't say that." Ronnie said.

 **You didn't make deals with the Devil, did you?**

"Why would we?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, none of us would do that, right Lucy?" Lynn said.

Lucy looked down in guilt.

"Right, Lucy?" Lincoln repeated.

"You made a deal with him, didn't you?" Lola deadpanned.

"I was considering." Lucy admitted.

"LUCY!" Everyone else snapped.

 **Lisa, what do you think of someone who talks in the third person?**

"I would say STOP IT ALREADY! Seriously, it's so, SO ANNOYING!" She growled.

 **Luan, has anyone called the cops on you for your pranks?**

"No. Besides, no one has ever done that." Luan scoffed.

Just then, a police officer came in writing a ticket and slapped it on her forehead before walking away. She read the ticket and saw she was to do 300 hours community service.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Luna chuckled.

 **Lucy, can you write a Creepy Pasta?**

"Hmm, I'm kind of suffering from writer's block, so I'll try some time." She answered.

 **Lincoln, Sora is at the door.**

Lincoln opened the door to see Sora standing right there. This delighted him.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to recruit you to help defeat the Heartless. Care to join?" He offered as Lincoln agreed.

"Well, that ends this episode of Ask the Loud Kids!" Bobby concluded.

"Stay tuned for the New Year's special and the 100th chapter!" Clyde exclaimed.


	100. Chapter 100

Instead of the usual intro, a spotlight came on a stage as a fanfare intro played. The curtains opened up to reveal the Loud house with all their friends, and the other cartoon characters who appeared in the story and their friends having a good time. Lincoln and his sisters then came up to the front wearing fancy clothing.

"Attention, all Loud Fans!" Lincoln, who wore a tuxedo, began. "Thanks to you, we've officially reached a mind-blowing milestone…!

He, Lori, Lola, and Lily blasted their powers up into the air to form a giant 100.

"Yep, thanks to you, we've officially reached…" Lori said.

"100 CHAPTERS!" The siblings cheered.

Just then, The Warrior siblings walked up to them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on." Prohyas interrupted.

"Did we hear you correctly about having officially reached 100 chapters?" Vambre inquired.

"You, heard right." Ronnie assured.

"How long have you been doing this for?" Steven asked.

"Since April of 2016." Bobby answered.

"As of right now, we've amassed over 224,000 view, over 3000 reviews, and over a hundred favorites and follows. All counting." Lisa noted.

"Alright, everyone! Let's keep the party going until midnight!" Leni squealed.

"Hey! Are we late?" Nathan asked as he and the other boyfriends came through the door.

"Guys! We're so glad you could make it!" Luan cheered as she kissed Robby.

"Wouldn't miss it." Apollo said as he kissed Leni.

Just then, Inspector Gadget went up to them.

"Guys, you might wanna look. Goku is hogging all the food!" He complained.

"Hey, you! Stop hogging it!" Lynn scolded as she ran up to him.

"So, how do you like the party so far?" Spongebob asked.

"Actually, this pretty nice." Squidward said, taking a sip from his punch.

"Yeah, it's pretty… uh… what's the word?" Patrick said dumbly.

Just then, Uncle Grandpa burst through the wall I his RV.

"GOOD MORNING!" He exclaimed.

"So glad you could make it Uncle Grandpa." Clyde said.

"Thanks. You and your friends should be happy for you hundredth chapter." Uncle Grandpa said.

"Yeah, if all those views you got were dollars, Pizza Steve could by 300 speed cycles!" Pizza Steve said as he sped by on his speed cycle.

"Hold on, how long would it take to read all 100 chapters of this story?" Wally asked.

"Well, it would take about…"

Before Hoagie could answer, the other cartoon characters ran up to the other side of the room.

"What are you still doing here?" Gumball asked.

"They're about to make an announcement." Milo added.

With that, they did the same.

"We'd like to have your attention!" Lynn announced.

"As you know, this is not only a New Year's party, but also for reaching 100 chapters on this story!" Lola and Lana added as they turned to the audience.

"We'd like to thank you all for sticking with us. Especially all those jokes and that was so much 'pun'!" Luan quipped.

Everyone groaned in response.

"And don't forget all our wackiest moments in this." Lucy chimed in.

"We appreciate all your support and hope to deliver more laughs." Lincoln concluded.

"And hopefully they're _your_ laughs, not Luan's." Ronnie deadpanned.

"We almost forgot! Time for the countdown to midnight!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Wait, we don't have fireworks!" Bobby pointed out.

"Don't worry, we got this." Lola assured.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright, NOW!" Lincoln signaled.

With that, he, Lola, Lori, and Lily combined their powers and shot a beam straight up in the air. When it exploded, it made a colorful display for all to see. Everyone was awestruck be this.

"Happy New Year, guys." Lola said.

With that, they all kissed their partners.

"From all of us here in the Loud house…" Lori began.

"100 THANKS!" Everyone hollered.

"Don't forget all the explosions!" Lana chimed.

"Me and Lana just rigged the house with all the explosives we could get our hands on." Nathan added.

"Of course, you had to mention the explosions." Phillip grumbled.

"Oh boy, here we go." Sean said.

The house exploded as everyone inside screamed.


	101. Chapter 101

**Get ready because it is almost time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Heads up, Loud fanatics!" Leni exclaimed.

"Time to answer the first questions of 2018!" Luna added.

 **Lucy, what is your favorite Creepy pasta?**

"That's easy, the SCP-Foundation." She said.

 **Who would win at Punchies, Lincoln or Rigby?**

"Let's find out." Ronnie and Lori said.

The camera panned over to Lincoln and Rigby.

"First shot's all yours." Lincoln said.

Rigby punched as hard as he could and it didn't do anything.

"Your turn." Rigby said.

With saying a word, Lincoln ignited his fist, making the raccoon immediately regret this. Lincoln swung his fist but before he could hit him, it smash-cut to Rigby lying in a hospital bed, groaning.

"How is he, doc?" Mordecai asked.

"It would appear he suffered from second and third degree burns, a dislocated shoulder, and seven broken ribs. He'll be fine." The doctor informed before leaving.

 **Lori, do you think you can handle babysitting Billy and Mandy?**

"Does that look like she handled it?" Lynn asked.

She gestured over to Lori, who was a mess and racking in the corner.

 **Lincoln, Ronnie, Clyde, and Lynn, watch and review the Shin Godzilla movie.**

"Ah! Shut up, it's getting to the good part." Clyde said, as his eyes remained glued to the screen, along with his friends and girlfriend.

 **Lori and Bobby, watch Hugh Jackman's final Wolverine movie and give us your thoughts.**

"Shut up. It's getting to the good part." Bobby said blankly as they stared at the screen.

 **Lola and Lana, where do you see yourselves in the future?**

"Where do we see ourselves in the future?" They repeated as they began to fantasize that.

You can probably guess what.

 **Lisa, what are your thoughts of Doc Brown from Back to the Future?**

"What do I think of him? I'm a fan of his." She answered.

 **Leni, who's your favorite fashion designer ever?**

"Oh, man! I like so many! But I'd go for Tom Ford." She answered.

 **Lincoln, have you sealed your town's Keyhole?**

"Come to think of it, I- OH MY GOSH! I DIDN'T! I'll be right back!" Lincoln screamed frantically as he grabbed his Keyblade and left, battling through hordes of Heartless.

 **2 hours later…**

Lincoln came in through the door, panting. He put away his Keyblade as he plopped on the couch.

"How'd it go?" Luan asked.

"That was close. I was able to fight them off and seal it up." He panted.

 **Lola, will you ever get married?**

Lola sighed happily as she fantasized marrying her love.

"At this point, I'm kinda used to this by now." Lana groaned.

"Shut up, Lana." Lola said blankly.

 **Ronnie Anne, can you give Lynn a black eye?**

"Sorry, we're over the bad luck incident." Ronnie Anne said.

"So, no more questions involving that." Lynn added.

 **Clyde, can you hug Lisa?**

Shrugging, Clyde simply picked up Lisa and hugged her.

 **Lana, I dare you to go the whole day with pigtails.**

"Done and done!" She said as she undid them. "These were getting uncomfortable anyways."

 **Lucy, here's a joke for you: How do vampires like their coffee? De-coffin-ated!**

Lucy let out a little chuckle as Luan groaned in jealousy.

 **Luan, why would you waste perfectly good pie by throwing it?**

"What good is a good comedian without pies?" Luan said as a pie flew into her face.

 **Lori, can you call Bobby your senpai?**

"Why would I do that?" Lori said.

 **Luna, listen to Shepard of Fire.**

Luna was currently listening to it and so far, she wasn't really enjoying it.

 **Lincoln, how was your adventure with Sora?**

"It was pretty sweet. Kind of nerve-wracking, but sweet!" He answered.

 **Leni, Patrick Star is at the door.**

"I'll get it!" She said as she went to answer a knock at the door.

"Good morning, Louds House crew!" He greeted.

 **Luan, what the safest room to be in a haunted house?**

"The LIVING room!" She laughed. "Get it? Okay, that was a stretch, but get it?! It's a joke!"

Suddenly, a chair and the fridge floated up to her. Seconds later, a shadow figure charged for her. This prompted her to run away, screaming. Ronnie turned visible, revealing she held the chair and Lisa made the fridege move and Lucy made the shadow figure.

"We got her good." Lisa chuckled.

 **Why do you always scream during the explosions, even though you always survive?**

"Do not know how much it hurts?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, speaking of which..." Lana paused as the camera zoomed out to reveal they were surrounded by TNT.

"Lana!" Everyone scolded.

"Okay, everyone, be very careful." Lori said.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Lincoln warned.

"Yeah, us too." The twins said.

"Quick! Someone cover their noses!" Lynn said as she, Clyde and Luc did just that.

"Thanks, guys. I thought we were gonna…"

Before Lola could finish, the three of them sneezed, resulting in her and Lincoln emitting light and fire from their bodies respectively and Lana creating giant rock spikes, all of which collided with the TNT, blowing everyone up as they screamed.


	102. Chapter 102

**Everyone get ready because it's almost time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Alright, fans. You know the drill." Lynn said.

"Hit us with your questions." Lucy added.

Just then, a wrecking ball with a question mark on it swung through the wall, prompting everyone to scream. While everyone else was able to escape, Bobby was slammed into a wall.

"BOBBY!" Lori cried.

"Bro, you okay?" Ronnie asked as he gave a thumbs up.

 **Lisa, do the Chicken dance.**

"Oh no! I'm not performing that utterly degrading dance!" She snapped.

"Chicken dance." Lola and Lana pressed.

"No."

"Chicken dance!" Lincoln said.

"Never gonna happen!"

"Chicken dance! Chicken dance! Chicken dance!" Everyone else chanted.

"Alright, you win!" She relented as she proceeded to do the dance.

 **Lucy, Stephen King wants you to be his apprentice.**

"Hello, Lucy. How would you like to be my apprentice?" Stephen offered.

"It would be my honor, Mr. King." Lucy accepted. "How could this day get any better?"

"Hey, Luce. I'm gonna be his apprentice, too." Sean said, appearing from behind King.

"By the way, his secret's safe with us." Stephen assured.

 **Lily, Denver the Last Dinosaur wants to be your friend.**

"She's way ahead of you on that." Luan said as she pointed to Denver giving Lily a piggyback ride.

 **Lana, watch all the Planet of the Apes movies and tell us what you think.**

After binge-watching all the movies, Lola walked up to her sister.

"Well?" She asked.

"I will never look at primates the same way again." She said.

 **Lola, the princesses of Disney cordially invite you to their tea party.**

Just then, an invitation fell into Lola's hands. She squealed in delight at this.

 **Luan, what's your favorite Robin Williams movie?**

"That's easy: Mrs. Doubtfire." She answered.

 **Luna, listen to the song 'I Stay Determined' and give us a review on it.**

"I gotta say it's pretty good." Luna said as she listened to it.

 **Lori, what do you think of the fact that most people who call others 'twerp' are usually bad guys?**

Hearing that fact dumbfounded her.

"Uh, wow. I… I..." She stammered.

"Oh boy, cut to the next question!" Lincoln said. "She's having a breakdown and questioning her existence."

 **Bobby, try eating a Carolina Reaper.**

"Here goes nothing!" He gulped as he took a bite.

Almost instantly, the spiciness was starting to set in. Soon, it was way too much for him as he practically begged for something to put him out of his misery.

"Don't worry, Boo-boo Bear! I'm coming!" Lori cried as she gave him a gallon of milk.

 **Lincoln, Lynn, Ronnie, and Clyde, eat some Ultra Death Hot sauce-lathered chicken strips.**

After scarfing the chicken down, the three were absolutely freaking out… and Lincoln was breathing fire from his mouth. Lily blasted him with ice, Ronnie pulled out a tub of ice cream from the fridge and dunked her face in it, Clyde filled the sink and stuck his head in the water, and Lynn stuck her face in the freezer.

"Much better." Clyde sighed.

 **Lori, when is your birthday?**

"I thought everyone knew it was-" Lori said before the screen cut to static, cutting her off.

 **Leni, who is George Washington?**

"Like, isn't he the guy on the dollar?" Leni said as everyone else sighed.

 **Luna, what would you do if one of your siblings smashed your guitar?**

Just then, Luan was blasted outside with a sonic blast.

"THAT'S FOR SMASHING MY AXE! YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVE A SPARE!" Luna hissed.

 **Luan, why wasn't Sue afraid when she saw a shark?**

"Jaw man! For the first time I don't know! This bites. This isn't 'finny' at all! I feel like a total hammerhead!" Luan laughed. "I'm sorry, my 'gill-ty' pleasure."

 **Lynn, what's your least favorite sport?**

"Cheerleading. Definitely cheerleading!" She hissed.

"Then why are you wearing that?" Lucy asked.

The camera zoomed out to reveal Lynn wearing a cheerleader's outfit. She screamed at the revelation.

 **Lincoln, can you hug each one of your sisters?**

"Why do that when I can do this?" Lincoln said. "Watch this, I've been practicing."

He closed his eyes, concentrated as hard as he could, and created nine duplicates of himself out of fire.

"Cool! I mean, hot!" Luan joked as the clones and Lincoln hugged each sister.

What was surprising, their hugs did not burn the girls, in fact it was just the right temperature that made the hug quite comfortable.

 **Lucy, why do you hate pink so much?**

"Pink is my least favorite color…" Lucy said before blushing slightly. "…but it's still kind of one of my favorites."

 **Lana, do you like the movie 'Charlotte's Web'?**

"Nah, not really." Lana shrugged.

 **Lola, can you play videogames with Lincoln?**

It cut to the two playing with each other, clearly enjoying it.

 **Lisa, are you ticklish?**

"Of course not." Lisa scoffed.

She was proven wrong when Lincoln tickled her.

 **Lily, do you like Sesame Street?**

Lily simply giggled. Let's just take that as a yes.

 **Clyde and Ronnie Anne, can you hug?**

"Maybe later." They said.

 **Lori and Bobby, can you re-enact the Kiss the Girl scene?**

The two were doing just that at this very moment. Unfortunately, as they were kissing, they accidentally hit something. They looked to see Lana's boyfriend Nathan wearing a mask and snorkel.

"Do you mind?!" He snapped as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, little buddy." Bobby apologized.

"Watch where you're going next time." Nathan said before swimming away to snorkel in a different spot.

"That was awkward." Lori commented.

 **Luan, I like you, but you scare sometimes.**

"Whatever do you mean?" Luan asked.

Everyone just gave her an "Are you kidding us?" look.

 **Luna, have you ever threatened anyone with a knife?**

"No, why would I do that? That sounds more like Lola." Luna said.

"True." Lola added.

 **Lola, turn into a mermaid.**

"I guess I can try." Lola said as she started straining.

"You imbecile, you just can't turn into a mermaid at will." Lisa sighed.

Lola didn't listen as she just kept at it for a few more minutes before finally giving up.

"I can't. Gosh darn it." She groaned.

 **Lisa, I dare you to wear a dress for 24 hours.**

"Not a problem." Lisa shrugged as she was already wearing a dress.

 **Lynn, what's your favorite vegetable?**

"It's tie between carrots and celery." She answered.

 **Lana, have you ever eaten raw meat?**

"Ew! I maybe wild, but not THAT wild!" She cringed.

 **Lynn and Clyde, can you cosplay as Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki?**

"We're already doing that." They said as they wore the outfits.

 **Also, can Lynn fire a 50-caliber anti-infantry sniper rifle?**

"You tell me." Lynn said as she took aim at a target with the rifle.

"Wait, Lynn! You're aiming for the TNT!" Lincoln screamed but it was too late.

Lynn fired at the TNT, blowing everyone up.


	103. Chapter 103

**Get ready because it's almost time for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"To the questions!" Everyone cheered.

 **Lisa, why did you remove Lincoln's appendix?**

"He had severe appendicitis, and was this close to a coma or worse." Lisa explained.

 **Lincoln, Tokyo Ghoul, Attack on Titan, or Parasyte?**

"That's easy, Attack on Titan." Lincoln realized something. "Wait a minute."

Just then, a Titan stomped its way in as everyone ran away screaming.

 **Did you know Dandoodle can play the electric guitar?**

As soon as I wrote that, Dandoodle came in playing a sweet guitar solo, impressing everyone.

"This guy is awesome!" Luna exclaimed.

"Care to jam?" he offered as she accepted.

 **Ronnie Anne, dress like Wonder Woman for Lincoln.**

The second he saw her costume, he blushed bright red and he emitted some from his body.

"Too much?" She asked.

 **Lola, paint the White House pink.**

Lola quickly ran inside, chuckling and holding a bucket of pink paint.

"Looks like it's the Pink House now." She snickered.

 **Lynn, have a roller derby with Maurecia from Wayside.**

"Done and done!" She agreed as she traced out the door.

 **Leni, does Lori fart in your rooms and say it's her shoes?**

"Well, do you, Lori?" She asked.

"No." She replied with a nervous smile.

"Okay." Leni said as she walked away.

"That was close." She said.

"Aha! You actually do that!" Ronnie said, turning visible behind Lori, scaring her.

"Please! Don't tell anyone! I'll do anything!" Lori begged.

 **Lisa, aliens have abducted Dexter! Save him!**

"I'm coming, my ginger-haired genius!" Lisa exclaimed as she ran out the door.

 **Clyde, give Lynn a dozen roses.**

Lynn came in through the door when Clyde came up to her with some roses.

"Hey, Lynn got these for you." Clyde said with a blush.

"Aw, thanks." Lynn said as she punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

 **Lola and Lana, can you two use a bow?**

"Why don't you tell us?" They said as they held bows and arrows.

Without looking, they shot the arrows hitting the apples on Lynn and Luan's head, who happened to be tied up.

"Talk about making a point!" She laughed nervously.

"I hate you so much." Lynn hissed.

 **Bobby, can you fight Luna with a light saber?**

"What the…?" He said, confused as he was wearing the same outfit Emperor Palpatine wore.

"Okay this is just getting ridiculous." Luna said.

"Yeah, I'm keeping the light saber though." Bobby said.

 **Lincoln, because of your white hair, your nickname shall be 'Snowball'.**

"Um, okay?" He said uneasily.

 **Lucy, tell Sean about Rocky.**

"Lucy! Lucy! There's a question for you." Lynn called.

Unbeknownst to her, Lucy hid by camouflaging herself in the shadows.

"You never saw me." Lucy said to the audience before disappearing in a column of shadows.

 **Lincoln, which Keyblade do you have?**

"Hmm, I'm not so sure, I'm gonna have to talk to Sora about that." Lincoln said.

 **Lisa, what's your favorite insect?**

"There are so many options, I don't know what to choose." She said.

 **Lily, remember, life is like a box of chocolates; you'll never know what you're gonna get.**

Lily just tilted her head confusion, having not understood the quote.

 **Also, some guys took Fenton the Fox.**

With her face ridden determination, she had Lisa put her costume on her before waddling out the door.

 **A little while later…**

She came in holding her toy and guys frozen outside.

 **Lana, how bad is your breath?**

"Ugh! What is that smell?" Lori wondered as they all held their noses.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Lana said, walking up to them.

"Lana, it smells awful in here." Lola whined.

"You don't suppose you have anything to do with this?" Lisa added.

Lana shrugged as she bit into an onion.

"Wait a second. Lana, you're the cause." Clyde pointed out.

"Go brush your teeth or at least eat a mint." Lynn gagged.

"This stinks." Luan punned.

 **Luan, I have replaced your elasticity with water manipulation.**

"No thanks, I'm just fine with my elasticity." Luan assured.

 **Leni, green really is your color.**

"It's more like sea foam green, but, like, thanks anyway." She said.

 **Lori and Bobby, cosplay as Superman and Supergirl.**

"Done and done." They said as they wore said outfits.

 **Lincoln, make a fire heart and show it to Ronnie Anne.**

"Hey, Ronnie." Lincoln called.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Check this out. I was gonna do this on Valentine's Day, but I might as well do it."

With that, he concentrated, held up his right hand, and created heart out fire. She looked on, awestruck.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"It's beautiful, Lame-O. Or should I say Flame-O." She said, kissing his cheek.

 **Angry Birds falling from the sky!**

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

A second later, Angry Birds came crashing through the house, as they desperately dodged them. Bobby was fine as he had invulnerability.

"Quick, get behind us!" Ronnie said.

With that, Ronnie created a force field, Bobby used himself as a shield, Lana created a crock wall, and Clyde shape-shifted into a wall.

"That was 'fowl' play." Luan punned.

"Well, at least it's over." Lincoln sighed.

Just they saw one bird.

"Oh no." They groaned.

They screamed as Bomb crashed into them, blowing them all up.


	104. Chapter 104

"I'm so bored!" Lincoln groaned.

"Bored!" The twins whined.

"Sooooooooo booooooooored!" Leni yawned.

"What should we do?" Clyde said.

 **Bobby, I'll give you 150 bucks if you eat this sandwich…**

Just then, a plate with a sandwich on it and a hundred and fifty dollars fell in front of him.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged as he took a bite.

… **that explodes.**

His eyes widened the second he heard that. Everyone looked at the sandwich to see a bomb in it.

"Not again." Everyone gulped before being blown up.

 **It's time for ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

 **Clyde, watch one of Jay Versace's videos.**

"I kinda like this guy." Clyde commented as he watched a video of his.

 **Luna, listen to Gucci Gang.**

"Pretty nice." She said.

 **Lisa, can you split an atom?**

"Unless you want us all to go up in a massive explosion, then no." She said blankly.

 **Girls, have you ever kicked a guy's you-know-what before?**

"What's he talking about?" Leni asked.

Lucy whispered what that meant to her.

"At least once." Luna said.

 **Lincoln, dress up like Tuxedo Mask in front of Ronnie.**

"Okay, Lame-O, can I open my eyes now?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Lincoln told her.

Ronnie opened her eyes and they immediately widened when she saw his outfit. She was in udder shock as her face turned bright red.

"Too much?" He asked as Ronnie fell over.

 **Lola, I dare you to kiss Hops.**

"There is no way I'm…!"

Before Lola could finish, Hops flung his tongue at Lola's mouth. Her face tuned green in disgust before she inadvertently ran up the stairs, screaming her head off.

 **Ronnie, Cristina is trying to kidnap Lincoln!**

Ronnie looked to see Lincoln just fine.

"I thought she tried to kidnap you." She said.

"She did. And she ended up with second degree burns." He replied.

 **Luan, cosplay as Dragon from Shrek.**

"Done and done!" She said as she wore the outfit.

 **Lucy and Luna, the ghosts of Christopher Lee and David Bowie are here to see you.**

Lucy gasped at the sight of the famous late actor and Luna's mouth dropped the second she saw the late rocker.

"It's such an honor to meet you, Mr. Lee." She gawked.

"I can't believe David Bowie is in my house!" Luna squealed.

"Please, the honor is all mine." Lee replied.

"Pleasure to meet you." Bowie said.

 **Lily, how would you describe your relationship with Lori?**

Lily just babbled incoherently.

 **Bobby, can you survive Manjimutt's Creepy Super bite?**

"Ow! What the heck?" Bobby growled at the Yo-kai.

 **Lucy, a red sock got in with your laundry.**

Lucy came in with the white parts of her outfit pink.

"Actually, it was Lincoln's victory undies." She corrected.

 **Shogunyan is slashing the furniture!**

Everyone looked to see the Yo-kai doing just that.

"Hey! Stop that!" Lori snapped as she fired electric bolts from her palms, which he dodged.

Lynn threw Bobby like a javelin at the Yo-kai, who tried to slash him with his sword, but it ended up breaking when it touched him. Lola and Lincoln fired a light/fire blast at him, but he dodged it by inches.

"Missed!" He mocked.

That was until Lana thrust her hands up, creating a large rock pillar that ejected him into the air.

 **Loud siblings, have any of you ever been spanked?**

"Well apart from when we were turned into spank-happy vampires, no." Lincoln said.

 **Lincoln, Sonic or Mario?**

"Sonic." He answered.

 **Lisa, can you force Lori to watch Batman and Robin?**

"Sadly, no." Lisa said with a twitch, her hair spiked up, and her body slightly burned.

 **Leni, Goomer is at the door.**

"Hey." The dim wrestler greeted.

"Like, hi, Goomer." Leni replied.

 **Ronnie Anne, can you beat up Chandler?**

"I'm way ahead of you on that." Ronnie smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

 **30 minutes later…**

"Ronnie, did you really have to beat him up like that?" Lincoln asked.

"I had to. He was being a big jerk and I just can't stand it." Ronnie said as she kissed his cheek.

 **Lynn, can I smack you?**

"No." She said blankly as a glove came out of nowhere and smacked her anyway. "Oh, come on!"

 **Lola, can you burst your head into flames in anger?**

"No, only Lincoln can do that." She said.

 **Also, can you sing Beauty from the 2017 Beauty and the Beast movie?**

With that, she sang it as if she were a professional.

 **Lana, Rexy from Jurassic World wants to be your pet.**

"Really? Well, I-"

Before she could say anything, her siblings desperately pleaded and protested against that.

 **Leni, can you make plushie versions of your family?**

Leni was putting the finishing touches on a doll.

"Phew! Took me a whole our, but I finally did it." Leni sighed happily as we got a shot of the dolls.

 **Lana, a snake is about to attack Lily! Help her!**

Lana looked over to Lily, who was being approached by El Diablo.

"Hey! No! Bad snake!" Lana scolded her snake as she grabbed him.

 **Luna, can you do a Scottish accent?**

"Well, I'm working on it." Luna said in a terrible accent.

 **Lori, can you dress up as Jessica Rabbit in front of Bobby?**

Bobby was on the floor fainted after seeing her outfit.

 **Also, which sibling do you wish you had a closer bond with?**

"I'd probably go for Lincoln, Lucy, and Luan." She answered.

 **HERE'S JOHNNY!**

An axe blade chopped through the door, prompting everyone to run away screaming. After chopping a hole big enough, surprisingly, Charles stuck his face though it with a maniacal expression.

"HERE'S CHARLIE!" He laughed before turning to us. "That's it for this chapter. Bye!"


	105. Chapter 105

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

It showed Lincoln wearing an outfit consisting of a black tuxedo with a red bowtie, rose, and handkerchief coming out of the breast pocket, a monocle, and a top hat.

"Hello and good morrow, Loud House fanatics! My sisters, dear friends, my lovely wife, and I cordially invite you this episode of Ask the Loud Kids." Lincoln greeted formally. "The questions will begin momentarily."

"Did you seriously just do that?" Ronnie asked.

"I lost a bet." He said as he tore off the outfit, revealing his normal clothes.

 **Lisa, what's your opinion on the Multiverse theory?**

"My opinion? Well I-" Lisa paused before twitching. "Brain cramp!"

With that, fell over.

 **Lucy, play Five Nights at Freddy's.**

Lucy was playing just that until she got jump scared, but she didn't react.

"Dang it, I died again." She groaned.

 **Lori and Bobby, how was the Logan movie?**

"It was pretty good." Lori said.

"I agree." Bobby added.

 **Lynn and Clyde, how was the Shin Godzilla movie?**

"IT WAS AWESOME!" They cheered.

 **Luan, can you reenact Robin Williams' Genie from Aladdin?**

"I still can do the voice. But I'll do it one day." She said with determination.

 **Luna, listen to Bendy and the Ink Machine's Build Our Machine.**

"It's so morbid, yet so enticingly catchy!" Luna said, freaked out.

 **Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, can you cosplay as Gambit and Rogue?**

"Okay, I think I'm starting to see a pattern here." Lincoln noted dressed as said superhero.

"Yeah, ever since that one question, there's been an unusual number of cosplay question." Ronnie added.

 **Lana, can you kiss El Diablo?**

Lana was on a hospital bed.

"I'm never doing that again." She groaned.

 **Lola, Stephen Quire is at the door.**

"Hello? Anyone home?" Stephen asked.

"GO AWAY, QUIRE!" Lola barked.

 **Bobby, play Ghosts n' Goblins.**

"Be quiet! A tricky part's coming up!" He said.

 **Everyone, Doomsday is attacking the city! Stop him!**

Everyone dashed outside to see the monsters rampaging through the city.

"Alright, guys! Let's suit up!" Lori exclaimed.

The others nodded as they all pressed a button on their watches, making their costumes appear on them. With them suited up, the headed for the city.

 **One super epic battle later…**

Everyone come in through the door exhausted.

"Phew! That fight was insane." Luna panted.

"I know, right?" Lori agreed.

 **Luan, can you wrap Robby with your elasticity and then kiss him?**

"Okay, Luan, what did you need me for?" Robby asked as he fed Tommy with a bottle.

Just then, Luan stretched her body and wrapped herself around him like a python.

"This." She said seductively before kissing him.

 **Lori and Bobby, which one of you is on top?**

"We'll get to that in a bit." Lori said as Bobby massaged her back.

 **Luna, what's your favorite David Bowie song?**

"I can't choose! It's like picking a favorite child!" Luna cried.

 **Clyde, do you wear contacts when you don't have your glasses?**

"No. I don't really like the idea of putting lenses directly on your eyes." He answered.

"That's what I said!" Lisa called off-screen.

 **Lisa, can you invite Darcy over?**

After Darcy arrived, Lisa introduced her to her siblings, friends, nieces, and nephews.

"Hi!" She greeted. "And it's so cool you do a Q&A show."

"And if you want to ask Darcy questions, just leave them in the reviews." Lisa told the audience.

 **Lincoln, successfully sneak attack Ronnie Anne, and I will give you 60 grand.**

"There's no way Lame-O could sneak up on me." Ronnie scoffed.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Lincoln screamed as he appeared from a column of flames and tackled her to the ground.

"Where'd you come from?!" Ronnie panted.

"It's called pyroportation. I basically teleported using fire. Like how Lucy did with shadows." Lincoln explained as he gave her little kiss and got off her. "Now where's my 60 thousand bucks?"

Just then, a check for 60 thousand dollars fell into his hand.

 **Lori, why do you have a flatulence problem?**

"I don't!" She denied as she let one slip. "That was my shoe."

"You're barefoot right now." Luna pointed out.

Lori looked down to see she was right. After a long awkward pause, Lori turned into electricity and disappeared.

 **Lynn, can you fight Conor McGregor?**

"Sorry, we're still cleaning up after the last battle she had with Bill Goldberg." Lucy said as she and the others were cleaning up the place, which was in shambles.

"Sorry I can't wrestle right now, Mr. McGregor." Lynn said over her phone, before she hung up and resumed to sweeping the floor.

 **Leni, can you take hats in a sophisticated manner?**

"Like a weenie? Okay!" Leni said. "May I take your hats, sir? May I take you hat, sir? May I-"

Lisa cut her off by using her telekinesis to shut her mouth.

"Okay, that's enough." She groaned.

 **Clyde, how long have you and Lincoln been friends?**

"I feel like I've already answered this, but we've been friends since first grade." Clyde explained.

 **Lynn, who is the strongest person alive?**

"You're looking at her." She bragged as she bench-pressed Clyde, who had shape-shifted into an elephant.

"She bribed me with cookies to get me to do this." Clyde said.

 **Lily, I think you're one of the sweetest and most adorable babies alive.**

The infant just giggled in delight as she made it snow inside.

 **Lana, Owen Grady wants to train you to be the next raptor caretaker and trainer.**

"I'm way ahead of you on that!" She exclaimed as she was feeding a velociraptor.

 **Lola, Princess Twilight Sparkle chose you as her apprentice and successor.**

"REALLY!?" Lola squealed.

"I don't think so, Lola. I've been going through your background and I don't like what I'm seeing. So unless you can straighten up, then I'll be doing my business elsewhere." Twilight said before leaving.

Hearing this made Lola pout in despair.

 **Lisa, Stephen hawking wants you to be his apprentice.**

"Why would I be his apprentice? We're already colleagues." Lisa pointed out.

 **Leni, do you dream of being a fashion designer for any celebrity?**

"Like, totes!" She squealed.

 **Lincoln and Bobby, what do you have planned for Ronnie and Lori this upcoming Valentine's Day?**

"That's a surprise." Lincoln whispered.

"You'll have to wait until next month." Bobby added.

 **Ronnie and Lori, can you cosplay as Psylocke and Power Girl for your respective boys?**

The boys were on the floor, drooling puddles.

"Too much?" The two girls asked.

 **Lucy, can you dress up as the Enchantress?**

"While I like this, do you have a cosplay fetish or something?" Lucy asked.

 **Luan, watch Robin Williams' Jumanji and give us your thoughts.**

"My favorite part is coming up!" Luan said, keeping her eyes glued to the screen. "Man, I hate Van Pelt so much!"

 **Luna, listen to Rockit Games Freddy Fazbear vs. Pennywise and tell us what you think.**

"What was that? I was listening to Freddy Fazbear vs. Pennywise." Luna said.

 **Why does everything in the house explode?**

"Not everything in the house explodes." Lynn pointed out.

"Yeah, just take a look at that anthropomorphic barrel of gunpowder over there." Lisa said pointing over to said barrel.

"And look, no detonator." Lynn added.

"Yeah, guy. I haven't…"

He was cut off when he spontaneously exploded, destroying the house.


	106. Chapter 106

"How's it going, Loud fans?" Lincoln greeted.

"We're back with another episode of ATLK." Ronnie Anne added.

"Furthermore, we've got a new person to answer questions: Darcy!" Lisa announced as Darcy waved.

"Anyway, we've got the questions, you've got the answers. SO, GIVE US!" Lynn finished.

 **A creeper is at the door and he wants a hug.**

Just then, a creeper came in.

"Of course you can have a hug." Leni said as she went up to it.

"NO! Leni, you fool!" Lori screamed.

"This can't be good." Bobby and Clyde gulped.

Leni hugged the creeper, as everyone screamed when the house exploded.

 **It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

 **Charles, do you think you're Lincoln's conscience?**

"You could say that." He answered.

 **Lincoln and Ronnie, how does Lily interact with your kids?**

"Pretty well. Just look." Lincoln said as he pointed over to the babies.

Lily was stacking blocks with Taylor while Thomas was playing with Lily's teddy bear.

 **Ronnie, do you see yourself with another boy?**

"No, I already have Lincoln." She answered.

 **Lynn, do you know Sportacus from Lazytown?**

"No, but I'd like to meet him." Lynn said.

 **Darcy, what's your favorite thing about Lisa?**

"She has so many good things about her, I don't know what to pick." Darcy said.

"Thanks, Darcy." Lisa said.

 **Also, what superpower would you want?**

"Funny you should ask, Darcy got caught in my machine and was granted her powers." Lisa explained. "Darcy, care to demonstrate?"

"Okay." Darcy replied.

With that, she raised her hand up, causing lots of flowers to sprout up in the front yard.

"You can manipulate plants?" Luna asked.

"Yep and this is so cool!" Darcy said.

Just then, a woman got her purse robbed just outside the house. Acting quickly, she made a gesture, making the tree's branch extend out and punch the robber in the face, knocking him out.

"That was cool." Lynn complimented.

 **Leni, cosplay as Captain Marvel.**

"So, what do you think?" Leni asked.

Her boyfriend Apollo happened to be in the room. The second her saw her like that, he passed out with a smile.

 **Luna, what do you think of Ylvis' song "What Does the Fox Say"?**

"I can't get it out of my head! It's so catchy!" Luna cried.

 **Lola, Lindsey just out a frozen monkey brain in your lunch.**

"HA! Nice try, Sweetwater!" Lola mocked as she held the monkey brain with a pair of tongs.

 **Lana, can you swing on vines and yell like Tarzan?**

Lana was doing that right now as she swung on vines that Darcy summoned.

"This is fun!" Lana cried.

"LANA! Watch out for that…!"

Before they could finish, Lana crashed into a wall.

"Ooooooooh!"

 **Luan, besides stretching, what else can you do with your elasticity?**

"Well, I can stretch out my eyes, but that would be really creepy so I won't do that. I can also do that thing that involves one person's fetish, but I would never do that." Luan said.

 **Bobby, try blocking a punch from Saitama.**

Just then, Bobby crashed through the wall.

"I feel like I've already done this." He said.

 **Clyde, would you go skydiving?**

"THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He kept screaming until he and Lynn touched the ground.

"I think I almost peed myself." Clyde panted.

"Man, stop being a baby." Lynn sighed.

 **Ronnie, can you wipe your boogers on Lincoln?**

"Hey, I don't go that far." She said.

 **Bobby, ever gotten a cavity?**

"Okay, Boo-boo Bear, right this way." Lori said as she led her boyfriend inside.

He had got a tooth removed and he was still under the effects of the anesthetics. Soon, Lori sat him on the couch.

"Hey, you're pretty." Bobby slurred. "You look like a model."

"Thanks." Lori giggled. "I am so going to enjoy this?"

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm your wife." She replied.

"No way! Do we have a kid?"

"Yes."

Bobby gasped in ignorant amazement.

 **Lola, can you balance an entire tea set on your head?**

She was doing just that when the entire thing fell off.

"I was so close!" She lamented.

 **Leni, do you like Kool-Aid?**

"OH YEAH!" The Kool-Aid man howled as he smashed through the door.

 **Lana, can you punch me in the face?**

"Ah, crud! You're not even here! You win this round!" She grumbled.

 **Lucy, how would you react if Sean proposed to you?**

"Lucy, I have something to ask you." Sean told his human girlfriend.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Sean simply got on one knee, pulled out a box, and opened it up, revealing a ring with a black gem on it.

"Will you make me the happiest vampire in the world and marry me?" He said.

Lucy just threw her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. The others were watching from the other side of the room.

"Still a better love story that Twilight." Lori commented as the others agreed.

 **Luan, can you sing "Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA to Robby?**

Robby was enticed by his girlfriend's singing.

 **Lynn, can you play an instrument?**

"Good thing I've been taking lessons." Lynn said as she started to play the trumpet.

 **Luna, can you listen to the Team Chaotix theme song?**

She was currently listening to it.

"Well, I don't like it, but I don't hate it." She said.

 **Lisa, can you introduce Dexter to Darcy?**

"Darcy, this is my boyfriend Dexter." Lisa introduced.

"Hi!" Darcy said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Dexter replied.

 **Lincoln, what would you do if the Heartless took one of your sisters' hearts?**

Lincoln whirled around to see the Heartless taking Leni's heart and running away with it

"Come back here, heartless scum!" Lincoln said as he charged at it with his keyblade.

After an epic battle, he restored Leni's heart.

"Thanks, Linky!" Leni said as she hugged him.

"Anyway, that's all for this episode for ATLK." Lincoln concluded.

"Make sure to leave them in the reviews below and make them really juicy." Ronnie added.

"Until then, bye!" Clyde said.


	107. Chapter 107

**Get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"TO THE QUESTIONS!" Everyone screamed.

 **It's raining churros!**

Just like that, churros started to rain down from who knows where.

"OH YEAH!" They all cheered.

 **Darcy, which super name do you prefer, Power Flower, Poison Ivy, or Wildvine?**

"Hmm, I'd probably go for Power Flower." Darcy answered.

"In that case, Leni has made you a costume." Lisa said.

"Like, here you go!" Leni said as she handed her the costume.

"Thanks!"

 **Everyone, Dr. Eggman is attacking the city!**

"We're on it!" Everyone exclaimed as they suited up and ran out the door.

 **Lisa, what's the difference between a gorilla and an ape?**

"Ape is the classification of Old Word tailless anthropoid primates native to Southeast Asia and Africa and Gorillas are just under this classification." Lisa explained.

"NERD!" Lynn shouted before she was hit with a telekinetic blast.

 **Lucy, play all the current chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine and not die.**

After I wrote that, Lucy was currently playing chapter two.

"Shut up, a hard part's coming up." Lucy shushed.

 **Luan and Robby, any contingency plans for when Tommy succeeds you as king of April Fools?**

"Well, one thing we can agree on is that Tommy doesn't go crazy like we did." Luan said with a chill.

"Yeah, we learned our lesson, just read chapter 76." Robby shivered.

 **Luna, listen to the Hello Neighbor song 'Get Out'.**

"I don't like this song." She said blankly.

 **Lincoln and Lori, dress up as Dante from Devil May Cry and Bayonetta for your respective spouse.**

"Okay, I think you should lay off the cosplay questions for a while." Ronnie said as she wore a bag over her head to prevent her from passing after seeing Lincoln. Same with Bobby.

 **Lana and Lola, here's a hammer and sickle. Put them together, what do you get?**

"Oh no, we maybe six, but we're not that gullible." Lana said.

"Yeah, we're not gonna cause any controversy by making the Symbol of Communism." Lola added.

 **Lincoln, Garfield or Peanuts?**

"I like both, duh!" He pointed out.

 **Cliff, did you and Geo have a Tom and Jerry relationship when you first met?**

"Yeah, but we get along just fine." Cliff answered.

Just then, he coughed up said hamster. Geo shot the cat an angry glare.

"That's the third time today!" He snapped.

 **Mikey, kiss Lily.**

With that, Mikey did just that.

 **Lily, here's a cookie.**

Just then, an anthropomorphic cookie dangling from a string swung down as Lily giggled and crawled up to him. The cookie screamed in fear.

"I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!" He yelped.

 **Dexter, what a book I have read: Its prologue is before its epilogue, its forward is its afterward, what is it?**

"The answer to that is-"

Dexter was cut off when the camera stopped working for some reason.

 **Darcy, do you have any other friends other than Lisa?**

"Yeah, I have two other friends and one boy: Harry." Darcy sighed with starry eyes at the thought of that boy.

 **Lisa, take a look at the heavy tank Lana's fixing.**

"Wait a minute. Lana, where and how did you get a heavy tank?" Lisa asked.

"I have my ways." Lana said as she got back to work.

 **Phillip, kiss Hops.**

Said prince was currently going through an entire bottle of mouthwash. Seriously, I need a fictional country where he could be from.

 **Lola, kiss Phillip.**

"Good thing he used mouthwash." Lola said before she pulled him in for a kiss.

 **Nathan, kiss El Diablo.**

Nathan was currently being rushed to hospital in an ambulance. Lana stood by his side, holding his hand.

"Why didn't I listen?" He coughed.

 **Lana, how's my Mk. 5 Tank?**

"She's coming along great." Lana said as she put in the finishing touch. "Okay, Lynn! Start her up!"

Lynn nodded as the tank roared to life.

 **Sean and Lucy, wanna be my vampire and witch-in-residence?**

"Hold that thought." Lucy said as she jotted it down on a planner.

"We'll see what we can do." Sean added.

 **Ronnie Anne, Me Enamore by Shakira or Una en un millon by Jesse and Joy?**

"I'd definitely go for the latter." She answered.

 **Lincoln, play poker against Thomas.**

Thomas giggled as he beat his father for the third time.

"Either I'm the worst poker player ever or my twins are the best poker players alive." Lincoln deadpanned to the camera.

 **Clyde, my son is stealing Lynn to be his waifu.**

"That's never gonna happen!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Ditto." Lynn agreed.

 **Lynn, Joan of Arc or Alexander the Great?**

"Joan of Arc." She simply said.

 **Robby, read My Little Lyra by me!**

"I never thought I'd actually like this." He said.

 **Luan, turn into a spring.**

Just then, Luan came bouncing across the room.

"I hope we have a nice spring." She chuckled.

 **Trunks, have a sword duel with Lincoln.**

The two were currently dueling as the others watched from the sidelines. Lincoln had his keyblade and Trunks had a sword.

"You're pretty good at this." Trunks commented as he swung his sword.

"You're not so bad yourself." Lincoln replied as he parried the blow.

 **Luna, listen to the original Despacito.**

Luna was currently dancing to it.

"Probably the best thing from 2017!" She exclaimed.

 **Apollo, have you met Percy Jackson?**

"You have no idea." He said.

 **Leni, A MONSTER IS AFTER YOU! (Just Skye in a monster onsie).**

Leni screamed at the top of her lungs before she realized it was her daughter.

"Oh, it's just Skye." She sighed as Skye giggled.

 **Lori and Bobby, can you give James a sibling?**

The two blushed upon hearing that.

"Next question?" They said as Lori was using a bottle to feed her son.

 **Mikey, unwrap a piece of candy in your mouth.**

Said baby was eating a piece of candy. When he was done, he spat out the wrapper.

 **Phillip, you're going to military school.**

"Ha! I'm only six, so I'm safe." He mocked.

 **Robby, lick your partner from the…**

Woah, whoa, whoa, whoa! WHOA! STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! This fic rated K+!

"What was I gonna be asked?" Robby asked.

You don't want to know. Trust me.

 **Trunks, twerk in your underwear.**

"Oh no! I will not do that! I will be forever opposed to such a thing!" He declared.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks." Lincoln whispered to him.

"Deal."

 **Apollo, with clothes on for now, top your…**

"Hey! What did the author just say?!" He snapped.

 **Dexter, tie a cherry stem with your tongue.**

"I can't. Darn it." He lamented.

 **Ronnie, get on the table and do a…**

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" She snapped.

 **Lynn, kiss Clyde.**

"Sounds easy enough." She shrugged as she kissed him.

 **Luna, play "The Sky Is a Neighbor" by Foo Fighters.**

"You got it, man!" She said as she played it.

 **Lucy, shout out the first thing that come to your mind.**

"Princess Pony!" She yelled before she covered her mouth. "Oops."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Lola asked.

Lucy stammered a bit before she turned her body into darkness before disappearing.

 **Lily, Blizzaria is coming to train you to use your ice powers to their full potential.**

"She should be back any minute." Lisa said as she looked at her watch.

Suddenly, a stream of ice, snow, and frost came flying into the house. Everyone watched in awe as the ice swirled around on the floor before it dissipated to reveal Lily, who was giggling at her first time cryoporting.

"Hey, Lily! How was your training?" Lola asked as she babbled.

 **Luan, do your first president impression.**

"Gosh darn it! I can't get it right yet!" She groaned.

 **Lori, sing the alphabet without moving your mouth.**

Lori was currently doing that while she had Lincoln's dummy, George.

"Hey, I wasn't moving my mouth and thanks for lending George to me." Lori thanked as she handed the dummy back to Lincoln. "And thanks for the ventriloquism lessons, Luan!"

"No prob!" Luan called off-screen.

 **Lola, make up a story about the thing to your right.**

She looked to see to the wall.

"Leni crashed into the wall." Lola deadpanned with crossed arms.

Right at that very moment, Leni accidentally crashed into it.

"Freaky." Lola said.

 **Lisa, can you break dance?**

"Why don't you tell me?" She said as she turned on a boom box and started break dancing.

 **Lincoln, perform a 3 minute stand-up comedy routine.**

"Sorry, that's Luan's department." Lincoln said.

 **Leni, grab a broom and do your best tango.**

Suddenly, Leni fell over.

"I can't get that right." She groaned.

 **Lana, close your eyes and send a random blind text to a random person.**

"Okay." Lana said as she closed her eyes and pulled out her phone.

Without thinking, she wrote a random text and sent it to a random person. Guess who got it.

"You bathed a monkey in jelly and burped at its face?" Lincoln said, confused.

"I thought I just wrote gibberish." Lana said.

"Actually, you somehow wrote it in transliterated Thai." Lincoln explained.

"Let me try again." Lana said as she did it again.

Guess who got that.

"How dare you call me a nerd?!" Lisa hissed. "By the way, you wrote it in transliterated Ukrainian."

Lana wrote another blind text and a light beam just came inches from hitting her.

"MY TIARAS ARE NOT DUMB!" Lola growled. "You wrote that in Spanish!"

"This is freaking me out." Lana said.

 **Darcy, can you do an impression of your favorite celebrity?**

"I can do a Taylor Swift impression." She said as she did it.

 **Clyde, how many kids would you like to have.**

"Next question!" He screamed with a blush.

 **Bobby, meet Homer Simpson.**

"What's up?" He greeted.

"Where am I?!" Homer screamed.

"Well, that ends this episode of ATLK." Lincoln concluded.

"Be sure to leave us some more questions in the reviews below." Ronnie added.

"Stay tuned for the Valentine's Day chapters. Until then…" Clyde said as the camera zoomed out.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Everyone cheered.


	108. Chapter 108

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Sorry about the fact there's no Valentine's Day chapter this year." Lincoln apologized.

"The author's been kinda busy writing his first novel." Ronnie added. "Yes, he's fifteen right now and he's already writing a novel."

"So, with that out of the way, let's get to the question." Bobby said.

 **Clyde and Lynn, what were your plans for Valentine's Day?**

"Oh, you know: Nice dinner, a movie. All that stuff." They explained.

 **Lana, name the deadliest predators on the planet.**

"You know, polar bears, tigers, great whites, lions, taipans, box jellyfish, and jaguars." Lana said.

 **Lola, Xena wants you to train you to be a warrior princess.**

Lola was currently sparring with Xena.

"You're pretty good." Xena complimented.

"Thanks." Lola replied.

 **Lucy, a succubus is trying to seduce and take Sean for herself!**

"Come on, Sean, let's go." The succubus said seductively as she held the vampire close to her.

Suddenly, she was hit with a powerful shadow blast from Lucy.

"No one messes with my vampire." Lucy said.

 **Leni, what got you into fashion?**

"I honestly don't know." She said blankly.

 **CONGA LINE!**

Everyone was doing just that.

 **Lori, what do you think of Bobby dressed as Zorro?**

Lori was drooling about that thought.

 **Leni, when did you first get into fashion?**

"I don't know." She shrugged.

 **Lisa and Dexter, watch James Cameron's Avatar movie and give us your thoughts.**

"SHUT UP! A good part's coming up." They said.

 **Lori and Bobby, what are your favorite celebrity couples?**

"Camila and Matthew." Lori said.

"Danielle and Paul." Lori answered.

 **Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, watch 2014's Godzilla and Kong movies and tell us what you think.**

"You know we actually did that during Valentine's Day." Lincoln said.

"And let me tell you, it was awesome." Ronnie added.

 **Luan, what do you think of Rip Taylor?**

"He's on my number 3 spot on my top 10 comedian list." Luan said holding up a list. "He's right bellow Groucho Marx and Robin Williams.:

 **Luna, what do you think of Fall Out Boy's Ghostbuster (I'm Not Afraid)?**

"It was actually pretty catchy." She said.

 **Lily, wanna play with the Cutie Mark Crusaders?**

Lily simply giggled at that thought.

 **Who stinks more, Lana or Shrek?**

A foul stench filled the room as everyone began gagging.

"What's that smell?!" Lori coughed as they all saw and Lana in the room with them.

"What?" They asked.

"I think it's an even." Lola wheezed.

 **Lincoln, Aloha Beach or Dairyland?**

"Next question? Please?" Lincoln said nervously.

 **Lola, pick your nose!**

"I never pick my nose!" Lola huffed disgusted.

"Then how do you explain this?" Lana asked.

She held up a picture of her twin doing the aforementioned thing. Reacting quickly, Lola made a gun gesture with her right finger and shot an energy blast at it, destroying it.

 **Lynn, what did you think of the first women's royal rumble in WWE?**

"YEAH! GENDER EQUALITY!" She cheered.

 **Lily, can you say Darcy's name?**

"Dar…cy." She babbled cutely.

"AAAW!" Everyone went.

 **Darcy, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?**

"Strawberry, of course." Darcy answered. "Speaking of which…"

She snapped her fingers causing a strawberry plant to sprout of from under the floor. There, she plucked one and ate it.

 **Lynn, have you ever played with matches?**

"No." She simply said.

 **Lola and Lana, how did you lose your front teeth?**

"I fell down a step on the stair by accident." Lola answered.

"Slammed into the tree while playing." Lana said.

 **Clyde, notice me, senpai!**

"No, I will not." He said.

 **Lisa, have you ever turned anyone into a cyborg?**

"I haven't considered that. Of course I'd have to have that person's consent." Lisa said.

 **Lincoln, there a Darkside Heartless outside. Defeat him!**

"You messed with the wrong boy." Lincoln said as he held up his keyblade in one hand and emitted fire from the other before charging.

 **Luna, can you play Für Else on your guitar?**

"Sure!" She said as she played it.

 **Leni, have you ever accidentally burned or cut yourself in the kitchen?**

The ditzy fashionista was currently slicing some fruit for a smoothie until she accidentally cut her finger.

"Ow!" She yelped.

 **Lucy, can you wield a sword?**

"Why don't you tell me?" Lucy said as she created a shadow sword.

She then used to hack several dummies to pieces.

 **Lori, make spaghetti for Bobby.**

"Bobby! I made something special!" Lori sang as she presented a plate of spaghetti to him.

"Thank." He replied.

 **Ronnie, do you like s'mores?**

She was currently eating one.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked.

 **Bobby, can you survive being stabbed?**

Suddenly, a knife came flying out of nowhere and hit him. Instead of injuring him, it was bent out of shape.

"Looks like I can." He said.

 **Luan, what's your favorite funny comic?**

"Oh, I don't know what to choose!" She said.

 **Also, you belong in a tree because you're nuts!**

"What the shell are you talking about? I am nut!" She punned.

 **Who can fart longer, Lynn or Lana?**

"We don't know; start the timer…"

Before they could finish, everyone else pleaded for them not to do it and told them it was a bad idea.

 **Leni, what sound does a cow make?**

"That's easy. They cluck." Leni answered.

"Leni, that's chickens." Luna said.

 **Lucy, watch the Slenderman movie trailer and give us your thoughts.**

"I just did. I'm not saying anything." She deadpanned.

 **What powers do the babies have?**

"We don't know for now." Lincoln shrugged.

 **Lisa, name the bones it the arm.**

"That's so easy. Humerus, Ulna, Radius, Scaphoid, Lunate, Triquetrum, Trapezium, Trapezoid, Capitate, Hamate, Proximal, Intermediate, and Distal flanges." She answered.

 **I dare everyone to drink a smoothie but you get different flavors.**

The flavors everyone got were:

Lori- Beef Wellington

Bobby- Burrito

Leni- Steak and cheese sub

Apollo- Greek food

Luna- Fish and chips

Trunks- Chinese food

Luan- Apple pie

Robby- Cherry pie

Lynn- Carolina reaper hot wings

Clyde- Stuffed peppers

Lincoln- Grilled cheese with jelly

Ronnie Anne- Enchiladas

Lucy- Blood pudding

Sean- Blood

Lana- Banana peel with vomit

Nathan- Haggis

Lola- Sushi

Phillip- Caviar

Lisa- Kelp leather

Dexter- Brussel sprouts and cauliflower

Darcy- Chicken nuggets and French fries

Lily- Cheeseburger

Mikey- Chili dog

Everyone was drinking their smoothies. Some like them while some did not.

"Aw sick!" Luna groaned.

"Couldn't agree more." Trunks added.

"How could something so good become so bad?" Apollo whined.

"Keep it down! Keep it down!" Bobby told himself.

"You know it's not so bad once you get used to it." Lincoln said as Ronnie agreed.

"That's easy for you to say. You got flavors you like." Lynn said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"I maybe rich, but I hate caviar." Phillip groaned.

"This is so gross!" Lola said.

Dexter and Lisa went to the bathroom to puke while Lucy, Sean, Bobby, Lana, Nathan, Lily, and Mikey where drinking theirs.

"You actually like that?" Lori asked as Bobby nodded.

 **An army of the yo-kai shmoopie is here! PREPARE FOR MAXIMUM CUTENESS!**

Lynn opened the door to see the adorable yo-kais there. Everyone got a good glimpse and their hearts melted.

"OMG! THERY'RE SO CUTE!" Lori squealed.

"I just wanna squeeze them!" Lana and Lola said as she picked up a couple and hugged them.

Just then, they all passed out from the cuteness.

 **Couples, where did you spend Valentine's Day?**

Their answers were:

Lori and Bobby- Portugal

Leni and Apollo- Greece

Luna and Trunks- Korea

Luan and Robby- France

Lynn and Clyde- Canada

Lincoln and Ronnie- Italy

Lucy and Sean- Romania

Lana and Nathan- Kenya

Lola and Phillip- The Bahamas

Lisa and Dexter- Tanzania

 **Lori, remember in Project Loud House Bobby told you he'd wear any tux you picked? That was Lincoln.**

Lincoln dodged a stream of lighting as he threw a fireball at Lori.

"GET BACK HERE!" Lori growled, emitting electricity from her body.

"I DID IT TO GET YOU TO STOP BEING SUCH A BRAT!" Lincoln retorted as he emitted fire.

Lori shot a stream of lighting at him as Lincoln blasted fire at her. Soon, it was starting to get pretty intense.

"Oh, boy. This isn't good." Lisa gulped.

The combined energy output of the two got so intense, everyone screamed as the house exploded.


	109. Chapter 109

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

A giant pile of mail fell out of nowhere and landed on everyone.

"Mail's here!" Leni called.

 **Leni, watch the movie Eight-Legged Freaks.**

Leni let out an ear-piercing scream before she flopped the floor.

"Is she okay?" Luan asked.

Lori put her hand up to her chest and heard nothing. Realizing this, she emitted lighting from her hands and used it as a defibrillator, reviving her sister.

"What happened?" She groaned.

 **Everyone, a Sharktopus, Whalewolf, Piranhaconda, and Dino Croc are attacking the city!**

They all rushed outside to the monsters laying siege on their town.

"Let's move!" Lori exclaimed.

Everyone nodded as they changed into their superhero outfits. Lori, Luna, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lily teleported via lighting, sound, fire, shadows, light, earth, and ice respectively, taking Ronnie and Bobby with them, Leni sped off, Luan turned into a spring and bounced after them, Clyde turned into a dragon as Lynn hopped on, Lisa used her telekinesis to fly away, and Darcy created a vine and swung after them.

 **Bobby, I dare you to get a tattoo of Lori's face.**

He lifted up his shirt to reveal said tattoo.

"It hurt so bad." He groaned.

 **Luan, what smells rotten and puts people to sleep? Your act!**

"Hey!" She snapped.

 **Lynn, have a foot race with Sonic.**

"Shouldn't you be asking Leni that? I have super strength, not speed." She reminded.

 **Lincoln, do you like Power Rangers?**

"I feel like I've already answered this. But if you must know, yes." He answered.

 **Tommy, can you hug Lincoln?**

Said baby crawled up to his uncle and began reaching up him. Knowing what this meant, Lincoln gladly picked up his nephew as he hugged his face.

 **Lucy, do you like black licorice?**

"That's the only dark food I don't like. I mean, have you tasted that? It's dreadful." She deadpanned.

 **Mikey, give the person to your right a hickie.**

Mikey simply tilted his head in confusion, not knowing what that was. Thankfully.

 **Phillip, with powder in your hand, I dare you to slap the nearest person to your left.**

After putting some baby powder in the palm of his hand, the prince then slapped the nearest person to his left: Nathan.

"What the heck?!" He snapped.

"It was a dare." Phillip retorted.

 **Robby, you will die on August 24, 2045.**

"What?!" He screamed.

Just kidding.

 **Trunks, take a shower fully clothed.**

"Who does this?!" He screamed as was soaking wet.

 **Apollo, floss the teeth of the nearest person to you.**

"Okay." He said.

With that, Apollo started to floss Lincoln's teeth. He was weirded out at first, but got used to it.

 **Dexter, eat a dry pack of noodles.**

Dexter anxiously took a bite. As soon as he did, he spat it out.

"That was dreadful!" He gagged.

 **Ronnie Anne, eat a raw egg.**

Her mouth happened to be covered in egg yolk and she had a disgusted look.

"That was so gross." She groaned.

 **Lynn, the butt of the person to your left.**

With that, Lynn did that to Clyde.

"Okay, this is getting weird." She said.

 **Luna, can you play "Alphabet Boy" by Melanie Martinez?**

"Sure!" She said as she started playing it on her guitar.

 **Lucy, run down the street in only your underwear.**

"Oh no, I will forever opposed to such a thing." Lucy refused.

"I'll give you fifty bucks." Lynn offered.

"Deal."

 **Luan, do a headstand.**

"Um, can I stop now? This kind of hurts. Talk about using your head." She chuckled before groaning in discomfort. "Ow."

 **Lori, put peanut butter on you r nose and try to lick it off.**

Lori was currently trying that.

"Almost got it." She strained before giving up.

 **Lola, act like a chicken for a minute.**

She was doing that, pecking at the ground and flapping her arms.

"When I find you, you're SO getting a light blast to the face!" She growled.

 **Leni, say the alphabet backwards in 30 seconds.**

"Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A." She said as everyone stared in shock.

 **Lana, do 10 jumping jacks then 10 push-ups.**

Lana was just finishing her jumping jacks before she proceeded with the push-ups.

"Is it just me are these questions starting get super random?" She wondered.

 **Darcy, do spin around 10 times and try to walk in a straight line.**

Darcy was trying to do that but she was just swaying all over the place.

"Is the room supposed to look like this?" She said before crashing into the kitchen. "I'm okay!"

 **Clyde, act like an old person.**

"Yeah, no." He said simply.

 **Bobby, do the silliest dance you can think of.**

With that, Bobby started doing a really stupid dance.

"Well, this is embarrassing." He said as the others started to chuckle.

 **Lisa, does Mike Wazowski blink or wink?**

"Well, that depends on the intention. Blinking is the involuntary action of maintaining the eye's moisture, whilst winking is the voluntary brief closing of one eye to signal shared knowledge, interest, or intent." She explained as she used her telekinesis to blast away Lynn before she could call her a nerd.

 **Luan, I made my stomach Budapest. Why? Because it's the capital of Hungary!**

Luan laughed at that joke.

"Good one. Dad once got stuck in a suitcase. I called him Baghdad!" She punned.

 **Luna, listen to Till I Collapse by Eminem and Nate Dogg.**

"Pretty good." She said.

 **Lincoln, Bobby, and Sean, an Incubus is trying to seduce your girls to be in his harem.**

"Hey, you!" They called.

The incubus turned his attention away from his victims to face them.

"Stay away from our girls!" Bobby snarled.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" The demon mocked.

His response was a sucker punch to the face from Bobby. He tried to punch back, but due to his invulnerability, the demon just bruised his own fist. As he was clutched his hand, Sean tackled him to the ground and sank his into the incubus' neck.

"Get off me!" He screamed as he threw the vampire off.

Suddenly, Lincoln blasted a stream off fire at him, but he dodged it as he held Lincoln down.

"What now, squirt?" He smirked.

Lincoln smirked back and blasted the demon off him by shooting powerful streams of fire from his eyes. As the demon was patting the flames out, Sean pinned him to a wall and growled.

"Stay away from our girls." He sneered.

With that, he opened a portal and banished the demon. By the way, yes, vampires can use magic.

"Lincoln, I didn't know you had fire vision." Ronnie said.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Lori has the potential to shoot lighting from her eyes; same with Lola and Lily. Plus, Lori, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily, and I can also do breath attacks." Lincoln explained.

 **Clyde, what do you think about the Kanker sisters and Sierra?**

"Never heard of them." Clyde said.

 **Lori, get bounced on by Tigger.**

As soon as I wrote that, Tigger came in and bounced on Lori.

"Ow! What the heck?!" She complained.

 **Darcy, do you want Harry to come over?**

The very thought of her crush made Darcy go into a fit of girly giggles.

 **Phillip, propose to Lola.**

"Lola," Phillip began. "I was wondering something."

"What is it, Phil-Phil?" Lola asked.

"Would you like to be a real princess? And more specifically, my princess?"

He got on one knee and pulled out a gold ring. Lola's eyes widened before she happily hugged and kissed him.

 **Lola, give El Diablo a shoot boop.**

"Oh no, I am not doing it!" Lola declined.

 **Mikey, do you love Lily?**

The infant simply nodded.

 **Lily, here's a banana.**

"Hey! Put me down!" An anthropomorphic banana screamed as he hung from a string and Lily was crawling towards him.

 **Dexter, answer the riddle again.**

Before Dexter could talk, his cellphone rang.

"Hold on, I have to attend to something." He said.

 **Lisa, give El Diablo a translator collar.**

"Done and done." She said as she put the collar around the snake.

"Thanksssss a lot, Lisssa." The snake thanked.

 **Nathan, kiss Lana's snapping turtle.**

With that, he kissed the turtle's head, and surprisingly, it didn't bite him.

"Whew, good thing he likes me." He sighed in relief.

 **Lana, can you fix my MLRS and assault vehicle?**

"I have no idea my you requested this, but here you go. I guess." She said uneasily as she stood next to said weapons.

 **Lori, what happened to your pointy head and webbed feet?**

"Oh, that. Well, I had the webbing in my toes surgically removed and when I hit 10 months old, my pointy head went down." Lori said.

"Hey, babe. Is this you when you were just born?" Bobby asked as he held the picture.

Seeing that made Lori shriek.

"DON'T LOOK AT IT! I'M HIDEOUS!" She cried.

"No, you were actually, you know, funny-looking cute." Bobby said.

"Really? Aw, thanks!" She said as she hugged him.

 **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Lynn, did you see the Black Panther movie?**

"DUH! And it was awesome!" They screamed.

 **Louds, have you met the Casagrande siblings?**

"Well, why don't we bring them over?" Lincoln suggested.

"Yeah, leave some questions for them." Lori added.

"Are you sure about that?" Bobby asked.

They just nodded.

"Okay then." Ronnie said.

 **Darcy, meet Swamp Thing.**

Said plant creature appeared, terrifying everyone. Surprisingly, Darcy wasn't scared one bit and offered him a flower she created.

 **Lola, meet Mothra.**

"Hey, Lola!" Lana called.

"Where could she be?" Luan wondered.

"Hey, guys!" Lola's voice called.

They all looked up to see Lola riding on said moth kaiju.

"Woah!" They all exclaimed as they landed.

"Have you met my new friend?" Lola asked as she pet the giant moth.

 **Bobby, jump out of a plane.**

"Well, he's doing that right now." Lori said.

With Bobby, he was about to pull the string on his parachute. When he did, it came off. He quickly pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Guys! I'm about to crash into the house and my chute failed!" He panicked.

"Well, good thing he's invulnerable." Lynn said.

"Oh, that's not really god cause…" Lana said.

The camera panned out the reveal stacks of TNT everywhere.

"That can't be good." Lola gulped.

Bobby smashed through the roof and into the TNT, blowing everyone up.


	110. Chapter 110

**The time has come to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

 **Clyde, T'Challa, aka Black Panther, has come to train you.**

A knock was heard at the door. Clyde answered it and saw the king and protector of Wakanda himself.

"Your majesty! What brings you here?" He asked.

"I have heard your shape-shifting abilities, Clyde. I am very much interested in training you." He told the boy.

"Yes, please!" Clyde agreed.

"Enthusiasm. I like it."

 **Lori, challenge Black Adam to a fight!**

"Oh, it's on!" Lori exclaimed.

Lori had the first move and threw and lighting ball at the villain. He was able to dodge and it hit Charles instead.

"Ow! Watch-*twitches*-it!" The dog scolded.

Black Adam responded by blasting a stream of lightning which Lori absorbed and fired bolts from her eyes.

"Someone cut to the next question before this gets out of hand!" Lincoln exclaimed as he got zapped.

 **Lisa, Stephen Hawking has passed away.**

Lisa was in the corner crying her eyes out.

"I can't believe it." She sobbed.

 **Leni, why don't you wear your shades?**

"I do, but only when it's, like, really sunny." She said.

 **Luan, prank call Moe.**

"Hello, is your fridge running?" Luan giggled.

"Look, bub, when I catch you, I'm gonna staple a flag to you and hang you in a pole!" Moe threatened as he hung up.

"Well, that escalated quickly."

 **Lincoln, Ronnie is surrounded by wolves.**

"Nice doggies." She chuckled nervously.

The wolves growled as they closed in on her. Suddenly, Lincoln appeared out of a shroud of fire.

"Check this out, I've been practicing." He said.

He punched the ground, causing a column of fire to surround them, scaring the wolves. Soon, it dissipated.

"Cool, I mean hot." Ronnie said as she kissed him.

 **Lola, Mettaton EX has come to teach you how to be fabulous.**

"I don't need lessons." She said as she flipped her hair.

"Teach me." Mettaton gawked.

 **Hey Lynn, Undyne has come to train you.**

The two were currently sparring.

"Not bad for a newbie." Undyne commented.

"Newbie? I've been fighting crime for a while now." Lynn smirked.

 **Lucy, meet Hellboy.**

"Hey." She greeted.

"What's up?" He replied.

 **Lincoln, stick your arms in your shirt.**

"Okay." He said as he did so.

 **Leni, LINCOLN HAS LOST HIS ARMS!**

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" She screamed.

 **Lynn and Lana, ride a rhino and hold on for dear life!**

Suddenly, a rhino crashed into the living room with the two girls riding on top of it.

"This was a stupid idea!" Lynn screamed.

"Ditto!" Lana agreed.

 **Lisa, did you hear about the guy who robbed a library? He booked it!**

Lisa laughed a bit.

"That was actually acceptable."

 **Lola, if Lori gets bossy again, tell her to lighten up.**

"Oh, I get it! Because of my light powers!" Lola realized before laughing.

 **Lana, what do you say when you hit a guy with a hammer? NAILED IT!**

Lana chuckled a little.

 **Lucy, a vegan just got attacked by a bear. He was DEAD MEAT!**

Lucy was on the floor clutching her stomach.

 **Luna, do you string the audience when you play your guitar?**

The rocker girl chuckled.

"Good one." She said.

 **Leni, do you see that weird dress, it socks with sandals.**

Leni laughed at that.

"Also, eww!" She whined.

 **Lori, what do golfers do when they win? Go clubbing!**

"That's what I'm talking about!" Lori exclaimed before laughing.

"Come on!" Luan complained.

 **Bobby, picture Lori as Poison Ivy.**

As soon as he did that, he got a nosebleed.

 **Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, the Avengers: Infinity War movie move its release date to April 27.**

"Aw, yeah!" They cheered.

 **Ronnie, you and the Casagrandes are getting a spin-off in 2019. Are you excited?**

"You bet your butt!" She cheered.

By the way, if you want to see the Casagrande siblings in this, leave them some questions.

 **Lana, have you entered a hotdog-eating contest?**

"Let me see." She said taking out a planner.

She jotted it down.

 **Lily, burp as loud as you can.**

After downing a bottle of milk, Lily let out a huge burp. However, due to her ice powers, she froze the entire living room.

"You were right, she does have ice breath." Lynn shivered.

 **It's raining ice cream! Here are some cones!**

"QUICK! CATCH IT!" Lincoln exclaimed as they started to do so.

 **Leni, eat the couch. It tastes like ice cream.**

"Really?" Leni squealed.

"No, it does not." Lori dryly told her as she pouted.

 **Lori, since you and Carol are friends, can you invite her?**

"Sure, just leave her some questions." Lori said.

 **Lana, did you hear the one about the tired plumber? He was drained!**

Lana burst out laughing as Luan growled in jealousy.

 **Clyde, what would you do if Lincoln was run over by a car?**

"How would you react if your best friend was run over?" He asked.

 **Lincoln, can you tell Liam that I think he's the cutest?**

"Sure." He said as he dialed his friend's number.

 **Luna, can you sing while stuffing donuts into your mouth?**

After doing that however, she started to choke until Lynn came in and performed the Heimlich.

"Thanks." Luna coughed.

 **Lucy, what was your wedding like with Sean?**

"We're not married… yet." She said.

 **Lynn, how many hotdogs can you eat?**

"Personal best is twenty-five." She answered.

 **Darcy, Lisa and Dexter are sinking in quicksand!**

The two were currently in that kind of situation.

"Oh, great." Lisa groaned.

"I'm too young to die!" Dexter cried.

"Guys! Grab on!" Darcy yelled as she lowered a vine to them.

Once they grabbed on, Darcy pulled them right out.

 **Lori, is your name short for anything?**

"No. And it's not short for Loretta." She answered.

 **Luna, can you play Through the Fire and Flames by DragonForce?**

"Sure!" She said as she started playing it.

 **Leni, what's 1 plus 1?**

"Two, right?" She said.

 **Lynn, what do you think about the Philadelphia Eagles winning?**

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

 **Lucy, have you met Dracula?**

"Sean is Mavis's cousin, so of course I've met his uncle." Lucy answered.

 **Luan, juggle some bombs.**

Luan was doing just that while riding on a unicycle.

"This is a blast!" She chuckled.

"Are you insane, woman?!" Luna screamed.

"Don't worry, as long as I don't-"

She was cut off when she suddenly sneezed. She dropped the bombs, causing the house to blow up.


	111. Chapter 111

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"Hello and welcome to this very special episode of ATLK!" Lincoln introduced.

"That's because we've invited over five new people to this: Carol and the Casagrande siblings!" Lori added.

With that, said people walked on set.

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Carol squealed.

"Yeah, we can't believe we get to be on your show." Carlota added.

"Well, you five just stand by until we've got some questions for you." Lynn informed.

"Hey, beautiful. What's your name?" Carlino flirted with Lola.

"Don't get any ideas, bucko!" Lola sassed.

 **Lily, make ice sculptures of your family.**

With that, the infant made life-size ice figures of her family. They looked like they were made by a professional sculptor, which amazed everyone.

"Ice work, Lily!" Luan punned as she ruffled her hair tuft.

"Woah! How did she do that?" Carol asked.

"That's because she has ice powers." Lincoln said.

"Do all of you have powers?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, we'll tell you about them later."

 **Lincoln, Ronnie, Clyde, and Lynn, drink a gallon of milk without puking.**

Three of them tried to chug the milk down, only to vomit halfway.

"This is impossible!" Lynn groaned.

"Amateurs." Lincoln's voice said off-screen.

Lincoln was sitting on a chair; legs crossed and had finished drinking his gallon from a really long straw.

"Smart." Clyde commented.

"Show-off." Ronnie playfully scoffed.

 **Ronnie, do you like Dragon Ball Z?**

"Heck yeah!" She said.

 **Bobby, can you arm wrestle Lori?**

"You tell me." He said as he was icing his sore arm.

 **Lisa, what do you think of Jumbaa's 626 experiments?**

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

 **Hey, where's Perry?**

"We don't know who Perry is, but where are Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Geo?" Luna wondered.

Outside, the four pets went up to Charles' doghouse where they stood upright, putting on fedoras, and dropping through a trap door.

 **Luna, can you punch Justin Bieber?**

"I can do better than that." Luna smirked.

"Wait, what's happening?" Bieber said.

With her powers of sound manipulation, she clapped her hands together, creating a powerful sonic blast that blasted him far away. Where? I don't know nor care.

 **Leni, can you teach Plankton how to be nice.**

Just then, Leni rushed inside and slammed the door behind her.

"Well?" Lori asked.

"RUN!" She screamed as a laser shot through the door, creating a hole which Plankton stuck his face through.

"HERE'S PLANKTON!" He laughed insanely before Carlino stepped on him.

"Darn bug." He muttered.

 **Lori, who would you have in your room? Alvin or Lincoln?**

"Lincoln." She sighed.

 **Lola, are you scared of Mandy?**

She shuddered at that thought.

"She gives me nightmares." She said.

 **Lana, would you trust Elmya Duff to watch your pets?**

"No." She said.

 **Lucy, have you met Lucy van Pelt?**

"What a coincidence; I just shadow blasted her into the middle of the Atlantic." Lucy said.

 **Clyde, can you do a fusion dance with Lincoln?**

"Sorry, no." He said.

 **Lincoln, what do you think of US Acres?**

"It's pretty good." He said.

 **Loud Girls, was there ever a time where you bombarded Lincoln with kisses after he dressed as something cute?**

They all thought for a bit until a memory popped up.

"Well, there was that time last Easter where Linky dressed up in a cute outfit." Leni said.

 _Flashback…_

"Mom, are you sure about this?" Lincoln asked as he wore an orange tux with a blue bow tie and an orange hat with bunny ears and held a basket full of colorful eggs.

"You look so adorable." Rita cooed as she pinched his cheek before walking away.

The girls walked into the room and squealed at the sight before they tackled and kissed him relentlessly.

 _End of flashback…_

 **Carol, I accidentally called you Carol Pringles. Are you gonna kill me?**

"No; easy mistake to make, really. I mean, I once mispronounced Benedict Cumberbatch's last as cucumber." She laughed at that memory. "What was wrong with me?"

 **Casagrandes, what's your favorite food?**

"What kind of question?" Carlino asked.

"Yeah, we like anything abuela cooks." Carlota added.

 **Lori, what do you like most about Lincoln?**

"The fact that here's always there for us." Lori answered as she pulled him into a hug.

Lincoln blushed in response.

 **Leni, how many sides does a square have?**

"Uh, 6! No, 8! Now I know, 4! Final answer" She said.

 **Luna, what's your favorite song to play?**

"I don't know! I know so many!" Luna cried.

 **Luan, juggle some chainsaws.**

Luan was doing just that when she tossed them a little too high. She screamed and hoped they wouldn't her and thankfully, they didn't. Her relief was short-lived and the chainsaws cut a hole around, which she fell in.

"I took the fall for that!" She laughed. "It hurts."

 **Lynn, Templeton has challenged you to a competitive eating contest.**

"I would, but I gotta watch my weight." She said.

 **Lincoln, what's your favorite thing to do with your sisters?**

"Hang out! Duh." He answered.

 **Lana, watch 2girls 1cup.**

"I didn't really like it." She said.

 **Lola, here's a golden tiara.**

"No thanks, I already have one from Phillip." Lola said.

 **Lisa, have you met Dee-Dee?**

"You have no idea." She groaned.

 **Lily, Poof has come to meet you.**

The two babies were currently having fun along with Carlitos.

 **Carol and the Casagrande siblings, what powers would you want?**

"Okay, before we get into that, I just wanna inform you there was a little accident, and no it wasn't Lisa, and that kind of left us with some new abilities." Lincoln explained.

Their abilities were:

Carol- Air Manipulation.

Carlota- Arrow and Bow Generation as well as Enhanced Archery.

CJ- Metal Manipulation.

Carlino- Fire Manipulation.

Carlitos- Neon Manipulation.

"Okay, this is cool." Carol said as she floated around by using wind.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Carlota said as she created a bow and arrow and shot a target, getting a bullseye before it blew up.

"Now I'm literally hot." Carlino said as his hand was aflame.

Suddenly, he was blasted back by a metal and neon blast.

"Sorry!" CJ called as his and Carlitos' hands were still glowing a bit.

"Now, you're wondering what my power is now, well you'll see in a bit." Lincoln said.

"Hey, Linc! What do-?"

Luan was cut off when a stream of orange magic dust hit her mouth, making it vanish.

"Yep, it's magic." Lincoln said with his hand still glowing a bit.

 **Carlitos, what's 2 plus 3?**

He wrote it on a chalkboard and revealed the answer: 5.

 **CJ, how would you like to become an actual pirate?**

"No thanks, superheroes are way cooler." He said.

 **Carlino, jump into a pool of fruit punch.**

"Cannonball!" He howled as he jumped off a diving board.

Once he hit the pool, he swam back to the surface.

"Is this Agua Fresca?" He asked.

Carlino looked around a bit before getting a straw from out of nowhere, dipped it in the pool, and started drinking it.

 **Carlota, how long have you been thrifting?**

"I've been doing it for so long, I can't remember." She said.

 **Darcy, Poison Ivy has come to train you.**

"I'm not being trained by a bad guy, or girl." Darcy protested.

 **Everyone, Kaijus are attacking the town!**

They all rushed outside to see the monsters attacking Royal Woods. Lola gasped as she saw one of them participating in this.

"Mothra! Bad moth!" Lola scolded.

"Guys, I don't think we have enough time to change into our costumes." Leni said.

"Don't worry, I got us covered." Lincoln informed.

With that, Lincoln cast a spell on everyone, and with a puff of smoke, they were in their costumes.

"Cool!" Carol commented.

"Well, this has been ATLK!" Luan concluded.

"See you next time!" The twins said before they charged into battle.


	112. Chapter 112

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

The inside of the house was decorated with all sorts of Easter decorations.

"Happy Almost Easter, everyone!" They all greeted.

"As you can guess, Easter is coming up soon, so you better start sending in those questions." Lincoln said.

"Let's get to the first one." Lori added.

 **Carol, are you a pegasister?**

Carol was surrounded by MLP merchandise.

"Need I say more?" She asked.

 **Lana, would you willingly eat Swedish Chef's cooking?**

A sandwich came flying around the room with Lana firing earth blasts at it.

"Stupid sandwich! Come back!" She called.

"Use der blunderbussen." Swedish Chef said, handing her a blunderbuss.

"Thanks, Chef." She said as she took the antique shotgun and shot down the flying sub.

 **Darcy, Carol, Carlota, CJ, Carlino, and Carlitos, what are your favorite Pixar movies?**

Darcy- A Bug's Life

Carol- Cars

Carlota- Finding Nemo and Finding Dory

CJ- Toy Story

Carl- Wall-E

Carlitos- Toy Story

 **Darcy, do you like pizza?**

"Yeah." She said as she ate a slice.

 **Lucy, how long have you stayed up?**

"3 AM. Max." She said.

 **Carol, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?**

"Chocolate and strawberry." She said.

 **Carlino, try and ask Darcy on a date.**

"Hey, beautiful. How would you like to go on a date with this hunk of man?" He said flirtatiously.

"Sorry, but I like Harry." Darcy said.

"Well, I tried." He sighed.

 **Carlota, can you sing?**

With that, she sang with the proficiency of Mariah Carey.

"Guess I can." She said.

 **CJ, I think you're so cute.**

"Aw, thanks." He said with a blush.

 **Lola, what do you think of Randall from Recess?**

"I don't wanna talk about him." She shuddered.

 **Bobby and Lincoln, what does it feel like to lose arm-wrestling to girls?**

"Will you just let us hear the end of it?!" They snapped.

 **Leni, meet Bo Sheep.**

"Who's that?" She asked.

 **Lori, were you ever a Tsundere to Bobby?**

"What the heck is that?" She asked.

 **Luan, a kid named Roman has tripped and someone yelled "THE EMPIRE HAS FALLEN!"**

Luan laughed at that.

"Good one!" She said.

 **Lily, how many animal outfits do you have other than the squirrel?**

Lily simply waddled up to a closet and opened it to reveal other animal outfits like a reindeer, dove, spider, etc.

 **Lisa, have you ever considered raising Leni's IQ?**

"I would, but where would the show's charm be?" She asked.

 **Lola, have you ever wondered how people have called you a Darla Dimple?**

"I'm not that bad." She said.

"Hey! It's that girl that acts like Darla Dimple!" A person outside called.

 **Lana, why would you consider dog biscuits a snack?**

"Why would you _not_?" She answered.

 **Lucy, would you like to ride with the Headless Horseman?**

"Little pre-occupied here." Lucy said while in her super outfit.

She was currently riding her shadow horse alongside the Headless Horseman.

 **Lincoln, do you hate Mondays?**

"Who doesn't?" He asked.

 **Lynn and Clyde, have you ever taken up surfing?**

"You tell us!" She said as they was surfing a killer wave.

"This is actually really fun!" He cheered

 **Luan, how would you deal with hecklers?**

"What the heck-ler." She punned. "I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"You know, you're jokes aren't that bad." Statler commented.

"Yeah, they're tremendous." Waldorf added.

"Really?" Luan asked.

"Tremendously TERRIBLE!" The Muppet hecklers said in unison before laughing boisterously.

 **Luna, what do you think of Puffy AmiYumi?**

"They're okay, I guess." Luna shrugged.

 **Leni, what's the best outfit you've made?**

"I'm still low on ideas." Leni sighed as she tore a page from her sketchpad.

 **Lori, do you think Lincoln is responsible enough to handle Grim's scythe?**

"I think." Lori said.

 **Lana, ever eaten a urinal cake?**

"Ew! No! I'm not THAT gross." She gagged.

 **Carlitos, imitate the Louds.**

With that, the toddler imitated the Louds' everyday behavior.

"Okay, that is just cute." Luna commented.

 **Lola, does Phillip have a sister for Carl?**

"Oh wait, Phillip, didn't you tell me you have a twin sister?" Lola asked.

"Oh yes, Phillipa. And by the looks of things, they're going to be just fine." Phillip said as he pointed over to the two were talking and Phillipa was laughing at Carl's jokes.

 **Luan, a bunch of creepy clown are terrorizing the neighborhood.**

"Alright, bozos! Playtime's over!" Luan told them as she wore her super outfit.

"And what are you gonna do about it, girly?" One mocked.

She just used her elasticity to slingshot them to prison.

 **Leni, Lynn is actually an evil cyborg!**

Leni gasped and glared at her sister.

"You'll never take us alive!" She screeched as she chased after Lynn with a bat.

"LENI! WHAT THE HECK!?" Lynn demanded.

 **Lori, ever had an imaginary friend?**

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said shamefully.

 **Ronnie, can you rap?**

"Nope. I can't. Sorry." Ronnie said.

 **AIR RAID!**

"Wait, what did the announcer say?" Clyde asked.

Suddenly, hundreds of aerial bombs began raining down onto the house.

"Does this thing always happen?" Carol asked.

"A lot, but not all the time." Lori answered with a gulp.

The bombs hit the house and everyone screamed as they were blown up. By the way, I need ideas for the new super names.


	113. Chapter 113

**Get ready for… ASK THE OUD KIDS!**

"HAPPY EASTER!" Everyone greeted.

 **Lincoln, you're in that cute outfit from your Easter flashback.**

Lincoln was eating a chocolate egg while practicing his magic as he was reading his spell book.

"Alright, let's see here." He said to himself as he did a few gestures with his hand.

However, something went wrong. He created a small explosion which engulfed the room in smoke. Once it cleared, he was coughing.

"Aw man, that wasn't supposed to happen." He gagged.

Just then, he saw in a nearby mirror he was wearing the same orange and blue tux and bunny eared-hat from last Easter. The only differences were he now wore white gloves, the shoes now looked like bunny feet, and he had a tail.

"Are you serious? I have tail now? And why are the shoes bunny feet?!" He complained.

Suddenly, his sisters and girlfriend ran in and tackled him to the floor, squealing and bombarding him with kisses. While that was happening, the others were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Girls, stop it!" He demanded.

"But you're so adorable!" Leni squealed as they continued to snuggle him.

"Well, might as deal with it." He sighed as he bit into a carrot. "I still have eggs to hide, you know."

 **Carol, how long have you and Lori known each other?**

"A few years." She answered.

 **Lori, what do you think it would be like if you were President?**

"Hmmm…" She hummed to herself.

She began to fantasize that.

 **Leni, sleep over with Lincoln.**

"Fine by me." She said as she was still snuggled with Lincoln.

The other sisters and Ronnie glared.

 **Luna, can you repair a broken guitar string?**

"Kind of doing that right now." She said.

 **Luan, hide Leni's sandals.**

"Has anyone seen my sandals?" Leni asked whose sandal were taped to her back.

"I can't believe she hasn't noticed." Luan giggled.

 **Lynn, can you lift a skyscraper?**

"I feel like I've done this before." Lynn said as she was bench pressing the Empire State Building.

 **Lincoln, tickle Leni.**

Lincoln cast a spell on Leni, with orange dust tickling her with all sides.

 **Lucy, summon Stephen Hawking's spirit for Lisa.**

"Way ahead of you on that." Lucy said as she summoned the deceased physicist's soul.

"Mr. Hawking." Lisa gaped.

"Hello, Lisa." Stephen said as he wasn't in his wheelchair because he didn't need it anymore because he's dead.

 **Lola and Lana, how did you lose your front teeth?**

"We've already answered that." Lola said.

"Just read chapter 110 or 111." Lana added.

 **Lisa, why are you in kindergarten even though you have a PhD?**

"Just read the shows wiki page on me." She sighed.

 **Lily, what your record for most diaper changes?**

Lily held up a chalkboard with her answer: 55.

 **Carlota, have an archery contest with Yondu Udonta.**

"Deal!" She accepted as he opponent came through the door.

"Let's get it started." Yondu smirked.

 **1 battle later…**

"Good game." Yondu said as they shared a handshake.

 **Lincoln, Ronnie, Clyde, and Lynn, watch Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters.**

"Well, the general experience was good." Lincoln shrugged.

"But, some parts weren't really that interesting." Clyde added.

"But still, it was kind of enjoyable." Ronnie commented.

"But hey, who are we to say that?" Lynn finished.

 **Casagrande siblings, watch the movie Coco and tell us what you think.**

After watching it, they found it pretty good.

"That was actually one of the best movies we've watched." Carlota said as he siblings agreed.

 **Bobby, sing Itsy Bitsy Spider while standing in your head.**

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout." Bobby sang as he stood on his head.

 **Clyde, do five cart wheels in a row.**

"I can't even do one; watch." He said as he tried to do one only to end up flopping on his back.

 **Darcy, go five minutes with looking at your spo…**

"I'm not married." She said dryly before getting starry eyed. "But I sure wish I was to Harry."

 **Lana, do a backbend.**

"OW! MY SPINE!" Lana screeched in pain as she was stuck.

"Well, let's get you to the hospital." Lola said as she grabbed her twin and teleported via light to the hospital.

 **Leni, act like your favorite Disney character.**

"It's so hard to have a favorite." She whined.

 **Lincoln, say "banana" at the end of every sentence you say until it's your turn.**

"No, I will not. It sounds ridiculous. And I've got enough ridicule already." He said as he was hopping around, hiding eggs everywhere.

 **Lisa, make up a poem about the color blue.**

"That's Lucy' department if you forgot." Lisa deadpanned.

 **Lola, act like a monkey.**

"Could I interest you in a light blast?" Lola said passive-aggressively as her fist glowed a bright pink.

 **Lori, do a handstand.**

"Easy." She said as she doing just that.

 **Luna, why did you ruin your siblings' first concerts?**

"Just watch the episode "For Bros About to Rock"." She said.

 **Luan, cross your eyes.**

"Okay." She said as she did that.

 **Lucy, lick your nose.**

"I can't do it." She said blankly.

 **Lynn, tickle the person to your right.**

With that, she tickled Clyde.

 **Ronnie Anne, try walking with your shoelaces together.**

"Ha! Joke's on you! I don't have laces!" Ronnie mocked.

 **Dexter, who's your favorite Disney character?**

"Olaf the snowman from Frozen." He answered.

 **Apollo, moo like a cow as loud as you can.**

"No, I will not." Apollo scoffed with crossed arms.

 **Trunks, do the sprinkler.**

"You're lucky that's one of my favorite dance moves." He said as he did the dance.

 **Robby, act like your favorite superhero.**

"There's no way I'm acting like my girlfriend." He declined.

 **Phillip, what's your favorite TV show?**

"It would have to be the same as my girlfriend." He answered.

 **Nathan, try licking your elbow.**

"Almost got it." He strained as he was actually close to doing it.

 **Sean, color your nails with a crayon.**

"Who does that?" He asked.

 **Carol, put your leg behind your head.**

"I'm nowhere near flexible enough." She said.

 **Carlota, sing your favorite song.**

With that, she sang Firework by Katie Perry.

 **CJ, act like a plane for two minutes.**

He was running around doing just that.

 **Carl, make a fish dance.**

"How do you even do that?" He asked as he was holding a dead fish with an annoyed look. "These questions are just getting random.

 **Carlitos, act like a ballerina.**

The toddler just crossed his arms.

 **Those with new powers, here are your super names.**

Carol- Windigo

Carlota- Archette

CJ- Metalico

Carlino- Fireball

Carlitos- Gloweo

Lincoln- Great Loudinski

 **Guys, it's both Easter and April Fools! What are you gonna do?!**

"Don't worry, we kept our promise and toned down the pranks." Robby said.

"Plus, Lincoln is the only one who is exempt from this." Luan added.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's because Lincoln is a cutie pie in this outfit and we cannot risk harming THIS face!" Luan pointed out as she held out the still tuxedo-clad Lincoln.

"Lucky." The others muttered but they had to agree.

Luan then sat him on a comfy looking chair and handed him a nice home-cooked meal.

"Now, sit back and enjoy." Luan said as he pinched his cheek and patted his head.

"Oh, and don't forget to hand these eggs out." Lincoln said as he handed them his egg basket.

"Gladly." Robby obliged as he took it.

With that, Lincoln leaned back with a devilish smirk as he ate the food Luan gave him.

"I could get used to this." He chuckled as he snapped his fingers and a glass of orange juice appeared. "They must be so jealous."

 **Mikey, can you do hip-hop?**

The baby just gave a weird look.

"Well, that concludes this chapter." Lynn concluded.

"Hope you have a great Easter Fools!" Luan added. "Speaking of which…"

Everyone people opened their Easter eggs only to get flour blown into their faces.

"LUAN! ROBBY!" They screeched and they shared a three-war fist bump with Lincoln.


	114. Chapter 114

**The time has come to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"HIDEY HO, LOUD FANS!" Lincoln greeted. "Welcome to another installment of ATLK!"

 **Ronnie Anne, despite the spin-off, would you like to return to Royal Woods? You can bring your whole family with you.**

"Yeah, I would actually." She answered.

 **Luna and Luan, can you combine your talents and do a tribute to Weird Al?**

"He's not even dead yet." Luan pointed out blankly.

"But since you asked so nicely…" Luna trailed off as they did the tribute.

 **Lincoln and Clyde, I just got Fortnite.**

"What a coincidence!" Lincoln said.

"We just got it too!" Clyde added as they held up their copy.

 **CJ, if you ever get a child, would you call him DJ?**

"I'll think about it." He said.

 **Leni, how do I get over my fear of Barney?**

Leni just shrugged.

 **Lisa, what's 2 2?**

"Wait! I've seen this before." Lisa smirked. "Either you're going to say four or twenty two. Ha! Can't get me!"

 **Lincoln, enter a room full of scorpions.**

The room he was in was full of said arachnids.

"Lana made me handle scorpions before, so this doesn't really affect me." He deadpanned as a few crawled all over him.

 **Ronnie, hold your hand to a lit lightbulb for a minute.**

"What is with you people?!" She complained as Lily was cooling her hand.

 **Luna, can you play guitar with your feet?**

"I'm still working on that." She said as she was currently doing that.

 **Lynn, tickle Lucy.**

Lynn was currently tickling the Goth and she wasn't even flinching.

"There's gotta be a weak spot." Lynn said.

"Good luck with that." Lucy replied.

 **Lola, do you do any kind of Spanish dance with Phillip?**

"We're currently taking Flamenco lessons." Lola said as Lincoln and Ronnie were teaching them.

"Are we doing it right?" Phillip asked.

"Excellent work, you two." Lincoln said.

"Now, let's take it from the top, this time, faster." Ronnie added.

 **Leni, what's your opinion on Johnny Depp?**

"He's, like, the greatest actor of all time." She answered.

 **Luna, how much would it cost to hire you as my music tutor?**

"I'll charge five dollars an hour." She answered.

 **Lori and Carol, watch Happy Death Day and tell us what you think.**

After watching the movie, the two were quite bewildered. They then stared at each other since the movie actually reminded them of their previous rivalry.

 **Lana, ever been to Charles Darwin Middle School?**

"That Adam Lyon is so lucky." Lana whined with crossed arms.

 **Lynn, what are your thoughts on manga?**

"It's pretty dumb." She said.

"Then care to explain these?" Lincoln said as he appeared behind her from a cloud of magic dust with a box full of manga comics.

"Don't do that!" She panted.

"I think Lucy might be rubbing off on me." Lincoln said. "Again, care to explain these comics I found under your bed?"

When she saw them, she blushed and immediately grabbed the box and threw it to the next town over.

 **Dexter, I always knew you and Lisa had something in common.**

"I was thinking the same thing." Dexter agreed.

 **Carlota, are you seeing any guys lately?**

"No, not yet." She answered.

 **Lori, why do you say 'literally' even though you're not literal about anything a lot of the time?**

"Habit, I guess." She shrugged.

 **Luna, do you listen do Triple Redd?**

"Occasionally." She answered.

 **Also, have you tried mustard pancakes?**

"Ew! Just the thought makes me wanna barf." She gagged.

 **Lana, please stop using a bucket as a toilet.**

"I make no promises." She blankly stated.

 **Lynn, what's the longest you can go without food?**

"I get pretty grumpy after about a week." She answered.

 **Carl, aren't you a little young to be so girl crazy?**

"Don't judge me." He said. "Plus I have a date with Phillipa in a bit."

 **Darcy, what's your favorite flower?**

"Daffodils." She said as she created one.

 **Bobby, can you climb a mountain?**

Cut to the top of Mt. Everest. Distant grunting could be heard approaching. A few seconds later, Bobby reached the peak.

"I did it!" He howled victoriously. "Wait. How do I get down? Oh wait, I'm indestructible."

With that, he threw himself down the mountainside.

 **CJ, want some candy?**

"Thanks." He said as he ate a handful of Skittles.

 **Lisa and Dexter, eat spaghetti like Lady and the Tramp.**

They were unwittingly sucking on the same string of pasta. When they realized this, they had already kissed.

 **Clyde, if you could only live with only one of your dads, which one?**

"I don't know! I'm feeling so conflicted." He cried.

 **Luan, Daffy or Donald Duck?**

"Donald." She answered simply.

 **Also, here's a cuckoo clock and put it next to your head.**

"Oh, hardy har-har." She chuckled as the clock chimed.

 **Lana, do you happen to know any giant gorillas, crocodiles, and/or wolves?**

"Nope, can't say I have." Lana said with a shrug.

 **Lola, what's the origin of the first pageant?**

"Huh, I guess I never really gotten into the history of it." She said.

 **Lincoln, Sean, Bobby, the incubus is back along with the succubus. Lori, Ronnie Anne, Lucy, your boys could use some help.**

With that, said demons appeared in the room.

"You again?!" Lincoln exclaimed as he, Sean, Bobby, Ronnie, Lucy, and Lori got into fighting stances,

"We got rid of you once we can do it again." Sean said.

"We'll see about that." The demons said.

"Guys, you distract them while I try to find a banishment spell." Lincoln said as they nodded.

With that, Lori and Lucy fired a lighting and shadow blast at the demons only for them to dodge them. They then charged at them and tackled them to the ground. As they struggled, Sean and Bobby pulled them off and delivered hard left hooks.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The succubus hissed.

She tried to punch him only break her hand in the process.

"I forgot to tell you, he's invulnerable." The incubus informed as he tried to grab Sean.

The vampire was prepared for that as he turned into a bat, quickly flew to the back of his foe's head and bit him.

"Not again!" He groaned as he threw the vampire straight into Bobby's face.

"My face! Get it off!" Bobby panicked as he took the bat off his face.

Before the demons could attack, electric and shadow spheres blasted them back.

"You okay, guys?" Lucy asked s they nodded.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Ronnie's voice said.

"Who said that?" The succubus wondered before she and her partner were hit with a force field blast.

A second later, Ronnie turned visible.

"Thanks, sis." Bobby thanks as the demons leaned against a wall groaning in agony.

"Guys! I found a banishment spell." Lincoln called as he ran p them with his spell book.

"What are you waiting for?" Lori said.

"What's he doing?" The incubus wondered.

Lincoln summoned all he power as he hands glowed his magical energy.

"You shouldn't have come here now repent; I call upon my power's full extent, now Hell will be your place of banishment!" He exclaimed as he hit them with a powerful magic blast.

When the brightness down out, there was nothing but a slightly singed spot.

"Wow, you're getting good." Ronnie commented.

"Thanks." He replied as he kissed her cheek.

 **Ronnie, how did you meet the trio from City Slickers?**

"It's a long and really boring story." She said.

 **Louds, Bobby, Ronnie, and Clyde what were your reasons for liking your favorite countries?**

Lori- Beautiful scenery and romantic feel

Leni- The pyramids and camels

Luna- The fact that it has the most rock bands

Luan- The food and the people

Lynn- Harsh weather and athletes

Lincoln- Exotic feel and interesting people

Lucy- Spooky atmosphere (obviously)

Lana- Wildlife and food

Lola- Barcelona and romantic sights

Lisa- World Heritage Sights

Lily- Pandas

Bobby- Amazing scenery

Ronnie- Weirdly fascinating customs and sushi

Clyde- The fact it's the world's happiest nation

 **Carol, do you play video games?**

"I feel like I've already answered this." She said as she was playing Fortnite.

 **Carlino, can you make a fire dog?**

"See for yourself." He said as a dog made of fire ran up to him.

 **INCOMING BULLET BILLS!**

Everyone ran up to the window and their hearts sank when they saw the incoming projectiles.

"Take cover! They're heading straight for the TNT!" Lana warned.

"Why is their TNT in here?!" Lori screamed.

The bullet bills smashed into the crates, blowing everyone up.


	115. Chapter 115

**The time now has come to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

"To the questions!" Everyone yelled.

 **Lincoln, have you learned any new tricks with your keyblade?**

"Actually, yeah. In fact, I learned to channel my magic through it to enhance it." He explained.

Just then, a Heartless came charging at him. He responded by delivering a powerful magic blast through his keyblade.

 **Luan, can you tell a video game joke?**

Luan came down from the ceiling by stretching her arms before letting go.

"Nah, I'd rather not. It's _virtually_ impossible for me." She laughed.

 **Lincoln, Ronnie, and Clyde, how was Avengers: Infinity War?**

"It was even better than we expected." Ronnie answered.

"I don't know what else to ask for." Clyde added.

"By far the best Avengers movie yet." Lincoln said.

 **Bobby, join the US Marine Corps.**

"Already did." He said as he was wearing a few badges on his chest.

 **Lori, how long did it take for you to get the hair dye out after 'Yes, Man'?**

"You literally have no idea." She sighed.

 **Leni, you are adorable.**

"Aw, thanks." She said with a blush.

 **Luna, here's a Les Paul guitar.**

She gasped the guitar she was holding as he eyes sparkled with wonder.

"I can't possibly take this." She said.

 **Luan and Lynn, react to Luan's New Puppet.**

After reading said creepypasta, Lynn scooted away from Luan.

 **Lincoln, what's your favorite episode so far?**

"I think it'd have to be 'Yes, Man' and 'Project Loud House'." He answered.

 **Lucy, why is your skin pale?**

"You try barely going outside." She answered.

 **Lana, what's your favorite tool?**

"A wrench." She answered.

 **Lola, what's your favorite perfume brand?**

"It's a tie between Euroscent and Victoria's Secret." She answered.

 **Lisa, where does wind come from?**

"In simple terms, as the Earth's surface heats up, so does the atmosphere, causing air to rise. As the air cools it replaces the warmer air. Or in our case, Carol. "Lisa explained as she pointed to Carol.

 **Lily, go a full day without pooping your diaper.**

Lily babbled something that sounded like "No promises".

 **CJ, Jack Sparrow or Hector Barbossa?**

"Jack Sparrow." He answered.

 **Lisa, Deontological or Teleological Ethics?**

"I just can't decide on which one." She struggled to pick.

 **Lana, can you summon an eagle?**

"I'll try." She said as she did an eagle call.

A few seconds later, a Philippine Eagle and Bald Eagle landed on either arm.

"Where'd these guys come from?" She wondered.

 **Lucy, would you consider Davy Jones a tragic man?**

"Well, half yes and half no." She answered.

 **Lincoln and Clyde, Command and Conquer or Company of Heroes?**

"Command and Conquer." Lincoln said.

"Company of Heroes." Clyde answered.

The two looked at each other and growled. Clyde shape-shifted his hand into a gun while Lincoln emitted magic from his hand.

"Okay, break it up." Lisa said as she used her telekinesis to push them apart.

 **Lynn, do you know how to do Arnis?**

"I'll go look that up later.' She said.

 **Leni, beat Sonic in a race.**

"Now they should be passing by here any second." Lori said as she looked at her watch.

Clyde turned into a falcon and flew up to get a better view.

"See anything?" Darcy asked.

"I think I see them!" He called.

They then sped past them so fast, everyone was knocked right off their feet.

 **Lucy, have you met Sam Manson?**

"She's no goth. She's just a vegan that likes black." She deadpanned.

"Real mature." Sam called.

 **Leni, do you like chowder?**

"What do you think?" She asked as she was watching the show Chowder and eating a bowl of chowder.

 **Lincoln, turn the twins into vampires.**

"One: Let's save that for Halloween, and two: I am not casting a vampire transformation spell on them." Lincoln said.

 **Carlino, go to Bulgaria and send us a pic.**

"Okay." He said as he pyroported his way there.

Just then, Carlota got a pic from him.

"He's by the Seven Rila Lakes." She said.

 **Lisa, why do Austria and Australia have similar names?**

"Well, Austria's name is derived from a German word meaning "Eastern Kingdom", whilst Australia's name is derived from the Latin word south and means the Southern land, or something similar." She explained.

 **Sean, since you're a vampire, are you the same age as Lucy or MUCH older?**

"I'm a 107." He answered as the others stared in shock. "What?"

 **Nathan, what's your favorite holiday?**

"I'd have to go with Easter." He answered.

 **Mikey, ever worn the same clothes for three days?**

The baby just shook his head.

 **Carlitos, can you do a handstand?**

The toddler proceeded to do just that.

 **CJ, do you like Winnie the Pooh?**

"Yes, yes I do." He answered.

 **Carlota, how far can you fire an arrow?**

"Let's see." She said as she created her bow and an arrow.

She then fired the arrow and it hit a target 700 yards away.

 **Carol, how long can you hold your breath?**

"Let me try." She said as she took a deep breath.

 **15 minutes later…**

After that time period, she exhaled and due to her powers, she released a powerful wind gust which blew the front of the house off.

"Sorry." She apologized.

 **Bobby, balance a spoon on your nose.**

"Um, okay?" He said as he did just that.

 **Clyde, do your best evil laugh as loud as you can.**

He tried, but ended up sounding like a dying goose.

 **Darcy, make a funny face, take a selfie, and post it on Facebook.**

"Okay." She said as she took a picture of her funniest face and posted it.

 **Lana, call a random person and sing Happy Birthday to them.**

She dialed a random number and sang the song.

"Thanks, Lana." Pop-Pop thanked.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Pop-Pop." Lana greeted.

 **Leni, go to the kitchen and make sandwich.**

Hopefully she's not too dumb to actually make a witch sculpture out of sand. She then came out with a BLT.

"Who wants this BLT?" She asked as Lynn snatched it.

 **Lincoln, what is your favorite childhood song?**

"I don't think I had a favorite." He said.

 **Lisa, what is your favorite board game to play with your family?**

"Chess, obviously." She pointed out.

"Only you enjoy it, though." Lori scoffed.

 **Lola, if you could put one person in your family on mute for a day, who would it be?**

"It's a tough choice. Oh, wait I know: Luan!" She answered.

"Aw, come on, I'm not that bad. That reminds me what did-"

"Lincoln?" She asked.

"On it." He said as he cast a spell on Luan, causing her mouth to vanish.

 **Lori, at what age did you learn to ride a bike?**

"I was around 8." She said.

 **Luan, tell a funny knock-knock joke, everyone must laugh.**

Luan just said a few muffled screams and pointed to where her mouth should be.

 **Lucy, give the person to your left a wet willy.**

She then gave one to Robby.

"Stop that." He told her.

 **Luna, wiggle your ears without using your hands.**

"Sorry, dude, can't do that." She said.

 **Lynn, talk like a baby.**

"I am NOT talking like Lily." She said sternly.

 **Ronnie Anne, record yourself doing the silliest dance you can do, and post it to Facebook.**

"Don't remind me. I was already dared one time before this show." She groaned.

 **Dexter, do you know how to swim?**

"A little bit." He admitted.

 **Apollo, describe your dream home.**

"Seriously?" He asked.

 **Trunks, what is the funniest dream that you have ever had?**

"I once dreamt I was being by a bunch of baby ducks in toy cars." He answered.

 **Robby, have you ever had a dream about one of your relatives?**

"No, that would be RELATIVELY weird." He laughed.

 **Philip, who is your celebrity husband or wife**?

"You do know I'm with Lola, right?" He said.

 **It's raining animal crackers.**

It then started to rain animal crackers.

"Well, I think this is a good place to end this episode." Lincoln said as a cracker fell in his mouth.


	116. Chapter 116

**It's time to get ready for… ASK THE LOUD KIDS!**

Sorry about the long wait, guys. I've been really busy with some things and I didn't really feel motivated. But, I'm back, and if you have spare time, check out my other story, 'Unikitty Challenges'.

 **Luan, have a pun-off with Sans.**

"I would…" She said with a gulp. "… but Lincoln might make my mouth disappear again."

 **Sean, are you excited and/or nervous for Hotel Transylvania 3?**

"Both, I really hope Cousin Mavis, Uncle Dracula, Johnny, and Dennis do well." He said.

 **El Diablo, have you met Rattlesnake Jake?**

"I sssure wish I hadn't." He sighed.

 **Lana, are you friends with Rango?**

"He came over for a visit, but I can't find him." She said as she scratched her head.

"I'm right here." The chameleon called as he turned visible in front of her.

 **Lincoln, Blue Pearl wants to do your bidding.**

"Wait what?" He said as said Gem nodded. "Um, okay. Uh, make me a sandwich."

With that, she made him a PB&S sandwich.

 **Lucy, tickle Lisa.**

With that, she appeared behind Lisa and started to tickle her.

"Stop it! Cease this at once!" She laughed out loud.

 **Luna, Hans Zimmer or John Williams?**

"I'm gonna have to go with John Williams." She answered.

 **Bobby, do the Pocky Stick Challenge with Lori.**

After doing said challenge, the two were just plain kissing.

"Okay, let's move on now." Lincoln and Ronnie deadpanned.

"Way ahead of you." Lola obliged as she pulled down a screen to show the next question.

 **Clyde, what is your biggest pet peeve?**

"When Cleopawtra refuses to get in her carrier." He answered

 **** **Darcy, what is the best vacation you've ever been on?**

"Hmm, well there was that time we went to Denmark." She recalled.

 **Lana, have you ever told one of your best friend's secrets, even if you said you wouldn't?**

"Can't say I have." She admitted.

 **Leni, have you ever had a crush on someone that your best friend has dated?**

"Nope." She answered

 **Lincoln, blindfolded, spin around 10 times and walk down the street and back.**

"Okay, here I go." He said dizzily.

Suddenly, he unwittingly walked face first into a mailbox.

 **Lisa, take a selfie with a broom and post it on all of your social media.**

"I would never dare to stoop so low!" She grumbled.

"I'll give you 200." Lori whispered.

"Deal."

 **Lola, put the socks of the person to your right in your mouth.**

"Oh no, I am not putting Lana's socks into my…!"

Lola was cut off when Lana put her socks into her mouth.

 **Lori, do an impression of your most annoying teacher.**

"Hmm, there's my English teacher. His voice is super annoying because it changes every time her turns his head. Like this." Lori said as she cleared her throat. "Okay, class,*turns her head and voice changes* turn in your homework."

 **Luan, prank-call a local restaurant and order one of everything on the menu.**

"I just did." She chuckled.

Just then, a whole load of food arrived.

"Anyone gonna help me eat it?" She asked as everyone left. "Looks like I bit off more than I can chew."

 **Lucy, what is the most annoying thing that one of your siblings has done?**

"I don't wanna talk about it." She sighed.

 **Luna, do you have a job? If so, what is your favorite thing about it?**

"I work at a music store." She answered.

 **Lynn, if you were a billionaire, what would you spend your time doing?**

"I'd still play sports, duh!" She pointed out.

 **Ronnie Anne, what is the longest time you have ever been grounded?**

"At least a month. Tops." She answered.

 **Dexter, what is the longest time that you think you could go without your cell phone?**

"I'd last about a week or two." He said.

 **Apollo, do 20 cartwheels.**

"I did it!" He said dizzily.

 **Trunks, eat half a stick of butter.**

"Who am I, Fat Albert?" He asked as he was actually doing it.

 **Robby, try to tickle yourself.**

"I'll try." He said as he tried. "Nope."

 **Philip, go rinse your mouth out with soap for a minute.**

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." He groaned.

 **Carol, do a cannonball onto the couch.**

"Cannonball!" Carol squealed.

When she landed on it, she was bounced right onto the ceiling.

 **Carlotta, what is the most expensive thing you own?**

"I'd have to say that limited-edition perfume." She said.

 **Carlino, if you had the choice to live on your own right now, would you do it?**

"I'm only six." He said.

 **CJ, can you see yourself being married to the creepiest kid at your school someday?**

He shivered at the thought.

 **Carlitos, would you ever get on a dating website?**

Carlitos didn't know what that meant.

 **Mikey, eat as much hot sauce as you can.**

"He's a baby! What is wrong with you?!" Robby snapped.

 **Nathan, call and break up with your girlfriend or boyfriend.**

"I am not breaking up with Lana." He said firmly.

 **Sean, Give person to your left a kiss on the forehead.**

"Okay." He said as he kissed Lily on the head.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Lucy asked as she got it.

 **Ronnie and Lincoln, deal with the Devil.**

"Do we look like we were born yesterday?" Lincoln sneered.

"Yeah, we're not selling our soul." Ronnie added.

 **Lily, just how soft is your blanket?**

Lily was currently sleeping on it. Aww!

 **Lisa, Harvard needs a physics professor!**

"I'm ahead of you." She said confidently.

 **Lola, have you ever broken anything out of anger?**

"I don't really wanna talk about that." She said as she blushed in embarrassment

 **Lana, what's the worst smelling thing on your body?**

"It's a tie between my feet and armpits." She answered.

"Go figure." Lori said.

 **Lucy, what's your favorite horror movie?**

"There's so many, I can't decide." She said.

 **Lincoln, are you an albino?**

"Mr. Savino confirmed I'm not. Keep up." Lincoln groaned.

 **Lynn, lift the Eiffel Tower.**

"I would, but I don't think the French government nor the people would appreciate that.

 **Luan, can you tell a joke about the beach?**

"Sorry, all washed up when it comes to that." She chuckled. "Go surfing for better ones."

 **Luna, Trunks or Sam?**

"Next question!" Luna screamed.

 **Leni, eat pizza with Lincoln.**

"I want pizza!" The twins whined.

"So do we!" The rest of the sisters, sans Leni, agreed.

 **Lori, I dare you to go to barefoot.**

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged as she did.

 **The house is infested with Nobodies!**

Said creatures had surrounded them all. Lincoln ten pulled out his keyblade.

"I'm gonna need help fighting these off." He said.

"How? We don't have keyblades like you." Bobby pointed out.

"I wouldn't say that." He smirked.

They all looked down to see they held keyblades.

"And need I remind you that you all still have powers?" He reminded.

"Oh, right." Lori said.

"See you guys next time!" They all signed off.


End file.
